El guardian de los muertos
by Darraiter
Summary: El mundo ha caído. Los muertos campan a sus anchas, y nadie esta a salvo. En medio de esta confusión, un macabro juego de supervivencia comenzara. Las reglas son sencillas: siempre habrá un Amo y un Guardián, y quien quede al final se quedará con el mundo. Que empiece el juego.
1. Prologo

Prólogo: El prólogo de los muertos

¿Qué había pasado?

Mirando a su alrededor, todo lo que ve son llamas y humo. Figuras tambaleantes se mueven en las sombras, mientras que gente desesperada huye de ellas, atravesando las nubes de ceniza y corriendo por sus vidas. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero le fallan las fuerzas, y cae de rodillas. Un dolor atroz le atraviesa el cuerpo, desde su origen en el hombro derecho, hasta llegar a todos los rincones de su ser. Mira la herida, y ve que le falta un pedazo de carne, tan grande como un mordisco.

Si, ahora lo recordaba. Algo se le había tirado encima, y le había mordido. Había caído al suelo, y había perdido el conocimiento. Cuando recuperó el control, el mundo era un caos. Desorientado, herido, y cada vez más débil, el joven intentó ponerse de pie una vez más. Entre el humo y los cuerpos que le rodeaban, vio por una apertura la entrada a un oscuro callejón. Algo dentro de él le instó a llegar allí, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Tal vez fuera cierto y todo.

Intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, agarrando con fuerza su hombro con la mano izquierda, en un intento de contener tanto la sangre como el dolor que parecía manar de ella. Dio un par de pasos inseguros, antes de chocar con otra persona que corría desesperadamente. Le gritó algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre los gritos de la multitud. El joven cayó de rodillas, y notó romperse algo en su interior. Sin poder resistirlo, se dobló por su estomago, y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estuviera pasando, le estaba matando. Intentó ponerse de pie una tercera vez, y empezó a moverse tambaleante hacia aquel callejón. No fue fácil. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que consiguió alcanzar la pared del callejón, donde se desplomó en busca de aliento.

Miró atrás, hacia el caos que había abandonado. El humo seguía sin dejarle distinguir nada, y su visión empezó a emborronarse por sí sola, dificultándole el poder ver nada claro. Apenas pudo distinguir nada, solo sombras que se movían por entre el humo. Una de esas sombras fue adquiriendo nitidez, a medida que se acercaba, hasta que pudo ver el horror que era aquella criatura. Parecía una persona normal, excepto por el tono grisáceo de su piel, los ojos blancos que miraban en direcciones imposibles, y una boca abierta que, revelando unos dientes amarillos y sucios, emitía un largo y lastimero gemido. Extendió sus brazos hacia el asustado joven, que esquivo el agarre de aquella cosa y empezó a correr con paso inseguro por el callejón.

Corría, corría, y corría, en un intento por poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y aquel ser de pesadilla. Solo miró hacia atrás una vez, por miedo a que aquel ser les estuviera persiguiendo. Pero cuando miró hacia atrás, no vio a nadie. Detuvo su carrera, y prosiguió su camino a un ritmo más lento, casi arrastrando los pies. El esfuerzo de huir de aquel monstruo le había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta el punto que no pudo continuar. Se dejó caer de espaldas contra el muro, donde se deslizó hasta el suelo, para acabar sentado en el, con la pared reposando en la pared. No podía moverse. Sus piernas no le respondían, sus brazos dejaron de obedecerle, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. A medida que la oscuridad se apoderaba de su mundo, un pensamiento recorrió su mente: ¿Qué sería de el ahora?

Y el joven se entrego al olvido.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

La bendición de la inexistencia le rodeaba. No sentía su cuerpo, mas era consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. En medio de una infinita oscuridad, el dejó descansar su mente, libre del miedo, la confusión, o el dolor.

Tal vez fuera mejor así, pensó el joven, aquí el estaba a salvo. Aquí nadie podía alcanzarle. Solo tenía que dejarse ir, y todo sería perfecto… ¿Lo seria?

"Este no es tu destino. Tienes una misión que cumplir".

El joven oyó estas palabras en su mente, y en todo lo que le rodeaba. Su mente, antes dispersa y débil, se centró de forma casi dolorosa. Aquella misteriosa voz, que sonaba como si un hombre y una mujer hablaran a la vez, había conseguido mantenerle entero.

"En este mundo, hay alguien que guarda la llave de tu libertad, y la de todos nosotros. Tu deber es encontrar a esa persona, y protegerla".

¿De qué estaba hablando aquella voz? ¿A quién se refería?

"Encontraras a muchos que desearan hacerle daño. Por tanto, te daremos armas para que las uses contra ellos".

Un intenso dolor, como si por sus venas corriera hierro fundido, recorrió los brazos, ahora físicos, del joven. El dolor era insoportable, y el hecho de que no pudiera moverse no hacía más que empeorarlo. Sintió como se volvía loco por la agonía, hasta que tan pronto como había empezado, terminó. Se sintió colapsar, perdiendo una vez más el control de sí mismo, y cayendo en una oscuridad mayor. En medio de esa oscuridad, una brecha de luz apareció. En su centro, una silueta se mantenía a oscuras a contra luz, ocultando su identidad. A medida que caía, el joven fue acercándose a aquella silueta.

"Esta es la persona que debes encontrar. Encuéntrala", el joven se acercaba cada vez más, "protégela", la luz de la brecha se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, iluminándolo todo, y rebelando poco a poco los rasgos de aquella silueta, "y haz lo que sea necesario para que cumpla su destino".

De repente, todo era luz, y solo había dos personas en aquel basto universo blanco. Uno era el joven, de vuelta a su cuerpo físico, que no apartaba la vista de la persona que se encontraba delante. No podía dejar de contemplarla. Dentro de él notaba el vínculo que ahora los unía. Estuviera donde estuviera, él la encontraría. Era su deber. Era su destino.

"…pues esta persona ha de ser quien nos libere a todos. O quien nos destruya".

De vuelta en el mundo real, el ser que antes había sido el joven abrió los ojos.

 **Hola, hola, hola, aquí Darraiter con un nuevo fanfict, que espero que os guste, os encante y os haga volveros locos hasta morir (pero no os muráis, que si no me quedo sin lectores).**

 **Sé que como prologo es un poco vago, pero es para ponerse en situación. La base será la del anime de High school of the dead, hasta llegar a la parte del centro comercial, donde intentaré ser lo más canónico posible (aunque no prometo nada). Habrán algunas cosas que cambiaré, y otras que me las tendré que inventar por el bien de la historia.**

 **Pasadlo bien, disfrutadlo, y comentad lo que creáis que hay que cambiar.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: El encuentro con los muertos

Había sido un día muy largo para los vivos.

En apenas dos días, los muertos habían vuelto para dar caza a todo el mundo, devorando la carne de sus víctimas, y aumentando su número por momentos. Los gobiernos habían caído presas del pánico, incapaces de poner orden en el pueblo ni de explicar lo que estaba pasando alrededor del mundo. Las calles habían acabado reducidas a zonas de guerra, donde la violencia y la muerte reinaban a sus anchas. Los que no morían víctimas de los muertos vivientes, lo hacían a manos de otras personas, buenas o malas, pero todos locos, en un intento de vivir lo máximo posible, de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos e instintos. El ejército y la policía se veían incapaces de controlar la situación, y mantenían el orden lo mejor que podía, abriendo fuego contra muertos y vivos según la situación. Los supervivientes intentaban abandonar las ciudades, ahora infestadas de muertos, en una marea de miedo y confusión que parecía no tener fin. Las cosas pintaban mal para todo el mundo, ya fueran ricos, pobres, civiles, soldados,…o estudiantes.

En un apartamento cerca del rio, un grupo de estudiantes y una enfermera se habían atrincherado en su interior, donde esperaban poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso, sanos y a salvo, hasta la mañana siguiente, donde intentarían atravesar el rio hacia una zona más segura. A duras penas habían conseguido escapar de su instituto, que había caído presa de aquella terrible vorágine de muerte y horror, con un pequeño grupo de supervivientes. Muchos fueron los obstáculos en su camino, donde no podían fiarse ni de los propios vivos, y muchas fueron las batallas. Al final, habían conseguido reunirse a la orilla del rio, donde planearon que hacer. La sugerencia de la enfermera de descansar en un apartamento cercano fue secundada por todos, que sucios y agotados, estaban deseosos de encontrar un sitio en el que descansar, sin la amenaza de acabar devorados rondando sus cabezas.

Ahora, un joven de rebeldes cabellos castaño oscuro observaba la situación en el exterior con la ayuda de unos prismáticos. A su lado, otro joven, más bajo y gordo, vigilaba atento con la ayuda de la mirilla de un rifle. La situación era espantosa. Los muertos ocupaban todas las calles, devorando a los pocos supervivientes que se habían aventurado en la noche, golpeando insistentemente las puertas de las casas ocupadas, para recibir negativas de sus ocupantes. El joven, llamado Takashi, entendía el porqué. Bastante difícil era ya sobrevivir de por si, como para ponerse a confiar en extraños, abriendo las puertas de sus fortalezas improvisadas, y corriendo el riesgo de que la horda de no-muertos entrara para matarlos. El entendía todo esto, pero aun así sentía rabia. Parecía mentira que todo fuera normal apenas hacia dos días.

Algo llamó su atención en la calle. Un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años, corría por la calle, vacía en apariencia, con una llave inglesa en la mano, y una niña pequeña de pelo rosa oscuro en la otra. El hombre abrió la verja de una casa cercana, haciendo pasar a la niña, quien a todas luces estaba asustada. El hombre, tras cerrar la verja de nuevo, le dijo algo a la niña, seguramente para tranquilizarla. Después, se acercó a la puerta, y empezó a gritar algo a la gente de dentro. Desde donde estaban, Takashi no podía oír lo que decía, pero se imaginaba que les pedía que les dejaran entrar. Los golpes y los gritos siguieron durante un rato, tras lo cual el hombre pareció rendirse. Seguramente, los de la casa se habían negado a dejarles entrar. Pobre hombre. Esa niña debía de ser su hija. Podía entender cómo debía de sentirse, sin poder encontrar un lugar a salvo para ella. De repente, el hombre levantó su arma en alto, seguramente en un intento de tirar la puerta abajo. Idiota. Eso era muy mala idea, no solo por el ruido que montaría, sino por cómo podrían reaccionar los ocupantes de la casa. Antes de que pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió, y Takashi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Era posible que aquella pareja padre-hija sobreviviera un día más. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó helado.

Del interior de la casa, salió una vara con un cuchillo en la punta, que se clavó en el pecho del hombre. Este dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleante, antes de caer contra el muro del jardín. El impacto provocó que las puertas se abrieran, mientras que la puerta de la casa se cerraba de nuevo. La niña corrió hasta su padre, llorando y gritando. El hombre alcanzó a decirle algo, acariciándole la cara por última vez, antes de quedarse quieto definitivamente. La niña gritó y lloró, tan alto que hasta Takashi pudo oírla. El ruido alertó a los muertos de la zona, que empezaron a agruparse a las puertas de la casa. Uno de ellos entró por la puerta, y se dirigió con paso tambaleante a la niña. Takashi apartó la vista. Se sintió como un cobarde por ello, pero no podía verlo.

-¡Rock n' Roll!- gritó el otro joven, ajustando la mira de su rifle, y apretando el gatillo. Un sonoro BANG marcó la salida de la bala, que atravesó limpiamente la cabeza de aquel ser.

-Es la primera vez que uso un arma como esta, y le he alcanzado en la cabeza a la primera. Me sabe mal decirlo, ¡pero soy un hacha!- dijo el joven, llamado Hirano-. Aunque bueno, tampoco están tan lejos...¡Ups! –Mientras hablaba, otras dos de aquellas cosas entraron en el jardín, acercándose cada vez más a la niña. Rápidamente, Hirano disparó otros dos tiros, abatiendo a aquellos seres con habilidad.

-Hey, Hirano-dijo Takashi con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué ha sido de lo de abandonar a todo el mundo para salvar el pellejo?

-¡SE TRATA DE UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!- exclamó escandalizado el joven-. Vas a ir a por ella, ¿no? ¡Te cubriré desde aquí!

Takashi sonrió, agradecido de tener por fin una excusa para hacer lo correcto. Traería a aquella niña, aunque le fuera la vida en el intento. Entró en la casa. Si iba a salir, necesitaba prepararse.

"Esto será divertido", pensó Takashi.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche:

"Vale, esto no es para nada divertido", pensó el joven, tras recoger a la niña y a un pequeño, pero animado perrito. Los muertos obstruían la salida, impidiéndole salir por donde había entrado al jardín. Sin otras opciones disponibles, había optado por cargar con la niña a caballito, y llevar al perro en la camiseta. Una vez colocados, había subido a lo alto del muro, desde donde empezó a avanzar muy despacio para mantener el equilibrio, ya que caerse de aquel muro implicaría caer en las garras de aquel mar de muertos que gemían y buscaban algo a lo que devorar.

-No mires abajo, sigue avanzando. No mires abajo, sigue avanzando- repetía Takashi en voz baja, en un intento de serenarse y no cometer errores-. No mires abajo, sigue avanzan- ¡Aahhggghh!- Takashi sintió como el perro empezaba a lamerle en la barbilla, produciéndole cosquillas y escalofríos a partes iguales. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Por suerte, la niña controló rápidamente al perrito, antes de que Takashi perdiera el equilibrio.

-Gracias. ¿Estás asustada?

-Si, ¿y tú?

-¡Para nada!- dijo Takashi con decisión-. Bueno, puede que un poco…- La niña sonrió al oír aquello. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente oyeron un estruendo en la lejanía, como si un gigante corriera a pasos agigantados, destrozando el suelo bajo sus pies.

El sonido se fue haciendo cada vez mayor, haciendo que muchos de los muertos abandonaran el muro y empezaran a moverse en su dirección, una casa situada al otro lado de la calle, enfrente de la vivienda de la que Takashi y la niña habían salido. El joven solo pudo escuchar como aquel ruido se acercaba mas, y mas, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que podía ser. Pronto, obtuvo su respuesta.

A medida que el ruido aumentaba, a Takashi le pareció ver una figura oscura que se acercaba, saltando de tajado en tejado a zancadas, como si estuviera corriendo tranquilamente por la calle. Al llegar a la casa vecina, derrapó, arrastrando las tejas del tejado como si fueran motas de polvo, hasta llegar al borde del mismo. Antes de caer, la figura dio un poderoso salto ascendente, permitiendo a Takashi y a la niña apreciar mejor los detalles de aquel ser, cuya silueta quedaba iluminada por la luz de la luna.

A primera vista, parecía un humano, dejando a un lado el hecho de que ningún ser humano normal podía moverse así. Su ropa era de color oscuro, con unos pantalones largos de color negro con varias cremalleras que recorrían las perneras, y una sudadera de color azul oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera en un lateral. Una capucha le cubría el rostro, dejando entrever solo el brillo de dos pequeños puntos rojos brillantes. Pero lo que le dejó muy claro a Takashi que aquella cosa no podía ser humana, eran sus brazos. Los brazos de aquel ser eran más largos y grandes de lo que correspondía a alguien de su tamaño. Sus brazos parecían tener varias espinas sobresaliéndole de los hombros y antebrazos, mientras que unas monstruosas manos, con dedos acabados en brillantes garras plateadas, destacaban en contraste con la oscuridad de alrededor. No quería ni pensar en lo que aquellas cosas podían hacerle a un cuerpo humano. Parecían capaces de partir a un hombre por la mitad de una sola pasada, y de aplastar un cráneo con una sola mano.

Ante los ojos de Takashi y la niña, y de los muchos monstruos que cubrían la calle, aquel misterioso ser cayó con fuerza en el tejado de la casa de la que habían salido Takashi y la niña, atravesándolo como si fuera una bala de cañón. En el interior de la casa, sus ocupantes observaron aterrorizados como aquel ser aparecía desde el techo, gruñendo como un animal mientras se ponía de pie, y como preparaba sus garras para el ataque. Sin previo aviso, la criatura esprintó hacia los aterrados supervivientes, los cuales intentaron huir de aquel ser. Pero su velocidad era incomparable. En una zancada alcanzó al grupo, y con sus descomunales manos empezó a masacrar a aquellas personas, destrozando sus cuerpos, desmembrando y mutilando con rabia, mientras salpicaba con sangre las paredes de la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó una joven de cabello largo y castaño, de nombre Rei, mientras se esforzaba por ver que sucedía mas allá de la calle, donde habían oído el estruendo de la carrera y el aterrizaje de aquella extraña silueta.

-No lo sé, ¡pero no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo! ¡Carguemos el Hunvee lo antes posible, y vayamos a por Takashi!- exclamó Saya, una joven de cabello rosa, mientras sus dos coletas oscilaban con cada gesto que hacía.

Mientras la mujer de cabellos rubios y grandes pechos, la enfermera Marikawa, intentaba desesperadamente aprender cómo conducir aquel descomunal vehículo, otra joven vestida solo con un delantal, una mujer de cabellos oscuros llamada Saeko, vigilaba desde la entrada con su espada de madera. Fuera lo que fuera, era algo peligroso. Podía sentirlo.

"Ojalá que Takashi esté bien", pensó la joven, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al Hunvee.

* * *

Takashi estaba estupefacto. ¡Aquella cosa había saltado de una calle a otra, y encima había atravesado el techo de una casa! Fuera lo que fuera, no quería quedarse a ver si era amistosa. Para cuando empezaron los gritos, le quedó claro que aquel ser era peligroso. Acelerando el paso todo lo que pudo, continuó su camino, cuando…

-… ¿puedes repetirme eso?

-…tengo pipi…- dijo la niña.

-...

-…

-… ¿puedes aguantarte?

-…creo que no…

"El mundo se ha ido al cuerno en dos días, y me encuentro convertido en una especie de héroe que mata muertos. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo esto?", se preguntaba el joven, mientras la niña le avisaba de que no podía aguantar mucho mas. Antes de que el joven pudiera decir nada, la puerta principal de la casa estalló. El cuerpo de uno de sus ocupantes, el hombre que había apuñalado al padre de la niña, atravesó la puerta de madera, la verja del jardín, y se estrelló con fuerza en el muro de enfrente, arrollando a un par de cadáveres ambulantes que se pusieron en su camino. La fuerza del choque provocó que se agrietara el muro, pero debido a que los muertos amortiguaron el golpe, el hombre sobrevivió, aunque muchos de sus huesos fueron pulverizados en el acto. Cubierto de sangre, y con sus piernas y un brazo rotos, empezó a gritar y a pedir socorro, lo cual solo sirvió para atraer a un grupo de aquellos monstruos, quienes se abalanzaron sobre aquel pobre desgraciado, quien empezó a gritar de dolor mientras le arrancaban la carne del cuerpo. Mientras tanto, la criatura que había asaltado la casa salió por la puerta, ahora destrozada. A la luz de los focos del porche, Takashi pudo apreciar mas detalles de aquel ser. Vio que las mangas de su sudadera, ahora cubierta de manchas de sangre, habían sido arrancadas, revelando dos brazos de un negro azabache, cubiertos de espinas y de unas venas que brillaban con una hipnótica luz roja. Sus garras, de casi dos palmos de largo, brillaban como si se las acabara de pulir, aun con sangre y carne cubriéndolas en su casi totalidad. A diferencia de los otros muertos, este ser caminaba de forma normal, con paso autoritario y decidido. Por alguna razón, a Takashi le recordó al paso de un Jaguar, antes de echar a correr tras una presa.

El ser se acercó al aullante hombre, quien trataba de salir de aquella vorágine de dientes que le estaban destrozando. Buscando un punto de apoyo del que tirar, se cogió sin saberlo de la pierna de aquel ser, que lo miraba muy quieto desde arriba.

-¡AAAHH, AAAAHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- gritaba el hombre, ajeno a de donde se estaba agarrando. Tirando con fuerza, consiguió sacar la cabeza y el brazo sanos de aquel tumulto de caníbales, mientras estos daban rienda suelta del resto de su cuerpo. El hombre vio como la pierna que quedaba libre empezaba a elevarse, y siguiéndola con la mirada, al llegar al punto máximo, fue capaz de ver el error que había cometido.

-Oh, dios mío… ¡SOCORR-!- intentó decir el hombre, antes de que el pie de aquel ser bajara a toda velocidad y le aplastara la cabeza. Su cráneo se reventó como si fuera una bola de cristal, salpicándolo todo de sangre y materia encefálica. Los muertos siguieron comiendo como si nada, y el monstruo que había cometido aquel asesinato parecía no estar afectado por los restos de cerebro que cubrían su calzado.

Takashi estaba impactado. La forma en que aquella cosa había matado a aquel hombre era algo completamente diferente a lo que hacían los muertos vivientes que habían visto. Estos siempre intentaban morder, devorar a los vivos, pero este ser parecía no tener interés en comer, solo en matar.

-Esto no me gusta, será mejor que…- de repente, fue consciente de un cálido líquido que le recorría la espalda. Una gota de sudor frio le recorrió la cara. ¿Podía ser que…?

-…lo siento, hermanito- dijo la avergonzada niña, tratando de contener las lágrimas, y confirmando los temores de Takashi-. Es que me he asustado, y no me he podido aguantar…

Después de lo que había pasado, Takashi no podía recriminarle nada a aquella niña. Centrando su mirada en el muro de nuevo, empezó a caminar otra vez.

-No pasa nada, ya estas perdonada.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- dijo Takashi, mientras una solitaria y brillante lágrima le salía del ojo-, del todo.

De repente, uno de los muertos intentó agarrar el zapato de Takashi, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, y haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerse. Ambos gritaron de sorpresa, antes de que Takashi recobrara el equilibrio y propinara una fuerte patada al causante. Pero ya era tarde.

Cuando miraron para atrás, vieron que aquel monstruoso ser miraba en su dirección. Sus dos ojos rojos, brillantes en la oscuridad de su capucha, les atravesaban como dos rayos laser. Con calma, empezó a caminar en su dirección, apartando y destrozando a cualquier no-muerto que se pusiera en su camino.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Takashi. Tras ver lo que aquel ser podía hacer, dudaba de que fuera a dejarle atrás en una carrera, y menos cargando a una niña, un perro, y haciendo equilibrios en lo alto de un muro. Antes de que pudiera pensar sobre qué hacer, oyó el sonido de un motor acercándose. A lo lejos, un vehículo militar, con un sonriente pistolero saliendo por un agujero en el techo, y una hermosa espadachín ligera de ropa de pie en el mismo, se acercaba velozmente por la calle, atropellando a cualquier cadáver que se encontrara en medio. La espadachín saltó a la calle, donde empezó a golpear grácilmente a los tambaleantes muertos que intentaban acercarse. Mientras tanto, el tirador disparaba a las hordas de no-muertos, valiéndose de una potente escopeta para acabar con ellos.

-¿Esos son tus amigos?- preguntó la niña.

-Si- dijo Takashi con una amplia sonrisa-, mis mejores amigos.

De un salto, Takashi aterrizó en el techo del Hunvee, donde las chicas le ayudaron a bajar a Alice al interior.

De golpe, aquel ser empezó a correr hacia el vehículo, troceando cualquier obstáculo en su camino con sus garras sin aminorar la marcha. Saeko subió al techo de un salto, y se asomó al interior. En su interior, vio que Alice había caído encima de Hirano, el cual sonreía de una forma un tanto perturbadora, bajo la mirada de desprecio de Saya.

-¡Hirano, esa cosa se acerca muy deprisa! ¡Necesitamos que le dispares!- Como activado por resorte, Hirano se puso de pie, con gesto serio otra vez. Agarró la escopeta, y se asomó de nuevo al exterior por el agujero. Apuntó con la escopeta hacia la calle, donde aquella cosa se acercaba a zancadas cada vez más rápido hacia ellos. Disparo una vez, y la criatura recibió el impacto en un hombro. La fuerza del disparo le hizo girar hacia un lado, pero lo compensó dando una patada en el aire a la pared, dejando la marca de su pie, y reorientándose de nuevo hacia el Hunvee. Hirano disparó de nuevo, y esta vez el impacto lo recibió en el otro hombro. Sin desviarse del camino, apenas un poco ladeado por el golpe, la criatura gritó a los ocupantes del vehículo, revelando una boca llena de afilados dientes. Su rugido era grave, y parecía humano. Sin embargo, era muy fuerte, y tenía notas agudas que le daban un toque sobrenatural. Instintivamente, todos tragaron saliva, con los pelos de punta ante el ser que podía gritar de aquella forma. Más de uno se tapo los oídos ante tal estruendo, y Hirano se acobardó durante unos momentos. Trató de disparar, pero sus manos estaban petrificadas. Su ojos no podían apartarse de aquel ser, que cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca, hasta que apenas estuvo a diez metros.

Por suerte, Busujima fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡HIRANO!- exclamó ella, y ese grito bastó para despertar al joven, quien vio como aquel monstruo daba un espeluznante salto en su dirección, salvando rápidamente los pocos metros que los separaban. Con un brillo de feroz determinación en los ojos, levantó una vez más el arma, esperó a que se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, y justo cuando el monstruo alcanzó el Hunvee con sus garras, Hirano le disparó un tiro a bocajarro, directamente en la cara.

El impacto elevó la cara del monstruo, lanzándolo en dirección contraria a la que había venido, y haciendo que cayera con fuerza en el suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil. En el interior del vehículo, todos vitorearon la proeza de Hirano.

-¡Bien hecho, colega!- dijo Takashi.

-¡Así se hace, Hirano!- exclamó Rei.

-¡Hm! ¡Por poco la fastidias, culo gordo!- dijo Saya cruzándose de brazos, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas delataba que se sentía impresionada por el coraje de Hirano.

Fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa, todos se alegraban de que hubiera muerto. Ahora, irían a un lugar lejano, donde buscarían la forma de cruzar el rio. Antes de que pudieran arrancar, el perrito que Takashi había traído empezó a ladrar desde la ventanilla.

-¡Mirad!- dijo la niña, señalando lo que había alterado al perro.

Todos miraron con horror como aquel ser empezaba a moverse, tratando de ponerse de pie a duras penas. Apoyándose con las garras en el suelo, y con las piernas un poco temblantes, aquel ser de pesadilla empezó a erguirse de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza de manera que pudieran oír el crujido de sus vertebras.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esta escopeta tiene fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza a un hombre! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA SOBREVIVIDO!- dijo Hirano consternado. Al parecer, el punto débil de los muertos vivientes no servía con aquella cosa.

-Pues créetelo, Hirano- dijo Takagi, mirando a aquella cosa con una mezcla de miedo y suspicacia-. Sea lo que sea, no podemos enfrentarnos a él tal y como estamos ahora. Dispárale de nuevo, y aprovechemos para escapar.

Cuando aquel ser consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo, empezó a avanzar hacia el Hunvee, solo para recibir un nuevo disparo de la escopeta, que lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Sin pararse a ver si estaba vez estaba muerto de verdad o no, Shizuka aceleró el coche, que salió disparado por otra calle, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Tras alejarse varias calles de allí, oyeron en la lejanía un poderoso rugido, idéntico al que habían oído momentos antes, indicándoles que aquella cosa seguía aun muy viva, suponiendo que fuera un ser vivo, y no otro monstruo come-hombres.

Los ocupantes del Hunvee no hablaron mucho esa noche. Todos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Las preguntas se acumulaban, y no tenían respuesta para ninguna:

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era aquella cosa?

¿Qué relación tenia con los muertos andantes?

Esas y miles de preguntas más aguardaban a que las abordaran y solucionaran. Sin embargo, antes tenían otras prioridades. Primero, tenían que ocuparse de la niña que, al parecer, se había quedado dormida al fondo del Hunvee, acurrucada junto al perrito que la acompañaba.

Luego, tenían que pensar como se reunirían con sus familias, si es que aun seguían vivas.

Y finalmente, tenían que pensar cómo iban a sobrevivir en aquel nuevo mundo, donde los muertos caminaban de nuevo, los vivos no eran de fiar,… y donde los monstruos de pesadilla eran reales.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Realmente me está gustando bastante como ha comenzado, y espero poder acabarlo de la misma forma. Antes de que lo pregunte alguien, no, no saldrán ni Alex Mercer, ni ningún personaje de la saga Prototype. Del juego en sí, voy a sacar ciertos elementos que creo que podrían hacer de esta una historia diferente a la original, con una trama más enfocada en otro aspecto que no es la simple supervivencia.**

 **Espero que os guste, comentad lo que creáis que no está bien, y esperad con ganas el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: La persecución de los muertos

El Sol salía por el horizonte, iluminando la tierra cubierta de cadáveres, humo y sangre que era ahora la Tierra. En medio del silencio que reinaba en la ciudad, dos joviales voces cantaban alegres, subidas al techo de un enorme vehículo militar, mientras este cruzaba el rio a buen paso. Mientras una de las jóvenes, la genio de carácter arisco llamada Saya, vigilaba la costa con los prismáticos, y el material al que Hirano exponía a Alice, la niña que habían rescatado la noche anterior, con sus ocasionales riñas, en el interior del vehículo el ambiente era tranquilo. La conductora Marikawa atravesaba las aguas haciendo uso de toda la potencia del Hunvee, mientras en la parte de atrás el resto del grupo dormía plácidamente. Uno a uno, se fueron despertando, ocupando con sus ocasionales riñas, gracias y comentarios el ambiente con un aire familiar de camaradería. Poco podían sospechar que, en la lejanía, una misteriosa figura encapuchada les observaba desde lo alto de un edificio.

La misma criatura que la noche anterior había asaltado la casa donde el padre de Alice había encontrado su fin, les había seguido el rastro hasta aquella zona del rio. Las heridas infligidas en el transcurso de la persecución le habían disuadido de volver a intentar nada durante la noche, y ahora observaba desde lejos. Pese a la distancia, podía oír sus voces con claridad. Podía sentir su aroma en el viento. La hora de actuar llegaría, pero de momento esperaría.

Y observaría.

El ser encapuchado saltó desde la azotea del edificio. Cualquier otro ser acabaría aplastado contra el suelo, pero el apenas noto el impacto, cuando llegó al suelo y sus pies agrietaron el cemento debajo de él. Empezó a correr, más rápido que cualquier hombre o animal, recorriendo las vacías calles, a excepción de algunos cadáveres andantes aislados, y los clásicos coches abandonados. Saltó, trepó, escaló,… Sus habilidades le permitían sortear cualquier obstáculo sin apenas esfuerzo. No sabía cómo, simplemente lo hacía. Al llegar al nivel de la calle, perdió el contacto visual con el grupo, pero algo dentro de él le decía donde estaban. Era como si su instinto le marcará adonde tenía que ir, sin saber cómo ni porque.

Algo le llamó la atención, y le obligó a detenerse. Delante de él, una tienda de ropa con un gran escaparate de cristal se encontraba cerrada y vacía, pero eso no era lo que le llamó la atención. Fue su reflejo en el cristal. Por alguna razón, verse en el espejo le resultaba raro, ajeno a sí mismo, como si no fuera el mismo. Ladeó la cabeza, y su reflejo le respondió del mismo modo. Levantó una mano, y su reflejo le copió. Se acercó al espejo, e intentó tocar su otro yo con una de sus garras, de modo que el reflejo hizo lo mismo. Al tocar el cristal, numerosas grietas surgieron de aquel punto, desfigurando el reflejo y convirtiéndolo en otra cosa. Por alguna razón, eso le puso furioso. Aplastó el espejo con ambas manos, y procedió a pisotear cada pedazo de cristal que encontró. Estaba en medio de esa tarea, cuando sintió que su objetivo se alejaba. Saltó con fuerza a la pared de la tienda, y empezó a correr por su fachada. En menos de un segundo, alcanzó el techo del mismo, desde donde pudo ver que el Hunvee ya había atravesado el rio, y ahora se alejaba por la carretera.

Sería mejor que se apresurara. No debía perder más el tiempo.

* * *

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado en aquel lado del río.

Después de un buen rato, Rei notó que hacía ya mucho que no veían a ninguno de "Ellos", que era como llamaban a los no-muertos que asolaban el globo. Después de dos días de horrores y peleas, podían descansar la mente y disfrutar de estar vivos. Takashi, estirado en el techo del Hunvee, apreció el silencio del ambiente, y la belleza de los pétalos cayendo de los arboles. Sintiéndose en paz, empezó a cerrar los ojos…

-¡Son Ellos!- exclamó Hirano, haciendo que Takashi abriera los ojos alarmado-. Distancia 20 metros, a las 12 en punto.- Delante de ellos, un numeroso grupo de Ellos bajaba por la calle en su dirección.

-¡Gira a la derecha!- ordenó Takagi a Marikawa, pero descubrieron que Ellos estaban allí también-. Maldición. ¡Gira a la izquierda, a la izquierda!

Shizuka intentaba con todas sus fuerzas manejar el pesado vehículo, mientras procuraba seguir las instrucciones de Saya y evitar estrellar el Hunvee en el proceso. Salieron en medio de una amplia carretera de doble sentido, atestada de Ellos, por lo que siguieron acelerando, cuando…

-¡Cuidado, hay cables en la carretera!- gritó Rei, que desde el techo los vio atravesando la carretera de punta a punta.

Shizuka intentó evitarlos derrapando contra ellos y frenando, pero la maniobra acabó con Rei cayendo fuertemente contra el capó y el suelo, quedando malherida y impidiéndole moverse. El resto del grupo saltó en su ayuda, luchando contra los muertos con todas sus fuerzas y determinación, pero parecía que aquel enjambre de muertos andantes no tenía fin. Las armas se dispararon, los cargadores se vaciaron, los golpes se lanzaron contra cabezas y extremidades, todo en un intento de ganar un segundo más de tiempo. Pero todos sabían la verdad: aquella era una batalla que no podían ganar.

-Alice, escúchame. Ahora, voy a hacerte pasar al otro lado de los cables. Luego, quiero que te escondas, hasta que pasemos todos- dijo Hirano calmadamente a Alice, sonriéndole en un intento de tranquilizar a la niña. Pero no funcionó.

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Estas poniendo la misma cara que puso mi padre antes de morir!- grito Alice entre lagrimas, recordando como su padre había intentado consolarla en sus últimos momentos para que no estuviera triste y se pusiera a salvo-. ¡Yo quiero quedarme con vosotros, quiero quedarme con vosotros! ¡No me dejéis, quiero que estemos todos juntos para siempre!- y Alice lloró, lloró de tristeza y de rabia, por un mundo donde todas aquellas personas que le eran queridas la dejaban y morían. Ella no quería eso. Quería estar con aquel grupo de gente, a quienes consideraba ya sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, con quienes se sentía a salvo, con quienes podía contar. No era justo.

Kohta miró a la niña una vez más, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus propios ojos también. En un esfuerzo final de hombría, agarró a la niña y, pese a sus gritos e intentos de soltarse, se dispuso a lanzarla al otro lado junto con el perrito.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Alice.

-¡Quietos todo el mundo!- dijo una voz amortiguada, proveniente de una misteriosa persona con ropas de bombero. Detrás de ella, otras tantas personas, todas con el mismo traje, se repartieron a lo largo de la valla, desde donde empezaron a disparar agua a presión contra todo ser que se acercaba. Inmediatamente, abrieron un paso por donde pusieron a salvo a Takashi y Rei. Justo cuando colocaban una escalera para que pasaran Alice y Kohta, algo cayó con fuerza en medio del grupo de Ellos, lanzando a los más cercanos por los aires, y levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se aposentó, pudieron ver al ser que había causado tal impacto. Se trataba de la criatura de la otra noche, agazapada como un depredador, con el mismo aspecto que recordaban todos. Las garras brillantes destacaban al Sol contra la negrura de sus brazos, y estos contra el azul oscuro de su sudadera. Las manchas de sangre se habían secado, mezclándose con el color original de la prenda y pasando desapercibidas. Sus ojos rojos, aun ocultos bajo la capucha, seguían brillantes y amenazantes, aun en pleno día.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó sorprendido uno de los "bomberos".

-No quieras saberlo- dijo Saya sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La criatura se puso de pie, y empezó a andar hacia el Hunvee. Cuando vieron que se acercaba, Alice y Kohta pasaron rápidamente al otro lado, en un intento por poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre aquel monstruo y ellos. Pero…

-¡Ay, no puedo quitarme el cinturón!- se lamentó Shizuka desde dentro del Hunvee. En pleno ataque de pánico, empezó a tirar con fuerza de las correas, apretándolo cada vez más, en vez de aflojarlo. La tira del cinturón se fue apretando cada vez mas y mas contra sus dos enormes pechos, hasta que llegó un punto en que resultaba casi doloroso (aunque, y esto no lo admitiría Shizuka en voz alta, no se sentía del todo mal).

-¡Shizuka!- exclamaron todos, al ver que la enfermera no salía, y que aquel ser estaba casi a punto de llegar. Algunos muertos vivientes se acercaron a aquel ser, con las bocas y manos por delante, como si se tratara de un vivo cualquiera. Pero no lo era, y una pasada rápida de sus manos lo demostró en múltiples ocasiones, a medida que troceaba y destrozaba a aquellos monstruos.

La joven mujer solo pudo contemplar impotente como aquel ser de manos monstruosas y ensangrentadas alcanzaba el vehículo. Desde su asiento, vio como solo un fino cristal le separaba de aquella criatura mortífera. Le miro a los ojos, aterrada, y el monstruo le devolvió la mirada. La oscuridad de su capucha ocultaba completamente sus facciones, pero no hacía falta mostrar nada más. Solo el brillo de sus dos penetrantes ojos bastó para que Shizuka sintiera el frio sudor del miedo corriéndole por la espalda. El ser acercó la cara al cristal, e inhaló con fuerza varias veces. Soltó el aliento contra el cristal por la boca, mostrando brevemente sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, y empañándolo. Justo cuando creía que el monstruo abriría la puerta y la mataría, observó con asombro cómo se…agachaba. ¿Qué se proponía? Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada.

El monstruo puso sus enormes manos en el guardabarros del Hunvee, agarrándolo por debajo, y con un fuerte tiró y un corto grito de esfuerzo, lanzó el Hunvee por los aires. Hirano, Takagi, Alice y todos los demás observaron boquiabiertos como el Hunvee daba vueltas en el aire, pasando limpiamente por encima de la barrera, y como caía con estrepito al otro lado, sobre las cuatro ruedas. Tras la conmoción inicial, mientras los "bomberos" empezaban a dispararle al extraño ser con agua a presión para alejarlo de la valla, Saya y el resto corrieron a ver cuál era el estado de Shizuka.

-¡¿Shizuka, estas bien?! ¡Shizuk-! -Abrieron la puerta, y vieron a Shizuka con la cabeza apoyada contra el airbag, que había saltado con el impacto. Temiéndose lo peor, fueron a quitar el cinturón, cuando Shizuka levantó de golpe la cabeza, aparentemente ilesa, y con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¡Que mareooooo…!- dijo Marikawa, y procedió a desplomarse contra el airbag una vez más.

Aliviados, soltaron un suspiro, y centraron su atención de nuevo en el monstruo. Pero ya no estaba allí. Se había dado la vuelta, y había empezado a destrozar muertos vivientes con sus propias manos, partiéndolos en dos o más pedazos de una pasada. A algunos los cogió y aplastó con las manos o a pisotones, y otros fueron usados de proyectiles contra las paredes u otros cadáveres. Impasibles ante la muerte de sus compañeros, siguieron avanzando inexorablemente, intentando acabar con aquel extraño ser.

-Que raro. Por lo que hemos visto, Ellos no se atacan entre sí. Sin embargo, esta cosa sí que les ataca a ellos, y Ellos le atacan a él. Me pregunto qué relación guardan…- se preguntó Takagi, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-. Oh, no. ¡Takashi y Busujima siguen ahí fuera con él!

Takashi y Busujima, en un intento de salvar al resto del grupo, habían intentado llamar la atención de los monstruos y atraerlos lejos del Hunvee. Sin embargo, la estrategia no había funcionado, y habían quedado aislados del resto y sin posibilidades de volver.

-¡ID A MI CASA! ¡OS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO! ¡ID A MI CASAAAA!- gritó Takagi, intentando hacerse oír a la pareja extraviada.

El monstruo de garras plateadas miró a la joven peli rosa. Tras husmear un par de veces en el aire, fijó su mirada en Takashi y Busujima, quienes al verle empezaron a correr. Este acabó con unos cuantos más de Ellos que habían conseguido acercársele, y se dispuso a correr tras ellos. Extrañamente, en vez de correr hacia las escaleras que habían tomado Saeko y Komuro, vieron como corría contra la pared casi vertical de al lado. En vez de chocarse, empezó a correr por su superficie sin apenas esfuerzo, arrancando fragmentos de cemento a su paso. Agarrándose con las garras, dio un salto felino a un edificio adyacente, donde continuó corriendo sin variar su velocidad, rompiendo cemento y vidrio con facilidad.

Takagi no se lo podía creer. Esa cosa violaba todas las normas de lo lógico o lo establecido, incluso en aquel nuevo mundo donde los muertos daban caza a los vivos. Su energía, su fuerza, su resistencia, su velocidad,… Nada tenía sentido.

Tras recibir ayuda para salir del coche, y serenarse un poco, Marikawa se dirigió al que parecía el líder de aquel grupo, y le hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Si no hubierais aparecido, estaríamos muertos ahora mismo.

-No hay de que- dijo aquella persona, mientras empezaba a quitarse el casco-. Además –del casco cayó una larga melena de cabello fucsia, revelando la cara de una mujer hermosa que sonreía-, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hija y sus amigos.

Saya no podía creerlo. Su madre estaba enfrente suyo, sana y salva. No cavia en sí de felicidad.

-¡MAMA!- exclamó saltando a sus brazos. Madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras Saya lloraba de alegría y consuelo en el pecho de su madre. La madre de Takagi la dejó llorar un poco más, antes de separarse y dirigirse al resto de personas.

-Esta zona no es segura. Volvamos a la mansión. Miroto, ¿el Hunvee está en condiciones de ser usado?

-Me temo que no, señora- dijo uno de los hombres que la acompañaban, habiendo abierto el capó para examinar el motor-. Sin unos cuantos arreglos, me parece que será imposible.

-Muy bien. Coged lo que vayáis a necesitar. Mandaremos a alguien que venga a remolcarlo más tarde.

* * *

Qué extraño.

El ser de garras plateadas había estado siguiendo a la pareja de rezagados, hasta que los había perdido en la zona del barrio comercial. Por alguna razón, no podía encontrarlos con el instinto, como antes, viéndose reducido a usar sus otros sentidos. De momento, estaba usando el olfato para tratar de encontrar su rastro, pero era difícil seguir un solo olor en medio de una ciudad. Después de dar muchas vueltas, se dio por vencido. Ese par se le habían escapado.

Consideró durante un rato el ir a por el resto del grupo. El instinto le guiaba hacia ellos como una brújula, señalando la brillante mansión de la colina. Un momento… ¿una mansión brillante?

La misteriosa criatura se puso en camino, ascendiendo por los edificios para conseguir un buen ángulo de visión, decidido a descubrir porque aquella mansión le resultaba tan brillante. Trepó y trepó, buscando el edificio que estuviera más alto y que estuviera relativamente cerca de la mansión. Tras mucho buscar, acabó trepando a un complejo de oficinas que, si bien no estaba cerca, lo compensaba en altura. Desde allí, observó detenidamente la mansión.

Se trataba de un enorme edificio de dos plantas, que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la cima de la colina. Dos caminos llevaban al interior de la propiedad, rodeada por un alto muro. En la parte de atrás, un modesto camino atravesaba la colina desde una calle y llevaba a la verja. En el otro lado, una larga calle, rodeada de casas modestas y callejuelas, terminaba en la entrada principal de la vivienda, con una enorme verja de gruesos barrotes protegiendo la entrada. La mitad de la propiedad estaba ocupada por la mansión, dejando mucho espacio para un gran patio donde se apiñaban camiones, tiendas y pequeños edificios aislados. El ajetreo en esa zona era notable. La gente corría de arriba abajo, transportando cosas de un lugar para otro, como si se tratara de un hormiguero, y ellos fueran las hormigas. Tras observarlos detenidamente, atisbó el misterioso brillo que había visto desde la ciudad, y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Al parecer, el brillo provenía de aquellas personas. Cada vez que una de ellas se movía, o hablaba, emitía una tenue luz que le llamaba la atención. Con tanta gente moviéndose, el conjunto representaba un faro que le atraía como una amapola. Si bien resultaba algo curioso de ver, no entendía que fin podía tener aquella luz, ni que representaba para él.

Sin embargo, este descubrimiento le dio una idea.

Alejándose de la mansión, volvió a la zona donde había perdido a la pareja de supervivientes, y trepó todo lo alto que pudo. A continuación, centro su atención en su entorno, intentando obviar cualquier cosa que no fueran las luces. Poco a poco, su campo de visión se fue volviendo más oscuro, hasta que empezó a verlo todo de color azul oscuro. En medio de todo ese color monótono, pequeñas chispas de luz blanca resaltaban aquí y allá. Decidió probar con la chispa más grande.

La chispa le llevó a un parque. Allí, metida en una fuente, había una especie de vehículo de varias ruedas, con un manillar como el de las motos, que daba vueltas ruidosamente y que brillaba con intensidad de cerca. Al principio, la monstruosa criatura creyó que había perdido el tiempo a lo tonto, cuando prestó un poco mas de atención en los cuerpos que adornaban el suelo. Sus heridas le eran familiares. Cabezas golpeadas, huesos rotos,… La chica a la que buscaba bien podía haber hecho aquello. Y la cabeza reventada de un niño cercano correspondía con el daño que hacia el arma que usaron contra él el día anterior, arma que ahora estaba en posesión del otro muchacho.

Si, había recuperado la pista. A ver a donde le llevaba.

* * *

Takashi no se podía creer que tuvieran tan mala suerte.

La noche anterior, él y Busujima habían encontrado refugio en un templo cercano, donde pudieron descansar a salvo, y donde Takashi aprendió sobre la verdad de la personalidad de Saeko. Aun le costaba asimilar lo que había escuchado. Pensar que una persona tan calmada y racional como ella pudiera esconder un lado tan salvaje y sanguinario… simplemente no se lo esperaba. No la juzgaba, todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos, y nuestra forma de ser. Sin embargo, ella parecía no verlo así. Se martirizaba y odiaba por ser como era, sintiéndose indigna de poder llegar a amar o ser amada, y Takashi no sabía que le podía decir para consolarla.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron del templo procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Viendo que no había moros en la costa, empezaron a dirigirse a la salida del templo, cuando de repente empezaron a aparecer muchos de Ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si no hemos hecho ruido?- dijo Takashi-. ¿Habrá sido por el sonido de las hojas?

Takashi se dio la vuelta para coger a Saeko y echar a correr, pero esta estaba paralizada. Se agarraba a su espada con miedo, sin saber qué hacer, e incapaz de mirar a Takashi a la cara.

Takashi tomó una decisión.

Corriendo, se colocó detrás de Saeko, y rodeándola con un brazo, le agarró con fuerza el pecho del lado contrario. Esta se estremeció, de la sorpresa del gesto y de la fuerza con la que Takashi estaba apretándole el pecho.

-Ta-Takashi…

-Si necesitas una razón para vivir, yo te daré una- dijo Takashi con firmeza-. Eres una chica maravillosa, y da igual lo que pienses de ti misma, Saeko. Yo te seguiré admirando- Takashi fue apretando el pecho cada vez más, y más, haciendo que Saeko empezara a gemir entre dientes y a retorcerse en su abrazo-. ¡Así que no mueras, Saeko! ¡Yo aceptaré todo lo que eres, así que no mueras! ¡ACEPTATE TAL Y COMO ERES!- gritó Takashi, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el dolorido pecho, causando que Saeko dejara escapar un corto grito, y que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Después, se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el sonido de las hojas moviéndose con el viento, y el gemido de los muertos que se acercaban. Takashi soltó a Saeko, quien no dijo nada de forma inmediata. Tras calmarse un poco, dijo:

-Ahora estoy bien, Takashi.- Cogiendo su espada, una katana que había encontrado en el templo, caminó hacia los cadáveres que se les acercaban. Tras alejarse unos pasos, se dio la vuelta, y sonrió a Takashi.- Soy feliz, Takashi.

Después, se preparó, mientras desenvainaba lentamente la espada. Su rostro perdió todo rastro de duda, y sus ojos reflejaban su fuerte determinación, no solo de no morir, sino de no permitir que Komuro, el chico que había aceptado su lado más oscuro, sufriera ningún daño. Dando una zancada, desenvaino con velocidad la espada, y abatió rápidamente a dos de aquellos seres, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Después, centró su atención en el resto de monstruos, que lentamente se aproximaban a ella.

Los cortó y destrozó sin piedad, disfrutando de cada golpe, esparciendo alegremente su sangre y entrañas por el suelo. Se movía como una mortal bailarina, danzando por el campo de batalla con letales gestos. Un movimiento de su espada segaba cabezas por doquier, sus patadas lanzaban a esos monstruos por los aires, donde encontraban un rápido final al ser rematados de una puñalada. No pudo evitarlo. Lo estaba disfrutando. Después de tanto tiempo, podía luchar sin límites. Se sentía más viva que nunca, en toda su vida. Podía luchar cuanto quisiera. Podía matar cuanto quisiera. Nada ni nadie se podía interponer en su camino.

"Estoy húmeda", pensó Busujima, mientras masacraba a aquellos seres a la vez que se relamía de deseo.

La matanza prosiguió durante unos minutos más. La sangre regaba el suelo, donde los pedazos de los cadáveres eran los macabros trofeos de guerra de la mortífera espadachina. Sin dar muestras de cansancio, siguió con su sangrienta tarea, acabando con los últimos rezagados que aun seguían con "vida". Tal era su ímpetu, que ni se molestaba en mirarles con detalle. Atacaba velozmente a todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino, siendo muy consciente de la presencia de Takashi detrás de ella. Una cosa era hacerle aquello a los muertos, pero lo último que quería en aquel mundo era hacer daño a Takashi. Raros pensamientos cruzaron la mente de la acalorada joven. ¿Era posible que ella… de Takashi…?

Una sombra más se colocó a un lado su campo de visión. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, apartó cualquier otro pensamiento, y se dispuso a decapitar a aquel desgraciado, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ejecutar otro golpe perfecto. Pero no fue así.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, encarando a aquella figura y con la espada en alto para cortarle el cuello, una fuerza impensable detuvo su hoja en el aire. Centrando su atención en lo que tenía delante, Saeko se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Ante ella, la misteriosa figura de los últimos días se mantenía erguida enfrente de ella, con una de sus enormes garras en el camino de la hoja de su espada. A pesar del filo del arma, no había conseguido hacerle ni una muesca al extraño dedo de aquel ser, que apartó la hoja con un ademan, antes de estirar una mano en su dirección. Por instinto, Saeko dio un paso hacia atrás, espada en alto, dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquella cosa hasta el final.

Aquel ser bajo la mano, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Busujima adoptó una postura de combate, dispuesta a acabar con aquel combate antes de que aquel ser pudiera reaccionar. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzó un tajo hacia el cuello de aquel monstruo, haciendo que este levantara la mano más cercana para interceptarla. Pero era una finta. Bajando la hoja, realizó dos cortes en el tronco desprotegido de aquel ser, haciendo que sangre negra brotara de sus heridas, y manchando la antes inmaculada hoja. Rápidamente, el ser atacó con la otra mano, pero Saeko rodó a un lado justo a tiempo, antes de posicionarse detrás de él, y lanzar un tajo de verdad al cuello de aquel ser, decidida a separársela de los hombros de una vez.

Para su sorpresa, aquel ser se agachó más rápido de lo que la joven chica había visto moverse a nadie antes. Dada su sorpresa, no pudo evitar el barrido de piernas que aquel monstruo le hizo desde abajo. No se lo podía creer. Aquel monstruo no solo era más fuerte y rápido que ningún ser humano, sino que también sus reflejos y agilidad eran sobrehumanos. Antes de caer al suelo, consiguió apoyarse con la mano que tenia libre en el suelo, evitando que cayera con fuerza en el suelo. Miró a la criatura, y se quedó de piedra. En un momento, se había levantado, y ahora levantaba amenazadoramente uno de sus puños por encima de su cabeza. Mientras el ser bajaba el puño, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse para la asustada joven. Observó aquella monstruosa mano acercarse cada vez más a su cabeza, y comprendió que iba a morir allí. Observó que las heridas que le habían infligido ya se habían curado como por arte de magia. Iba a morir, y no habría conseguido nada. Resignándose a su destino, dirigió su mirada a Takashi, quien había empezado a correr hacia ella con el arma en la mano, gritando algo que ella no pudo escuchar.

"Lo siento, Takashi. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido", pensó Saeko, mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa, y una lagrima le caía por el rostro. "Cuida de todos por mí, ¿quieres?". Fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir una gran fuerza en su cráneo, y que todo se volviera negro.

-¡SAEKOOOO!- gritó Takashi con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel ser golpeó la cabeza de la joven, que cayó contra el suelo con fuerza, revotando una vez por el impacto. Un pequeño reguero de sangre empezó a correrle por la frente, al tiempo que se quedaba quieta en el suelo, tan quieta como un muerto más.

Takashi se quedó helado, como cuando había visto aparecer a aquel monstruo, como cuando los vio luchar. Había corrido hacia ella al ver que iba a perder, pero no había llegado a tiempo. Y ahora estaba muerta. Aquel monstruo la había matado a sangre fría delante de él. Aquel monstruo…

-…maldito seas…-dijo Takashi, con un temblor en la voz y en el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza, con un gesto de furia absoluta en el rostro-. ¡MALDITO SEAS!- Apuntó con su arma, y empezó a disparar a aquella cosa a la vez que cargaba en su dirección. No se molestaba en apuntar, solo en disparar lo más rápido posible, y aun así todos los disparos dieron en el blanco. Los disparos del arma alcanzaron a aquel ser en el tronco, los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza, empujándole hacia atrás con el impacto. Cuando se quedó sin balas, agarró el arma por el cañón, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a aquella criatura en la cara, quien a causa de los disparos no pudo evitar el golpe. La fuerza del choque le giró la cara, haciendo que los rayos del Sol entraran en la oscuridad de su capucha. Con un rugido de dolor y confusión, la criatura se llevó las manos a la cara, y cayó al suelo presa de grandes dolores. Aprovechando que la criatura parecía haber sufrido un gran daño, Takashi aprovechó para recargar, al tiempo que dedicaba una última mirada a Saeko, quien estaba tendida a sus pies. Se agachó hacia ella, y le pasó la mano delicadamente por la cara, apartando unos mechones que se le habían enganchado en el rostro a causa de la sangre. Ojala hubiera llegado antes. Ella era su amiga, y ese monstruo se la había llevad-… Un momento… Notaba una brisa cerca de su boca. Colocando una oreja en el pecho de la chica, Takashi escuchó un pequeño latido. ¡Seguía con vida!

"Tengo que ponerla a salvo", pensó Komuro, mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de la chica por encima suyo, y la llevaba a rastras lejos de aquel ser. Habían conseguido alejarse unos pasos, cuando un rugido le indicó que aquel ser se estaba recuperando. Mirando para atrás, vio que aquella cosa se estaba restregando con fuerza los ojos bajo su capucha, y miraba de forma desenfocada a la pareja. Con paso errante, empezó a dirigirse hacia Takashi y Saeko. Takashi depositó a Saeko con cuidado en el suelo, y cogió su arma para dispararle. Consiguió dispararle un par de veces, antes de que aquel ser le diera alcance y, con un revés de una de sus manos, lo mandara por los aires sin esfuerzo. Takashi voló varios metros, antes de chocar violentamente contra unos de los arboles del templo. El impacto le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, y notó el sabor de su propia sangre en los dientes. Cayendo al suelo, pudo ver a duras penas como el monstruo avanzaba hacia él, en medio de los pétalos que el golpe había hecho caer del árbol. Mientras la oscuridad le invadía, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente:

"Rei…lo siento…", y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Poco a poco, Saeko abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se encontraba en un sitio que no le era familiar, en una habitación muy lujosa y tendida en una cama, vestida solo con una camisa y la ropa interior. A un lado de la cama, Alice dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, con Zeke, el perrito, arropado a su lado. Saeko sonrió, y paso la mano por los cabellos de la niña, quien se despertó poco a poco con el contacto. Mirando somnolienta a su alrededor, fijó por fin su atención en Saeko, y con ojos abiertos de alegría, saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Hermana!- dijo Alice abrazando a Busujima-. ¡Como me alegro de que te hayas despertado! Estaba muy preocupada.

-Si, yo también me alegro de verte, Alice- dijo Saeko, correspondiendo el abrazo. Al cabo de un rato, lo rompió y le preguntó con urgencia-. ¿Y Komuro? ¿Está aquí, está bien…?

-Si, no te preocupes. El se despertó ayer, y vino aquí a ver como estabas enseguida- al oír aquello, Saeko no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente-. Espera, iré a avisar a todos que estas despierta. Zeke, tu quédate aquí con ella- dijo Alice, a lo que el perrito se puso firme y ladró, como confirmando la orden.

Alice salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Zeke se acercó a Busujima, y se estiró en su regazo. Mientras acariciaba al perrito, muchas preguntas pasaron por la dolorida cabeza de Saeko. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Qué había sido del monstruo?... ¿Y como habían sobrevivido?

Al cabo de unos minutos, el resto del grupo, a excepción de Rei, entraron corriendo en la habitación. Vio que se habían cambiado de ropas, y a excepción de Komuro, que llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza, todos parecían estar bien.

-¡Busujima! Qué alegría que te hayas despertado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero bien por lo demás.

-Espera, te haré un chequeo para comprobar si estás bien del todo- dijo Marikawa, sentándose a un lado de Saeko. Con la ayuda de varios instrumentos médicos, empezó a examinar sus ojos, su cabeza, su respiración,…

-Y dinos, ¿cómo demonios escapasteis?- preguntó Saya con los brazos cruzados-. Komuro dice que os atacaron Ellos, y después os atacó aquella cosa.

-Yo… no recuerdo mucho- dijo Saeko mientras la enfermera le estiraba un brazo y le examinaba los músculos-. Recuerdo la pelea, y hasta que recibí el golpe. Fue como si me dieran con un martillo en la cabeza. Después, no recuerdo nadaAAAAHHH…

Saeko soltó un gritito con una voz muy aguda y femenina, después de que Marikawa le agarrara ambos pechos con cada mano.

-M-Marikawa… ¿qué...? Aaahhh ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es un simple chequeo "a fondo"- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa entre traviesa y siniestra.

La enfermera siguió agarrando los pechos de la joven, palpando y apretando a intervalos, recorriendo cara parte con sus dedos. Saeko sintió como pequeñas chispas le recorrían la columna cada vez que sentía los dedos de la enfermera en su piel. Su pecho izquierdo, aun adolorido por el apretón de Takashi, era especialmente sensible a las atenciones de Marikawa, y Saeko se sintió demasiado débil como para resistirse. Lentamente, Marikawa empezó a deslizar otra de sus manos por el tronco de Busujima, haciendo sentir a Saeko pequeñas cosquillas que, lejos de hacerla reír, la hacían ruborizarse cada vez más.

-Ahora- dijo Marikawa en un susurro-, prosigamos con el chequeo. La mano siguió bajando, hasta perderse por debajo de la sabana.

A esas alturas, los dos chicos presentes estaban entre encantados por lo que veían, y un poco turbados por estar presentes en un momento tan embarazoso como aquel. Komuro estaba visiblemente colorado, intentando apartar la vista en vano. Kohta, en cambio, observaba con detenimiento la escena, sonriendo como un bobalicón, y con un reguero de sangre cayéndole por la nariz. Takagi, que había corrido a tapar los ojos de Alice, miró furiosa a los dos hombres.

-¡Fuera de aquí, ahora mismo!- Komuro y Kohta salieron de la sala a todo correr, antes de que Takagi pudiera seguir gritándoles.

Marikawa terminó de examinar a Busujima, y se levantó alegremente de la cama.

-Bueno, chequeo finalizado. ¡Tranquila, estarás como una rosa en pocos días!- Busujima, sin embargo, escondía avergonzada la cabeza entre la rodillas.

"Me siento...mancillada", pensó la joven, mientras Takagi trataba de animarla, y Alice miraba a todos sin entender que acababa de pasar.

-En fin, a lo que íbamos- dijo Takagi una vez Saeko se recobró del shock-. Komuro dice que aquella cosa os dejó inconscientes a los dos. Sin embargo, os encontramos hace dos días, un día después de que nos separáramos, en la parte trasera de la mansión, al pie de la puerta. Los guardias dicen que no vieron a nadie llegar, ni salir a nadie de la zona. ¿Acaso recobraste el conocimiento y salvaste a Komuro, u os encontró alguien más?

-No lo sé. Yo he estado inconsciente hasta ahora, y dudo que nos hubiera encontrado alguien. De ser así, tendría que haber luchado contra aquel monstruo, y estoy seguro de que habría muerto.

-¿Tan fuerte crees que es esa cosa?- preguntó Kohta, que había vuelto a entrar junto a Takashi.

-Si, es algo completamente diferente al resto de Ellos. Es más fuerte, más rápido, sus reflejos son más agudos, sus sentidos más exactos,… Esa cosa lucha con sentido, con movimientos planeados, y sus habilidades le hacen capaz de sobrepasar a cualquier humano.

-Es cierto- dijo Takashi-, nuestras armas apenas le hicieron nada. Busujima le alcanzó varias veces en un costado, y se curó en un instante. No sé ni cómo estamos vivos. Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa, Takashi?

Takashi reflexionó un poco sobre lo que recordaba de su encuentro con el monstruo, recordando algo que había observado, y que podía ser la clave de su victoria en futuros encuentros.

-No estoy seguro, pero en un momento dado la luz del Sol le dio en la cara, y se volvió completamente loco. Gritó, se puso a convulsionar, quedó fuera de combate durante un rato. Es posible que esa cosa se débil contra la luz brillante.

-¡Claro, eso explicaría su capucha!- exclamó Takagi, mientras empezaba a hacer planes en su mente a raíz de esa nueva información-. Si esta criatura es débil a la luz directa, con el plan adecuado, creo que podríamos atraparle sin problemas.

-¿Atraparle?

-Aun no sabemos nada de este ser, ni de su relación con lo que pasa en el mundo. Podría ser la clave para averiguar mas sobre esta epidemia, sobre su origen, o sobre cómo ponerle fin.

-Si, eso podría funcionar- coincidió Hirano-. Sin embargo, no hemos de confiarnos. Es posible que nos veamos obligados a acabar con él, o que haya más de esas cosas por ahí.

Takashi soltó un suspiro. Seria genial que aquel ser pudiera responder algunas de las preguntas que tenían, aunque lo más seguro es que creara otras nuevas.

Cada uno de los presentes se puso a pensar en sus propios pensamientos. Una nueva puerta se abría ante ellos, y debían conocer los riesgos que entrañaba lo que había al otro lado antes de dar el paso. Hablaban de un ser virtualmente imparable, con una sola debilidad conocida, al que debían dar caza solamente con sus armas y su ingenio. Demasiado para unos estudiantes de secundaria.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido que nos preocupemos en exceso por esto ahora. Descansemos un poco, y reunámonos más tarde a hacer planes. Debemos dejar descansar a Saeko- dijo Takagi.

-Yo estoy bien, de verdad.

-No Saeko. Ahora debes descansar. Debes recuperarte de tus heridas.- Takashi le sonrió mientras el resto se dirigían a la puerta. Busujima asintió, y se acostó de nuevo mientras en sus mejillas ardía todavía el rubor que las palabras de Takashi le habían provocado.

-Bueno, querido Komuro- dijo Marikawa-. Si ya estás bien, hay un favorcito que me gustaría que hicieras.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- Dijo Takashi, aun receloso después de presenciar el chequeo de Busujima.

-No es nada, quiero que me ayudes a aplicar mi ungüento especial a Miyamoto.

-Ah, vale. "No puede ser tan difícil", pensó Takashi.

Craso error.

 **¿Soy yo, o ha habido mucho tocamiento de pechos en este capítulo? No me resulta fácil escribir esas cosas, no por timidez, sino porque no estoy acostumbrado. Prefiero escribir sobre horrores y matanzas (es más sencillo).**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El choque con los muertos

El tiempo avanzaba plácidamente en la mansión de los Takagi. Tal y como Marikawa había anunciado, Saeko pudo salir de la cama al día siguiente, recuperada de sus heridas. Pese a haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los daños no habían sido tan grandes como se habían temido, de manera que saldría de aquello sin marcas ni traumatismos de ninguna clase. Vestida con un kimono de color azul oscuro con preciosos estampados blancos, se unió al resto del grupo, que ocupaban las horas del día en diferentes actividades. Alice y Zeke se dedicaron a explorar cada rincón de la mansión, correteando alegremente por los pasillos y abriendo cuantas puertas se les pusieron por delante. Por las tardes, la madre de Takagi les invitaba a merendar, dándole a Alice pastelitos y otros dulces, mientras que Zeke parecía más que contento con la comida para perros que tenían en la casa. Kohta parecía haber ocupado el taller, donde se dedicaba a hacer la revisión casi diaria de sus múltiples armas, las cuales desmontaba, pulía, limpiaba, arreglaba, y volvía a montar una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho. Vestía un mono de mecánico que le había prestado el mecánico jefe de la mansión, quien decía que "ya que iba a pasar tanto tiempo allí, al menos que pareciera que sabía lo que hacía". Takagi había estado supervisando toda la infraestructura desplegada por sus padres. Vestida como una princesa, recorría la mansión hablando con la gente de su padre y dando órdenes a todo el mundo, siempre con su gesto de enfado en el rostro. Marikawa seguía ocupada con el tratamiento de Rei, que parecía haber salido más mal parada del accidente de tráfico que Takashi y Busujima de su encuentro con aquel monstruo. Pasaba los días tendida en la cama, viéndose obligada a recibir friegas con una pomada especial de la enfermera, que parecía encontrar perversamente placentero el "sufrimiento" de la joven (al menos, eso pensaba Rei). Takashi se limitaba a deambular sin ningún objetivo en mente, observando cómo se lo habían montado los padres de Takagi, construyendo una fortaleza como aquella y asegurándose enormes cantidades de suministros, numerosos medios de transporte, y manteniendo en funcionamiento las plantas de agua y energía. Resultaba algo impresionante de ver, algo así como estar en el interior de un hormiguero, donde miles de hormigas trabajaban juntas por el bien de la colonia. Sin embargo, Komuro notaba que había algo que no le acababa de gustar.

Sin excepción, todos los adultos los trataban de un modo diferente al resto. Les miraban casi con lastima, escuchaban sus historias con pena, como si les entristeciera que unos niños hubieran tenido que pasar por aquello ellos solos. Las cosas eran iguales para todos, y ellos no valían menos que nadie por ser jóvenes. Aun así, los adultos parecían decididos a seguir tratándoles como niños inútiles que no podían hacer nada. "Déjaselo todo a los adultos", parecía que era la frase en boca de todos. Komuro se sentía intranquilo. Esa calma y despreocupación no podía llevar a nada bueno.

Komuro habló con Takagi, que reunió a todos con el fin de poner en común sus pensamientos. Aquel estado de sobreprotección y des actividad amenazaba con romper al equipo. Sin el peligro del exterior amenazándoles, parecía no ser necesario el seguir protegiéndose entre ellos. Algunos opinaban que aquello no era necesariamente malo. Por fin estaban a salvo, tenían comida, refugio, y había muchas personas que les protegerían. Otros opinaban que sería mejor abandonar aquel grupo, y proseguir su viaje, en busca del resto de sus familias. El debate continuó, con sus altercados y gritos, hasta que el sonido de unos coches y camiones llamó su atención. Mirando por la ventana, vieron emerger de uno de los coches la figura de un hombre imponente. Era muy alto y musculoso, vestido con un traje negro, abotonado hasta el cuello. En una de sus enguantadas manos, una enorme katana reposaba envainada, a la espera de que su amo la usara para partir a sus enemigos por la mitad. Su rostro era duro y autoritario, con unos ojos tan temibles, que pocos osaban siquiera mirarle por más de unos instantes. Despedía un aire de poder y respeto, de temor y valentía, de fuerza y decisión. No había duda de que se trataba de alguien con quien mas valía no meterse, porque quien lo hiciera lo pagaría con creces.

Era el padre de Takagi

* * *

-¿Y dices que esa cosa es diferente al resto de infectados?- preguntó el padre de Takagi. Se había reunido con su hija brevemente al enterarse de su llegada. Esta le había informado de todo lo que les había pasado desde que abandonaron el instituto, de sus combates contra Ellos, y de todo lo que habían descubierto en su camino. Su padre le explicó que ya habían descubierto ellos que aquellos seres se movían reaccionando únicamente al sonido, aunque la noticia de que existía otra clase de monstruos le había pillado por sorpresa. Por precaución, había llevado a su hija, a Komuro y a Busujima al interior de la mansión, donde podrían hablar de ese ser sin provocar el pánico ni alarmar a nadie. Hirano había decidido seguir con el mantenimiento de las armas, Alice se había ido a jugar con Zeke, y Marikawa se había quedado con Miyamoto en su habitación.

-Sí. Lo vimos por primera vez hace una semana, cuando encontramos a Alice. Apareció de la nada y masacró a los ocupantes de una casa. Según Komuro, entró atravesando el techo, como un meteorito. – Komuro recordaba con claridad aquella noche: la irrealidad de lo que había sucedido sobrepasaba todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento. ¿Muertos que vuelven a la vida y comen gente? Es raro, si, pero nada que no hubiera visto en películas y videojuegos. Pero nada le podía haber preparado para aquel ser. Parecía…imparable.- Después volvió a aparecer en la carretera donde nos encontró mama. Lanzó el Hunvee por los aires como si nada, y luego se puso a correr por las paredes a gran velocidad.

-¿Algún punto débil que podamos aprovechar?

-Las balas y las espadas parecen no ser efectivas contra él. Le hemos disparado en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, y se ha vuelto a levantar como si nada. Busujima le golpeó varias veces con su espada, y dice que se curó en cuestión de segundos.

-Es cierto- confirmó la joven-, pude notarlo cuando le alcancé en el costado. Su cuerpo no es normal, es mucho más duro que el de un humano normal. Le di con todas mis fuerzas, y apenas conseguí herirlo.

-Por suerte, parece que sí que tiene un punto débil: la luz- continuó explicando Saya-. Los ojos de esa cosa son muy sensibles a la luz, lo bastante como para quedar paralizado por la luz del Sol. Deben de estar hechos para ver en la oscuridad, pero eso no podemos probarlo. Sin embargo, esto nos da una oportunidad- Saya se permitió una media sonrisa, con la cabeza llena de ideas y planes-. Podemos aprovechar este hecho para enfrentarnos a esa cosa, y capturarla o destruirla, según creamos conveniente.

Seichiro Takagi reflexionó sobre las palabras de su hija durante unos instantes. Si todo lo que decía de aquel ser era cierto, entonces era impresionante que su hija y sus amigos hubieran podido eludir tanto tiempo a aquella cosa, y aun así descubrir tanta información sobre ella. Tal vez no lo demostrara, pero Seichiro se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija.

-Parece que ese ser os ha estado siguiendo el rastro, como un depredador tras su presa. Estad tranquilos, aquí estaréis a salvo. Tenéis mi palabra.

Aunque todos se sintieron un poco más tranquilos al oírle decir eso, sabían que poco podría hacer si aquel ser decidía aparecer en la mansión. Solo conocían un punto débil, y aun había muchas cosas que no conocían de aquella criatura. Podía ser que aun ocultara muchas sorpresas desagradables y mortíferas, y preferían no tener que averiguarlas.

-Padre, creo que no lo entiendes. ¡Esa cosa no es como el resto de monstruos a los que nos hemos enfrentado!

-Y aun así, no tenemos más remedio que hacerle frente, como al resto de monstruos a los que nos hemos enfrentado. ¡Y al igual que con ellos, saldremos victoriosos! ¡Le mostraremos el espíritu de la familia Takagi!- Saya no sabía que pensar. Por un lado, sabía que tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su padre. No podían enfrentar a aquel ser del mismo modo que se habían enfrentado a los cadáveres ambulantes. Pero por el otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de él. Una parte de ella quería rendirse a ese sentimiento, seguir el liderazgo de su padre y creer que juntos podían hacer lo que fuera. Enfrentarse al enemigo con las armas en la mano, los compañeros a un lado, y un grito desafiante en el viento.

Saya soltó un suspiro. Por eso no le gustaba tener según que conversaciones con su padre. Le dejaban la cabeza un poco tocada.

-Dicho lo cual, quiero expresarte mi agradecimiento, Takashi- dijo el padre de Takagi, dirigiéndose a Komuro-. Por lo que me han dicho, has protegido a mi hija en más de una ocasión. Por ello, tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Komuro, con un semblante más amable, aunque igual de amenazador que antes.

-No, si no ha sido nada…- empezó a decir Takashi, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Provenían de un lateral de la mansión, y parecía ser la voz de… ¿Hirano?

-Algo pasa- dijo Takashi poniéndose en marcha rápidamente, seguido de Saeko y Saya.

* * *

-¡Te he dicho que nos entregues las armas, chico!- dijo uno de los hombre que rodeaban a Hirano. Este, arrodillado en el suelo, agarraba sus armas con ambos brazos, protegiéndolas de aquello hombres con su vida.

-¡NO, NO PODEIS QUITARMELAS! ¡Si lo hacéis, volveré…volveré…A SER UN INÚTIL!- Kohta estaba presa del pánico. Sin sus armas, no podría luchar contra los muertos vivientes como hacían Komuro y el resto. No serviría para nada, y nadie confiaría en el nunca más.

-No estás siendo razonable, chico. Danos las armas para que podamos defender a todo el mundo.- Uno de los hombres hizo el gesto de cogerle las armas a Kohta, pero este se revolvió como un loco, en un intento de evitar que le quitaran las armas que habían cogido de la casa de Shizuka. Eran un préstamo, y le habían servido para salvar la vida de sus amigos, y la suya propia.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAIS!-gritó Kohta, mientras más hombres se acercaban a él para intentar separarle de las armas.

-¡BASTA, DEJAD EN PAZ A KOHTA!- Alice, incapaz de ver tan triste al joven, había corrido en su defensa, lanzándose contra uno de los hombres e intentando separarlo de Kohta. Zeke, mientras tanto, había hecho lo que había podido, mordiendo a uno de los hombres en la pierna.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Aparta, niña!- El hombre al que estaba agarrada Alice la apartó con fuerza, lanzándola de culo al suelo. Zeke respondió saltando al hombre que había empujado a la niña, y mordiéndole en el brazo. El hombre agitó con fuerza el brazo, y finalmente pudo librarse del perrito, que corrió de vuelta al ataque.

-¡Si no nos das las armas por las buenas, tendremos que quitártelas por la fuerza!- dijo uno de los hombres que forcejeaban con Kohta, antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo. El joven soltó algunas de las armas a causa del impacto, pero consiguió recuperar unas cuantas antes de que se las quitaran los hombres. El que le había golpeado empezó a darle patadas, mientras Kohta continuaba protegiendo las armas con su cuerpo.

-¡Shinichi, para! ¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó otro de los hombres, tratando de contener al que le estaba pegando a Hirano.

-¡Lo que hay que hacer! Hemos perdido a mucha gente, y no permitiré que un mocoso vaya por ahí jugueteando con armas, cuando podríamos estar utilizándolas nosotros para defendernos.- Dio otra patada, provocando que el joven aullara de dolor.

-¡NO, BASTA! ¡No le hagáis daño, basta!- Alice lloraba y trataba de contener al hombre, que la apartó a un lado sin esfuerzo y siguió con la paliza. Uno de los hombres que observaban el suceso trató de separar a Alice, antes de que volviera a hacerse daño, pero esta se revolvía, en un intento de impedir que la separaran del joven.

-¡KOHTAAAA!

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- preguntó una voz fuerte y grave, con un tono de autoridad tal, que todo el mundo se detuvo en el acto: Shinichi dejó de golpear a Kohta, este dejó de gemir, y Alice paró de agitarse. Todos se giraron inmediatamente, observando atemorizados al dueño de tan poderosa voz. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Seichiro Takagi, amo y señor de aquella mansión, y su líder indiscutible. Mientras los hombres que habían asaltado a Hirano procuraban explicarle a su jefe lo que había pasado, Takashi y el resto corrieron hasta Kohta, preocupados por si estaba herido. Por suerte, solo tenía unos cuantos cardenales, nada roto. Rei y Marikawa aparecieron momentos después. Había oído los gritos desde su habitación, y se habían apresurado a ver que sucedía, aunque Miyamoto había tenido que apoyarse en la enfermera, ya que aun no podía moverse bien. Todos salieron en defensa de Hirano, explicando todo lo que el joven había hecho para protegerlos, en especial a Saya, que consideraba que Hirano había sido su protector más de lo que su propio padre había sido. Seichiro reflexionó sobre lo que había oído de ambas partes, observó el vínculo que había dentro del grupo de su hija, y tomó una decisión. Justo cuando iba a decirla, uno de sus hombres apareció corriendo, walkie-talkie en mano.

-¡Señor, señor!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Informe del puesto de observación avanzado, señor. Dicen que algo se acerca a la mansión a toda velocidad.

-¿Un vehículo?

-No señor, dicen que parece ser un hombre encapuchado a pie, aunque se mueve a una velocidad sobrehumana.

¿Encapuchado y moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana? Todos los del grupo del instituto tragaron saliva. Ya sabían de quien (o mejor dicho, de qué) se trataba.

-¡Papa, haz sonar la alarma! Esa cosa de la que te hablamos se acerca- dijo Takagi, con una mirada de determinación en los ojos, aunque con un toque de miedo en el centro.

Esa cosa les había encontrado.

* * *

En esos precisos momentos, los guardas de la barricada enfrente de la mansión se preparaban, llamando a todos los hombres disponibles, y preparando todas las armas de las que disponían. Habían recibido el aviso del puesto de vigilancia que un ser desconocido iba en su dirección a gran velocidad, y estaban decididos a recibirle con balas y explosivos si hacía falta. Cinco hombres se encontraban armados detrás de la barricada de bloques de hormigón, con sus pistolas y ametralladoras cargadas y listas para disparar, observando la calle enfrente suya. De momento no se veía a nadie, pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo. Defenderían aquel puesto hasta el último hombre, ya que si ellos caían, nada impediría que la mansión fuera asaltada.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen los refuerzos?- preguntó el líder de aquellos hombres a uno de sus subordinados.

-Cinco minutos, señor.

-Diles que se den prisa. No sabemos cuándo puede llegar esa cosa.- Su subordinado asintió, y volvió a agarrar la radio portátil que tenían, ordenando a los refuerzos que se apresuraran. El silencio en la calle era total. No se oía nada, salvo la respiración de aquellos aguerridos defensores, y el latido de sus nerviosos corazones. Más de uno tragó saliva, mientras gotas de sudor, fruto de su espera silenciosa, les recorrían la frente hasta la barbilla.

De repente, se empezó a oír un sonido a lo lejos, similar al BUM-BUM de sus pechos. Ese sonido fue cogiendo fuerza, a medida que una oscura silueta empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Desde lejos, parecía ser un humano más, corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección. Pero a medida que se fue acercando, vieron que no podía tratarse de un ser humano, al menos no con unos brazos como aquellos, terminados en unas garras enormes y relucientes. El estallido de sus pasos fue en aumento, destrozando el asfalto a su paso, hasta que pudieron oírle con claridad, pese a la distancia que aun les separaba. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

-Avisa a la mansión de que ya ha llegado- dijo el jefe al subordinado de la radio-. ¡Hombres, preparad las armas!- Cuatro ametralladoras apuntaron a aquel ser, que continuaba su veloz acercamiento si mostrar signos de aminorar o cambiar su trayectoria. Pese al miedo que reinaba en el ambiente, ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso atrás. Si lo hacían, esa cosa les destrozaría con sus garras en un momento. Lo mejor era enfrentarle sin miedo, en un intento de darle muerte antes de que se les acercara demasiado.

-Aguantad- ordenó el jefe, alineando la mira de su arma con la cabeza de aquel ser, que corría como un atleta camino a la meta. La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, hasta que pudieron distinguir la calavera en la sudadera del monstruo.

-¡Aguantad!- Estaba los bastante cerca como para poder ver el amenazador brillo rojo de sus ojos, mirándoles fijamente desde la oscuridad de su capucha.

-¡Aguantad!- Aquel ser estaba casi encima de ellos, a unos treinta metros de la barricada. Justo cuando parecía que les iba a alcanzar, la criatura oyó un pequeño CLIC bajo su pie. Mirando para abajo en plena carrera, no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa del jefe de los hombres del bloqueo, que susurró: -Te pille.

El camino bajo sus pies explotó varias veces, mientras una nube de polvo cada vez más alta se tragaba a la criatura, entre explosiones y llamaradas. Los hombres no desaprovecharon la ocasión.

-¡AHORA, FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!- Todos los hombres empezaron a abrir fuego contra la criatura, cuya silueta destacaba entre tanto polvo gracias a la luz de las explosiones. Los proyectiles de las ametralladoras golpearon con fuerza al ser, incapaz de responder al ataque que se le venía encima por ambos frentes. Las balas le obligaron a retroceder, y al dar un paso atrás, otra serie de explosiones le respondió desde abajo. ¡Benditas minas terrestres!, pensó el líder de los tiradores. Después de recibir el aviso de su llegada, las habían colocado enfrente del bloqueo, en un intento de ralentizar y dañar a la criatura. Si eso no bastaba, la rematarían con las ametralladoras y las bombas de las que disponían. Tras unos minutos de disparos y explosiones de minas, los hombres tiraron sus armas al suelo, y agarraron sus granadas.

-¡Todos a una! ¡Lanzad!- Las granadas volaron por los aires, cayendo alrededor de aquel ser, que fue tragado por las múltiples explosiones. Continuaron con el ataque, hasta quedarse sin explosivos que lanzarle. La nube de polvo era considerable, y la calle enfrente del bloqueo estaba completamente destrozada. El suelo se había abierto en forma de numerosos cráteres, y los muros de las casas adyacentes estaban destrozados. Fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a aquel infierno. Los hombres, al no ver respuesta alguna desde la nube, empezaron a relajarse y a celebrar la victoria. Pero su líder estaba intranquilo.

-¡Recargad las armas y dejad de hacer el idiota! No celebréis nada hasta ver el cuerpo del monstruo.- Los hombres se calmaron y volvieron a agarrar sus armas, recargándolas y apuntando a la nube de polvo, que empezó a disiparse con el viento. Poco a poco, una oscura silueta empezó a distinguirse en su centro, de pie en medio de todo aquel caos.

Los hombres observaron como el polvo se marchaba, con los ojos abiertos de asombro y horror, revelando la figura del monstruo que, pese a haber recibido semejante ataque, parecía no estar muy herido.

La criatura apareció en el centro del cráter de mayor tamaño, con sus dos enormes brazos cubriéndole la cabeza y la mayor parte del tronco. Las heridas provocadas por las explosiones, apenas rasguños en su cuerpo y algún que otro agujero humeante en su ropa, y las provocadas por las balas de las ametralladoras, correspondientes al mar de agujeros que poblaban sus dos brazos, empezaron a sanarse ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Las balas brotaban de sus heridas y caían inertes al suelo, tras lo cual se cerraban en cuestión de segundos. Una vez restaurado, el ser bajó los brazos, y miró fijamente a los hombres de la barrera, que empezaron a temblar de puro terror. Dos de ellos tiraron sus armas y empezaron a correr despavoridos de vuelta a la mansión, mientras el resto se quedó petrificado en el sitio, con sus armas temblando en sus manos.

-¡NO ABANDONEIS LA LINEA! ¡DISPARAD DE NUEVO!- gritó el líder, abriendo fuego de nuevo contra aquella cosa, que parecía no sentir nada cuando las balas le revotaban en el pecho. Antes de que el resto de hombres se uniera a la refriega, el ser dio un poderoso salto, sobrevolando con un giro la distancia que les separaba, y pasando por encima del bloqueo. Aterrizó unos metros por detrás de la barricada, donde empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la mansión.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamó el líder, girándose y abriendo fuego sobre la criatura, que ahora se alejaba-. ¡Contacta con la mansión, y diles que nos ha sobrepasado! ¡Repito: el monstruo va para allá!

Aquel ser prosiguió su carrera por la calle, destrozando el suelo a su paso, y sin sentir nada por los proyectiles que le alcanzaban por detrás. Delante de él, dos aterrorizados hombres huían en su misma dirección. Sobrepaso a uno por un lado, dejándole atrás con su increíble velocidad. Al otro, que estaba en su camino, lo hizo a un lado de un empujón, haciéndole atravesar el muro del lateral de la calle. Enfrente, la mansión se erguía majestuosa, con la enorme verja de la entrada cada vez más cerca.

Ya llegaba.

* * *

-¡Preparad todos las armas! ¡Despejad el patio de civiles, y moved todos los vehículos no blindados a otro lado! Quiero el patio libre, no le deis ningún sitio donde cubrirse.- El padre de Takagi daba órdenes con su potente voz, haciéndose oír por encima del jaleo que reinaba en la finca. Los civiles salieron de sus tiendas y se dirigieron a otra parte de la mansión, asustados porque pese a estar bajo ataque, nadie les decía que estaba pasando. Los vehículos empezaron a maniobrar, y a moverse a un lateral, donde fueron puestos a cubierto. Uno o dos, que tenían torretas montadas encima, fueron colocadas en el centro del patio, con sus armas apuntando a la verja. Decenas de hombres, armados con toda clase de armas, corrieron a sus posiciones defensivas, formando una línea y posicionándose tras varios puestos de cobertura, tales como la fuente del patio, arboles, y muros de sacos.

Takashi y el resto seguían donde antes, decididos a presentar batalla si era necesario. Algunos, como Saeko y Takashi, habían entrado corriendo a la mansión, en busca de sus armas y mejor equipo. Una vez estuvieron todos listos, salieron al jardín de nuevo, donde unos hombres del padre de Takagi les salieron al encuentro.

-Esta zona no es seguro, niños. Tenéis que iros.- Trataron de moverlos, pero los jóvenes se mantuvieron firmes.

-¡Nosotros también podemos luchar! Ya nos hemos enfrentado a esa cosa más de una vez.- Takashi trató de racionar con ellos, pero se negaban a escucharle. Parecía que iban a seguir discutiendo, mientras Marikawa trataba de contener a Rei, que había salido de la habitación con su arma y volvió de regreso al grupo, usando su arma como muleta para caminar. Al verla, Takashi fue hacia ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto, no estás en condiciones de luchar…!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- dijo Rei-. Antes no pude proteger a nadie, y creí que tú ibas a morir allí fuera, cuando nos separamos. Y en el instituto, tampoco pude hacer nada cuando mordieron a Hisashi…- Varias lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la joven al recordar el suceso, mientras miraba decidida a Takashi-. ¡No pienso permitir que nadie vuelva a separarme de la gente a la que quiero! ¡YO TAMBIEN PEL-!- Una bofetada de Takashi la cortó en seco, dejándola con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Ya sé cómo te sientes, pero ponte en nuestro lugar! Estas muy débil todavía, ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos?- Takashi agarraba a Rei con fuerza por los hombros, como tratando de transmitirle toda la determinación de sus palabras a través de sus gestos también. Rei no sabía que decir.

-Takashi…- De repente, Marikawa señaló algo a lo lejos con gesto tembloroso.

-¡M-m-mirad allí!-dijo la enfermera. Desde el pie de la mansión, situada por encima del nivel de la calle, pudieron observar como una figura que les era conocida avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia la mansión. Al verla, los hombres dieron el aviso por radio, y todos prepararon sus armas, listos para abrir fuego cuando se les pusiera a tiro.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la mansión, el ser dio otro gran salto, y sobrepasó con facilidad la verja de la entrada. Aterrizó con fuerza en el centro del patio, y sin detenerse un solo instante, prosiguió su carrera, corriendo en fila recta hacia la línea de defensores. Al ver a la criatura, los hombres se quedaron momentáneamente petrificados, sorprendidos ante la visión de un ser tan humano y a la vez tan monstruoso como aquel. Una poderosa voz les hizo reaccionar.

-¡FUEGO!- gritó el padre de Takagi, haciendo reaccionar a sus hombres, que abrieron fuego sobre la criatura. Sin detenerse ni un instante, la criatura se protegió haciendo uso de sus dos brazos, que recibieron los impactos de las armas, y derramaron su oscura sangre por el patio, a medida que se iba acercando mas y mas a los defensores. Dando otro salto, aterrizó con fuerza encima de uno de los vehículos con ametralladora, que se dobló y aplastó bajo sus pies como si estuviera hecho de papel. Aprovechando el momento, dio un tercer salto, lanzando hacia atrás el aplastado jeep, y sobrepasando la línea de tiradores, que miraron de acertar a tan esquivo objetivo. Los jóvenes estudiantes vieron como aquel ser aterrizaba enfrente suyo, tras recorrer el defendido patio como si nada.

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! ¡Podríais herir a los estudiantes!- Seichiro estaba preocupado por su hija. Espada en mano, corrió a enfrentarse a la criatura, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a su hija. Muchos de sus hombres, cargados con armas, corrieron tras de sí, mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban del patio a la mansión.

Enfrente de la mansión, nadie movía un musculo. Todos miraban petrificados a aquel ser, que había sobrevivido a dos ataques multitudinarios, y parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, pese a la lluvia de balas y explosivos que le habían tirado encima. El ser miró agazapado a quienes tenía enfrente, el grupo de estudiantes al que había estado siguiendo, y a los tres hombres que habían ido a disuadirles de participar en la batalla. El silencio prosiguió durante unos segundos más, hasta que uno de los hombres agarró rápidamente su arma, y empezó a disparar a gritos a aquel ser. Mientras tanto, Komuro y Hirano se unieron al ataque, haciendo uso de sus propias armas de fuego, mientras Saeko desenvainaba y se colocaba enfrente del resto de mujeres, dispuesta a sacrificarse por mantenerlas a salvo. Los otros dos hombres se movieron a ambos lados del monstruo, donde empezaron a dispararle con sus armas. Pese a todo el daño que estaba recibiendo, parecía que aquel ser no tenía intención de atacar. Se limitó a cubrirse en su sitio, recibiendo aquel aluvión de ataques, mientras husmeaba el aire de alrededor. Parecía estar buscando algo.

Entonces, llegó Seichiro con el resto de sus hombres. Sin previo aviso, el monstruo cargó contra ellos, sorprendiendo a sus atacantes, y aun más al grupo contra el que iba. Komuro volvió a apuntarle con el arma, pero Hirano le detuvo.

-¡Espera, si disparas desde aquí, podrías darle al padre de Takagi y al resto!

El ser se abalanzó como un felino contra el grupo que seguía al padre de Takagi, cayendo sobre uno de los hombres, que procedió a levantar del suelo cogido por la garganta con una mano, mientras el resto de hombres se apresuraba a separarse de él.

-Ese es…- dijo Saya, reconociendo al hombre que momentos antes había estado pateando a Hirano. Su padre desenvainó rápidamente su arma, lanzándose al ataque en defensa de su subalterno. Sin dejar de mirar a su presa, el monstruo atrapó la katana con la otra mano, y la retuvo en el sitio. Pese a usar toda su fuerza, Seichiro Takagi fue incapaz de mover su espada ni un milímetro, tal era la fuerza de aquel ser. Debido a que su jefe estaba demasiado cerca de aquel ser, sus subordinados no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirar como su jefe luchaba por liberar su espada, incapaces de abrir fuego. De un tirón, el monstruo lanzó a Seichiro y a su espada contra el grupo de hombres, que cayeron con fuerza al suelo.

El monstruo miró con sus ojos rojos a su víctima, ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro, mientras el hombre luchaba por respirar, atrapado en aquel agarre de hierro. La criatura acercó su rostro al del hombre, y respiró profundamente un par de veces. De repente, empezó a gruñir a aquel hombre, como si hubiera hecho algo para enfadarle, y la criatura le rugió en la cara. Su grito atravesó todo el patio, haciendo temblar las ventanas más cercanas y haciendo que quienes tuvieron la desgracia de estar muy cerca se cubrieran los oídos. Shinichi, que recibió el impacto en la cara, sintió como le reventaban los tímpanos, de manera que lo único que notaba era el impacto del rugido en la cara, y su cálida sangre brotando por sus oídos, y bajándole por el cuello. Atontado por el rugido, apenas fue consciente de como el ser le cogía con fuerza, y le lanzaba con fuerza contra el suelo. El impacto le despertó de golpe, mientras sus huesos crujían de dolor y su carne se aplastaba contra el pavimento. El ser le agarró de una pierna, y zarandeándole como un muñeco de trapo, empezó a golpearle violentamente contra el suelo, una y otra vez, ante los aterrorizados estudiantes y los compañeros del pobre hombre, quienes solo podían contemplar impotentes como aquel ser destrozaba al hombre a golpes.

Finalmente, aquella cosa dejó de golpear a Shinichi, que para entonces parecía más un saco de carne y sangre que un hombre normal. El dolor le saturaba los nervios y los sentidos, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera la agonía en la que se encontraba. El ser le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, y lo levantó una vez más. Shinichi, sin ni una sola gota de fuerza en el cuerpo, no se resistió al agarre, mientras sus destrozados miembros colgaban flácidos de su tronco. La criatura lo levantó usando toda la extensión de su brazo, como quien levanta un trofeo o una espada en el campo de batalla, y abrió la mano que tenia libre, mostrando y extendiendo sus largas garras, preparándose para darle el golpe final. Uno o dos de sus compañeros intentaron correr a ayudarle, pero el resto del grupo les detuvo, conscientes de que tratar de salvarlo solo aumentaría el número de víctimas. Sin embargo, Takashi sobrepasó su miedo y corrió hacia el monstruo, decidido a salvar a aquel hombre costara lo que costara. Se agarró con fuerza del brazo libre de aquel ser, intentando detenerle, pero su fuerza era inútil contra él. Sin esfuerzo, el ser le lanzó a un lado, antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en su víctima. Al ver al joven estudiante enfrentarse al monstruo, varios de los hombres de Takagi corrieron a ayudarle, agarrando al monstruo, tratando de liberar a Shinichi, o disparando con sus armas al monstruo, quien parecía ignorar sus esfuerzos, mientras se preparaba para acabar con el sufrimiento de su presa.

Saeko corrió en ayuda de Takashi, mientras el resto del grupo veía los desesperados esfuerzos de aquellos hombres, incapaces de sobrepasar el poder de aquel monstruo. Marikawa, Rei y Saya observaban aterradas la situación ante ellas, pero quien lo peor lo estaba pasando era Alice. Había observado como aquel ser de pesadilla golpeaba una y otra vez a aquel hombre, la sangre salpicando el suelo y el crujir de huesos y los gritos resonando por el aire, y observó cómo se disponía a acabar con su vida, mientras a su alrededor su hermano Takashi y su hermana Busujima trataban de impedírselo. Takashi trataba de retener al monstruo, mientras este le lanzaba al suelo una y otra vez, aunque él se levantaba a pesar de los golpes para seguir luchando. Busujima trataba de liberar a Shinichi usando su espada, pero el brazo de aquel monstruo era imposible de cortar. Cuando trató de atacar en otras zonas, como el cuerpo o la cabeza, recibió una patada de aquel ser, que la propulsó contra la pared de la mansión. La herida de su cabeza se abrió de nuevo, y empezó a sangrar bastante, con el líquido carmesí atravesándole la cara. Pese al dolor, usó la espada para ponerse en pie, y proseguir el ataque. Los hombres de Takagi, y el mismo, intentaban usar su fuerza para salvar a su compañero, tratando de abrir la garra de aquel ser, golpeándole y disparándole, y volando por los aires cuando aquella cosa les golpeaba sin esfuerzo aparente. Los gritos de esfuerzo resonaban con fuerza, mientras cada vez más gente corría en respuesta a la presencia de aquel ser, quien levantó la garra una vez se hubo librado de sus atacantes.

Agarró a su víctima por la cabeza, exponiendo el frágil cuello, y lanzó su garra con la intención de partirlo por la mitad. Para quienes miraban, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse.

Observaron con impotencia como aquel ser se disponía a decapitar a Shinichi, sabiendo que los siguientes serian ellos. No habían podido impedirle la entrada, ni salvar a un compañero. Todo estaba perdido. La garra estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuello de Shinichi, cuando…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, BASTAAAA!- Un grito rompió el tenso silencio del jardín. Durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron petrificados ante la potencia y desesperación contenidas en aquellas dos sencillas palabras. Tanto fue, que no fue hasta unos instantes más tarde, que no se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

Aquel ser se había detenido, con la garra a escasos milímetros del cuello de Shinichi.

El ser, que se había mantenido impasible al ataque del grupo que le rodeaba, y que había mantenido su atención en su víctima en todo momento, giró la cabeza en dirección a la dueña de aquel grito: Alice.

Alice, que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, estaba llorando. Gruesas gotas salían de sus ojos, y recorrían sus mejillas, mientras un sollozo salía de su boca. Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, miraban fijamente y con decisión al monstruo. Ya basta. Ya basta…

-¡NO LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR! ¡YA BASTA!- Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo. Marikawa y Rei trataron de consolarla, mientras Alice lloraba con fuerza y con la cara enterrada en sus dos manos.

Sin previo aviso, el monstruo soltó a Shinichi, con la mirada aun fija en Alice, mientras Shinichi caía como un muñeco roto al suelo. Sus compañeros corrieron en su ayuda, y se lo llevaron de allí, llamando por radio a un equipo médico para que tratara de salvarle la vida.

El ser dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar en dirección a Alice. Al verlo, Takashi y el resto de hombres empezaron a dispararle, pero el monstruo parecía no inmutarse, pese a las balas que, en vez de rebotar como el resto, le atravesaban la carne y le hacían sangrar. Tan pronto como entraban, su cuerpo las expulsaba y empezaba a sanar, haciendo que los esfuerzos de Komuro y el resto fueran inútiles.

Saya, a medida que aquel ser se acercaba, observó un cambio en el. Sus garras, que parecía que se iban haciendo más pequeñas, habían empezado a retraerse, introduciéndose en los brazos de aquel ser por unos pliegues que no habían visto antes. Cerca del final, los pliegues se cerraron alrededor de la punta de las garras, dándoles forma de dedos normales. Ante los ojos de la joven, aquellas monstruosas garras habían quedado reducidas a simples uñas triangulares, brillantes y afiladas, coronando la punta de unos dedos de aspecto humano, dándole a aquel ser una apariencia (obviando los brazos y manos negras, y las espinas que surgían de estos) normal.

Prosiguió su paso hacia la joven, mientras las balas le golpeaban como mortíferos dardos de metal. Saeko trató de golpearle con la espada, pero su cuerpo era duro como la piedra, y no consiguió más que cortarle la ropa. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Marikawa trató de cubrir a la niña con su propio cuerpo, mientras Rei agarraba su bayoneta y se disponía a atacar, con la punta de su arma apuntando al pecho de aquella cosa. Esta se limitó a avanzar, dejando que el arma le atravesara el pecho, y continuó avanzando. Rei se vio obligada a soltar el arma, incapaz de detener el avance de aquel monstruo, quien se quito el arma del pecho como quien se quita una astillo, y la tiro a un lado.

Kohta, armado con una arma en cada mano, empezó a disparar a bocajarro a aquel ser, gritando como Rambo en una de sus películas. El ser lo mandó contra la pared de la mansión de un empujón, donde se quedó sentado y completamente grogui.

El ser llegó al lado de Alice y Marikawa, con Saya incapaz de acercarse o de moverse siquiera. Cuando se inclinó sobre la pareja, Marikawa agarró una roca del jardín y trató de golpear con ella al monstruo en la cara, que apenas noto el impacto.

-¡NO! ¡Déjala en paz, monstruo!- El ser agarró a Marikawa por el hombro con su (ahora) mano, y la apartó a un lado, donde cayó al suelo. Ahora, se encontraban él y Alice frente a frente, con el ser mirándola de pie desde arriba, y con Alice llorando en el suelo, aun con la cara tapada, y aparentemente ajena a la presencia del monstruo, que se inclinó hacia ella estirando una mano.

-¡ALICE, CORRE!- gritaron Takashi y el resto del grupo. Corrieron hacia ella, con las armas en mano, mientras Hirano recuperaba el sentido y se ponía en pie, del mismo modo que lo hizo Rei tras recuperar el arma.

La mano de aquel ser se acercaba cada vez más y más a Alice, quien no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

Lloraba. No podía parar de llorar.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus manos, antes de desbordarse y caer al suelo. El mundo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, oculto por sus propios sollozos. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué el mundo era así? ¿Por qué aquella cosa no paraba de seguirles? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse tanto daño la gente? Ella solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, con su padre y su madre, viviendo en paz. Muchas cosas habían pasado, y ella había intentado aguantar, pero era demasiado. La locura del mundo, la muerte de su padre, los ataques de los muertos,… El asalto de esa cosa había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso. Ya no le importaba quien la viera. Le daba igual que sus hermanos y hermanas la vieran llorar. Había intentado ser fuerte, pero ya no aguantaba más. Estaba harta de tanto miedo y dolor. Harta. Harta. ¡Harta! ¡HARTA!

-¡ALICE, CORRE!- Alice oyó a su hermanito Takashi gritarle, pero se negaba a moverse. Estaba cansada de correr, solo quería quedarse allí y llorar hasta hartarse.

Notó que alguien se le acercaba, pero seguía con la cara tapada, de manera que no podía saber quién era. De repente, notó que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza. Notó una mano fuerte acariciarla con cuidado, frotándole la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras una sensación de calma y consuelo la embriagaba. Poco a poco, esos sentimientos la tranquilizaron, y dejó de llorar. Tras serenarse, alzó la vista hacia quien la estaba consolando, y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos rojos del monstruo, que la acariciaba desde arriba con una de sus mortíferas manos, con calma y delicadeza.

Los demás les miraban con los ojos como platos.

Ese ser estaba consolando a Alice. Le estaba acariciando la cabeza delicadamente, como si se tratara de su hermana pequeña y esta acabara de hacerse daño. Después de proseguir de la misma forma durante unos segundos, el ser hincó una rodilla enfrente de Alice. Con una mano aun acariciándole la cabeza, usó el pulgar de la otra para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas.

Alice no entendía que hacia aquel ser. Parecía ser malo, pero ahora que la estaba consolando, sintió que, tal vez, habían malinterpretado a aquel ser. De alguna forma, supo que aquel ser no quería hacerle daño. Al contrario, no quería verla triste, y por eso había decidido tratar de calmarla. Supo que la había estado buscando desde hacía algún tiempo, y que había algo importante que tenía que hacer.

El ser se puso de pie, y tendió una de sus manos a Alice, para ayudarla a que se pusiera en pie. Esta, aun un poco asustada, agarró la mano de aquel ser, y a pesar de que no podía verle la cara, creyó que el ser estaba contento. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, y le quitó un par de manchas de polvo del vestido con delicadeza. Después, se quedó mirando fijamente a Alice. Alice miraba fijamente a aquel ser. Y todos los demás no perdían detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué demonios…?", pensaron Saya y todos los testigos.

 **Y la bella y la bestia se encuentran cara a cara al fin. ¿Qué vínculo tienen? ¿Qué pasara en el futuro? ¿Volverá Marikawa a manosear a Busujima? Todas estas preguntas y más, en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **To be continued…**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: El rechazo del dios de la muerte

-Repasemos lo que sabemos de este ser-dijo Saya. Ella y el resto del grupo estaban reunidos en la habitación de Rei, que aunque ya se encontraba mejor de su lesión, seguía aun necesitando de los cuidados de Marikawa. Después de los eventos del día anterior, la criatura había sido encerrada en una jaula, situada en la plaza, donde era custodiado día y noche por varias decenas de hombres armados. Aquel ser, lejos de resistirse, había dejado que lo encerraran sin oponer resistencia. Parecía estar en un estado vegetativo, en el cual no parecía responder a ningún estimulo externo. Le pinchaban, le hablaban, incluso le golpearon, pero no reaccionó a nada de eso. Se limitó a quedarse sentado en su jaula, una pequeña celda demasiado baja como para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Saya y su padre, junto con un grupo de investigadores, habían intentado averiguar más cosas de aquel ser, pero poco nuevo habían podido descubrir-. Se trata, al parecer, de una nueva variante de infectado. A diferencia del resto de Ellos, su cuerpo no presenta ninguna degeneración aparente. Al contrario, parece que sus capacidades físicas han sido mejoradas. Es más fuerte y rápido que ningún humano, y es capaz de resistir grandes cantidades de daño, pudiendo sanarse en cuestión de segundos.- Kohta asintió al oír aquello. Él mismo recordaba cómo le había disparado dos veces en la cabeza con la escopeta, y como había sobrevivido a aquello, y a los diferentes ataques del día anterior, sin que resultara herido. Ni siquiera habían conseguido hacerle un agujero en la ropa, lo cual era bastante raro, ya que su ropa no tendría por qué curarse con él.- Sus sentidos parecen estar más desarrollados. Se le ha visto husmeando varias veces, como si pudiera seguir rastros por el olor, y le hicimos un par de pruebas antes. Reacciona rápidamente al sonido, de manera que parece que tiene eso en común con los otros infectados. Tal vez pueda ver el mundo como ellos, pero eso no lo podemos probar. Y eso es algo que también tiene de diferente: que puede ver.- Marikawa recordó como aquel ser la había mirado cuando se quedó atrapada en el Hunvee. Aquellos ojos brillantes y rojos, atravesándola y fijándose en ella como dos hierros al rojo vivo clavándose en su carne. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, provocando que Alice la mirara extrañada.- Es posible que su aversión a la luz provenga de sus sentidos súper desarrollados. Le estuvimos gritando, pinchando, y golpeando, y solo conseguimos que respondiera violentamente cuando tratamos de quitarle la capucha. Por suerte, usamos un palo para ello, porque esa cosa lo partió por la mitad de un mordisco.- Takashi tragó saliva. Si hubiera sido el brazo de alguien…- Además, no hay que olvidar sus brazos. Al principio, creía que se trataban de una mutación, pero ahora creo que se trata de algo más, algo diferente. Son como las garras de los gatos, retractiles, y parece que puede sacarlas y guardarlas con facilidad, lo cual demuestra la presencia de nuevos sistemas de músculos y órganos, unos que no se encuentran en un cuerpo humano normal. No sé qué relación guarda con los no muertos, pero sea lo que sea, los cambios en su cuerpo han sido mayores que en el del resto de Ellos. Todo lo que hemos visto sugiere un grado de perfección que hace difícil pensar que se haya dado por accidente, o en la naturaleza.

-¿Estás diciendo…que es artificial? ¿Hecho por el hombre?- preguntó Busujima.

-No. Ni siquiera los más avanzados laboratorios del mundo tienen la tecnología necesaria como para alterar a un ser humano de esta forma, o para poder levantar a los muertos de nuevo y que ataquen a los vivos. Al menos, que se sepa. Este es un punto que merecería la pena investigar, pero por ahora, no tenemos forma de avanzar en ese sentido.

Saya se colocó a la espalda de Alice, y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña, quien levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana mayor.

-Y por último, y lo que es más extraño de todo, es lo que pasó ayer entre el monstruo y Alice.- Todos asintieron. Lo que habían visto ayer era, con diferencia, lo más raro que le habían visto hacer a ningún infectado desde que aquella pesadilla había empezado. Se alegraban de que no hubiera atacado a Alice, pero se trataba de un comportamiento impropio de aquellos seres, que parecían movidos únicamente por las ganas de comer carne humana.- Alice, ¿habías visto a ese ser alguna vez, de antes de que te encontráramos?- Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas haber notado algo raro cuando te tocó? Creo que me comentaste algo así después de que lo encerráramos- comentó Takashi. Alice miró al suelo, sin saber bien que decir.

-Bueno…, no estoy muy segura, la verdad- empezó a decir con timidez-. Solo sé que cuando me tocó la cabeza, de alguna forma sentía que no me quería hacer daño, y que le ponía triste verme llorar. Después, creo que sentí como si sonriera. Es decir, no le vi, solo…me lo pareció.- Alice pensó que sus hermanos y hermanas se reirían de aquello, pero la verdad es que escucharon cada palabra con atención, y cada uno se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que podía significar. ¿Era posible que ese ser tuviera alguna conexión especial con Alice, algo de lo que ella incluso no estaba enterada? Saya tuvo una idea.

-Si os parece, se me ha ocurrido algo.- Todos la escucharon atentamente.- Hasta la fecha, Alice es la única que ha mantenido esta clase de vinculo con esa cosa. Sabemos que no es algo ligado al contacto físico, de manera la razón de que Alice pudiera saber lo que pensaba ese ser debe de ser otra.

-¿Por qué no crees que tenga nada que ver con el contacto físico?- preguntó Kohta.- Hasta que no tocó a Alice, ella no podía saber que pensaba. Bueno, creo yo- dijo mirando a la joven, que negó con la cabeza. Hasta ayer, ese ser era tan misterioso para ella como para el resto.

-Es posible que si tenga que ver, pero me refería al contacto con la gente en general. Creo que es algo único entre Alice y ese ser, y se dé una forma de probar la existencia de dicho vinculo.- Saya se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, un pequeño recuadro de cristal desde el que se podía ver todo el patio de la mansión. Obviamente, también se podía ver la jaula del monstruo. Agarrando un walkie-talkie, Saya abrió la ventana.- Kohiro, ¿estás en posición?

Al lado de la jaula, junto a los vigilantes que vigilaban la jaula, un joven vestido con un mono de mecánico le habló al walkie-talkie.- Si señorita, por aquí estamos listos.

-Dime como se encuentra el sujeto de prueba.- Kohiro examinó al ser de dentro de la jaula. Desde que lo habían metido dentro, apenas había movido un musculo. Se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas, y la espalda apoyada en los barrotes de las paredes. Su cabeza colgaba gacha, con las sombras ocultando la totalidad de su rostro, y el brillo de sus ojos. Sus manos descansaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con las garras retraídas, de manera que sus manos presentaban un aspecto humano normal, color de brazos y uñas aparte.

-Sigue igual que ayer, señorita. Ningún cambio.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.- Cogiendo aire, Saya se asomó a la ventana, y profirió un alto y agudo grito, que resonó por todo el patio, llamando la atención de cuantos lo escucharon. Los guardas, que estaban al corriente de las pruebas, animaron al resto de trabajadores a seguir con sus asuntos, ignorando los gritos de la joven. Tras el grito, Saya volvió a hablar por el walkie-talkie.- ¿Algún cambio?

-No señorita. No se ha movido ni un pelo. Buen grito, por cierto- dijo sonriente el hombre, que hizo el gesto de limpiarse los oídos, a pesar de que la joven no le podía ver bien.

-Muy bien, seguimos.- Saya se giró hacia el grupo, que la miraban sorprendidos.- ¡Hirano, te toca!

-¿Quién, yo?- preguntó el joven, mientras Saya le arrastraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Quién si no? Venga, grita.- Hirano estaba sorprendido. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

-Takagi, no se para que-…- Saya le cortó, molesta por la indecisión del joven.

-¡No lo pienses tanto, y grita!- exclamó mientras pisaba con fuerza el pie de Hirano. Este profirió un grito de dolor, aun más alto que el de Saya, y que hizo que todo el mundo volviera a girarse a ver qué demonios estaban haciendo ese grupo de jóvenes, mientras los guardas procuraban que todos siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y ahora, Kohiro?- preguntó Saya por el walkie, mientras Kohta rodaba por el suelo agarrándose su dolorido pie. Una vez más, no hubieron cambios.

-Takagi, ¿Qué tal si nos dices que tramas de una vez?- preguntó Takashi, mientras ayudaba a Hirano a sentarse en la cama.

-Que ese ser nos haya estado siguiendo con tanta facilidad puede haberse debido no solo a sus sentidos súper desarrollados, sino también al vínculo que os he mencionado antes, algo que debe de haber estado atrayéndolo hacia nosotros. Seguramente, el vinculo es entre Alice y el ser, pero no podemos afirmar que sea un caso único. Por tanto, vamos a intentar hacer reaccionar a ese ser desde aquí, para ver cómo se comporta, y comprobar si alguien más a parte de Alice hace que se comporte de un modo extraño. Como parece reaccionar a los gritos de Alice, vamos a gritar nosotros también, para asegurar los resultados.- A pesar de que lo que decía tenía sentido, Takashi no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello parecía demasiado complicado como para solo comprobar algo como aquello. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Fueron pasando de uno en uno, gritando por la ventana para ver si aquella cosa reaccionaba o no. Después de Hirano, gritó Busujima. Su grito no hizo reaccionar al monstruo, aunque Saya no pudo evitar pensar que incluso gritando sonaba muy madura para su edad. Rei y Takashi gritaron a continuación, sin que hubiera ninguna reacción por parte de aquel ser. No se movió ni siquiera cuando le llegó el turno a Marikawa, que empezó a gritar de una forma un tanto rara y provocativa, que provocó que muchos se pusieran colorados, y que más de un hombre se tuviera que sentar (Nota del autor: si sabéis lo que quiero decir…). A pesar de todo, el monstruo parecía no escuchar los gritos, porque no se movió ni un pelo. Finalmente, solo quedó Alice por gritar.

-Muy bien, Alice. Es tu turno. ¿Estás preparada?- preguntó Saya. Alice le cogió la mano y asintió, pese a estar un poco nerviosa y tener un poco de miedo. Juntas, caminaron hacia la ventana, donde Saya dio la orden de que se prepararan, porque seguramente ahora habría algún cambio. Cogiendo aire, Alice gritó por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

En la jaula, el ser abrió los ojos de repente.

Sacando sus garras a gran velocidad, giró sobre una rodilla, partiendo por la mitad con una pasada de sus garras los barrotes de la jaula, y sorprendiendo a sus guardianes. Antes de que ninguno pudiera impedírselo, aquel ser atravesó el hueco que había formado en la jaula, y empezó a correr hacia la mansión, alarmando a todo aquel que le vio, y provocando que sonara la alarma.

Saya y Alice observaron como aquel ser corría en su dirección, esquivando los obstáculos y los guardias que le salían al paso, y como daba un poderoso salto en dirección a la ventana. Aunque parecía estar un poco desviado…

-¡Apartaos!- gritó alarmada Saya, cogiendo a Alice y alejándola de la ventana. Takashi cogió a Rei y la sacó de la cama, mientras el resto del grupo corría al otro extremo de la habitación. Justo en ese instante, la criatura hizo acto de presencia, atravesando de una patada la pared externa y abriendo un enorme boquete desde el que se veía a los ajetreados guardas corriendo por el patio en dirección a la mansión. El ser, sin detenerse ni un momento, se abalanzó sobre Saya, y la hizo a un lado de un empujón, provocando que la joven saliera volando hacia los brazos de Hirano, que amortiguó con su cuerpo el impacto. Posicionándose entre Alice y el resto del grupo, el ser se colocó en posición semi-agachada, con las garras listas para atacar, y gruñendo furiosamente a todos los presentes, buscando con la mirada posibles amenazas que pudieran ser las causantes del grito de la niña. Alice, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, agarró a aquel ser por la sudadera.

-¡No, espera, no les hagas daño!- El ser miró a Alice.- No pasa nada, estoy bien, cálmate…

Poco a poco, el ser dejó de gruñir, y se colocó en pie, dejando que sus descomunales garras descansaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Todos en la habitación dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Saya se recolocó las gafas, aun estirada sobre el cuerpo de Kohta, que sonreía como un bobalicón desde la posición en la que estaba. Estaba claro que su teoría era la correcta: Alice y esa cosa tenían una especie de vínculo, algo que no se limitaba al contacto físico. Por lo que parecía, ese ser salía siempre en defensa de Alice. ¿Sería alguna especie de protector…?

Justo entonces, los hombres de la mansión hicieron acto de presencia, tirando la puerta abajo y apuntando con sus armas a aquel ser, quien volvió a su posición de ataque, gruñéndoles y colocándose entre ellos y Alice. Mientras Saya trataba de calmar a los hombres de su padre, Alice trató de calmar al monstruo, evitando así un derramamiento de sangre más que obvio. Cuando se fueron los guardas, apareció la madre de Takagi, vistiendo un largo vestido muy revelador que provocó que tanto Takashi como Hirano tuvieran que concentrarse para no mirar por debajo de su cara. Mientras Marikawa y Saeko ayudaban a Rei a vestirse, aun un poco dolorida por los eventos de la caída del Hunvee, Saya y los chicos explicaron sus teorías a la madre de Takagi. Alice y Zeke, por su parte, se habían quedado con el monstruo, quien parecía decidido a no separarse de Alice y a observarla en silencio. En vista de que no parecía querer hacerle daño a nadie sin provocación, Yuriko, que así se llamaba la madre de Takagi, había dado orden a los guardas de que no le atacaran, y Alice se había ido a seguir explorando la mansión, seguida por Zeke, que corría a su lado ladrando de felicidad, y del ser, que los seguía caminando en silencio.

-Así que ese ser está actuando como un guardián de la niña, ¿no?- preguntó Yuriko.

-Si, aunque…- dijo Takashi-…, ¿seguro que es buena idea dejarle suelto por la mansión? Fijo que habrán muchos que no lo verán con buenos ojos…

-Es lo más probables, pero si realmente se trata del protector de Alice, mantenerlos separados es lo peor que podemos hacer. En el peor de los casos, Alice podría gritar, o alguien podría hacerle daño sin querer, y ese ser se descontrolaría por completo otra vez. Y está claro que no tenemos los recursos necesarios como para detenerle, de manera que los dejaremos juntos, observaremos desde la distancia, y aprenderemos más sobre él.

-Hmmm, aun así, no me gusta esto. Parece que estemos usando a Alice como conejillo de indias- opinó Kohta. Yuriko sonrió cálidamente al joven, provocando que este se sonrojara, y recibiera un correctivo codazo de Saya.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero míralo de este modo: hasta ahora, la única que no ha sido atacada por el monstruo es Alice. Y si pasara algo, ese ser parece ser más que capaz de protegerla. Es fuerte, rápido, y las balas no le hacen nada. Es el guardaespaldas perfecto. Aun así- dijo tornando su gesto en uno más serio-, le mantendremos bajo vigilancia, y si hace algo que creamos que pone en riesgo a la niña, lo daremos todo para protegerla. Eso os lo puedo garantizar.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Takashi. Verdaderamente, los padres de Takagi eran increíbles.

-Bien, ahora quisiera llamar a Alice- dijo Takagi-. Ahora que hemos…

-¿Qué quieres, hermanita?- Saya y el resto oyeron hablar a Alice a su lado. Girándose, solo vieron una ventana, con unas preciosas vistas del atardecer, mientras los rayos del Sol se adentraban en el horizonte sobre la ciudad. ¿De dónde había venido esa voz?

Alice apareció de pronto en la ventana, subiendo desde abajo, saludando sonriente a sus hermanos y hermana un momento, y cayendo entre risas de nuevo al suelo. Takashi, Hirano y Saya se miraron en silencio durante un segundo, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron alarmados.

-¡ALICE!- gritaron los tres al unísono, asomándose todo lo que podían a la ventana.

Debajo de ellos, vieron como aquella cosa cogía en brazos a Alice, y como la lanzaba al aire sin esfuerzo. Alice se alzó sobre los dos pisos de la mansión, visiblemente feliz y divirtiéndose entre risas, mientras sus hermanos y el resto de transeúntes eran testigos de tan extraño espectáculo.

-¡Alice, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó alarmada Saya, dejando medio sordos a Komuro y Kohta por el grito. Alice empezó a responderles cada vez que el ser la lanzaba hacia arriba, y quedaba a su misma altura.

-¡Pues... recordé cuando…mi padre solía…lanzarme hacia arriba…, y le pedí a Kuro…si me podía lanzar…, y es muy… divertido!

-¿Kuro?

-¡Es el nombre…que he pensado…para él…porque…, ya sabes…, su ropa es muy…oscura…, y da un… poco de… miedo!- El ser siguió lanzando a Alice hacia arriba, atrapándola con cuidad con sus dos brazos en modo normal, sin las garras, y lanzándola entre gritos de júbilo de la niña sin aparente esfuerzo. Mientras tanto, Zeke ladraba a su alrededor, sin quedar muy claro si lo hacía alegre o enfadado.

-¡Pero serás…! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!- gritó enfadada Saya.- ¡Para ahora mismo de…! Un momento, ¿dices que le pediste que te lanzara, y él lo hizo?

-¡…Si…!- Saya volvió a meterse en la mansión, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la niña, mientras Takashi y Hirano seguían vigilando a Alice, y Yuriko observaba toda la escena en general. Momentos después, Saya se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¡Takashi, Hirano, conmigo!- Y los tres se dirigieron hacia el jardín de la mansión, donde Alice y el monstruo seguían con su juego de lanzar y coger. Cuando llegaron, Saya llamó a Alice, quien le pidió al ser (llamado Kuro por la niña) que la dejara bajar, y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana Saya?

-Alice, quiero que pruebes a hacer una cosa: quiero que le des una orden al monstruo…

-¡No es un monstruo! Se llama Kuro- contestó un poco molesta la niña.

-Vaaale, vale, pues quiero que le des una orden a Kuro.

-¡Vale!- dijo con decisión. Después, miró confundida a la adolescente-. ¿Y qué le ordeno?

-No sé, lo que sea, pídele un sándwich, por ejemplo.

-Muy bien- Alice se giró hacia Kuro, que observaba la escena en silencio. Tal y como había visto hacer a su hermana mayor Saya, se colocó tal y como la había visto ponerse muchas veces cuando le daba órdenes a la gente, con las piernas separadas, una mano en la cintura, la otra señalando a Kuro, y un gesto decidido en el rostro. Al verla, Takashi y Hirano tuvieron que contener sus ganas de reír. ¡Verdaderamente, parecía una Saya en miniatura! La mirada de ojos entrecerrados de Saya les disuadió de reírse-. Kuro, ¡te ordeno que me hagas un sándwich!

Kuro se quedó mirando a Alice, y se acercó a ella, quien seguía en la misma posición que antes. Sin decir palabra, le dio un capirote en la frente a la niña, procurando no arañarla con la uña. Alice se masajeó la frente, mientras Komuro y los otros se pusieron alerta instintivamente. ¿Acaso iba a atacar? Pero el ser se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y a observa a Alice, quien miraba confundida al monstruo, con una solitaria lagrima al borde de su ojo.

-¡Creo que lo que quiere es que lo pidas por favor!-oyeron todos gritar a alguien. Mirando para arriba, vieron que Marikawa y las chicas se habían asomado a la ventana, y los observaban todo con sonrisas de diversión. Marikawa volvió a hablar:- ¡Ya veras, prueba a pedirlo con educación!

Alice dejó de frotarse la frente, y miró tímidamente a Kuro a los ojos. Un poco insegura, volvió a formular la petición.

-P…por favor… ¿Podrías hacerme un sándwich?

Kuro descruzó los brazos, y se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Curiosos, el grupo le siguió, mientras el ser entraba por la puerta, sorprendiendo a los trabajadores con los que se cruzó, haciéndolos a un lado con suavidad. Kuro entró en la cocina, asustando al cocinero de los Takagi, quien cayó al suelo presa del pánico, mientras el ser empezó a husmear por los armarios. De ellos, cogió un paquete de pan, y un bote de mostaza. Dejándolos en la nevera, abrió la nevera, de la que sacó jamón, beicon, lechuga y un bote de mayonesa. Tras pensárselo un momento, guardó de nuevo la mayonesa, y empezó a hacer el sándwich. Bajo la asombrada mirada del cocinero y del grupo de estudiantes, que se habían reunido al entrar en la mansión, aquel ser fue cocinando la comida con la habilidad de un humano, algo imposible para los torpes movimientos de un infectado. Frió el beicon y el jamón, lavó y troceó la lechuga, y untó la mostaza una de las rebanadas. Al acabar, cogió el sándwich, y sacó una de sus garras. Durante unos instantes, parecía que las iba a usar para cortar el sándwich, pero pareció que se lo repensaba, y cogiendo un cuchillo con su mano de garras replegadas, empezó a quitarle la corteza. Una vez hubo acabado, cogió el plato, y lo dejó enfrente de Alice, quien lo miró fascinada sentada a la mesa. Hizo el gesto de cogerlo, pero Hirano se lo impidió.

-Espera, podría estar contaminado. Lo probaré yo…- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera morderlo, Kuro le agarró por el brazo y le gruñó, provocando que el joven se encogiera de miedo y volviera a dejar el sándwich en el plato. Después, se dio la vuelta y volvió a hurgar en la nevera.

-¿Y ahora que está haciendo? En cualquier caso, no te comas…- empezó a decir Saya, solo para darse cuenta de que Alice ya le había dado un par de mordiscos-… ¡ALICE! ¿PERO QUE HACES?- El grito sorprendió a Alice, quien se atragantó con el bocado y trató de bajarlo dándose un par de golpes en el pecho. Rápidamente, el ser dejó un paquete de zumo abierto delante de ella, quien lo bebió rápidamente para bajar la bola de comida atorada.

Saya estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos. ¿Pero que tenía esa niña en la cabeza? Resignada, suspiró, y trató de dejarlo correr.

-Bueno, esto demuestra otra cosa interesante: Alice parece poder controlar a ese monst-…- Alice miró molesta a Saya de reojo, mientras daba cuenta del sándwich-… a…"Kuro". Esto solo confirma una vez más el vínculo entre estos dos. Sea lo que sea Kuro, parece estar decidido a proteger a Alice, y a seguir sus órdenes. Alice, prueba a pedirle otra cosa.

Alice se lo pensó, mientras se lamia los restos de mostaza de los dedos. Divertida, miró maliciosamente a su hermano Kohta, y dijo.

-Kuro, abraza a Kohta.- Hirano miró a Alice, y luego observó como aquel ser se acercaba a él con los brazos extendidos. Antes de que pudiera escapar, el ser agarró a Hirano y lo levantó de un abrazo, mientras el joven pataleaba y gritaba asustado para que le soltara. Kuro siguió con el abrazo a pesar de las protestas del asustado adolescente. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se rió al ver la situación. Alice dio otra orden, y Kuro soltó a Hirano.

-Bueno, ahora la prueba final. Alice, ahora quiero que trates de quitarle la capucha.

Takashi y el resto reaccionaron alarmados al oír aquello. Era muy peligroso.

-Takagi, ¿te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Takashi-. ¡Esa cosa se va a enfurecer como Alice le toque la capucha! ¡Ya oíste a tu madre!

-Si, lo sé. Pero Alice es diferente al resto. Este ser no tiene intención de hacerle daño, de manera que si, encima le ordena que se esté quieto, él no hará nada cuando se la quite. Si no, Alice puede ordenarle que se esté quieto, y ya lo haré yo- propuso Saya. Habló con Alice, quien al principio pareció un poco reticente, pero al final dio la orden a Kuro de que no se moviera. Poco a poco, Saya se fue acercando a aquel ser. Si bien ahora le daba un poco menos de miedo, no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por lo que aquella cosa le podía llegar a hacer. Los ojos de aquel ser se clavaron en los suyos, a medida que la joven se fue acercando, hasta quedar a un palmo de él. Tragando saliva, se armó de valor, y levantó los brazos para retirarle la capucha a Kuro. Este, poco a poco, empezó a gruñirle, mostrándole sus afilados dientes y recrudeciendo su mirada sobre la joven. El resto del grupo observaba la escena en silencio, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran alterar a aquel ser, y poner en peligro a Takagi. Alice observaba la escena tan nerviosa como los demás, cuando notó que algo iba mal. Sabia, de alguna forma, que si su hermana seguía por ese camino, Kuro la acabaría atacando, no por maldad, sino por puro instinto. Dando un paso enfrente, agarró a al joven por la cintura.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No sigas! Si lo haces, te morderá- Saya se detuvo, observando a la niña que la abrazaba por la cintura. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Podía saber lo que iba a hacer el monstruo, incluso sin estar en contacto? Parecía que, cuanto más aprendían de aquel ser, más preguntas surgían.- Lo haré yo- dijo Alice decidida, poniéndose entre su hermana y Kuro.

-¡No Alice, es muy peligroso!- dijeron sus hermanos. Trataron de disuadirla, pero la niña les tranquilizó sonriendo, y se giró hacia el monstruo.

-No os preocupéis. Sé que no me hará daño.- Tragó saliva-. ¿Verdad, Kuro?

Alice y Kuro se observaron en silencio durante un rato, y él se arrodilló delante de ella, de manera que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Alice observó fascinada aquellos brillantes puntos de luz roja, asustada por la ferocidad de su mirada, pero a la vez tranquila por la calma que parecían despedir. Poco a poco, fue acercando sus manos a la capucha de Kuro. Este, al verle las manos, hizo el gesto de apartarse, pero Alice le calmó con palabras suaves, y volvió a quedarse quieto. Poco después, Alice consiguió agarrar la capucha de Kuro, mientras el resto del grupo parecía contener la respiración, sabedores de lo peligroso que era todo aquello, e intentaron no poner en peligro a la joven. Busujima, por si acaso, apagó las luces, de manera que la cocina quedó únicamente iluminada por la luz de los últimos rayos del Sol. Alice agradeció con la mirada el gesto a su hermana mayor, y centró su atención de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a retirar la capucha poco a poco, hasta que al final el rostro de Kuro quedó al descubierto.

Su cara estaba pálida, desprovista de todo color, salvo en algunos puntos, donde sus venas oscuras resaltaban sobre la palidez de su rostro. No aparentaba tener más de veinte años, y su barbilla parecía que había sido afeitada recientemente. Su pelo, corto y despeinado, estaba completamente blanco. Sus ojos eran antinaturales. El blanco de los ojos había sido sustituido por un negro profundo surcado de pequeñas venas rojas, todas apuntando a sus brillantes iris de color rojo intenso, que parecían mirar amenazantes a todo lo que se ponía por delante. Verdaderamente, no era un rostro humano.

-¡Vaya!, es bastante guapo…- señaló Shizuka, haciendo que todos suspiraran sin poder creer en las cosas en las que se fijaba la enfermera. Por suerte, el comentario sirvió para aliviar un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Al final, el resto del grupo se acercó para poder ver mejor la cara de Kuro.

-Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado a él- dijo Rei-, realmente es algo diferente al del resto de Ellos.

-Si, pero a la vez es algo muy parecido- indicó Busujima. Con el dedo, señaló algunas de las venas que destacaban en su rostro-. Su sangre esta negra, y su piel ha cambiado de aspecto, como es el caso de Ellos. Y sus ojos…

Todos los veían, pero seguían pareciéndoles demasiado intimidantes como para quedárselos mirando mucho rato. Al final, Kuro soltó con suavidad las manos de Alice, y volvió a colocarse la capucha, ocultando su cara de nuevo.

-En fin, hoy hemos aprendido mucho. Dejémoslo aquí, ya seguiremos haciendo pruebas mañana.

-¿Y qué será de Kuro?- preguntó Alice, temiendo que dijeran que tenían que encerrarlo de nuevo. Saya acarició la cabeza de la niña, sonriéndole con ternura.

-No te preocupes. Ya veremos que…- en ese momento, Kuro se puso en pie, y cogió a Alice por la cintura. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, la colocó con suavidad en uno de sus hombros, quedando sentada en él como si fuera el loro de un pirata. Con la otra mano, cogió a Zeke, y se lo guardó dentro de la sudadera, con la cabeza de este asomándose bajo de la de Kuro. Busujima sonrió al verlos.

-Bueno, parece que no va a separarse de Alice con facilidad.- Resignada, Saya dejó escapare un suspiro, mientras Alice reía montada en el hombro de Kuro.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo muy raras con la llegada, al parecer, de un nuevo miembro en el grupo.

* * *

Dos días después

Habían resultado ser dos días bastante apacibles para estar metidos en el apocalipsis.

Alice y Kuro siguieron yendo juntos a todas partes, y poco a poco la gente empezó a perderle miedo a aquel extraño ser, y como dijo Takashi, enseguida empezaron a pedir que se le eliminara o se le expulsara de allí. Muchos de los refugiados estaban furiosos, confundidos por la situación en la que se encontraban, e indignados por haber tenido que pedirle a un yakuza que les protegiera. No solo había demostrado ser un hombre brutal que era capaz de matar a un infectado, quien a todas luces era una persona enferma que necesitaba atención médica inmediata, sino que encima les había dado armas a una pandilla de adolescentes violentos y bravucones, y además había permitido la entrada a una especie de maquina asesina, un monstruo de ojos rojos y garras enormes, quien seguramente estaba esperando el mejor momento para echárseles al cuello.

A pesar de todo, ninguno se atrevió a agredir o siquiera acercarse a Kuro, ya que una mirada suya bastaba para acobardar al más lanzado, y por tanto, Alice estaba a salvo. Ella, por su parte, se comprometió a aprender más cosas acerca de Kuro. Jugaba con el todo el día, aprendiendo y disfrutando de sus singulares capacidades, como cuando se subía a su espalda y la llevaba corriendo por toda la finca a gran velocidad, saltando los coches con facilidad, y corriendo por las paredes sin esfuerzo. Aunque le hubiera encantado poder correr libre por la ciudad, sus hermanos le habían insistido en que no saliera de la mansión y sus murallas, aun teniendo a Kuro con ella. Un día, trajo consigo unas cartulinas y rotuladores, y se dispuso a enseñar a hablar a Kuro, dibujando y haciéndole recitar las diferentes letras, tanto en japonés como en ingles. Al principio, parecía que Kuro no entendía que era lo que Alice trataba de hacer con él, pero a base de insistir, consiguió que, aunque con una voz rasposa que sonaba igual que la de Ellos, reprodujera el sonido de las diferentes letras. Satisfecha por su logro, continuó con las clases.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se enfrentaba a sus propios problemas. Cada cual tenía sus propios pensamientos, y cada uno necesitaba su tiempo y espacio para lidiar con ellos. Ya fuera tratar asuntos concernientes a una relación, como en el caso de Rei y Komuro, a aceptar una preciosa y rara espada, como en el caso de Saeko, todos tenían cosas en las que pensar, mientras el eco de la lluvia resonaba en el exterior. En esos momentos, un autobús llegó a la mansión. Se trataba de un pequeño bus escolar, con el morro un poco machacado y manchado de sangre, y con los laterales rozados. De su interior, bajaron varios estudiantes, portando los mismos uniformes que los de Takashi y el resto. Tras ellos, bajo un hombre adulto vestido con un traje negro a rayas. Su pelo, del mismo color que su traje, estaba elegantemente peinado a los lados, mientras unas gafas de montura oscura ocultaban sus dos ojos, brillantes y peligrosos como los de una víbora. El hombre sonrió para sí mismo, antes de adoptar una expresión más afable, y acercarse a uno de los hombres del padre de Takagi. Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que Rei hizo acto de presencia con su arma, un rifle equipado con una bayoneta, que la joven no tardó en dirigir al cuello de su antiguo profesor. Este, en vez de asustarse, pareció mirar divertido a la joven.

-Vaya, vaya, Miyamoto. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?- La joven dirigió la bayoneta a la cara del profesor, llamado Koichi Shido, quien a pesar de sentir la punta del arma hacerle sangrar la mejilla, mantuvo la sangre fría.

-¿¡Como te atreves a aparecer por aquí, maldita serpiente!?- gritó Rei, completamente furiosa. Atraídos por los gritos, apareció el resto del grupo, que miraron sorprendidos como la joven amenazaba al profesor.

-Rei, déjalo. No merece la pena- dijo Takashi.

-¡NO! ¡Es todo culpa suya! Por su culpa mi padre…- Rei recordó la cara de su padre cuando supo que había repetido curso. Recordó como le había pedido perdón, creyendo ser él el causante de aquello. Su padre era un héroe para ella, y verlo de aquel modo… Eso le dolió más que el hecho de tener que repetir curso. Toda la rabia, toda la pena que sintió, por fin podría hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia-…¡POR SU CULPA!...

-Entonces, ¿me mataras?- preguntó Shido. Takashi sabía la clase de hombre que era él, retorcido, pero cobarde, y le sorprendió que estuviera tan calmado pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba claro que tenía un as en la manga.- ¿Te convertirás en una criminal, a pesar de que tu padre es oficial de policía?

-¡CALLATE, TU NO ERES EL MAS INDICADO PARA HABLAR!

-¡Entonces, mátale!- Una poderosa voz apareció detrás del grupo. Seichiro Takagi apareció allí, mirando amenazadoramente al profesor que, a pesar de todo, permaneció en calma-. He tenido oportunidad de conocer a su padre, pero eso ahora carece de importancia. Si es lo que deseas, entonces mátale.

Rei miró fijamente al profesor, sin saber si matarle o no sería lo correcto. Él, por su parte, ni retrocedió ni trató de salvarse. Al contrario, se dedicó a mirar con superioridad a la joven, quien sintió como el odio aumentaba en su interior. Takashi trató de ir en su ayuda, pero Busujima se lo impidió, diciendo que aquello era decisión de Miyamoto.

Al final, Rei bajó la bayoneta, dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio al profesor antes de girarse.

-Ni siquiera merece la pena…- y finalmente el profesor reaccionó, mirando incrédulo al principio a la joven, y luego tornando su rostro en uno de furia e indignación.

-Tu… ¡TU…! ¡Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda de esa forma, pequeña estúpida! ¡Yo soy muy superior a ti, a todos vosotros, y no toleraré que se me desprecie de esta forma!

Todos miraron sorprendidos al profesor, que miraba desquiciado al grupo de jóvenes. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó desafiante el padre de Takagi. Pocas personas podrían sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre cuando se ponía como entonces, pero parecía que Shido era una de ellas, porque no solo no retrocedió, sino que encima empezó a reírse.

-No podrías entenderlo, patético mortal. Pues en este caos de muerte y desolación he adquirido un poder sobrenatural, un poder que me coloca al mismo nivel que un dios, muy por encima del resto de vosotros.- Shido hablaba y se movía haciendo grandes gestos, creyéndose cada una de sus propias palabras. Saya no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Una cosa era que intentara lavarles el cerebro a unos cuantos estudiantes aterrorizados, pero que hubiera llegado a creérselo… Estaba completamente loco.

-Este mundo, roto y lleno de sangre, será heredado por aquellos con el poder suficiente para conquistarlo ¡Y yo os aseguro, que tengo ese poder! He sido elegido por un poder superior, para ser amo y señor del mundo. Vosotros, insectos, no podrías ser dignos ni de lamer la suela de mis zapatos. Yo…- De repente, Shido se quedó callado, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de pura sorpresa. Takashi y el resto escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas, y girándose a su origen, vieron lo mismo que había hecho que Shido se callara a medio discurso.

En medio de la entrada de la mansión, se encontraban Alice, Kuro, y Zeke. Alice estaba escondida detrás de Kuro, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Shido, y mostraba los dientes en un gesto de furia nunca antes visto en él. Empezó a avanzar, dejando atrás a una asustada Alice, mientras sus garras se abrían en expectación. Kuro se abrió paso por en medio del grupo, mientras Shido empezaba a retroceder, alejándose de él, mientras la lluvia caía sobre él con fuerza. Al final, el barro y el agua le hicieron resbalar, cayendo de culo al suelo, y provocando que Kuro le diera alcance.

-No…no puede ser… ¿Por qué hay uno aquí…?- empezó a decir Shido, cuando de repente Kuro le agarró con fuerza por el cuello, levantándolo con una mano, y acallando sus palabras.

Shido empezó a patalear en el aire, con sus manos tratando de abrir el férreo cepo que era la garra de Kuro, y con su rostro mostrando cómo trataba de luchar por respirar. Takashi y el resto observaron desde el porche, sin saber si debían (o podrían) hacer algo para impedir que Kuro matara a Shido.

-¡No!- gritó Alice-. ¡Para, Kuro!- Pero Kuro no se detuvo. Saya y el resto observaron perplejos como Kuro continuaba gruñendo a Shido, estrangulándolo con una mano. ¿Por qué no había obedecido a Alice?

-¡Basta!- gritó Alice, llorando. Corrió al encuentro de Kuro, y trató de tirar de él por la sudadera, sin que este mostrara ninguna señal de estar enterándose de la presencia de la joven. Mientras tanto, Shido empezó a ponerse morado, y sus ojos empezaron a mirar hacia arriba, a medida que el aire de sus pulmones empezaba a acabarse, y Kuro no dejaba que entrara más. De repente, Kuro rugió en plena cara de Shido, y extendió su otra mano, abriendo sus garras y preparándose para rematar al moribundo profesor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, por favor te lo pido, no le hagas más daño!- imploró Alice a Kuro. No soportaba verlo así, cuando se comportaba como un monstruo, cuando hacía daño a la gente, cuando hacía que ella sintiera miedo de él. Le gustaba más cuando la seguía en silencio, cuando jugaba con ella y Zeke, cuando intentaba complacerla tratando de hablar. Cuando era su amigo. Ese no era el Kuro que ella había empezado a querer. Era…un monstruo.

Kuro lanzó su garra. Todos miraron como Shido iba a morir, paralizados por el miedo y la sorpresa, mientras más de uno pensaba que era mejor así. Alice no pensaba igual. De repente, sintió algo en su interior, algo que no había sentido antes. Era como si todo su dolor, toda la tristeza de su alma, que habían ido acumulándose desde la muerte de su padre y cristalizándose en una bola dentro de ella, se rompiera, liberando algo cálido y a la vez frio en su pecho. Sintió algo nacer en su vientre, que dejó salir por su boca en forma de grito.

- **¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!** \- El grito, tan alto que resonó más allá de la mansión, atravesó a todas las personas del recinto, haciendo que, durante un segundo, todo el mundo se quedara petrificado, antes de dirigir su atención al origen de aquel antinatural grito. No solo había sido un grito muy fuerte, tan fuerte que no lo podría haber echo una persona sola ni con un megáfono, sino que había sonado de una forma muy extraña. Parecía que hubieran gritado dos personas a la vez, dos chicas, una siendo Alice, y la otra una mujer adulta, y todo el mundo sintió como si unas chispas les alumbraran el cerebro, mientras se les ponía la carne de gallina, como si hubieran recibido un choque eléctrico. No era fácil de explicar, pero esa era la sensación que todos habían tenido al recibir el impacto de aquel grito.

Shido cayó al suelo, donde empezó a meter tanto aire como pudo en sus doloridos pulmones. Ante él, Kuro permanecía inmóvil, mirándolo todavía con ese gesto de ira absoluta, y con la garra aun levantada, como si aun fuera a atacarle. Sin embargo, la garra no se movía del sitio. Parecía estar temblando, mientras gruesas venas se le marcaban por el esfuerzo. Al final, Kuro pareció rendirse, y finalmente bajó el brazo. Dándose la vuelta, agarró a Alice, que había caído al suelo de rodillas y lloraba a los pies de Kuro, y levantándola con un brazo por la cintura, la llevó junto a Marikawa, quien la enterró en uno de sus cálidos abrazos, mientras la niña lloraba sobre su pecho.

Seichiro, Takashi y el resto se acercaron a Shido, quien en esos momentos trataba de ponerse en pie temblando y mirando con absoluta furia a Kuro, antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en Seichiro.

-Lárgate de aquí, tu y los estudiantes que te acompañan, ya que han sido corrompidos por tus viles palabras. No permitiré que tu mal infecte a la gente de aquí- proclamó solemnemente, respaldado por el grupo de estudiantes. Mientras los hombres del padre de Takagi llevaban a los otros estudiantes de nuevo a su autobús, Shido se libró del agarre de los hombres que le llevaban allí a la fuerza, y se dirigió de nuevo a Takashi y el resto.

-¿Creéis que esto es el final? Pagareis por esta osadía… ¡todos vosotros! ¡PAGAREIS POR ATREVEROS A DESAFIARME!- Y con este juramente, volvió a su autobús, conduciendo lejos de allí.

En la mansión, Rei soltó un suspiro cuando el autobús se hubo perdido en la lejanía. De algún modo, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Takashi la abrazó, y se sintió muy feliz, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, Alice había dejado de llorar, y en esos momentos miraba asustada a Kuro, sin saber bien que pensar de él, quien parecía agitar la cabeza como si quisiera que algo le saliera de ella.

¿Por qué había atacado así a Shido? En el caso de Rei estaba claro, pero este no había amenazado de ninguna forma a Alice. ¿Acaso era realmente peligroso? ¿Y que había sido ese grito de antes? ¿Cómo podía Alice haber gritado de ese modo? Las preguntas no paraban de venir, y todos estaban más que deseosos de que las respuestas empezaran a llegar de una vez, para variar.

Había dejado de llover.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un almacén, lejos de allí.

Shido había permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto, ignorando los intentos de sus estudiantes de descubrir que había pasado, y porque les habían echado de allí. Finalmente, habían llegado al almacén que les había servido de refugio los últimos días. Lo habían abandonado con la intención de instalarse en la mansión, donde dispondrían de más comodidades, creyendo que los recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, habían ido a toparse con aquel grupo de desgraciados, que no contentos con ridiculizarle, le habían echado de allí como a una cucaracha. A él, que había renacido como un dios. A ÉL, que los podría haber llevado a un nuevo Edén, si solo se hubieran callado y le hubieran seguido como a un líder. ¡A ÉL!

Shido empezó a destrozar todo lo que se encontró por delante. Tiró al suelo cajas y rompió los posters de las paredes. Armado con una palanca, arremetió contra los cristales del bus y de las ventanas del local, mientras sus estudiantes observaban acobardados desde un rincón, temiendo que si se acercaban acabarían siendo un objetivo más.

Momentos después, Shido se quedó sin cosas que romper. Había volcado todas las mesas, había destrozado todo el mobiliario, incluso había arremetido a pedradas contra las luces del almacén, sumiendo la mayor parte del mismo en la oscuridad, mientras que solo unas pocas luces permanecían intactas. Se sentó en una silla, en el borde de la oscuridad, tratando de calmar la furia que parecía no dejar de hervir en su interior, mientras sus estudiantes empezaron a avanzar en la luz hacia él. Uno de ellos se le acercó, y puso una mano en su hombro. Se trataba de una chica de pelo rojizo y corto, que había huido del instituto junto a su mejor amiga, una chica de pelo azul, coleta, y con gafas.

-Profesor… ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó suavemente la joven. Shido, sin embargo, se libró de su mano de un golpe.

-¡Dejadme en paz, peones! ¡Ocupaos de vuestros asuntos!

La joven, sin embargo, lo intentó de nuevo. Después de todo, el profesor Shido era su salvador, su líder. El nunca les habría abandonado, y ellos tampoco lo harían con él.

-Por favor, profesor. ¡Díganos que ha ocurrido! Tal vez nosotros…- pero Shido la cortó a gritos.

-¿Vosotros, que? ¡Lo único que tenéis que hacer es callaros y seguir mis órdenes!-La ira de Shido iba en aumento, y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Pronto.

-P…pero profesor… Nosotros solo-.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJEIS EN PAZ! **¡DESAPARECED!-** El gritó de Shido heló la sangre de sus estudiantes. Solo le habían oído hablar así una vez, y lo que había pasado a continuación solo podía haber sido descrito como la obra de un dios furioso sobre el mundo de los hombres. Su grito, que sonaba como si Shido hubiera gritado junto a otro hombre de voz muy grave, resonó por todo el almacén, haciendo temblar las pocas ventanas a las que su violencia destructiva no había alcanzado.

De repente, un grito de horror, y el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado, llamó la atención de los estudiantes, mientras Shido hundía su cara en sus manos. Se giraron hacia el origen del grito, y alcanzaron a ver como uno de sus compañeros, un estudiante alto y castaño, era arrastrado a la oscuridad, dejando solo sus gritos, hasta que el crujido de huesos y el sonido de la sangre al caer al suelo en grandes cantidades pusieron fin a sus lamentos. Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, y miraron con temor a las sombras que les rodeaban. De repente, otro de ellos, la chica con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, gritó, y desapareciendo del sitio antes de que nadie la viera irse. Del techo, una cascada de sangre empezó a caer en el sitio donde antes se había encontrado. Hubo un chasquido, y las dos estudiantes amigas se giraron hacia su origen. Allí, presenciaron como su otro compañero, un joven de aspecto violento con el pelo rubio teñido, caía de rodillas al suelo, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro. Cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, se separó en dos mitades idénticas, cortado desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, mientras sus tripas y sangre brotaban de la herida y regaban el suelo. Algo se movió rápidamente en las sombras, arrastrando tras de sí los dos pedazos del estudiante, dejando un sendero de sangre y entrañas que se adentraba en la oscuridad. Las dos estudiantes restantes, las dos amigas que se habían mantenido unidas desde el principio, se agarraron de la mano, espalda con espalda, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de puro terror.

-¡PROFESOR, POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGA ESTO!-Pero los ruegos de la estudiante no llegaron a Shido, quien en esos momentos se hallaba más allá de todo aquel caos, sumido en lo más recóndito de su mente, mientras le daba la espalda a sus dos alumnas, y se tapaba los oídos con dos dedos. La estudiante siguió tratando de llamar la atención del profesor, incapaz de abandonar la luz, temerosa de aquello que moraba en las tinieblas. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga, que no le devolvió el apretón. Se giró para mirarla, pero detrás de ella no había nadie. Miró a su mano, y se quedó muda de horror. Agarrada a su mano, se encontraba el brazo cercenado de su amiga, que continuaba agarrado a su mano desesperadamente. Trató de zafarse de aquel horror, mientras observaba aterrada la oscuridad de su alrededor. Miró y miró, sin saber de dónde vendría el ataque, cuando de repente oyó un ruido a su espalda. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró frente a frente con dos brillantes e hipnóticos ojos rojos. La mirada de aquel ser el dejo petrificada, incapaz de moverse o de gritar, incluso cuando sintió un penetrante dolor en el pecho. Sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Mirando para abajo, vio un enorme agujero en su pecho, mientras el ser sostenía su aun palpitante corazón en la mano. Volvió a centrar su atención en aquel ser, que la observaba desde la oscuridad de su capucha, mientras lagrimas de sangre caían de sus ojos. Sin fuerzas para seguir con vida, cayó hacia atrás, sobre el brazo extendido de aquel ser, quien impidió que la moribunda joven callera al suelo de espaldas. Lo último que vio la joven en vida, fue el brillo de una dentadura llena de afilados dientes, y lo último que sintió fue como se le clavaban en el cuello, extinguiendo las ultimas chispas de vida de su cuerpo.

Una vez estuvieron todos muertos, Shido se quitó los dedos de los oídos, y se puso de pie. De alguna forma, ya se sentía más tranquilo. Se dio la vuelta, y observó como aquel ser devoraba el cadáver de su estudiante, arrancándole pedazos de carne con sus afilados dientes, mientras varios tentáculos brotaban de su cuerpo y absorbían todo lo demás. En cuestión de segundos, de la joven solo quedó un charco de sangre, que el monstruo empezó a lamer ávidamente.

-Bueno, he intentado llevarlos a la salvación, pero se han negado a escucharme- dijo para si Shido.- Si así lo quieren, tendré que…"salvarlos", a la fuerza. Después de todo, ya sabes el dicho: "Si no puedes unirte a ellos…, véncelos"…- Shido empezó a reír con maldad, mientras sus carcajadas resonaban por las paredes del almacén, ahora llenas de sangre.- ¿No opinas lo mismo, Eva?

El ser dejó de lamer la sangre del suelo, y se puso de pie. Se trataba de una figura femenina, vestida con unos cortos pantalones tejanos, y unas mallas oscuras que ocultaban sus piernas, con unas zapatillas rojas como calzado. Vestía una sudadera verde oscuro un poco grande, ocultando su rostro y su brazo izquierdo. Su brazo derecho, por el contrario, estaba al descubierto. Se trataba de un brazo de color negro que era más largo que el otro. Estaba recubierto de cortas cuchillas a ambos lados del mismo, y en donde deberían estar sus dedos, se encontraba dos largas cuchillas muy puntiagudas, junto con otras más pequeñas y de aspecto igualmente peligroso. Con un movimiento del hombro, aquel ser provocó que su brazo se estirara, revelando una masa oscura y elástica en los espacios entre las cuchillas, deformándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo como un látigo. El impacto agrieto varias veces el suelo, y provocando que Shido sonriera altivamente.

Ya verían esos infieles de lo que era capaz SU monstruo.

* * *

 **Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Takashi y el resto cuando descubran a la pequeña "amiguita" de Shido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Kuro?**

 **Se avecina una guerra, y este conflicto lo cambiara todo.**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: El combate de todos los muertos

El día antes del ataque, espacio aéreo del Atlántico:

-¡Mierda! ¡A la cabeza, disparad a la cabeza!

-¿Quién los ha dejado subir?

-¡Han mordido a la primera dama!

Los pasillos del avión se llenaron con los gritos de los vivos, y los gemidos de los muertos, a medida que los guardias de seguridad abrían fuego contra los monstruos que antes habían sido sus amigos y sus superiores. En la parte delantera del avión, en la sala de seguridad, el presidente miraba con desesperanza el portátil encendido delante de él.

-¡Señor presidente, es necesario actuar de inmediato!- dijo uno de sus hombres, su secretario de mayor confianza, quien intentaba convencer al presidente de su loco plan, mientras con una mano trataba de contener la sangre que manaba de su herida en el brazo, un mordisco de aquellos seres.- Debemos inutilizar a todos los países con misiles balísticos intercontinentales apuntando a los Estados Unidos. Según la Declaración del Estado de emergencia, y del articulo 666DELTA, no tenemos obligación de respetar la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos.- De repente, el secretario escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. El presidente y el resto de los ocupantes de la sala contemplaron como la fuerza abandonaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre, mientras poco a poco aquel mal se apoderaba también de su cuerpo. El presidente miró a aquel hombre moribundo, meditando a toda prisa las implicaciones de lo que le estaba proponiendo. Si mandaba esos misiles, Rusia y el resto de países no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Todos los jefes de estado que les vieran disparar actuarían de igual modo, aplicando sin dudar la ley de Talión contra el resto del mundo. No hay nada más peligroso que un hombre con poder que no tiene nada que perder, sobre todo si dicho hombre tiene misiles nucleares, y hay varios de ellos por todo el mundo apuntándose mutuamente. Si presionaba el botón rojo, no quedaría nada para que los no muertos lo devastaran. Serian los vivos, quienes provocarían el fin del mundo.

\- Ah…ah…creo…, creo que ya estoy muerto…- dijo el secretario débilmente. Su rostro empezó a ponerse gris, y su visión empezó a emborronarse.- Por…por favor…que alguien me asista…- Rápidamente, uno de los guardias se cuadró, y apuntó con su arma al hombre a quien había jurado obedecer y servir.- Señor presidente…debe…- Unos gritos de puro horror y desesperación interrumpieron lo que fuera a decir el secretario, llamando la atención de todos, que miraron hacia la barricada de la puerta, al otro lado de la cual los hombres y mujeres apostados tras ella gritaban y golpeaban la puerta, suplicándoles que les dejaran entrar. Al cabo de poco rato, se oyeron unos golpes más, seguidos del sonido de sangre y carne cayendo al suelo en grandes cantidades, y los gritos cesaron.

De pronto, la puerta fue partida por la mitad, y ni siquiera los muebles que habían puesto a modo de barricada retuvieron a quien fuera que había destrozado a sus hombres. Las luces del pasillo titilaban, apenas en funcionamiento, ocultando al autor de aquel desastre, mientras la sangre goteaba del techo y las paredes. Sin perder ni un instante, el guarda armado abrió fuego contra la oscuridad, de la cual surgió una borrosa figura, que se abalanzó sobre él asustado joven. Demasiado rápido como para haberlo visto venir, el resto de ocupantes contemplaron con horror el nuevo monstruo que parecía haber hecho acto de presencia en aquella situación de pesadilla, mientras la azafata superviviente daba un grito de horror al verlo. Se trataba de un hombre, un ser de cabello corto y blanco, con los ojos negros y el iris rojo. Llevaba una malla negra muy ajustada, marcando un cuerpo duro y bien definido. Iba descalzo, y sus pies aplastaban la madera y el suelo a su paso como si el avión y los muebles estuvieran hechos de algodón. Sus brazos, lejos de ser normales, parecían más dos lanzas caballerescas que dos manos, blancas como los colmillos de un elefante. El ser levantó la lanza derecha, elevando al joven guarda, a quien había atravesado por el estomago, su rostro congelado entre la incredulidad y el dolor, mientras su sangre caía al suelo y recorría el monstruoso brazo de aquella criatura. El guarda se revolvió un poco, y finalmente quedó inerte, dejando caer su pistola al suelo. El monstruo, con un gesto de su brazo, arrojó el cadáver a un lado, antes de saltar tranquilamente sobre la mesa y apuntar con su brazo al cuello del presidente. El secretario, en un último intento de salvarle la vida, se arrojó con la intención de detener a aquel ser de ojos oscuros, pero algo le impactó en el hombro, y le clavó a la pared del fondo, su cuerpo colgando y provocándole un gran dolor. Un segundo ser había aparecido del pasillo, una mujer con el cabello idéntico al del otro ser, también descalza, aunque ella llevaba una malla blanca. Sus brazos, idénticos a los de su compañero, habían atravesado el hombro del secretario con facilidad, manteniéndolo en el sitio con un brazo, mientras el otro descansaba tranquilamente a su lado.

-¡Qué…qué demonios son estas cosas!- exclamó el secretario, tratando de liberarse del mortal agarre de la criatura.

De reojo, observó como la azafata, una de las pocas supervivientes que habían conseguido llegar a la sala de seguridad, relajaba el rostro y, con calma y en silencio, recogía el arma que el guarda había dejado caer. El secretario recobró la esperanza. Los monstruos parecía que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Si mantenía la calma, y les disparaba en la cabeza por detrás, tal vez podrían… La azafata apuntó, disparó, y una bala atravesó la cabeza del secretario, entrándole en pleno centro de su frente, este demasiado sorprendido y muerto como para poder comprender lo que acababa de pasar. A continuación, el monstruo femenino lo dejó caer como un saco roto al suelo, antes moverse junto a la azafata. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la azafata apuntó rápidamente a los otros dos guardas supervivientes, abriendo fuego antes de que alguno de los dos alcanzara a dispararle. En cuestión de segundos, solo quedaron el presidente, la mortal azafata, y aquellos dos misteriosos seres. El presidente observó la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la joven, quien con la otra mano se quitó la pinza que mantenía junto su peinado, y liberó su larga melena negra. Después, apuntó con el arma a la cabeza del presidente.

-Tu… pero… ¿Por qué?...

-Que rápido caen los poderosos, ¿verdad?- respondió divertida la azafata, sonriendo macabramente al cada vez mas asustado presidente. De pronto, la ira causada por aquella traición le hizo actuar, y sacó a toda prisa su propia arma, el último recurso que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¡Maldita traidora!- Con un rápido gesto del brazo, el monstruo de la mesa golpeo la mano del presidente, rompiéndole varios de sus huesos, antes de propinarle un seco golpe en la clavícula que lo volvió a sentar en la silla. Presa de grandes dolores, el presidente se agarró la zona golpeada, mientras mantenía inerte su otra mano, ahora hinchada y enrojecida.

Mientras tanto, la secretaria se había movido a un lado de la mesa, tarareando para sí una alegre melodía, mientras agarraba el portátil del presidente y le daba la vuelta. Dejó el arma a un lado, y empezó a teclear una serie de combinaciones. Cuando acabó, empezó a rodear con el dedo el enorme botón rojo que activaba los misiles.

-Cuanto poder…- comentó la azafata-. Con solo pulsar este botoncito, puedo mandar el mundo entero a paseo…ufufufu- rió entre dientes. En vez de pulsar el botón rojo, presionó juguetona el botón del Enter-…yyyyy, ¡autodestruidos! Ahora América es, oficialmente, un país sin armamento nuclear. ¡Bien!- Comentó alegre, haciendo el signo de la paz con ambas manos, riendo mientras daba saltitos de alegría por toda la sala, sus zapatos salpicándose con la sangre derramada por los antiguos supervivientes.

-Maldita loca… ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

-Hmmm… ¿un mundo mejor?

-¡Acabas de volar todo el armamento disuasorio de los Estados Unidos! Sin esos misiles, ¿Cómo evitaremos que las otras potencias nos ataquen?

-Dudo que nadie vaya a atacar. A estas horas, no creo que quede un solo misil en todo el mundo- comentó la alegre azafata. El presidente escuchó sus palabras, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella sala. La azafata dio la vuelta al portátil, encarándolo al presidente-. Si no me cree, compruébelo usted mismo.

Dubitativo, el presidente tecleó en el portátil usando su mano buena. Accediendo a su red de satélites, comprobó el estado armamentístico de los otros países. Lo que descubrió lo dejó sin palabras. Casi al unísono, todos y cada uno de los países con misiles balísticos o armamento nuclear en todo el mundo habían autodestruido sus reservas. Algo así era impensable, una autentica locura. Y sin embargo, estaba pasando.

-Zombis a parte, la Tierra no había estado tan a salvo como ahora, _mister president_ \- dijo la azafata, apuntándole de nuevo con el arma.- Por desgracia- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, una sonrisa de puro éxtasis, mientras sus dos ojos abiertos miraban con locura asesina a su aterrada victima-, es un mundo que usted no va a vivir para ver.

¡BANG!

* * *

Japón, mansión de los Takagi, el día del ataque:

La mansión era un hervidero de actividad.

Por todas partes se podían ver a trabajadores corriendo de un lugar al otro, transportando cajas llenas de equipo y suministros a los diversos camiones y vehículos de transporte, los cuales eran revisados y puestos a punto por un numeroso equipo de mecánicos. Los heridos y enfermos eran transportados a diversas ambulancias, especialmente recuperadas de las calles y los vacios hospitales, y una vez se llenaban las conducían fuera de la mansión, a un nuevo punto de reunión. Los Takagi estaban moviéndolo todo.

Takashi había ido a reunirse con el padre de Saya, Seichiro Takagi, para informarle de su decisión de abandonar la mansión, en compañía del resto del grupo. Habían estado hablando todos, y al final habían llegado a la conclusión de que si querían encontrar a los padres de Takashi y Miyamoto, debían marcharse y continuar su viaje por su lado. Aun así, hubiera sido una mala idea ignorar la protección de un grupo tan numeroso y tan bien preparado, de manera que Komuro le preguntó a Seichiro si, una vez se hubieran reunido con sus familias, las podrían llevar allí.

-Ahora mismo, estamos sumidos en los preparativos para trasladar nuestros suministros y gente al siguiente punto de control- explicó Seichiro-. La situación hace necesario que reafirmemos nuestro control sobre las infraestructuras básicas, como las plantas de electricidad y las depuradoras. Además, las zonas urbanas siguen siendo peligrosas. Si no nos vamos, acabaremos siendo rodeados y no podremos escapar. Por tanto- dijo Seichiro, mirando fijamente a Komuro. Este, ante la atenta mirada del padre de Takagi, trató de no acobardarse y no apartó la mirada-, entenderás que no podemos esperaros. Nos marcharemos en dos días.

-Creemos poder conseguirlo en ese tiempo. Si encontráramos un vehículo lo bastante grande, podríamos traerlos a todos.

-Y si no pudieras hacerte cargo de todos, ¿dejarías a alguien atrás?- preguntó con dureza el señor Takagi.

-Si eso llegara a pasar, y nuestros padres necesitaran ayuda, nos quedaríamos atrás con ellos- explicó decidido Takashi-. Si no hemos vuelto en dos días, entonces asuman que hemos hecho eso. Si algo más nos retuviera, nos podríamos en contacto con ustedes.

El padre de Saya miró con firmeza al joven estudiante, y de pronto se echó a reír, sus graves carcajadas sorprendieron a Takashi, que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de un hombre tan serio como lo era Seichiro Takagi. Muchos de sus hombres también se giraron, poco acostumbrados a oír reírse a su jefe.

-Si todo es por amor a la familia, entonces puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- Takashi suspiró para sus adentros, aliviado de que el señor Takagi no pusiera pegas a su deseo de irse.- He mandado que reparen vuestro Hunvee. Está en el garaje. Podéis usarlo para ir a buscar a vuestras familias.-Seichiro abrió uno de los cajones, y sacó una radio. Se la tendió a Komuro, quien se la guardó en el bolsillo-. Sé que tenéis teléfonos móviles, pero la radio os asegura una vía de comunicación directa más efectiva. Llévatela por si acaso.

-Gracias.

-Y una cosa más.- Seichiro volvió a mirar seriamente a Komuro.- Respecto al infectado que entró la otra vez en la mansión, ese tal "Kuro"… ¿os lo llevareis con vosotros?

Takashi se tomó un rato para pensar en que responderle. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que el profesor Shido hiciera acto de presencia en la mansión. Dos días desde que Kuro había perdido el control. Dos días desde que Alice lanzara aquel misterioso grito, que de alguna forma había paralizado a Kuro, salvándole la vida a Shido. Desde aquel día, Alice le había cogido miedo a Kuro, al verlo tan fuera de sí, y no había vuelto a acercarse a él desde entonces. Este, por alguna razón, había saltado a lo alto del tejado, y allí se había quedado. No había bajado para nada, y nadie le había visto el pelo desde entonces.

-No lo sé… Antes de aquel incidente, tal vez, pero ahora… Alice ha empezado a tenerle miedo, y si ella no es capaz de controlarlo, entonces no se qué vamos a hacer la próxima vez que se ponga violento…

-Hmmm… Normalmente, te sugeriría que eliminarais al infectado, pero en este caso no lo veo viable por dos razones: la primera, porque sencillamente no os veo capaces de eliminarlo por vuestra cuenta- Komuro asintió. De hecho, seguramente no podrían ni aunque el señor Takagi les ayudara con sus hombres y armas. Aun no sabían cómo matar a un ser como Kuro.

-Y la segunda- dijo relajando su mirada-, es porque creo que hay algo mas en juego que estamos ignorando, y esa niña y ese monstruo están relacionados de alguna forma...- Takashi miró interrogativo a Seichiro, quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, hizo un gesto con la mano antes de centrarse de nuevo en Komuro.- En fin, tanto si os lo quedáis como si os deshacéis de él, depende de vosotros. Sea lo que sea, aquí no se podrá quedar, ya que muchos de los refugiados me están presionando para que tome acciones al respecto. Y si no está con vosotros, o con nosotros…-Komuro retrocedió ante la mirada feroz de aquel hombre, mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. La presión que emanaba de él era casi sofocante-… ¡tendrá que ser eliminado!

* * *

Momentos después:

Alice leía distraída uno de los libros que la madre de Takagi le había traído para que se entretuviera. Sus ojos recorrían las palabras, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Habían pasado dos días desde que viera a Kuro… No sabía muy bien como describirlo. Al principio, había tenido miedo de él. El mundo se había llenado de monstruos, y el parecía ser el peor de todos. Después, en la mansión, había empezado a descubrir que no era tan malo como aparentaba. La seguía, jugaba con ella, vigilaba que no se hiciera daño,… De alguna forma, siempre sabían en que estaba pensando el otro.

Pero aquello se había acabado. Kuro había cerrado su conexión, bloqueándola con un muro de furia que le convirtió en un extraño a ojos de la niña. Al verle agarrar a aquel hombre por el cuello, rugiendo y preparándose para matarle, le había hecho mucho daño a ella. Había gritado y tirado de él con todas sus fuerzas, y ni así había podido hacerle entrar en razón. Aunque al final había podido detenerlo (aunque no sabía bien como lo había hecho), sentía que no era el modo correcto. Kuro era su amigo, y los amigos se ayudan y se escuchan entre ellos. No se obligan a hacer las cosas, como sentía Alice que había hecho con Kuro. No sabía qué hacer.

Alice soltó un suspiro triste, mientras Zeke la observaba, estirado en el suelo, él tan triste como la niña. Le gustaba jugar con Alice y con aquel extraño ser, con quien compartía la tarea de proteger a la niña de todo mal. No eran de la misma especie, y ninguno de los dos podía hablar con el otro. Pero al mirarse a los ojos supieron que compartían el mismo objetivo: la felicidad de Alice.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, sobresaltando a la niña y al perro. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró sonriente la enfermera Marikawa. Alice trató de sonreírle, pero sentía que le había salido un poco forzado, ya que la enfermera pareció notar que no sentía esa sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿qué tal estas?- preguntó con delicadeza la enfermera. Alice suspiró, y dejó a un lado el libro.

-Bien…creo…

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí encerrada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina, y le pedimos al cocinero que nos dé un pedazo de tarta? ¿Eh, que te parece?- Marikawa intentó animar a Alice, pero la promesa de dulces no pareció afectar a la niña, que miraba desanimada por la ventana de la habitación.

-Gracias, pero ahora no me apetece tarta.

-Hmmm, esto sí que es raro. Normalmente, estarías saltando de alegría. Debe de pasarte algo. Tú no estás bien.

-No es nada, estoy bien, de verdad.

-Y mira a Zeke. El también esta desanimado. Yo sé lo que necesita…- Marikawa agarró al perrito, y lo enterró entre sus pechos, estrujándolo con sus brazos-… ¡un fuerte abrazo! ¡Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo!- Marikawa empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con Zeke intentando escapar de aquella blanda cárcel que no le dejaba respirar. Alice contempló la escena, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Y ahora… ¡te toca a ti!- Antes de que Alice pudiera escapar, Marikawa la atrapó con uno de sus brazos, y la reunió con Zeke, a quien Marikawa mantenía en su pecho con el otro brazo. Alice trató de liberarse, pero ni sus intentos por soltarse ni sus protestas impidieron que la enfermera la zarandeara por toda la habitación. Finalmente, Shizuka perdió el equilibrio, y los tres acabaron cayendo al suelo. Sin importarles el golpe que se habían dado, las dos chicas empezaron a reírse por lo sucedido, mientras Zeke ladraba alegremente y les daba juguetones lametazos a ambas en las mejillas. Estiradas en el suelo, Alice apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la enfermera, y dirigió su mirada pensativa al techo, mientras la enfermera le acariciaba amorosamente el pelo.

-Hermanita.

-¿Hm? ¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees…tú crees que Kuro es malo?- Marikawa miraba distraída a la lámpara del techo, un pequeño montaje de cristales que, a la luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana, llenaban el techo y las paredes con varios y luminosos brillos de colores.

Marikawa suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que eso era lo que preocupaba tanto a la niña: -Bueno, esto puede que suene complicado, pero tal y como yo lo veo no hay gente buena ni mala. Las personas son como son, todo depende del momento y de su corazón. Una persona que puede parecer amable puede resultar ser una mala persona- "como el profesor Shido", pensó Shizuka con un escalofrío-, y alguien que parezca malo puede resultar tener un buen corazón- Shizuka pensó en su amiga, Rika Minami, y recordó con una sonrisa el día que se habían conocido. De hecho…

-Alice, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?- Alice no contestó, pero como no dijo que no, la enfermera siguió para adelante-. Todo comenzó hace ya veinte años…

* * *

Hace veinte años

Shizuka caminaba despreocupada por el parque, disfrutando del buen tiempo que hacia aquel día. Aquel día había salido por primera vez en mucho tiempo con su grupo de amigas, y en esos momentos se dirigía a las maquinas expendedoras. Después de mucho andar y hablar entre ellas, sus amigas le habían dicho que tenían sed y que si les haría el favor de ir a comprarles unas latas. Shizuka, siempre dispuestas a ayudar, había ido corriendo a completar el encargo, dejando a sus amigas sentadas en un banco. Después de mucho correr, Marikawa llegó a donde las maquinas expendedoras, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien más había llegado allí antes que ella.

Marikawa la reconoció como la chica nueva que había llegado a principios de curso. Aparentaba tener su misma edad, aunque hay terminaba todo lo que tenían en común. Llevaba el pelo corto y de un color violáceo muy oscuro sin ornamentos, mientras que Shizuka lo tenía largo y dorado, siempre con alguna pinza que le ayudara a dominarlo. Mientras que ella llevaba aquel día un vestido blanco y azul con una falda a juego, perfecto para ir por la calle sin agobiarse por el calor del Sol, la otra chica había optado por vestir unos tejanos azules y unas gruesas botas. Una camiseta de manga corta de color negro le cubría la parte de arriba, revelando unos brazos que, si bien no eran tan musculados como los de un adulto, revelaban que debía de practicar algún deporte en su rato libre. A pesar de ser de la misma edad, parecía que el cuerpo de Shizuka se había comenzado a desarrollar antes que el de la otra chica, ya que, como al resto de sus compañeras de clase, Shizuka le sacaba varios dedos de altura, y sus pechos ya no correspondían con alguien de su edad, sino de alguien más mayor. Aunque esos cambios físicos habían hecho que muchas de las chicas de su clase le dieran de lado, al menos su grupo de amigas aun le hablaban, lo cual resultaba un consuelo, ya que aparte de ellas no tenía más amigos.

Shizuka se acercó dubitativa a la maquina, tratando en todo momento que la otra chica no notara su presencia. En cierto modo, esa chica la intimidaba. En la clase, siempre se apartaba de los demás y nunca hablaba con nadie. Además, aquella chica tenía una mirada tan intimidante, que poca gente se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Las amigas de Marikawa habían comentado a sus espaldas que se rumoreaba que solía meterse en peleas con chicos de su edad o más mayores, que era una delincuente y que venía de un hogar de acogida. A Shizuka no le gustaba cuando sus amigas se ponían a hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas, y en más de una ocasión propuso que le dieran una oportunidad, para ver si en el fondo no sería una chica simpática. Sin excepción, sus amigas siempre desestimaron sus propuestas, haciéndola decidir con quien quería pasar el rato: si con ellas, sus amigas, o con aquella pequeña delincuente. A Marikawa le hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella por su cuenta, pero con su carácter tímido por un lado, y el hecho de que, en el fondo, esa chica le daba un poco de miedo, le habían impedido reunir el valor para hablarle en clase.

Y ahora, de repente, la tenía delante.

La chica compró una bebida y se sentó en un banco al lado de la maquina, bebiendo tranquilamente y contemplando al infinito. Poco a poco, Shizuka se fue acercando a la maquina, con los ojos fijos en la chica por si se giraba de pronto y la veía. En vista de que pareció no percatarse de su presencia, Marikawa llegó hasta la maquina y compró las bebidas, demasiadas como para que una sola persona pudiera llevarlas todas. Aun así, Marikawa trató de agarrarlas todas con sus manos y brazos, el frio y la humedad de las latas pegándosele en las ropas y haciéndole sentir un frio muy incomodo. Una vez se hubo asegurado de tenerlas todas agarradas, empezó a retroceder poco a poco, intentando por todos los medios alejarse en silencio. Sin embargo, se tropezó con una piedra en el camino, y Marikawa cayó al suelo dando un agudo gritito, mientras las latas volaban por los aires en todas direcciones.

Shizuka se masajeó la cadera, dolorida después de tan aparatoso aterrizaje, y se apresuró a reunir las desperdigadas latas antes de que se calentaran con el Sol. Justo cuando iba a recoger la ultima, apareció en su rango de visión una mano. Dicha mano recogió la lata y se la tendió a Shizuka, quien cogió la lata y levantó la vista para agradecer a quien fuera que la estuviera ayudando. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de la chica delincuente.

-¡Ah! Estooo…M-…Muchas gracias… Mmmm…-Shizuka miraba nerviosa a la otra chica, sin saber bien que decirle, las palabras agolpándose en su lengua a la vez, sin decidirse a salir de una en una. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la otra chica habló.

-Tú vas a mi clase, ¿no?

-Ehmm, ¡sí!... Yo soy…soy Shizuka. Shizuka Marikawa- Shizuka esperó a que la otra chica se presentara, pero se limitó a mirar curiosa el montón de latas.

-Llevas un montón de latas- comentó la chica. Por un instante, Marikawa temió que la chica quisiera quitarle alguna.

-Si… ¡pero-pero no todas no son para mí!- se apresuró a explicarse Shizuka-. Casi todas son para mis amigas, que me están esperando.

-Tus amigas…claro- Shizuka notó que la otra chica ponía mala cara al mencionar a aquellas chicas-. No deberías salir con ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No son como crees que son.- Shizuka no creía lo que oía. No QUERIA creerlo. Ellas eran las únicas que le hablaban, las únicas a las que podía llamar amigas. Sin ella, volvería a estar sola, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara de ninguna de las maneras.

-Tu… ¡Tú no sabes de que hablas!- exclamó Shizuka-. ¡Ellas son mis amigas! ¡Se bien como son!- La otra chica no alzó la voz, ni pareció molestarse por el enfado de Shizuka. Se limitó a señalar las latas con la cabeza, antes de decir: - Las latas. ¿Te dieron dinero antes de mandarte a comprarlas, o las has tenido que pagar tu?- Shizuka se quedó muda de repente. Si, era cierto, sus amigas no le habían dado dinero, pero no era nada raro. Normalmente, siempre que tenía que ir a algún recado para ellas, siempre se les olvidaba darle dinero. Luego, le prometían que ya se lo pagarían otro día. Aunque, la verdad, no recordaba que le hubieran pagado nunca…

-Bueno…yo…

-Y si alguna vez has intentado hacerte amiga de alguien a quien ellas no les gustaba, ¿no te han coaccionado de ninguna manera para que no lo hagas? ¿No te han hecho escoger entre ellas y esa persona?- Shizuka estaba cada vez mas sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía saber ella todo eso?

-Pues…

-Afróntalo: no son tus amigas. Solo se están aprovechando de ti.

-No…- Shizuka notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. No quería creer lo que oía, aunque incluso ella tenía que reconocer que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Simplemente, se negaba a aceptar la verdad-… no es cierto…no…

Soltando un suspiro, la chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a adentrarse en el parque, pasando por entre los árboles. Una vez allí, se giró, y le hizo un gesto a Marikawa para que la siguiera: -Si aun no me crees, será mejor que me sigas.- La chica empezó a caminar, y al final Shizuka empezó a seguirla, mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, una al lado de la otra. La chica le preguntó a Marikawa cuál de las latas era para Itsuki, la líder del grupo. Marikawa le tendió una lata de refresco de una marca un tanto cara, y la chica le dio las gracias. Mientras caminaba, la chica empezó a agitar la lata con fuerza, moviéndola de arriba abajo con gran velocidad, su rostro igual de impasible y tranquilo que siempre. Aunque Marikawa se sorprendió bastante al ver aquello, no dijo nada.

Poco después, llegaron al límite del parque. Marikawa y la chica se ocultaron tras un árbol, y la chica le hizo un gesto a Shizuka para que guardara silencio y escuchara. Al cabo de poco, un grupo de voces llegó hasta donde estaban.

-¿Pero cuanto más va a tardar en llegar, esa lenta vaca lechera?- comentó una de las voces. Marikawa la reconoció enseguida. Era la voz de una de sus amigas.

-Me sorprendería que no se hubiera caído por ahí. Con lo torpe que es…- Hubo varias risas, y Shizuka comprendió que no se trataba de nada nuevo entre ellas. Seguramente, acostumbraban a hablar así de ella a sus espaldas. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse una vez más de su rostro, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

-Chicas, chicas… Ya está bien- comentó otra voz. Marikawa recobró los ánimos al reconocer aquella voz: era Itsuki, quien la había incluido en su grupo de amigas. Su mejor amiga-. No está bien que nos riamos tanto de Shizuka. Después de todo…no es culpa suya que tenga menos cerebro que pechos.- Marikawa sintió como si de repente fuera invierno. Su cuerpo entero se heló al oír aquellas palabras. El resto de chicas empezaron a reír y a hacer comentarios.

-¡Si, es cierto! Fijo que todo lo que come va a parar a esas tetazas suyas, en vez de a su cabeza. Normal que sea tan tonta.

-Y crédula- añadió otra-. Quiero decir, ¡la muy tonta se cree que somos amigas!

-Cierto, pero gracias a eso tenemos a nuestra propia sirviente personal.

-Si, una sirviente que ya tarda en volver con las bebidas.

Shizuka cayó de rodillas al suelo, las latas escurriéndose de sus brazos y cayendo de vuelta al suelo. Todo había sido mentira. Las veces que habían salido. Las conversaciones que habían tenido. Los planes que habían preparado. Los sueños y secretos que habían compartido… Todo. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas, mientras sus brazos abrazaban su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar. Solo quería encogerse y desaparecer.

-Ehmm… ¿Querías algo?- comentó de repente Itsuki.

Shizuka levantó la vista, y vio que la chica que la acompañaba había salido de su escondite con la lata de Itsuki, y se había plantado delante del grupo de chicas. Estas empezaron a mirarla con claro gesto de desagrado, haciendo comentarios entre ellas que podían oírse claramente, comentarios sobre su ropa y su forma de ser.

-La verdad es que si: quiero que dejéis en paz a Marikawa.- Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y de repente todas las chicas empezaron a reírse a la vez, sus crueles carcajadas retumbando y llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes, pero que no consiguieron doblegar a la chica.

-¿Y porque deberíamos hacer tal cosa?- preguntó desafiante Itsuki, mientras se acercaba confiada a la chica-. ¿Por qué deberíamos librarnos de nuestra mascota? Hace todo lo que le decimos, cree todo lo que le contamos,… Cuesta creer que hayan personas tan simples como ella a día de hoy.- Las duras palabras de quien había sido su amiga hicieron daño a Shizuka, que contemplaba con asombro la escena desde detrás del árbol. Itsuki vio la lata que la otra chica llevaba en la mano, y se la arrebató de un tirón.

-Eso es mío.

-Mala suerte, querida. Ahora es mía- dijo Itsuki, mientras sus dedos tiraban de la anilla. El líquido del interior, removido a consciencia por la chica momentos antes, salió despedido como un geiser, bañando la cara de la sorprendida Itsuki, quien pronto acabó bañada desde la frente hasta los pies en refresco. La otra chica sonrió.

-La próxima vez, no le quites las cosas a la gente. Puede que… te estallen en la cara.

Itsuki, recompuesta de la sorpresa inicial, miró furiosa a la otra chica. De todos los malditos días en que se podía haber manchado, tenía que haber sido el mismo maldito día que había decidido estrenar su maldito vestido nuevo, ahora manchado con el maldito y pegajoso refresco. Al menos su pelo, recién peinado en un salón de belleza, había conseguido evitar posibles daños. A su espalda, varias de las chicas se pusieron de pie, y rodearon a la chica nueva. Itsuki sonrió con crueldad.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… Parece que alguien necesita que le enseñen modales-.

-Cierra la boca, bruja.- Varias de las chicas que rodearon a la chica se quedaron de piedra. Nadie le hablaba así a Itsuki. La última persona que lo había hecho había acabado sufriendo tanto en clase que se había acabado trasladando a otra escuela.- ¿Qué yo necesito aprender modales? Tú, y las lameculos que te siguen, sois las que tendrías que aprender a comportaros como seres humanos. Habéis jugado con el corazón de una chica, una buena chica, solo por diversión. Habéis manipulado sus sentimientos como os ha parecido, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar. No os merecéis a alguien tan bueno como ella, alguien que es capaz de defenderos incluso a pesar de todo lo que le habéis hecho pasar. Simplemente, no os puedo perdonar.- La chica cerró los puños, y varias de las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo. Se avecinaba una pelea, una pelea de siete contra una.

De detrás de los arboles, surgió Shizuka, con una lata de refresco en su mano. En sus mejillas se veían los surcos de las lágrimas, pero sus ojos reflejaban determinación. Después de ver como aquella chica a quien había juzgado mal salía en su defensa de aquella manera, supo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por una vez, solo por una vez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tener tanta fuerza como esa chica, el poder salir y decir lo que pensaba de verdad.

El círculo de chicas se abrió, dejando pasar a Marikawa. Esta pasó al lado de la otra chica, y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después, se volvió hacia Itsuki, y se plantó delante de ella.

-Lo he oído todo- dijo Marikawa.

-Mmm-hmmm- dijo Itsuki-. Entonces ya no tiene sentido seguir escondiéndolo. Pues sí, es la verdad: no eres nuestra amiga, no nos gustas, y si hemos hecho esto es porque nos dabas tanta pena, que creímos que darte un uso, aunque fuera de mascota y sirvienta, no sería más que un acto de clemencia por nuestra parte.- Varias de las chicas empezaron a reír cruelmente, mientras Itsuki esperaba con calma que el corazón de Marikawa se rompiera y empezara a llorar. Pero no pasó nada. Marikawa le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

-Solo quiero decir dos cosas: la primera, es agradeceros el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Aunque fuera falso, yo realmente me sentí como parte del grupo, aunque no fuera lo mismo para vosotras, y por ello os doy las gracias- Shizuka hico una breve reverencia a Itsuki, quien miró sorprendida a la joven. Eso no se lo esperaba-. Y la segunda cosa: yo tampoco quiero seguir siendo vuestra amiga. Por ello, he venido a despedirme, y a ofrecerte este refresco de despedida.- Itsuki miró desconfiada el refresco. Con toda seguridad, sería otro refresco agitado, preparado por esa cabeza hueca que no podía tener más de dos neuronas en su rubia cabeza. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Shizuka abrió el refresco delante de ella, y su instinto la hizo apartarse para esquivar el chorro de refresco que, para su sorpresa, no salió de la lata. Avergonzada, trató de recobrar la compostura, e hizo el gesto de ir a coger el refresco.

-M-muy bien. Te haré el favor y-…-Antes de que pudiera cogerlo, Shizuka levantó la lata y vertió tranquilamente su contenido en la cabeza de Itsuki, regando su perfecto peinado con el refresco, y cubriendo la única zona seca que le quedaba a la joven. Itsuki se quedó de piedra, todavía con el brazo extendido para coger el refresco. Una vez se hubo derramado hasta la última gota, Shizuka le puso la lata vacía en la mano, y se alejó tranquilamente de allí, acompañada por la otra joven, mientras el resto de niñas observaban alternativamente y boquiabiertas a Shizuka y a la paralizada Itsuki, quien seguía sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¡Su madre la iba a regañar un montón por el estado de su ropa y su pelo!

...

Después de caminar un rato, Shizuka y la chica acabaron sentadas en el mismo banco en el que se habían encontrado, junto a las maquinas expendedoras. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Shizuka se dobló, y enterró su cara entre sus manos. ¿Pero que había hecho? ¿Verter el refresco encima de Itsuki de esa manera? ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!? A su lado, la otra chica empezó a reírse, primero en voz baja y cada vez mas alto, hasta que a Shizuka se le contagió la risa y empezó a reírse ella también. Al cabo de un rato, ambas chicas pararon de reírse, limpiándose las lagrimas que les habían salido de tanto reír.

-¡Wow, eso que has hecho ha sido una pasada!- dijo la otra chica, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Marikawa-. La forma en la que te has plantado ahí, el discursito, lo del refresco,… ¡Ha sido la bomba!

Shizuka asintió, dando se cuenta de pronto de lo que había pasado. Volvía a estar sola. Ya no tenía amigas. Por satisfactorio que hubiera sido aquello, ahora ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ni con quien hablar, ni con quien reír. Volvía a estar sola.

-Creo que iré a comprar un poco de Takoyaki para celebrarlo- comentó la otra chica, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí. Shizuka la observó marcharse, agradeciendo en silencio que aquella misteriosa chica hubiera entrado en su vida. De no ser por ella, Shizuka nunca-...- Eh, ¿a que estas esperando?- preguntó la chica a Marikawa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La chica le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella-. Venga, vamos. ¡Yo invito!

Shizuka, sorprendida, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la otra chica. Poco a poco, su gesto de tristeza pasó a uno de felicidad, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, igualando la sonrisa en el rostro de la otra chica. Juntas, empezaron a caminar por el parque, en busca de un puesto o alguna tienda en la que comprar comida.

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Rika. Rika Minami.

-Y-yo Shizuka. Shizuka Marikawa.

* * *

De vuelta a la mansión.

Después de contarle la historia a Alice, Shizuka por fin había convencido a la joven para que saliera con ella de la habitación. Mientras paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines de la casa, Alice no dejaba de pensar en lo que había aprendido de Marikawa. Reflexionó sobre lo que la mujer intentaba explicarle. Las personas buenas podían ser malas. Las malas, buenas. ¿Dónde encajaba Kuro en todo aquello? ¿Era bueno, era malo…? ¿Y ella? Del mismo modo que Shizuka con su amiga, había juzgado demasiado pronto a Kuro, creyendo que era un monstruo, cuando en realidad solo quería protegerla. Ahora, sentía que estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¿Pero cómo solucionar la situación? No sabía si bastaría con pedir perdón, si tendría que decir o hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.

Shizuka tomó nota del suspiro de Alice, imaginando que clase de pensamientos debían de rondar la mente de la niña. Con una sonrisa, la cogió de la mano y juntas prosiguieron con su paseo. Alegraría a esa niña, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

De pronto, algo pesado aterrizó a su lado, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y sorprendiéndolas a ellas y a los guardias que había más cerca. Cuando el polvo se aposentó, descubrieron que quien había aterrizado con tanta fuerza no era ni más ni menos que Kuro, que miraba a Alice desde la oscuridad de su capucha. Los guardas, aunque un tanto recelosos, bajaron las armas.

Alice y Kuro se observaron en silencio. La niña parecía un tanto intranquila, sin saber bien que decir ahora que tenía a la criatura delante. Tal vez sería mejor disculparse. Después de todo, Kuro no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla desde que se encontraron por primera vez. Si había atacado a Shido, sus razones tendría. Además, no soportaba más esa situación. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kuro. Era su responsabilidad.

-Kuro…yo…- empezó a decir Alice. Kuro la detuvo con un gesto, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Se arrodilló delante de Alice, y tiró de su capucha hacia atrás, a pesar de que los rayos del Sol le bañaban de pleno la cara, y le molestaban los ojos. A pesar de ello, Kuro no apartó la mirada de Alice, quien sentía el malestar que Kuro estaba experimentando a causa de la luz. Los labios de Kuro se abrieron, dejando escapar unos sonidos cortos e incoherentes, que poco a poco empezaron a repetirse. Eran…palabra. Kuro estaba intentando hablar.

-…A…A…Allllissss…- La voz de Kuro era rasposa, la voz de alguien que no la había usado en mucho tiempo, la voz de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a rugir más que a hablar. A pesar de todo, la niña distinguió su propio nombre. Después, Kuro se tocó el pecho, y cambió de sonidos-… K…Kurrrr…Kurrrrrro…- Su nombre. El nombre por el que la niña le conocía-….P…perr…ddd…ón… Per…doooonnn…- Con gran dificultad, las palabras acabaron saliendo de la boca del monstruo, clavándose dolorosamente en el corazón de Alice. Le estaba pidiendo perdón. A pesar de cómo le había tratado, de cómo le había hecho a un lado por el miedo, él le estaba pidiendo perdón a ella. Creía que la mala era ella por haberlo abandonado de aquella forma, pero Kuro lo veía de otra manera. Se echó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar en él como una mala persona?

Alice se lanzó al cuello de Kuro, rodeándoselo con los brazos mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres por su cara.

-¡Tonto! Yo soy quien tendría que pedirte perdón. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Alice siguió llorando en el hombro de Kuro, mientras este devolvía torpemente el abrazo rodeando a la niña con uno de sus brazos. Marikawa contempló la escena en silencio, y dando media vuelta, se alejó para dejarlos solos. Los ladridos de felicidad de Zeke resonaban por toda la mansión.

"Me alegro por vosotros, chicos", comentó la enfermera para sí.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, puesto de observación de la mansión Takagi:

-… ¿me recibís? Cambio- preguntó el operador de radio por tercera vez. Volvió a intentarlo-. Puesto de avanzada, aquí puesto de observación de la mansión. ¿Me recibís? Cambio.- De nuevo, la radio permaneció en silencio, dejando a un lado las interferencias habituales. Se trataba de un equipo un poco viejo, pero hasta la fecha siempre había funcionado, de manera que no podía tratarse de un problema de la radio. El puesto de avanzada estaba situado en una zona céntrica de la ciudad, al igual que otros tantos puestos repartidos por todas partes, de manera que la comunicación y el envío de suministros y personas se realizara de la mejor manera, evitando que nadie pudiera quedar aislado. Y ahora, uno de sus puestos de avanzada no respondía.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó el superior del operario. Este negó con la cabeza, y el su jefe miró suspicaz al horizonte, perdido en el silencio de aquellas calles desérticas. Tanta calma era muy rara. Las cosas habían estado bastante calmadas desde que empezó la pandemia, con el cese de los sonidos normales en una ciudad (las sirenas, los coches, el ajetreo de los miles de ciudadanos que poblaban la ciudad), pero aquello parecía… antinatural.

Y de pronto, empezó el ataque.

Algo apareció en el horizonte. Su forma de caminar lo distinguía del tambaleante andar de aquellas cosas obsesionadas con los mordiscos. Seguramente fuera algún superviviente. Llevaba una sudadera muy ancha con la capucha puesta. Unos cortos pantalones tejanos y unas mallas de rejilla ocultaban sus piernas, mientras que en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas de color rojo. Aunque caminaba con normalidad, los hombres del puesto de observación notaron que se sujetaba el brazo derecho, el cual llevaba completamente vendado con una ensangrentada venda.

Siguiendo la estrategia de siempre, varios hombres se escondieron a ambos lados de la calle, mientras que dos se quedaban en la barrera para interceptar a aquella misteriosa persona. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el jefe del puesto le dio el alto.

-¡Alto, no des ni un paso más!- ordenó con decisión. La misteriosa figura se detuvo, y poco a poco levantó los brazos. El derecho le quedó un tanto torcido, como si el gesto le doliera. Debía de tratarse de una herida muy fea.- ¿Quién eres?- Pasaron unos minutos, pero no hubo respuesta. Él, y varios de sus hombres, agarraron con fuerza sus armas. Pasaba algo.

-Te hemos hecho una pregunta. ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- insistió otro de los hombres. La figura inclinó la cabeza, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar. A ambos lados de la calle, los hombres quitaron el seguro de sus armas en silencio, preparados para lo que fuera. El nervioso silencio fue roto por un diminuto sonido que salía de aquella figura. Sonaba…como el llanto de una chica.

El jefe soltó un suspiro. Una chica asustada. Pobrecita, debía de haberlo pasado mal. Hizo un gesto, y sus hombres se relajaron un poco, sabedores de que aquella extraña persona no era más que una chica herida y asustada. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose el cuerpo con los brazos, mientras su tenue llanto continuaba manando de su capucha. Algunos de los hombres se sintieron incómodos, y un tanto avergonzados. Tratar así a alguien que lo había pasado mal…

Uno de los hombres de la barrera dio un paso adelante, y se arrodilló ante la temblorosa chica.

-Tranquila…No pasa nada. Ya estas a salvo… Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.- La chica pareció calmarse, y levantó ligeramente la cabeza, aunque no lo bastante como para que el hombre le viera la cara. Poco a poco, como con timidez, la chica levantó la mano izquierda, y la puso en la mejilla del hombre, quien miró confundido como le acariciaba con ternura.

-Estoooo… ¿Qué estas…?- preguntó incomodo, mientras la mano de la chica bajaba hasta llegar bajo su barbilla. Su pulgar pasó por encima de los labios de este, acallando sus replicas, y terminó al otro lado de su cuello. Con un simple gesto, los dedos de la chica giraron la cabeza del hombre en un ángulo antinatural, partiéndole el cuello y congelando su gesto de sorpresa. El cuerpo cayó a un lado con un sordo golpe.

El resto de hombres tardaron un instante en reaccionar, y durante ese instante fue cuando murieron. Mientras el cuerpo del primer hombre caía, la chica se puso rápidamente de pie, su brazo izquierdo temblando y expandiéndose bajo los vendajes. Numerosas púas salieron del mismo, rompiendo la tela y revelando el extraño brazo que ocultaban. Demasiado rápido como para verlo con claridad, la chica agitó el brazo hacia adelante, partiendo al jefe de aquellos hombres por la cintura. Solo cuando sus dos mitades cayeron al suelo, se dio cuenta él del tremendo error que habían cometido. La chica rápidamente lanzó su brazo de nuevo, cortando a los otros dos hombres de la barrera, a uno partiéndolo en dos de un corte vertical, y al otro decapitándolo de un golpe. Los dos hombres supervivientes, los mismos que se habían escondido a ambos lados de la calle, trataron de disparar a aquel ser, que se limitó a zigzaguear entre las balas, y rápidamente se plantó delante de uno de los hombre. Lo agarró por el cuello, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra su compañero, los dos hombres atravesando la puerta de la casa contigua. Antes de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera ponerse de pie, la criatura saltó, y al caer los ensartó con su brazo a la vez, como si fueran una brocheta. Levantó el brazo, y agitó los dos cuerpos hasta que se hubo asegurado de que estuvieran bien muertos. Después, los lanzó a un lado, y empezó a lamer la sangre de sus cuchillas.

Hubo un estallido a sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelta, vio como una bengala roja ascendía por el cielo, la estela del humo rojizo originándose en la calle principal. La criatura salió de la casa, y volvió al centro de la calle. El hombre al que había partido en dos, el jefe de aquellos hombres, había sacado una pistola de bengalas del cinturón de su mitad inferior, y había usado sus últimas fuerzas para disparar al aire. Miró con satisfacción a la criatura, y su brazo cayó al suelo. La criatura fue hacia él, dispuesto a rematarlo, pero comprobó que ya había muerto. Lo tocó un poco con el pie, pero no reaccionó. Si, estaba muerto.

-Parece que las cosas se han complicado un poco. Bueno, este percance entraba dentro de lo previsto.- Shido apareció desde uno de los callejones, contemplando con deleite los restos de la matanza. Poco a poco, fueron apareciendo cada vez más y más cadáveres ambulantes, saliendo de cada casa, calle y agujero en el que hubieran estado metidos. En pocos momentos, sus cuerpos ocuparon la calle en su totalidad.

-En fin, la idea de que sepan lo que se les viene encima no me parece del todo mala. Me basta con que sus gritos, al final, sean lo bastante placenteros para mi.- Shido se relamió, extasiado con su propio poder, un poder que le permitía gobernar sobre esa horda de monstruos, quienes lo rodeaban y seguían a todas partes sin hacerle ningún daño. Se giró hacia su monstruo con un gesto de la mano, como un emperador ante sus súbditos-. ¡Eva, inicia el ataque!

La criatura conocida como Eva alzó la cara al cielo, y abrió su boca de afilados dientes para lanzar un agudo grito, un alarido estridente que resonó por toda la calle. Casi a la vez, los cadáveres se giraron en dirección a la mansión, y empezaron a avanzar con paso tambaleante.

* * *

Mansión de los Takagi:

Alice seguía abrazada a Kuro, cuando de repente notó que este se tensaba. Levantó la cabeza, y vio que Kuro miraba con gesto feroz en dirección a la puerta. Gruñía y mostraba los dientes, como si hubiera detectado alguna amenaza. Alice miró preocupada en la misma dirección, y contempló con sorpresa como una estela roja ascendía por el horizonte, y estallaba en forma de un gran destello rojo en el cielo. Momentos después, una alarma empezó a sonar por la mansión, y sus ocupantes empezaron a correr por todas partes, algunos dirigiéndose a sus puestos, y otros chillando presas del pánico. Antes de que alcanzara a comprender que sucedía, Kuro la agarró por la cintura con un brazo, y la cargó de vuelta a la mansión. En su interior, se encontraron con Komuro y Hirano, quienes bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras, cada uno con sus armas.

-Venga, tenemos que… ¡Alice!- exclamó Takashi al ver entrar a la pareja en la mansión.

-¡Hermanito, ¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó Alice, alarmada. Kuro la depositó en brazos de Hirano, y salió a toda prisa de la mansión otra vez, antes de que la niña pudiera impedírselo.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Takashi.

-No lo sé, pero antes se ha puesto muy raro. Ha empezado a gruñir en dirección a la puerta, y de repente apareció esa columna de humo rojo.- Hirano y Komuro se miraron preocupados. Cualquier cosa que pudiera inquietar a un monstruo como Kuro era algo a tener en cuenta.

-Alice, escúchame bien- dijo Hirano, mirando muy serio a Alice-. Quiero que subas a la habitación de Miyamoto, y que te encierres dentro con ella y Marikawa. ¿Entendido?- Alice asintió, asustada porque no sabía que estaba pasando. Hirano y Komuro se disponían a marcharse, cuando Komuro sintió que alguien le agarraba de la manga. Se giró, y vio a Alice sujetándole y mirándole con gesto preocupado.

-P-por favor…Tened cuidado. Y…- Komuro sonrió, tratando de infundir algo de coraje en Alice. Se arrodilló delante de ella, y la cogió de los hombros.

-No te preocupes. No nos pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

-Y… proteged también a Kuro. No quiero…no quiero que le pase nada…- Alice estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero resistió todo lo que pudo. Komuro le acarició la cabeza, y se puso de pie.

-Tranquila. No dejaremos que le pase nada a él tampoco. Ahora es uno de los nuestros, ¿no?- Alice, al oír aquello, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de que se hubiera marchado al segundo piso, Komuro se dirigió a la puerta, donde le esperaba Hirano.

-¿Sabes? No es por llevar la contraria a Alice, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si fuera Kuro el que nos protegiera a nosotros- comentó divertido Hirano. Takashi soltó una carcajada.

-¡Si, no me imagino a ese tipo necesitando nuestra ayuda!- Komuro volvió a ponerse serio. Los guardias habían empezado los preparativos para lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder, mientras Kuro sacaba sus garras y gruñía en dirección a la verja, donde la bengala había ido cayendo hasta que su luz acabó por desaparecer.-Aun así…

-Si.- Hirano cargó su arma, mirando desafiante al horizonte, presintiendo a batalla que les esperaba.

Desde la calle, los vivos empezaron a oír el lastimero llegar de los muertos.

…...

Era como un tsunami.

Los muertos se lanzaron contra la verja, aplastándose contra los férreos barrotes, mientras los hombres intentaban desesperadamente contener a aquella horda con su fuerza. Abrieron fuego contra los cadáveres, matando a varios, pero ello no detuvo el avance del ejército no-muerto. Justo cuando parecía que la verja iba a ceder, Kuro hizo acto de presencia.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, atravesó las líneas de defensa de los humanos, siguiendo las estelas de las balas, y saltó con facilidad por encima de la puerta. Aterrizó con fuerza en el centro de aquella muchedumbre de cadáveres, y en seguida empezó a destrozarlos con sus garras. Ningún cadáver llegó a acercársele siquiera. Todos eran despedazados al instante, con solo un breve movimiento de sus mortales manos. Los defensores observaban como la sangre y los pedazos de carne saltaban por los aires, mientras el sonido de la masacre reverberaba por encima de los gemidos de los muertos, y los gritos de los vivos.

Podían conseguirlo. Podían proteger la mansión. Envalentonados por la presencia de aquella máquina de matar viviente, los defensores siguieron luchando con renovados ánimos.

-¿Sabes? Realmente me alegro de que esa cosa esté de nuestro lado-comentó uno de los hombres de la mansión, mientras él y su compañero hacían fuerza para mantener la verja en su sitio.

-¡Sí! Es una suerte, porque así, podemos estar aquí dentro, mientras él lucha ahí fuera…- Un grito sobrenatural recorrió todo el patio de la mansión, un grito terrible y primario, que heló la sangre de aquellos valientes defensores. De tan parecido que era al rugido de aquel ser conocido como Kuro, que todos hubieran jurado que era suyo. De repente, Kuro apareció, atravesando como una bala de cañón la verja, que cayó al suelo, completamente arrancada de la pared, mientras el infectado atravesaba volando el patio hasta impactar de espaldas contra uno de los vehículos blindados de la mansión, abollando el metal y haciendo que se pusiera sobre dos ruedas. El pesado vehículo volvió a caer, aplastando con su peso a Kuro, quien parecía estar atontado por el golpe.

Los hombres miraron incrédulos el cuerpo ensangrentado del monstruo que, supuestamente, era imparable.

-…pues ahora está dentro…- Rápidamente, dirigieron su atención a la entrada, por donde cada vez más y más muertos empezaban a entrar en la mansión, las balas de los defensores apenas retrasando su avance-…¡Y ELLOS TAMBIEN!- Ambos amigos corrieron a posicionarse lo más lejos posible de allí. Otros tantos defensores, los cuales también habían estado aguantando la puerta, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión:

-¡Kuro!- exclamó preocupada Alice al ver estrellarse a su amigo. Cuando le había visto saltar contra el ejercito de cadáveres, había sentido miedo, pero Saya le había asegurado que no tenia de que preocuparse. Kuro era fuerte, muy fuerte, y podía ocuparse de "Ellos" sin problema. Durante unos minutos, pareció que tenía razón. Desde su privilegiado punto de observación, en la habitación de Miyamoto, ella y el resto de sus hermanas, a excepción de Busujima, que había salido a luchar junto a Komuro y Hirano, habían podido observar como diezmaba sin dificultad las oleadas de muertos andantes que intentaron atacarlo. Realmente, era algo fascinante. La facilidad con la que destrozaba aquellos cuerpos. Como sus garras dibujaban estelas de sangre, roja y oscura, pintando el brillante lienzo que era el cielo con la sangre y carne de sus enemigos. Alice sonrió. Verdaderamente, Kuro era fuerte.

De pronto, algo apareció, y Kuro desapareció. Algo muy veloz hizo acto de presencia entre los muertos, y derribó a Kuro, quien rápidamente fue tragado por el mar de muertos, ocultando su presencia a las espectadoras de la mansión. Hubo varias explosiones en el exterior de la verja, lugares donde los muertos salían volando por los varios impactos que se sucedían, mientras un borrón negro se movía como un látigo por el lugar. Hubo un grito atroz, tan brutal y terrible como los gritos que habían oído hacer a Kuro, y de repente la verja salió volando.

Junto con Kuro.

Alice contempló con horror como su cuerpo chocaba violentamente contra uno de los vehículos de la mansión, y como este le caía encima.

-¡Kuro!- gritó Alice. Sabía que Kuro era fuerte, pero había recibido un buen golpe. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué…que ha ocurrido?- preguntó conmocionada Saya. Ella tampoco entendía como podía haber salido volando algo tan fuerte como Kuro, que clase de infectado podía lograr algo así. La respuesta no tardó en aparecer.

De entre los muertos de la entrada, apareció una figura familiar. Uno de los cuerpos que entró en el recinto, a diferencia del resto, caminaba con paso seguro y tranquilo. Llevaba una sudadera que le ocultaba el rostro con su capucha, al igual que Kuro, pero tanto su forma como el resto de su vestimenta revelaban que se trataba de una chica. Su brazo derecho era similar al de Kuro, solo que este tenía una forma diferente a los de él. Mientras que los de Kuro presentaban algunas espinas sueltas, y terminaban en unas largas garras plateadas, aquel extraño ser presentaba muchas y afiladas espinas, similares a ganchos, que le recorrían todo el largo del brazo. Al final, donde tendría que estar la mano, había dos largas cuchillas. Las venas rojas que recorrían el brazo de Kuro aleatoriamente también recorrían el oscuro miembro de aquel ser, con un brillo carmesí más vivo que el de Kuro.

Miyamoto contempló asombrada a aquella nueva amenaza.

-¿Eso es…?

-Sí. Hubiera sido raro que Kuro fuera solo un caso aislado- comentó Saya con el gesto fruncido. A pesar de que no lo parecía, por dentro estaba bastante asustada-. Esto demuestra que Kuro y esa cosa forman parte de otra rama mas evolucionada de infectados, y que puede haber mas como ellos. La pregunta ahora es…

-"Quién de los dos es más fuerte", ¿verdad?- dijo Marikawa, sorprendiendo a Saya por lo acertado de su intervención. Alice no apartó los ojos del patio, donde los supervivientes intentaban contener las oleadas de cadáveres andantes, incapaces de centrar sus esfuerzos en aquel monstruo que había abierto las puertas. "Kuro…", pensó Alice, preocupada por su amigo.

De repente, el vehículo que había caído encima de Kuro salió por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de donde Kuro se había puesto de pie. Varias heridas recorrían su cuerpo, manchando el suelo bajo sus pies con su sangre negra. Él, aparentemente ajeno a ello, dio un par de pasos en dirección a aquel otro infectado, y propinó un fuerte rugido desafiante, grave y poderoso, que provocó que los cadáveres ambulantes se detuvieran en el sitio. Rápidamente, el otro infectado respondió con su propia versión del rugido, más aguda, pero igualmente poderosa. Al oírlo, "Ellos" volvieron a atacar a los humanos.

Saya tomó nota de lo ocurrido. "Primero, "Ellos" atacan a este nuevo tipo de infectado. Ahora, parece que reaccionan a los rugidos… ¿Podría ser que esa infectada los este controlando? ¿Algo así como un líder de manada?", pensó Saya.

-Quedaos aquí- dijo la joven a sus compañeras, antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta. Ese descubrimiento tal vez les ayudara a salvar la mansión.

-¿Qué? ¡No, espera…!- Shizuka trató de detenerla, pero fue en vano.

Takagi corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, tratando de llegar lo antes posible donde su padre para informarle de lo que había descubierto. Funcionaria. Con Kuro de su lado, podían salvar la mansión y a sus ocupantes. Solo había que hacer una cosa.

Matar a esa nueva infectada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el patio:

El rugido de la infectada tuvo un efecto contrario en los vivos y en los muertos. Mientras que los supervivientes se paralizaron por el miedo, los no-muertos parecieron despertar de su breve letargo, ya que reanudaron su marcha contra los ocupantes de la mansión. Estos trataban por todos los medios contener las oleadas de cadáveres que se les iban acercando cada vez más, disparando y lanzando explosivos que destrozaban los cuerpos de aquel mortífero ejercito. Este parecía imparable, mientras los cadáveres andantes pasaban por encima de los restos humeantes de sus camaradas, ignorando las heridas y los ataques de los defensores, decididos a acabar con sus vidas a mordiscos.

En el centro de aquel caos, dos infectados mantenían una titánica lucha, eclipsando la lucha que sostenían el resto de ocupantes de la plaza. Sus golpes reverberaban por todo el lugar, mientras su lucha se extendía por toda la plaza, destrozando cualquier edificio, vehículo o cadáver andante que se encontrara en su camino. Incluso el mismo suelo se resquebrajaba bajo los poderosos pasos de ese par de monstruos. En la lucha a corta distancia, parecía que Kuro llevaba ventaja. Sus largas garras desgarraban la carne de aquel otro ser, quien saltaba y esquivaba tan bien como podía. Aun así, varios cortes revelaron los progresos de Kuro, mientras su sangre empezaba a empapar sus ropas. El otro ser, en cambio, dominaba la lucha a larga distancia. Su brazo, similar a un látigo, le permitía golpear a Kuro varias veces antes de que este pudiera acercársele. En más de una ocasión, consiguió atrapar a Kuro, para después lanzarlo contra alguna estructura, que a continuación procedía a derrumbarse, o lo estampaba varias veces contra el suelo, rompiendo tanto las losas de piedra como los huesos del infectado. Ambos se habían provocado grandes heridas, pero parecía que la nueva amenaza llevaba las de ganar. Se movía mas rápido, esquivaba con más agilidad, y presentaba muchas menos heridas que Kuro.

Alice trataba de contener el llanto, mientras veía como Kuro se esforzaba por levantarse y salir del cráter que su cuerpo había formado cuando aquel ser lo había lanzado con fuerza desde el aire. Su sangre salpicaba el suelo, brotando de su cuerpo por un millar de cortes, mientras que varios huesos sobresalían de manera antinatural de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, este empezó a sanar, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento que de costumbre. Por otro lado, la otra infectada parecía encontrarse bien. Presentaba varios tajos en el cuerpo, e incluso su brazo izquierdo estaba un poco magullado y doblado en un ángulo extraño, consecuencia de haber intentado parar un coche que Kuro le había lanzado con el antebrazo. Sin aparente esfuerzo, el ser se recolocó el hueso, y volvió a avanzar hacia Kuro.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué hay tanta diferencia?- comentó Rei.

-Si esto sigue así…-dijo Shizuka, intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría si ese infectado acababa con Kuro. Sin él, dudaba de que pudieran acabar con aquella cosa, y eso sería el fin para todos. Además, Alice acabaría devastada. No sabía si podría soportar ver morir a Kuro. Alice…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice no estaba en su sitio. Dándose media vuelta, alcanzó a verla desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, justo como había hecho Takagi momentos antes.

-¡Alice, no!- Shizuka corrió tras de ella, pero la niña corría mas rápida que ella. Rei quiso ir ella también, pero sus heridas aun no le permitían moverse con rapidez. Se maldijo así misma por su debilidad. ¡Si solo se encontrara en buenas condiciones…!

Rei se centró de nuevo en la ventana, buscando con la mirada a Takashi, Hirano y Busujima. En aquellos momentos estaban allí abajo, con todos aquellos monstruos, mientras ella se veía obligada a quedarse dentro sin hacer nada. Cerró los puños, frustrada por aquella injusta situación, y golpeó con la mano la pared de pura rabia.

De pronto, vio algo. Algo que le heló la sangre, algo que esperaba no volver a ver nunca, y que sin embargo, allí estaba.

En la puerta, surgiendo de entre todos aquellos monstruos, Rei vio salir al peor de todos.

* * *

Puerta de la mansión:

Shido avanzaba tranquilamente por la calle, caminando como si tal cosa por entre aquel mar de muertos, que parecían discurrir a su lado como el agua de un rio rodea a una roca. Si, aquel era su poder, el poder de un dios. No tenia porque preocuparse por los muertos, quienes eran meros peones que seguían todas y cada una de sus ordenes. En aquellos momentos, su ejército avanzaba para acabar con aquellos infieles que habían osado cuestionar su grandeza. ¡Ah, que placer estaba sintiendo en aquel instante! Intocable, imparable, todopoderoso…

Si, aquello le gustaba.

Shido entró en la mansión, mientras sus hordas de no-muertos proseguían con su lento y mortal avance. Mientras los defensores intentaban en vano contener a sus huestes, Shido buscó con la mirada a su fiel compañera. No fue muy difícil, aquellos dos infectados no eran precisamente sutiles. Ambos aparecieron en el centro de la plaza, continuando con su arduo combate, aplastado a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de meterse en medio. En más de una ocasión, estuvieron a punto de matar a algún superviviente, pero por suerte el ruido que montaban era tal, que todo el mundo los veía venir, y conseguía ponerse a salvo. Los muertos, en cambio, o bien eran lentos de reflejos, o bien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Kuro y la infectada, Eva, los aplastaban casi sin darse cuenta. Los pisaban al aterrizar, chocaban contra ellos al cargar, e incluso los usaban de proyectiles o armas cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre en busca de una nueva estrategia que les permitiera acabar con su adversario.

Kuro volvió a intentar atrapar a Eva. El infectado macho parecía querer aprovechar su ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo para aplastar directamente a la infectada hembra, pero esta no dejaba de moverse y esquivarle. Kuro continuó su ataque, lanzando zarpazos que despedazaban todo a su paso, mientras los trozos de los cadáveres que se metían en su camino volaban por los aires. Eva, por su parte, se limitaba a esquivar hacia atrás, saltando con gracilidad a pesar de sus heridas. Aprovechando el impulso del otro, Eva lanzó su brazo hacia adelante, y atravesó el pecho de Kuro con su afilado apéndice. Sin perder un instante, Kuro aprovechó para atravesar de igual forma el cuerpo de Eva. Ambos continuaron en esta posición, luchando por ganar la ventaja sobre el otro, mientras los pocos supervivientes que podían permitírselo contemplaban el tenso combate con asombro y expectación. Busujima rebanó de arriba abajo a otro de aquellos monstruos, y contempló a la pareja de infectados con asombro. Ambos habían atravesado el pecho del otro, pero aparte de la sangre que ambos estaban perdiendo, ninguno de los dos parecía perder fuerza por ello. De repente, el brazo de Eva empezó a estirarse, forzando a Kuro a liberar su garra del pecho de la infectada, y dándose media vuelta, levantó el cuerpo del otro infectado en el aire, y lo estampó con fuerza de cabeza contra el suelo. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Kuro apareció en el centro de un pequeño cráter, salpicado de sangre negra, del cual Kuro trató de escaparse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Eva volvió a girarse, y repitió la operación hacia el otro lado. Y hacia el otro. Y hacia el otro. Y así, hasta que acabó rodeada por varios cráteres ensangrentados, y Kuro acabó cubierto de heridas una vez más. Con un rápido gesto, liberó su cuerpo, que empezó a caer al suelo. Antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Eva lanzó un rápido ataque de látigo, que envió a Kuro por los aires, describiendo una parábola que acabó con su cuerpo chocando contra la fuente de piedra, aplastándola con el impacto.

Shido se rió y empezó a aplaudir de puro gozo. Si, ya faltaba poco. Lo presentía. El otro monstruo empezaba a mostrar signos de ralentizarse. Sus ataques habían perdido ferocidad, y su cuerpo parecía no regenerarse como antes. Dentro de poco, caería por última vez, y no volvería a levantarse. De pronto, hubo un estallido a un lado de Shido, que contempló con sorpresa el hueco que la bala había dejado a un lado de su cabeza. Corrió a cubrirse detrás de uno de los arboles del patio, antes de buscar con la mirada al tirador. Un segundo disparo, que impactó en el tronco, le reveló su posición. Se trataba de aquella perra, Rei Miyamoto, quien le disparaba desde el segundo piso de la mansión con un rifle de francotirador. Maldita… ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que soportar su presencia? Shido se contestó a sí mismo, con una sonrisa: ni una más.

-¡Eva, cambio de planes! **¡LIQUIDA A MIYAMOTO!** \- El eco del grito de Shido resonó con fuerza por toda la mansión, mandando un escalofrío a todo aquel que lo oyó. Miyamoto se quedó paralizada momentáneamente, incapaz de moverse o pensar, al oír su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan brutal y monstruosa como aquella. De repente, fue consciente de algo: aquel infectado, esa cosa que les estaba atacando, la estaba mirando. A pesar de la distancia que les separaba, de su combate con Kuro, a pesar de todo, Rei sintió que la estaba mirando a los ojos, y sintió miedo. Un miedo primigenio, puro, devastador y paralizante, como cuando una rana queda petrificada ante la mirada de una serpiente. Su arma cayó al suelo, incapaz de ser sostenida por sus temblorosas manos, mientras contemplaba impotente como aquel ser de pesadilla empezaba a avanzar hacia la mansión.

Kuro saltó rápidamente encima de Eva, pillándola por sorpresa. Consiguió golpearla varias veces con sus garras antes de que esta le cogiera por el cuello y lo lanzara con fuerza contra uno de los muros de la finca. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Eva cogió uno de los camiones con ambas manos, y lo lanzó contra Kuro, aplastándolo contra el muro. Después, prosiguió su avance hacia la mansión. Al oír el grito de Shido, Takashi y el resto habían corrido a la entrada de la mansión, dispuestos a enfrentarse a Eva con tal de proteger a su amiga. Al ver a la infectada, Hirano rápidamente empezó a disparar su arma con mortífera precisión, apuntando siempre a la cabeza. Eva evitó sufrir graves daños protegiéndose con su brazo, el cual recibía los impactos o los desviaba, dependiendo si golpeaba en carne o en una de las cuchillas. Takashi también abrió fuego, optando por atacar las piernas expuestas de la criatura con tal de refrenarla, pero su cuerpo se regeneraba antes de que sus ataques tuvieran el menor efecto. A causa de la lluvia de balas de los dos jóvenes, y de los ataques del resto de supervivientes, Busujima no podía acercarse a la criatura, ya que corría el riesgo de recibir un disparo. En su lugar, se centró en cubrir a los tiradores, eliminando a los no-muertos que se les acercaban para que ellos pudieran centrarse en Eva. A pesar de todo, parecía que nadie podía detener el avance de Eva. En poco tiempo alcanzó las escaleras de la mansión, donde atrapó a varios de los de los supervivientes y rápidamente los destrozó con sus manos. A algunos incluso les mordió, arrancándoles grandes pedazos de carne y devorándolos. Del cuerpo de la infectada empezaron a salir unos tentáculos, que atrapaban y absorbían todo lo que la infectada no llegaba a meterse en la boca. Más de uno tuvo que retroceder, horrorizado por aquel macabro espectáculo. "¡Oh, por Dios…! ¿Kuro también puede hacer eso?", preguntó aterrado Takashi. Malo era ser devorado por un cadáver andante, pero aquella manera de desaparecer no le parecía menos horrorosa.

El ataque contra la infectada prosiguió, mientras esta se limitaba a subir por las escaleras, eliminando a todo aquel que no conseguía apartarse a tiempo. Justo cuando llegaba a la terraza superior, apenas a unos metros de la puerta de la mansión, esta se abrió. Saya apareció de repente, llevando en la cara unas gafas negras que antes no llevaba, y con una mochila en su mano. A pesar del miedo que sentía, se plantó delante de la puerta, impidiendo el paso de la criatura.

-¡Takagi, quítate de ahí!- gritó Hirano, mientras recargaba. Los hombres del padre de Takagi ordenaron el alto el fuego, ya que desde donde estaban corrían el riesgo de herir a la señorita.

-¡No! Yo siempre…yo siempre tengo que estar escondiéndome, haciendo planes sin llegar a hacer nada nunca…- Takagi apretó el agarre de su mochila. Poco a poco, empezó a avanzar hacia Eva, mientras esta la miraba calmadamente desde su posición-. ¡Esta es mi casa! No pienso dejar que unos monstruos como "Ellos" vengan aquí, y hagan lo que les venga en gana. ¡Yo también puedo luchar!- Saya cargó contra Eva, quien se limitó a prepara su brazo-látigo, con toda la intención de partir a la joven en dos cuando se acercara. Antes de que pudiera atacar, Saya tiró la mochila a la criatura, que la interceptó con el brazo, desparramando el contenido por el suelo. Varios frascos de cristal cayeron y se hicieron pedazos, liberando un fuerte olor perfumado por el aire. Bajo la extrañada mirada del resto de combatientes, Eva dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con los brazos.

En otra sala, uno de los operarios con quien Saya había hablado momentos antes observó toda la escena con unos prismáticos. Al ver volar la mochila, conectó los altavoces tal y como le había ordenado la señorita, y puso al lado el micrófono. El efecto fue inmediato.

Un largo y sonoro pitido resonó por toda la mansión, llamando la atención de los cadáveres, que empezaron a dirigirse hacia los altavoces, y provocando que los sorprendidos supervivientes se cubrieran los oídos, adoloridos a causa de aquel sonido. Sin embargo, con quien resultó más efectivo fue con Eva. En cuanto sonaron los altavoces, esta se agarró ambos lados de la cabeza y cayó de rodillas, temblando de dolor y confusión.

"¡Bien, funciona!", pensó esperanzada Saya, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero. "Ahora, el golpe final". Saya sacó su último recurso: una granada aturdidora. Quitó la anilla, y la lanzó hacia la criatura, rezando porque no la mandara muy lejos. Por suerte para ella, la bomba llegó justo a su destino: rodó hasta alcanzar a la criatura, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, tratando de recobrarse de la impresión de aquel ataque tan extraño. Entre temblores, la criatura alcanzó a ver la granada, sin entender que era aquella cosa, antes de que esta explotara.

-¡ATURDIDORA, A CUBIERTO!- gritó Saya, y rápidamente el resto de supervivientes presentes dieron media vuelta y se cubrieron los oídos. En comparación con una granada normal, la aturdidora no explotó con fuerza. En su lugar, liberó una potente luz blanca, que iluminó toda la terraza y los terrenos de la mansión. La luz impactó de lleno en la cara de Eva, quien rugió de dolor y empezó a tambalearse, moviendo los brazos y el cuerpo sin sentido aparente.

El plan de Saya era simple: usar la mayor ventaja de esos seres en su contra. Primero, la había distraído con un fuerte olor. Su madre tenía muchos y variados perfumes, los cuales había cogido y lanzado contra Eva. El olor artificial de los perfumes, en su conjunto, distrajo bastante a la criatura, pero no era suficiente. Para asegurarse, había ordenado que encendieran los altavoces y provocaran un sonido lo más estridente posible. Si para ellos había resultado ser un sonido tan doloroso, no quería ni saber cómo debía de haberle dolido a alguien con un oído tan desarrollado como el de aquellos infectados. Takagi supuso que, aturdida por el ataque combinado a ambos frentes, Eva no podría esquivar el golpe definitivo: la granada aturdidora. 4.5 gramos de mezcla de magnesio y perclorato de potasio, una potente explosión de luz concentrada, perfecta para aturdir a alguien con fotosensibilidad ocular.

-¡Ahora, atacad!- ordenó Saya. Los hombres y mujeres de la mansión reanudaron su ataque contra la desprevenida criatura, que intentaba defenderse en vano de los ataques de los supervivientes. Sin sus ojos, y con los sentidos sobrecargados, apenas podía evitar que las balas la golpearan por doquier. Aun así, apenas estaban consiguiendo hacerle ningún daño aparente.

-¡Mierda, no está funcionando!

-¡Apartad!- Busujima apareció corriendo, esquivando a los defensores y abalanzándose sobre la criatura con la espada. Saya sonrió esperanzada. Sí, eso podía funcionar. Si le seccionaban la cabeza, la criatura no volvería a levantarse.

- **¡Delante de ti! ¡ATACA!-** La voz de Shido volvió a resonar por la mansión, más fuerte que el pitido que había sonado en los altavoces. Respondiendo a la orden de Shido, Eva lanzó su brazo en dirección a Saeko, quien apenas alcanzó a bloquear el mortífero ataque con su espada. La joven salió volando a causa del impacto, golpeando con su cuerpo a otros tantos supervivientes, que impidieron que Busujima se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Busujima!- exclamó Takashi, quien corrió a ayudar a su amiga. Sin embargo, un veloz golpe delante de él, el cual partió por la mitad al defensor más cercano, le detuvo en el sitio. Miró a la criatura. "Maldición, empieza a recuperarse". La estrategia tenía un fallo, y era que el estado de aturdimiento no era permanente. Si no conseguían infligirle suficiente daño antes de que se recuperara, entonces todo estaría perdido.

Eva centró su atención de nuevo en Saya, quien se quedó helada en el sitio, mientras sus piernas temblaban y se negaban a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro, el cual les gritaba para que echaran a correr. Eva empezó a avanzar hacia Saya, su mirada desenfocada rezumaba odio por aquella joven que le había provocado tanto daño. Saya solo podía contemplar en silencio como aquel ser la alcanzaba y la agarraba por el cuello, levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo.

-¡Señorita!- exclamaron los defensores. Antes de que alcanzaran a ir en su ayuda, Hirano cargó contra Eva con un grito de guerra brutal, decidido a proteger a aquella chica, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a golpes. Disparó su arma varias veces, y cuando se quedó sin munición, empezó a golpear a la infectada con la culata del arma. Ninguno de los ataques tuvo el menor efecto en Eva, quien se limitó a apartar a Hirano de un empujón. El joven salió despedido varios metros, pero se forzó a ponerse en pie una vez más, volviendo al ataque. El resto de defensores le siguió, sin importarles que la criatura les destrozara sin apenas esfuerzo, ignorando completamente los ataques e intentos de salvar a la joven Takagi. Incapaz de hablar por la falta de aire, Saya solo podía contemplar con horror como sus amigos iban cayendo uno a uno. Con lagrimas en los ojos, les suplicó en silencio que se alejaran, haciendo gestos para que se fueran de allí y la dejaran atrás. Pero era inútil.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Un nuevo gritó se sumó a la cacofonía del exterior, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Saya cayó al suelo, tosiendo y luchando por coger algo de aire, mientras miraba sorprendida al origen de aquel grito.

Se trataba de Alice, quien había salido de la mansión justo a tiempo para ver como su querida hermana Saya era atrapada por el monstruo. Este centró su atención en Alice, y de pronto perdió el control. Gruñó, rugió, y empezó a golpear con su látigo al suelo. Con andares de depredador, empezó a avanzar hacia Alice, arrinconándola como un gato a un ratón.

-¡Alice, sal de ahí!- gritó Takashi, quien luchaba por ponerse en pie, a pesar de sus heridas. Hirano, quien tenía más de un hueso roto, trató de arrastrarse y agarrar el pie de Eva, pero esta se liberó casi sin percatarse de la acción del joven. Busujima, Miyamoto, Zeke,… Nadie podía detener a aquella cosa.

Alice contempló con miedo como aquel monstruo se le acercaba, pero no retrocedió, ni lloró. Tanto sus hermanos como Kuro habían plantado cara a esas cosas con valor, y ella no sería menos. Estaba cansada de correr y esconderse, cansada de tener miedo. Esta vez, seria valiente.

Eva se plantó delante de Alice, sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros.

Levantó el brazo, decidida a acabar con aquella niña.

Alguien le agarró el brazo.

Eva miró hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como un puño hacia contacto con su cara, mandándola a volar por encima de Alice, y estrellándose en las entrañas de la mansión, atravesando con el cuerpo los duros muros del edificio.

Alice abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado inconscientemente al ver que la infectada levantaba el brazo, y miró a su salvador: Kuro. Estaba muy herido. Su ropa estaba agujereada y manchada de sangre, su sangre. Numerosas heridas y cortes poblaban todo su cuerpo. A pesar de todo el daño, Kuro se había esforzado por salir de debajo de aquel camión, y cuando sintió que Alice corría peligro, había corrido a rescatarla usando una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia que tenia. Ambos, infectado y humana, se miraron a los ojos, llegando a un nivel de entendimiento que no se podía alcanzar con palabras o de ninguna otra manera. Ella sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, y lo mismo pasaba con Kuro. Alice se giró, encarando el boquete que había formado la otra infectada en la mansión.

Ya no estaba asustada. Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Kuro…- dijo Alice, cargando sus palabras con toda su determinación y valor-. **¡GANA!**

* * *

Mansión de los Takagi, planta baja:

Eva salió de entre los escombros, recolocándose con la mano la fracturada mandíbula. El golpe del otro infectado la había tomado por sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que fuera a recuperarse tan pronto del golpe de antes, y mucho menos que fuera a ser capaz de golpearla de aquel modo. Mientras su cuerpo acababa de recuperarse del impacto, Eva apenas alcanzó a levantar la mirada, cuando de repente Kuro volvió a aparecer delante suyo, abalanzándosele encima como un animal salvaje. Eva trató de contraatacar como antes, pero esta vez Kuro fue más rápido. Antes de que pudiera lanzar su brazo-látigo, Kuro la atravesó por el pecho con sus garras, y la lanzó de nuevo contra otra pared. La fuerza del brazo del infectado la hizo atravesar el grueso tabique, aplastando los muebles mientras su cuerpo surcaba la estancia. Kuro la siguió de cerca, salvando la distancia de un solo salto, ambos brazos extendidos, listos para partir a Eva en cuatro de un solo tajo en cruz. La infectada consiguió esquivar el golpe saltando hacia arriba, mientras el lugar donde antes había estado acababa hecho pedazos cuando el otro infectado aterrizó. Rápidamente, Eva propinó una fuerte patada en la cara de Kuro, quien acabó dando una vuelta en el aire, pero que consiguió aterrizar de pie.

Ambos infectados se miraron largo rato, cada uno en su propia postura de ataque. Kuro permanecía en una posición semi-agachada, con una mano en el suelo y la otra lista para destripar a Eva. Esta, por otro lado, permanecía de pie, con las piernas un poco flexionadas, y con su brazo negro oculto a la espalda, manteniéndolo lo más retraído posible para poder atacar con gran velocidad. Ambos gruñeron, presintiendo el peligro que representaba el otro, mientras sus ojos brillaban y no perdían detalle de los gestos del otro. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse para los dos combatientes. Ni el ruido, ni la luz, nada parecía llamar la atención de aquel par de monstruos. Únicamente existía el ser que estaba enfrente de ellos, y un único pensamiento ocupaba sus mentes de depredador.

"¿Cómo lo mato?".

De pronto, ambos infectados cargaron el uno contra el otro, lanzando sus respectivos brazos con la intención de probar quien de los dos era superior. El suelo de la mansión se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies, a medida que sus zancadas acortaban la distancia entre los dos combatientes. Sus bocas, abiertas a causa del rugido que ambos habían soltado para acompañar su carga, mostraban sus propias colecciones de afilados dientes, ambas manchadas de sangre: la sangre de los vivos en el caso de la mujer, y su propia sangre en el caso del hombre.

Ambos cuerpos chocaron con un fuerte estallido que sacudió las ventanas más cercanas. El bio-metal chocó contra el bio-metal, provocando que pequeñas chispas iluminaran la estancia, mientras ambos infectados luchaban por alcanzar alguna zona vital del contrario. Kuro aprovechaba la ventaja que le proporcionaba el tener dos brazos iguales, y lanzó veloces tajos contra Eva. Esta trataba de cubrirse usando el otro brazo, el cual no estaba pensado para semejante trato, y pronto este acabó recubierto de heridas y empapado de sangre. Mientras tanto, Eva aprovechó la flexibilidad de su otro brazo para realizar ataques amplios a Kuro, quien sintió como su cuerpo era cortado por varias zonas, ya fuera por el impacto de la afilada punta del látigo de la infectada, o por el choque con las púas que lo recorrían. A la velocidad a la que movía el brazo, estas cortaban la carne de Kuro tan fácilmente como si de una sierra mecánica se tratara.

A pesar del feroz intercambio de golpes, ninguno de los dos parecía llevar ventaja sobre el otro. Kuro, a pesar de haber recibido más golpes que su oponente, estaba presentando batalla con una ferocidad que sorprendió a Eva. Ambos lanzaron tajos, golpes, se agarraban y lanzaban por la sala, incluso llegaron a utilizar los muebles de la mansión como proyectiles, mas con la idea de distraer al oponente que de causarle algún daño, ya que la frágil madera nada tenía que hacer contra la dureza de sus cuerpos y la fuerza de sus golpes. En el exterior, los supervivientes que no estaban ocupados rechazando las hordas de no-muertos contemplaban con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación el combate entre los dos infectados, siempre procurando mantener una distancia de seguridad bastante considerable. Después de ver la magnitud de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la mansión, ninguno de ellos quería verse involucrado en ella por accidente. Alice mantenía la mirada fija en la pelea, consciente de que Kuro lo estaba dando todo por ellos. Se mantuvo firme en su sitio, decidida a esperar todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que su amigo volviera victorioso del combate. Alice podía sentir…algo dentro de ella. Era como si, en realidad, ella también estuviera luchando allí dentro, como si de alguna forma ella y Kuro hubieran unido fuerzas. Era muy extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante. Al menos, Kuro no tenía que luchar solo.

-Dios, menuda pelea…- comentó Takashi, contemplando anonadado como ese par de bestias pardas destrozaban el interior de la mansión con sus golpes. Los muros no les detenían, el suelo se hundía debajo de sus pies, e incluso las ventanas parecían incapaces de soportar el impacto de sus golpes, ya que cada vez que estos chocaban, temblaban y crujían como si un huracán amenazara con partirlas.

De pronto, Eva saltó encima de Kuro, y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo-látigo. Kuro se apresuró a atrapar las cuchillas más cercanas con una de sus garras, impidiendo que estas se clavaran completamente en su cuello, lo cual le habría permitido a Eva seccionarle la cabeza. Aun así, varias de ellas alcanzaron su piel, hundiéndose profundamente, e impidiéndole sacársela de encima. Kuro trató de librarse de Eva golpeándola contra las paredes, el suelo, e incluso el techo, pero Eva resistía como un cowboy encima de un caballo salvaje. Al ver el embate del infectado, Takashi recordó algo.

-¡Mierda, Rei y Shizuka siguen ahí dentro!- Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ya que ni ella misma había pensado en lo que implicaba aquella lucha dentro de la mansión. Si seguían así, acabarían hundiendo la casa, con sus amigas todavía dentro. Alice se apresuró a entrar en la mansión, decidida a buscar a Miyamoto y Marikawa, antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

Nada más entrar, la sorprendió la intensidad del combate. Desde fuera resultaba sobrecogedora, pero a medida que se fue acercando pudo notar lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo. La oscura sangre de ambos salpicaba todo el suelo y las paredes, a medida que los dos cuerpos se movían a gran velocidad por todo el lugar, provocando grandes destrozos entre rugidos de odio y dolor. Alice trató de buscar una manera de sortearlos sin verse involucrada en el combate, pero era inútil. Justo cuando creía que veía un hueco, aparecían ese par, abriendo un boquete justo en medio de su ruta. Tenía que pensar un plan mejor, y rápido.

Takashi y Hirano entraron detrás de Alice, contemplando anonadados la intensidad de la pelea, mientras agarraban a la niña y se apresuraban de vuelta al exterior de la mansión.

-¡Alice, es muy peligroso quedarse aquí! ¡Tenemos que salir!

-¡Esperad, esperad!- Alice se libró del agarre de sus hermanos, lo justo para poder dirigirse de nuevo a Kuro, que seguía intentando librarse de su oponente-. ¡Kuro! **¡SACALA DE LA MANSIÓN! ¡PELEAD FUERA!** -Si no podía sacar a Rei y Shizuka de la mansión, sacaría a Kuro y a la otra infectada.

A pesar del ruido y de sus esfuerzos para librarse de Eva, que seguía intentando separar la cabeza de Kuro de sus hombros, el infectado pudo entender perfectamente las intenciones de la niña. Supo que dos de sus amigas seguían en el interior, y que si seguían allí estas correrían peligro. Aprovechando que tenía bien sujeta a Eva, Kuro cargó contra la puerta, mientras Hirano y el resto corrían a apartarse de su camino. Atravesaron el boquete que Eva había provocado a gran velocidad, y Kuro continuó corriendo hasta llegar al borde de la terraza. Apoyando un pie en la barandilla, Kuro saltó a la carrera en el aire, dando media vuelta, de manera que el cuerpo de Eva se encontrara debajo y encarando al suelo. Tal y como había calculado, el par de infectados cayeron con fuerza contra uno de los vehículos blindados del patio, el metal reforzado de este siendo aplastado como su estuviera hecho de papel, mientras Eva era aplastada tanto por el vehículo como por el peso de Kuro. La fuerza del impacto le restó fuerza a su agarre, permitiendo a Kuro librarse de la infectada, mientras sus heridas abiertas por las cuchillas salpicaban su ropa y el suelo con su sangre. Sin perder tiempo, agarró las piernas de la infectada con ambas manos, y con una fuerza impresionante, empezó a zarandearla de un lado para otro, haciéndola chocar con fuerza contra el suelo una y otra vez. La fuerza de los impactos sacudía la tierra, la cual se abría cada vez que el cuerpo de Eva chocaba contra el suelo, abriendo numerosos cráteres por el lugar. Para los supervivientes, cada golpe fue como si un pequeño terremoto hubiera decidido aparecer allí, el eco de aquel salvaje ataque y el crujir de huesos resonando con fuerza por todo el lugar. Los no-muertos prosiguieron su avance, ajenos al combate que llevaba librándose desde hacía un buen rato, mientras los supervivientes procuraban centrarse en "Ellos", en vez del par de infectados que parecían decididos a destrozar la finca a base de golpes.

Al cabo de un rato, Kuro lanzó a Eva con fuerza contra el suelo, volando fuera de la nube de polvo que ambos habían generado en el patio. Había recibido mucho daño tras ese ataque: las piernas de Eva se habían roto por varios sitios a causa de la violencia con la que Kuro la estuvo moviendo, y su ropa estaba manchada por toda la sangre que salía de sus numerosas heridas. Usando su brazo-látigo y su magullado brazo normal, el cual parecía que también estaba roto, Eva trató de ponerse de pie, antes de que la otra bestia de ojos rojos volviera para rematarla. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kuro caminó hacia ella, y dándole la vuelta, la atravesó por el pecho con su garra derecha, provocando que Eva escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, gruñendo de dolor. Kuro la levantó en el aire, todavía empalada por el pecho, mientras ambos se dedicaban sendas miradas de furia. Eva intentó librarse como pudo, revolviéndose como una loca y golpeando el brazo de Kuro con su único brazo sano. Las espinas abrieron nuevas heridas en el brazo y el cuerpo de Kuro, que parecía no verse afectado por aquel último intento de salvación de la infectada. La sangre de Kuro salía despedida con cada golpe, formando arcos de liquido negro que volaban por los cielos, antes de caer y salpicar la tierra. Pero Kuro no reaccionaba. Simplemente, miraba a Eva con furia.

Finalmente, Kuro atrapó el brazo-látigo de Eva con su otra garra, manteniéndola en el sitio e impidiéndole seguir con el ataque. Poco a poco, Kuro empezó a tirar del brazo, haciendo fuerza con su otra garra en dirección contraria. Presintiendo el peligro, Eva trató una vez más de soltarse, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por superar la fuerza del otro infectado, mientras trataba de mover sus maltrechas piernas para patear a su oponente. Ambos monstruos siguieron con su tenso enfrentamiento, ambos decididos a no ceder terreno. La presión en el ambiente era palpable. Ambas criaturas presentían que aquel era el final, ya fuera para una o para la otra. Ya apenas les quedaban fuerzas, y ambos habían sufrido múltiples heridas. El que se quedara sin fuerzas antes, acabaría muerto, tan fácil como eso.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Eva?!- exclamó Shido desde su cobertura. No le gustaba nada como estaban yendo las cosas-. **¡ACABA CON ÉL DE UNA VEZ!**

 **-¡KURO!** -exclamó Alice desde el balcón, mientras Hirano y Takashi la cubrían con sus armas-. **¡ANIMO, KURO! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE VENZA! ¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO! ¡KURO!**

 **-¡EVA!**

 **-¡KURO!**

 **-¡EVA!**

 **-¡KURO!**

En un acto de desesperación, Eva se lanzó con la boca abierta contra Kuro, mordiéndole con fuerza en el cuello, decidida a destrozárselo con sus últimas fuerzas. Sin embargo, este tensó de pronto su cuerpo, impidiéndole a la infectada cerrar la boca por completo, a pesar de haberle clavado los dientes. Con un rugido final, Kuro usó todas sus fuerzas para realizar un tirón final, y finalmente sobrepasó las defensas de Eva.

Hubo un espeluznante crujido, y de pronto todo el mundo pudo ver como Kuro le arrancaba el brazo y gran parte del torso a la otra infectada, que solo alcanzó a lanzar un lastimero gemido de dolor, más animal que humano. Kuro lanzó la mortífera extremidad de Eva a un lado, antes de centrar su atención en el resto del cuerpo, ahora flácido y desprovisto de fuerza, pero aun vivo. A pesar del evidente cansancio, Kuro lanzó a Eva contra el suelo, antes de posicionarse encima de ella, y empezó a descuartizar el resto de la infectada con sus garras.

Varios de los supervivientes que habían presenciado el final del espectáculo tuvieron que darse la vuelta, ante la crudeza de la escena. La sangre y los intestinos de la infectada volaban por ahí, regando el suelo con su sangre, mientras Kuro continuaba destrozando su cuerpo salvajemente con sus garras. Cuando se detuvo, empezó a devorar gran parte del cuerpo, arrancando grandes pedazos de carne con los dientes, zarandeando el cuerpo Eva como haría un tiburón con una presa, mientras unos oscuros tentáculos brotaban de su cuerpo y atrapaban los pedazos de carne que salían volando, absorbiéndolos con avidez. De pronto, Kuro cayó de rodillas, temblando y presa de grandes dolores. Sus venas empezaron a brillar con una luz rojiza, mientras numerosos zarcillos recorrían su cuerpo como gusanos en un cadáver. Una misteriosa fuerza pareció emanar de Kuro, resquebrajando el suelo bajo él, mientras Alice y los demás observaban como su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar.

Para empezar, la gran mayoría de sus heridas se esfumaron, cerrándose a medida que aquellos pequeños tentáculos las envolvían y hacían desaparecer. Las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo y ropa desaparecieron, e incluso su ropa pareció recuperarse en gran medida. Pero el mayor cambio sucedió en sus brazos. Mientras Kuro rugía al cielo, un grito de dolor y victoria mezclados en él, sus brazos abiertos en cruz empezaron a temblar, mientras las venas rojas de estos parecían brillar y palpitar con una luz rojiza muy extraña. De pronto, numerosas espinas empezaron a brotar de los brazos de Kuro, sumándose a las que ya estaban, mientras que tanto las nuevas como las viejas adquirían un tono grisáceo, similar al que presentaban las espinas de Eva. Sus garras apenas sufrieron cambios, pero de alguna forma parecían distintas, como si se tratara de otro modelo, un tanto menos "humano" que el anterior. Hubo un nuevo estallido, y Kuro pareció calmarse.

Para entonces, los supervivientes notaron algo más extraño aun: los cadáveres andantes…se habían parado. A pesar de haber estado andando sin pausa durante todo el ataque, ahora que Eva había desaparecido, parecía que se habían quedado como congelados. Uno a uno, empezaron a moverse en direcciones aleatorias, recobrando sus habituales patrones de comportamiento, mientras trataban de atacar al resto de supervivientes. Estos, decididos a no desperdiciar la ocasión, aprovecharon el breve lapsus de los no-muertos para acabar con los cadáveres restantes, y recuperar el control de la mansión.

Una vez que todo hubo acabado, Alice corrió al encuentro de Kuro, quien seguía en la misma postura que antes, arrodillado ante los restos de Eva, apenas un montón de carne con forma vagamente humanoide. Kuro se puso de pie, observando sus nuevos brazos desde todos los ángulos posibles, moviéndolos y estirándolos, como si estuviera probando que tal le quedaban. Alice le observó en silencio, observando aliviada que su vida ya no parecía correr peligro. Aunque muchas de las heridas habían desaparecido, aun tenía muchos cortes que pronto empezaron a mancharle la ropa de nuevo. Rápidamente, corrió a buscar un botiquín, y una vez obtuvo uno, volvió a donde se encontraba Kuro, todavía inmerso con sus brazos.

-Kuro, agáchate- dijo Alice, llamando la atención de la criatura. Este, al ver el pequeño botiquín en las manos de Alice negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo necesitaba. Alice, por otra parte, disentía-. Kuro. Agáchate- volvió a repetir, un poco molesta este vez. Cuando Kuro trató de levantar las manos para indicar que estaba bien, Alice explotó-. ¡HE DICHO QUE TE AGACHES!- Visiblemente asombrado por el arranque de ira de la niña, Kuro decidió hacerle caso.

Hincando una rodilla delante de ella, dejó que Alice empezara a envolverle las heridas con los vendajes. La blanca tela de las vendas pronto empezó a mancharse, siendo rápidamente cubiertas las marcas por nuevos vendajes, a medida que Alice le iba envolviendo las zonas afectadas. Kuro trató de no moverse, dejando trabajar a la niña.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te aprietan mucho los vendajes?- Kuro negó con la cabeza, y Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio, antes de proseguir con su tarea-. ¿Sabes? Ha sido impresionante. La forma en la que has luchado, como te has defendido de esa otra…bueno, tu- comentó Alice medio en broma, sin saber bien como clasificar a aquella infectada ni a Kuro-. Hirano y el resto están bien, y por lo que me han dicho te debemos a ti que hayas salvado la mansión. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- Kuro notó en su mano algo húmedo, seguramente más sangre, pero a diferencia de la sangre, este líquido era frio. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó que se trataban de lágrimas, lágrimas de Alice, que seguía envolviendo torpemente las heridas de Kuro mientras procuraba hablar bien, a pesar de las lágrimas-. Todos…todos están bien… Todos han luchado juntos, y han podido ganar. Y tú… tú has tenido que hacerlo solo, y te han herido tanto, y podrías haber muerto, y yo…Y yo…- Kuro agarró la cabeza de Alice y se la llevó al pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos en un intento de consolarla, de mostrarle que nada de aquello era culpa suya. Poco a poco, Kuro consiguió articular algunas palabras con su voz rasposa.

-No…solo… Tu…con…migo…- Alice abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, tratando de asimilar las breves palabras de su amigo. Era cierto. Durante unos instantes, allá en la mansión, había podido sentirlo. Kuro no lo había hecho solo, sino que ella le había ayudado. Llorando, hundió su cara en el pecho de Kuro, librándose de la tensión que había estado experimentando con su llanto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Yo fui quien te dijo que pelearas! Tendría que haberte ayudado mas, tendría que haber hecho algo, lo que fuera, para que no salieras tan herido. ¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! ¡Por favor, perdóname!- Kuro dejó que Alice descargara todo lo que se había guardado dentro, reconfortándola con su abrazo, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, tratando de decirle sin palabras que no tenía la culpa de nada. Ambos siguieron en la misma postura durante unos minutos, hasta que Takashi y el resto fueron a su encuentro, contemplando aliviados que ambos se encontraban bien. Marikawa, que acababa de llegar ayudando a Rei a moverse, comentó:

-Ehmmm… Chicos… ¿Alguien más se ha fijado si Kuro tenía antes tantas espinas en los brazos?

* * *

Lejos de allí:

Era imposible. Eva… ¿¡MUERTA!?

Shido continuó corriendo por las desiertas calles, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo que le había supuesto esprintar tanto rato hasta allí. En cuanto había visto que Eva perdía su brazo-látigo, Shido había aprovechado la ocasión para salir huyendo de allí. Esta había dedicado una última mirada de suplica a Shido, como si esperara que este le fuera a ayudar de alguna forma. ¿Acaso era idiota? Ella era una simple herramienta, un peón, y si no era capaz de hacer su trabajo, más le valía desaparecer de su vista.

Sí, todos eran peones, peones inútiles y desleales, todos ellos. Le abandonaban, le dejaban de lado, y los únicos que seguían a su lado habían resultado ser poco más que inútiles. Momentos antes, había tenido un ejército, y había estado a punto de saborear la victoria.

Y ahora, de repente, se encontraba si ejercito, sin Eva, y sin nadie en quien confiar. Al final, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, solo en una ciudad llena de no-muertos y traidores, y sin nadie que le protegiera.

Solo. Estaba…solo.

Shido detuvo su carrera, mirando a todas partes, como si esperara que de pronto alguien o algo fuera a aparecer para atacarle. ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? Por envidia, por miedo, todo el mundo deseaba su poder, todo el mundo deseaba que desapareciera. No podía confiar en nadie. No podía darle la espalda a nadie. Solo podía confiar en sí mismo. ¡Él era Shido, maldita sea! Y no dejaría que ningún bárbaro primitivo o cadáver ambulante le apartara del escenario. Aquel era su momento, su oportunidad de ser grande. Su oportunidad de ser aquello para lo que estaba destinado a ser.

-Has fracasado.- Una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelta, Shido se encontró cara a cara con alguien sentado en un banco cercano, alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de unos 50 o 60 años, vestido con un traje muy elegante de color gris, con una corbata negra. En una mano llevaba un bastón oscuro con la forma de un halcón en la punta, cruzado en su regazo, mientras en la otra llevaba un pequeño libro de bolsillo, que el hombre leía distraídamente. Su rostro era severo, con una barba blanca muy bien cuidada que reseguía la forma de su barbilla, mientras una corta mata de pelo blanco, también muy cuidada y peinada hacia atrás, le cubría la cabeza. El hombre llevaba unas redondas gafas de lectura apoyadas en su nariz, mientras sus fríos ojos de color azul leían tranquilamente las páginas, sus facciones de extranjero apenas ocultas por el pequeño libro.

-Te di un Guardián para que hicieras lo que quisieras con él, y te las has arreglado para hacer que lo maten en menos de dos semanas. Sinceramente, esperaba más- comentó tranquilamente, mientras pasaba una página de su libro para leer la siguiente. Si estaba realmente decepcionado, no lo demostró con su tono.

Shido apretó los puños al oír aquel comentario. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Si, el era quien le había ayudado, quien le había permitido utilizar el gran poder de Eva, pero aun así…

-¡No ha sido culpa mía! Si Eva ha muerto es porque era débil. El otro infectado la venció y la destrozó. Si me hubieras dado un infectado más poderoso, entonces yo…

-¿Qué ella…era débil?- preguntó el extranjero, interrumpiendo la retahíla de excusas del japonés. El hombre se rió, una seca risa de alguien es demasiado mayor o está demasiado cansado como para encontrar autentico placer en la risa, y cerró su libro, centrando su atención en Shido. A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, ese hombre tenía algo que lo intimidaba-. Jovencito, tu Guardiana no ha muerto porque fuera débil, o porque el otro fuera fuerte. Ha muerto porque no ha luchado solo contra el otro Guardián, sino también contra la niña a la que protegía.

-¿Qué? ¿La niña? No había ninguna niña luchando. ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?- preguntó Shido, mientras el hombre se guardaba las gafas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, y se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su bastón.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Una mirada al confundido Shido le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas-. No, no lo entiendes. Y siendo como eres, nunca lo harás. Intentar explicártelo sería inútil, así que no me molestaré siquiera.- Shido parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por el anciano-. En fin, no tiene importancia. De todas formas, has cumplido con tu parte, por lo que diré que no ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo ayudarte.

-¿Qué…?... ¿De qué estás hablando?- EL anciano sonrió a Shido, una sonrisa carente de alegría, malicia, o cualquier emoción.

-Verás Shido, es muy sencillo en realidad. Estoy seguro que hasta tú lo entenderás- Shido aguantó con rabia la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo osaba aquella momia andante tratarlo a él, A ÉL, como a un estúpido?-. Digamos que yo y mis socios estamos interesados únicamente en las parejas más fuertes, y cuando vimos a la pareja formada por la niña y el infectado de las garras, quisimos saber como de fuertes eran, y si servirían a nuestros propósitos.- ¿Socios? Shido no sabía que hubiera mas como ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?-. Obviamente, no podíamos ponerlos a prueba nosotros mismos. Somos, por desgracia, demasiado fuertes para ellos todavía. Así pues, necesitábamos a alguien de su nivel para ponerlos a prueba, alguien con quien pudieran enfrentarse para demostrar lo que valían y hacerse más fuertes. Ahí, jovencito, es donde entras tú.

Shido se quedó pálido de la impresión. Le había utilizado. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había planeado, en realidad había sido orquestado por alguien más. Él, Shido, había sido…

-…un peón.

-Si, supongo que puedes decirlo de esa manera- comentó el anciano-. Pero no te equivoques, no te mandamos allí a morir. Si por un casual hubierais demostrado tú y tu pareja ser más fuertes, os hubiéramos incluido en nuestros planes en lugar de a la niña y a su compañero. Por desgracia, y como ya he dicho- el anciano se dio la vuelta para irse-, has fracasado.

-¡Espera, aun puedo solucionarlo! Dame otro infectado y volveré a intentarlo. ¡Esta vez, ganaré yo!- exclamó Shido, desesperado. Dejó a un lado su orgullo, y se puso de rodillas ante el anciano, suplicando otra oportunidad. No es que quisiera ayudar a aquel hombre, pero tal y como estaba sabía que no sobreviviría por su cuenta ni un día. Necesitaba algo como Eva para sobrevivir.

-Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así, joven. Verás, el vínculo entre Guardián y Protegido no es algo que se pueda substituir tan fácilmente. Es algo muy profundo, y cuando un Guardián muere…- una sombra apareció detrás de Shido, que apenas alcanzó a ver su dueño, antes de que una bota bajara a gran velocidad y le aplastara la cabeza contra el suelo-…su Protegido debe morir también.

La cosa que acababa de aparecer sacudió su pie, librándose de los restos de sangre y materia cerebral que salpicaban su calzado, antes de volver al lado del otro hombre. Se trataba de un hombre alto y apuesto, tan pálido como su cabello, mientras que unas gafas de sol ocultaban su rostro. Vestía una ropa elegante de mayordomo, un largo traje de color negro con guantes, corbata y botones de color blanco, resaltados por la oscuridad de sus ropas. Caminaba erguido y con un aire de distinción, tal y como lo haría alguien que lleva toda la vida rodeado por la nobleza.

-En fin. ¿Rex, nos vamos?- dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a su siniestro acompañante, que inclinó la cabeza antes de abrir la boca, una boca repleta de afilados dientes.

-Si… mi señor- comentó con su voz, una voz de ultratumba que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la hubiera oído. A cualquiera, menos a aquel hombre.

* * *

 **Ale, ya he acabado. No veáis lo que me ha costado acabar este capítulo. Nunca me parecía un buen momento para cortar, y sobre todo me ha costado el final. A pesar de tener una idea de cómo quiero que avance la historia, me cuesta un poco decidir cuanta información voy a dejar caer, porque tengo miedo de dejar muy poca o demasiada, y que la gente vea venir el final de la historia. En fin, espero que en las Reviews me comentéis a ver qué tal os está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, y para el lector que me comentó que estaría bien ver un KuroXEva… Solo decir que lo siento, va a ser que no :p. Al menos, podemos decir que Ella "acabó" dentro de Él, por raro que suene XD.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: El sacrificio de los muertos

Tras el ataque de Shido y su ejército de no muertos, las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco.

Es decir, todo lo calmadas que podían estar considerando que se encontraban en pleno apocalipsis.

Takashi recordó cuando él y otros tantos voluntarios salieron en busca del huidizo profesor, solo para encontrarlo muerto un par de calles más allá. Si bien nadie lloró su muerte (muchos lamentaron no haber sido ellos los que se lo cargaran), a Takashi y al restó les extrañó mucho la forma en la que Shido había muerto, con su cabeza siendo fuertemente aplastada contra el suelo, pero lo que más le había extrañado había sido la marca que había dejado el atacante: una profunda huella del pie, allá donde antes se había encontrado la cabeza de Shido. Esa extraña marca le recordó mucho al día que vio por primera vez a Kuro, siendo muy parecida a la forma con la que había acabado con el ocupante de aquella casa.

La muerte de Shido dejó muchas preguntas sin resolver, como cómo se las había arreglado para hacerse con una infectada como Eva, cómo funcionaba y cuál era su objetivo final. Además, nuevas preguntas surgieron, como de dónde venían aquellos seres, que relación tenían en todo aquel lio, y si habrían más parejas por allí sueltas.

Finalmente, el grupo había decidido proseguir su camino. Si bien Takashi creyó que iba a tener que seguir solo, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que nadie de su equipo quiso dejarlo de lado. Incluso Takagi, a pesar de haber encontrado a sus padres, insistió en acompañarlo. Según ella, de esa forma le sería más fácil resolver aquel misterio, ya que una genio como ella necesitaba pistas y ver las cosas de primera mano. Además, había añadido, alguien tenía que asegurarse que el grupo no se metiera en problemas. Si bien la obcecada pelirosa se negaba a admitirlo, estaba preocupada por su amigo, y puesto que sus padres parecían estar bien y a salvo, se puso como objetivo personal ayudar a sus compañeros. Sonriendo, Takashi aceptó su ayuda.

El grupo se montó de nuevo en el Hunvee, habiendo sido arreglado previamente por el mecánico de la familia, y habían salido de allí con la idea de dirigirse a la casa de Miyamoto, que era la más cercana. Kuro, debido a su sorprendente peso (Takashi y Hirano no habían podido levantarlo ni entre los dos), había optado por seguirlos de cerca, corriendo sin esfuerzo junto al gigantesco vehículo. De esta manera, el equipo salió de la mansión, entre despedidas y deseos de buena suerte.

El Hunvee atravesó las aparentemente desiertas calles sin que hubiera ningún problema. Ante la ausencia de Ellos, Takagi teorizó que podía deberse a que estos habían formado parte del ejército de Shido, y que al haberlos matado a casi todos la zona obviamente había quedado más desierta que antes. Aliviados por la noticia, el grupo prosiguió con su viaje, hasta que…

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-preguntó Hirano, mirando incrédulo por el cristal frontal del coche. Nadie le supo responder a la pregunta.

Ante ellos se encontraba una extraña maraña de lianas y enredaderas que les obstaculizaba el camino. De un color que iba desde el rosa hasta el rojo brillante, estas extrañas formas alargadas, algunas finas y otras tan gruesas como troncos de árboles, bloqueaban la carretera, creciendo aparentemente del interior de las derruidas casas cercanas, sobrepasando los limites de los muros de piedra y creciendo por ellos como si de musgo se tratara. Takagi y Saeko salieron del coche, decididas a descubrir qué eran esas extrañas cosas. Kuro las acompañó, subido a un muro. Hirano se asomó por el techo de Hunvee, armado con su rifle, dispuesto a cubrirlas si la cosa se ponía peligrosa.

-¿Habías visto alguna vez algo parecido?-preguntó Saeko, espada en mano.

-No, y no se parecen a ningún tipo de planta conocida-añadió Saya, acercándose poco a poco a la vid más cercana. De cerca, la joven pudo apreciar que numerosas venas rojas parecían recorrer aquellos extraños conductos, que brillaban como si realmente estuvieran vivos-. Parece…carne…Busujima, córtame una muestra, por favor.

La joven espadachín alzó la espada, y lanzó un poderoso tajo a la rama más cercana. Pero a pesar de su fuerza y del filo de su nueva espada, apenas alcanzó a cortar una tercera parte de aquella forma, que no debía de ser más ancha que dos brazos puestos juntos. Al retirar la espada, un extraño líquido dorado manó temporalmente de la herida, que se cerró en un instante ante sus narices. Rápidamente, Saya sacó un pequeño tubo de su bolsa, y recogió una muestra de aquella sustancia amarilla. A pesar de su forma, era más espesa de lo que parecía, casi como si fuera yogurt o gelatina.

Kuro, por su parte, trató de romper una de aquellas formas, pero en el momento en que se acercó, la extraña estructura pareció retorcerse levemente, como si la presencia del infectado la hubiera hecho reaccionar.

-Todo esto no me gusta-comentó Saeko. A instancias suyas, Takagi puso una mano en la vid, y lo que descubrió la dejó patidifusa-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Busujima, al notar la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

-…pulso…-dijo, casi en un susurro-. Esta…cosa…Tiene pulso…

-¿Quieres decir…que realmente está viva?-preguntó sorprendida, alzando nuevamente su espada. Justo cuando iba a descargar otro golpe, un sonoro rugido resonó por la zona, alertando a las jóvenes y al infectado que las acompañaba, quien sacó sus garras amenazadoramente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera rugido de aquella manera, se trataba de algo grande.

-...Será mejor buscar otro camino.

-Si, vámonos.

El Hunvee se alejó de allí a buen ritmo, todos deseosos de poner cuanta distancia pudieran entre ellos y lo que fuera que hubiera soltado aquel rugido. Kuro era fuerte, si, pero preferían no jugársela. Además, sin tener forma de romper el bloqueo de la carretera, se vieron obligados a dar un rodeo.

Su camino los llevó hasta el parking de un enorme centro comercial, con numerosos cadáveres andantes poblando la zona. Tras dar muchas vueltas, habían descubierto que aquellas cosas tan extrañas habían bloqueado las principales salidas y carreteras, impidiéndoles avanzar con el Hunvee. Finalmente, en vista de que empezaba a oscurecer, habían decidido dirigirse al sitio que, en su opinión, era más posible que contuviera supervivientes y que, por tanto, fuera más defendible.

Y no se equivocaron. Al acercarse, vieron que alguien les hacía gestos desde un ventanal para que se dirigieran a una pequeña puerta lateral. Por precaución, le pidieron a Alice que ordenara a Kuro que se escondiera en el techo del edificio, ya que no sabían cómo podían reaccionar aquellas personas al ver al joven, aunque peligroso infectado. De esta manera, Takashi y el resto entró en el edificio.

El centro comercial se encontraba ocupado por un variopinto grupo de supervivientes, formado por toda clase de personas: un pandillero, un oficinista, un estudiante…incluso había una pareja de edad avanzada que parecía tener problemas con los medicamentos. Sin embargo, quien más les llamó la atención fue la joven agente de policía, Nakaoka Asami, que parecía estar a cargo de aquel grupo, quien además había sido la que les había hecho las señas hasta la puerta. De apenas unos 19 años de edad, no inspiraba mucha confianza como agente de policía, si bien se la veía bastante animada y deseosa de ayudar y proteger a los demás. Con su cabello corto y castaño y sus ojos risueños, parecía verse bastante cohibida cuando el resto de supervivientes la increpó por dejar entrar al grupo de estudiantes recién llegados.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa?-preguntó uno de los supervivientes, con pinta de pandillero-. ¡Nos dijeron que la ayuda estaba en camino, pero en vez de eso solo han aparecido una panda de niñatos! ¿Cuánto más se supone que tenemos que esperar?

-¡Yo no tengo problema con eso, pero mi mujer necesita sus transfusiones de sangre!-dijo el anciano, rodeando con el brazo a su esposa, quien no parecía encontrarse muy bien-. ¡Por favor, ¿alguien sabe si…?!

-¡Yo necesito contactar con…!

-¿Es que ya no hay…?

-¿Qué están haciendo…?

-P-por favor, tranquilícense…-dijo Asami, incapaz de poner orden en aquel tumulto de protestas y reproches. Avasallada por los gritos de los otros supervivientes, la joven policía solo deseaba encogerse en algún rincón y taparse los oídos, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Desde lejos, Takashi y Hirano observaban la escena mientras valoraban la situación. Estaba más que claro que la estabilidad de aquel grupo brillaba por su ausencia, ya que al ver la incapacidad de la agente de ayudarlos, habían decidido culparla a ella de la situación. El carácter tranquilo de la joven no ayudaba, y la situación rápidamente se le escapó de las manos. Por suerte para ella, Hirano tuvo una idea.

-Disculpe, señorita agente…-dijo Hirano, acercándose a la algo gimoteante policía.

-¡Chico, ¿no ves que los adultos estamos hablando de cosas importantes?!-le increpó un anciano superviviente, pero Hirano apenas le hizo caso.

-Lo sé, lo sé…Simplemente venia a devolverle algo a la agente, que vi que se le había caído antes.- Hirano le entregó a Asami el revólver Smith Wesson M37 Airweight que le había dado hacia tiempo Takashi, el mismo que le habían cogido a un policía que había muerto durante todo aquel caos.

Con el arma en su poder, parecía que la situación mejoró para Asami, ya que los supervivientes se volvieron más susceptibles a escucharla calmadamente. Sin embargo, hubo uno que lo vio como una oportunidad.

-¡Eh, ahora que tienes esa pipa, ¿por qué no coges al monstruito y sales a cargarte a esos hijos de puta?!- La mención de un "monstruito" despertó la curiosidad de Takashi y Hirano.

-No lo sé. Riggs no está…no se encuentra muy bien todavía…

-¿Un monstruito?-preguntó Takashi-. ¿A que se refiere?

-Si, veréis…-empezó a decir Asami. Por alguna razón, parecía algo incomoda hablando de aquello-…antes de que empezara todo este lio, Matsushima-senpai y yo estábamos realizando nuestra ronda en el coche patrulla, cuando de repente empezamos a recibir noticias de disturbios por toda la ciudad. Cuando fuimos al más cercano…bueno...-Asami miró hacia un lado, recordando algo atemorizada el horror que sintió al ver avanzar a aquellas cosas, devorando a la gente a su paso.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…-dijo Hirano-. Por favor, sigue.- Asami miró agradecida a Hirano, y cogió algo de aire, serenándose.

-Bueno, después de empezar a movilizar a los agentes…"algo"…vino a nuestro encuentro-prosiguió Asami-. Un cuerpo aterrizó justo enfrente de nuestro coche. Matsushima-senpai trató de arrollarlo con el coche, pero cuando chocamos contra él el coche dio una vuelta de campana.- Mientras hablaba, Saeko y las demás fueron junto a Takashi y Hirano, escuchando ellas también el relato de la agente-. Por suerte, los cinturones y los air-bags nos protegieron, y evitaron que nos hiciéramos daño. Al salir del coche, vimos que lo que nos había lanzado por los aires era…algo que diferente al resto de esas cosas.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Takashi y el resto. Sonaba demasiado parecido a…

-¿Por casualidad esa…"cosa"…tenia los brazos negros, la piel pálida, y los ojos de otro color?-preguntó Saya, sorprendiendo a Asami.

-Bueno, si…Mas o menos-dijo ella-. No tenia los brazos negros, pero sí que tenía el cuerpo recubierto de espinas, y su piel era pálida y sus ojos raros. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha que le cubría la cabeza, pero vimos que también tenía el pelo blanco.- Takashi y el resto intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Otro ser como Kuro y Eva-. Al principio, Asami creyó que nos iba a atacar, pero en vez de eso nos agarró y nos sacó de allí.

-¿Le pudisteis dar órdenes después?-quiso saber Takagi, presintiendo la respuesta.

-Ah, yo no… Pero Riggs parecía escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de Matsushima-senpai como si fuera uno más de sus subalternos.

-¿Riggs?-preguntó Hirano.

-Si, como el policía Martin Riggs, de "Arma Letal". Era la película favorita de Asami y de Matsushima-senpai, y le pusimos ese nombre-comentó Asami, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar aquellos tiempos más felices y sencillos.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Bueno, conseguimos llegar hasta aquí, y Matsushima-senpai organizó a los supervivientes. Montó barricadas, creó un orden, y cuando todo quedó más o menos organizado, salió a buscar ayuda-explicó Asami, cada palabra cargada con el orgullo que la joven sentía por su superior-. Incluso dejó aquí a Riggs para que Asami y el protegieran a los civiles.

-¿Quieres decir que salió sin…Riggs?-preguntó Miyamoto.

-Si… ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Matsushima-senpai es más fuerte que Asami. Seguro que en estos momentos está de regreso con refuerzos, ya veréis…-A pesar de intentar sonar animada, estaba claro que algo rondaba la mente de Asami.

-¿Señorita agente…?-preguntó Hirano. Asami recobró la compostura.

-Ah, lo siento…Es que…

-¿Qué pasa?-Asami miró algo preocupada al resto de supervivientes, y luego a los estudiantes.

-Será mejor que os lo enseñe.

Asami llevó a los estudiantes a una de las tiendas del centro comercial, un salón de bronceado en desuso. Las frías cámaras de bronceado reposaban como ataúdes en la silenciosa tienda, mientras la policía atravesaba el lugar con su destino claro en su mente. Aun sin saber que se iban a encontrar, los jóvenes estudiantes avanzaron sin demora.

Tras abrir las cortinas de la trastienda, Asami reveló que la parte de la trastienda estaba ocupada por un inquilino. Sentado en el centro de la sala, en un taburete, había una figura tapada con una manta. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto por múltiples espinas oscuras formadas por lo que parecía ser roca repleta de esquirlas en su superficie, sobresaliéndole por la ropa y la manta que le cubría. Su piel blanca, más pálida de lo normal (lo cual ya era mucho decir) estaba muy pegada a su cráneo, con los ojos tan hundidos que casi se podían ver las formas de sus cuencas. Un fino bigote blanco adornaba sus facciones, antes maduras y regias, pero ahora demacradas y languidecientes. Con pinta de desesperación y pena, el ser conocido como Riggs apenas se movió cuando la luz de la tienda se coló en la oscuridad de la parte de atrás, iluminándolo ligeramente.

-No se…no se qué le pasa…-dijo Asami, agazapándose junto al encorvado infectado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Este siguió mirando al infinito, sin moverse, sus labios ligeramente abiertos con expresión ausente-. Hasta hacia poco estaba bien…y ayer, de golpe…se puso así de raro.

Takashi y el resto contemplaron anonadados el cascaron vacio que parecía ser aquel infectado. ¿Dónde estaba la fuerza, la vitalidad, el poder de aquella criatura? ¿Realmente era la misma cosa que Kuro y Eva? ¿Le podía pasar aquello a su compañero? Y si era así, ¿qué lo había causado?

-Sería conveniente que Marikawa lo examinara…-Y entonces, Takashi notó algo-… ¿Dónde está Marikawa?

...

Marikawa se encontraba, en esos momentos, en un serio aprieto.

Cansada por el viaje, había ido a la sección de colchones a echarse una siesta, cuando de repente apareció uno de los supervivientes del lugar, armado con un cuchillo, y con aviesas intenciones.

-Venga, ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó el hombre, un tipo grande de anchas espaldas con una perversa sonrisa-. El mundo se está yendo al carajo, y es posible que todos acabemos muertos pronto. ¿Por qué no pasarlo bien mientras aun podamos?

-Es que yo…Solo quería dormir un poco, eso es todo…- El hombre se subió al colchón, cuchillo en mano. Shizuka trató de apartarse cuanto pudo de él.

-Creo que no me he explicado bien…-dijo, acercándosele cada vez más.

-¡Déjala!-exclamó una joven voz a sus espaldas. Girándose, el hombre vio que quien le había gritado era una pequeña niña, la niña que había llegado con aquel grupo de estudiantes, acompañada por un pequeño perrito blanco que no dejaba de gruñirle.

" _Solo es una niña. Nada de lo que preocuparme"_ pensó el hombre, dándole la espalda a Alice.

-Lárgate, niña, si no quieres que te haga daño luego. Además…-el hombre miró lascivamente a la enfermera, relamiéndose con ganas-…, a mí me gustan más desarrolladas…

En vez de apartarse, Alice decidió avanzar hacia él, mientras Takashi y el resto de supervivientes hacían acto de presencia en aquel momento. Al ver avanzar a Alice hacia aquel hombre armado, Saya y el resto sintieron miedo por ella.

-¡Alice, no!

-¡He dicho que la dejes!-dijo Alice, agarrando al hombre por detrás. Con un gesto, este le dio un golpe con el borde de la mano, lanzándola al suelo. Rápidamente, Miyamoto y los demás corrieron a su lado, mientras el hombre que la había golpeado volvía a centrar su atención en la enfermera.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde…?

Justo entonces, algo sobre sus cabezas llamó su atención. Repetidos estallidos empezaron a resonar sobre el techo, como si alguien estuviera golpeando con un martillo la roca sobre sus cabezas. El sonido fue en aumento, a medida que los temblores empezaron a ser cada vez más notorios, mientras los estudiantes comprendieron que era lo que estaba pasando.

Como para confirmar sus sospechas, Kuro hizo acto de presencia, atravesando el techo mientras cascotes y restos de techo caían a su lado. Aterrizando con ambos pies en el suelo, Kuro desplegó sus garras para que todos las vieran, fijando sus ojos rojos en el sorprendido asaltante, quien solo pudo contemplar con horror al monstruoso ser que parecía tenerlo en su punto de mira.

-¿Pero…que cojon-…?-Justo entonces, Kuro se lanzó como una estela de garras y púas hacia él, tan rápido que para el resto apenas fue un borrón.

-¡No, detente!-dijo Alice de repente. Para sorpresa de todos, Kuro se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros del hombre fornido, con las garras del infectado a medio camino de su cuello. Alice, recuperada del golpe, se puso en pie sin ayuda de nadie más, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que le provocaba su enrojecida mejilla.

Kuro centró su atención en la joven niña, ignorando momentáneamente al hombre que supuestamente había ido a atacar, quien aprovechó el momento de duda del infectado para lanzarle una cuchillada al cuello. Incapaces de avisarle a tiempo, los estudiantes y Asami solo pudieron ver como la hoja del cuchillo impactaba contra el cuello de Kuro…

…y como caía al suelo, hecha pedazos. Boquiabierto, el hombre solo pudo contemplar anonadado la empuñadura que aun sostenía, librada de su mortífera hoja, antes de dedicar una mirada dubitativa al ser que había intentado matar. Este miró fijamente a su atacante, sin mostrar signos de dolor u odio. Simplemente, se limitó a agazaparse un poco, y a lanzar de nuevo su garra contra el hombre, quien por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos.

-¡NO, KURO!-gritó de nuevo Alice, deteniendo por segunda vez al infectado. Algo confundido ya, este volvió a girarse hacia su protegida, oportunidad que el hombre que había intentado abusar de Shizuka aprovechó para echar a correr. Al verlo, Alice volvió a darle una orden a Kuro-. ¡Kuro, atrápalo, pero no le hagas daño!

Rápidamente, Kuro se giró hacia el huidizo humano, quien había puesto ya una buena distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Kuro consiguió alcanzarlo de dos zancadas, y dando un elegante salto con giro en el aire por encima de este, se plantó delante de él. Antes de que su presa pudiera apartarse, Kuro lo atrapó con su enorme garra, agarrándole la cabeza por la cara y levantándolo en el aire, mientras el hombre pataleaba inútilmente mientras intentaba romper el férreo cepo que lo aprisionaba.

-Shizuka, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Miyamoto, yendo junto a la agitada enfermera. Asintiendo un par de veces, Marikawa trató de serenarse y se puso en pie. Mientras, Kuro había vuelto junto al grupo, con su aterrada presa agitándose en su garra.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?-preguntó Takashi.

-Muy sencillo, Komuro-dijo Hirano, avanzando tranquilamente hacia el casi violador. Kuro lo dejó ir, y el hombre cayó de bruces al suelo, demasiado aterrado como para ponerse de pie-. Ahora mismo, pueden pasar dos cosas: o decide comportarse mejor de ahora en adelante, o…-Hirano se acuclilló frente al hombre, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo como un lunático, lo bastante convincente como para que este, a pesar de doblar al estudiante en edad y tamaño, se acobardara ante su presencia-…podemos dárselo a Kuro para que "juegue" con él un rato.- Kuro, situado tras Hirano, miró desde arriba al aterrado prisionero, haciendo chocar sus garras entre si y soltando chispas que iluminaron brevemente las sombras de su rostro, permitiendo que el humano pudiera contemplar aquellos duros ojos rojos fijos en el.

Obviamente, el hombre escogió la primera opción.

...

Después del altercado, las cosas volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad.

El hombre que había intentado aprovecharse de Shizuka fue detenido y separado temporalmente del grupo a la espera de que se decidiera que hacer con él, o si al final se le castigaría de alguna manera. A más de uno no se le escapó la mirada que Asami dedicó a Hirano después de verle actuar de manera tan masculina, pero la presión del resto del grupo porque los estudiantes explicaran la presencia de Kuro impidió que la policía pudiera agradecérselo apropiadamente.

Finalmente, Takashi y los demás hablaron a los otros supervivientes de Kuro. Puesto que ya tenían experiencia previa conviviendo con seres como él, la desconfianza inicial no fue demasiado tensa, si bien más de uno insistió en que permaneciera fuera del complejo, arguyendo que no se sentían seguros con un ser como aquel encerrado allí con ellos. Sin embargo, Takagi consiguió convencerlos que contar con un ser tan poderoso como Kuro podía aportarles grandes beneficios a largo plazo. Muchos seguían sin tenerlo muy claro, pero un ligero aporte de Hirano sobre qué era lo que iban a hacer ellos para echar a Kuro si este decidía quedarse acabó por acallar cualquier clase de protesta que hubiera quedado pendiente (a pesar de esto, no impidió que los supervivientes siguieran malhablando del infectado y de su pequeña acompañante a sus espaldas).

El grupo se reunió para decidir cómo afrontar la situación actual. Kuro, junto a Alice y Zeke, habían ido por ahí a explorar el centro comercial, con el taciturno infectado siguiendo dirigentemente a la joven niña y al perrito desde una distancia de unos dos o tres pasos, mientras estos corrían alegres de una tienda a la otra. Rei había expresado su enfado por lo ocurrido con la enfermera, ya que le parecía increíble que se plantearan siquiera quedarse en un lugar donde bien podían ser atacadas si no se andaban con cuidado, y no precisamente por uno de "Ellos". Busujima, por su parte, trató de razonar con la joven para que entendiera que, en la situación en la que se encontraban, no podían correr el riesgo de salir de allí como si nada. Muchas ideas se propusieron, y se idearon un par de estrategias, la más factible en aquellos momentos siendo la de revisar el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que fueran a necesitar en su inminente salida del centro comercial. Hirano, por su parte, se dirigió al techo, para ver si desde allí podía encontrar alguna manera de superar el bloqueo de aquellas vides tan raras. A pesar de los roces iniciales, el grupo consiguió alcanzar un punto de entendimiento en el que las tensiones anteriores fueron sustituidas por un sentimiento de grupo algo más pacífico, superando sus diferencias y evitando cualquier conflicto sin tener que pedir perdón por lo dicho o hecho. Mientras las chicas iban a buscar suministros, y Hirano se iba a explorar, Takashi le pidió un favor a Marikawa…

-Sinceramente, esto escapa a mis conocimientos, chicos-confesó la enfermera, separándose de Riggs. Después de explicarle a Shizuka que habían encontrado a un ser como Kuro, pero con un estado algo extraño de salud, le pidió si podía examinarlo para determinar que le pasaba.- Si no fuera porque se lo contrario, diría que se trata de un cadáver más. No tiene pulso, esta frio… No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que le pasa.

-¿Ni siquiera comparándolo con Kuro?-preguntó Takashi. Shizuka negó con la cabeza.

-Kuro es otro caso excepcional. Bueno, el, este, los de fuera… ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!-se quejó Marikawa, frotándose la cabeza con expresión de fastidio-. ¿Cómo esperáis que entienda porque los muertos empiezan a andar, moverse, o hacer las cosas que hace Kuro?

En ese momento, aparecieron Alice y Zeke, quienes volvían triunfantes después de encontrar una tienda de juguetes para mascotas, prueba de lo cual era el grueso hueso de plástico que el exaltado perrito portaba en la boca, con los ojos despidiendo estrellitas de pura felicidad.

-Alice, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Takashi.

-Ah, no…Es que…-empezó a decir la joven, cuando de repente Kuro entró también en el solárium. Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia la trastienda, pasando sin inmutarse junto a Takashi y los demás-. Había oído que había otro como Kuro, y pensé…

Al ver que el infectado se adentraba en la trastienda, Takashi y sus dos compañeras corrieron detrás de él, temerosos de que este atacara a Riggs. Después de todo, se había puesto como frenético cuando había visto a Eva, y una pelea de aquellas dimensiones en el interior del centro comercial podía tener resultados catastróficos.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron los sorprendió en gran medida. En vez de encontrárselo gruñendo o atacando al otro infectado, Kuro se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observando en silencio a Riggs, quien no parecía reaccionar ante la presencia del otro ser de su misma especie. Adelantándose, Kuro empezó a husmear a Riggs, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Tras tocarlo en el brazo un par de veces con su garra, se separó de él al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta. Tan decidido como había entrado, Kuro se dirigió a la salida.

-Kuro-le llamó Alice, corriendo a su lado. Kuro no se detuvo, lo cual obligó a la niña a hablarle mientras corría-, ¿ocurre algo?

-…ya…no…amenaza…-dijo simplemente Kuro, sin girarse siquiera. Poco a poco, el trío formado por el infectado, la niña y el perrito se alejó a paso raudo por los pasillos del centro comercial, dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos Takashi y Marikawa.

-¿Qué crees que ha querido decir con lo de "ya no amenaza"?-preguntó Shizuka a Komuro.

-No lo sé…pero algo en la forma en que lo ha dicho no me ha acabado de gustar…

* * *

La abuela se encontraba mal.

Necesitada de una transfusión periódica para el tratamiento de su enfermedad, había sido trasladada hasta una de las camas de la sección de colchones, donde Shizuka rápidamente había empezado a examinarla. Con la ayuda del marido de la anciana, había determinado que la enfermedad que padecía podía ser A.R., artritis reumatoide, y que el trasplante que necesitaba era de plasma, el cual por desgracia no podía encontrarse en ninguna parte del centro comercial. Alice, diligentemente, había asaltado la farmacia local y había agarrado cuantos remedios pudo cargar, con la ayuda de Zeke y de Kuro, quien por orden de la joven había cargado con el armario completo (a pesar de tratarse de uno empotrado, como sugerían los pedazos de pared que aun seguían pegados al armario de dimensiones considerables que el infectado mantenía alzado por encima de su cabeza sin ningún problema aparente). Agradeciendo los esfuerzos de la niña, Shizuka les informó que, seguramente, podían encontrar el plasma que necesitaban en la clínica del barrio, no muy alejada de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, una pregunta que hizo Komuro le heló temporalmente la sangre a la enfermera.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó el joven estudiante, determinado a pesar de que sus dos puños se mantenían apretados de pura impotencia-. ¿Qué haremos cuando necesite otro trasplante? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, y no podemos llevárnoslos con nosotros.- La dureza de las palabras de Takashi solo se podía igualar con su veracidad. Era cierto, la salud de la anciana era una carga de la que los estudiantes no podían responsabilizarse, a pesar de querer poder ayudarla de alguna forma-. Las reglas han cambiado.

Alice contempló asustada como sus hermanos y hermanas mayores miraban al suelo con resentimiento, dándole la razón a su líder. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con aquello. Ella misma había necesitado ayuda, y había sido salvada, a pesar del riesgo que aquello suponía. Si sus hermanos y hermanas no iban a hacer nada, ella misma salvaría a la anciana.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir, mirando al resto del grupo con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos-… ¿por qué os molestasteis en salvarme?- Takashi y los demás contemplaron a la pequeña Alice, quien parecía acusarles con aquella pregunta cargada de tristeza y reproche-. ¡Sois fuertes, pero no queréis ayudar a la abuela! Vosotros me salvasteis, pero ahora…-Los hombros de Alice empezaron a temblar, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por las mejillas. Hirano trató de consolarla y de razonar con ella, pero con un gesto de la mano se deshizo del agarre del joven, y echó a correr por los pasillos del complejo, seguida por Zeke y Kuro.

Algo preocupados, pero principalmente avergonzados, Takashi y el resto solo podían ver como la pequeña se alejaba de allí, el eco de sus sollozos recordándoles lo decepcionada que había sonado Alice cuando les reprochó que no ayudarían a la pobre anciana. Miyamoto hizo el gesto de ir tras Alice, pero Takagi se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza.

-Alice…-dijo Miyamoto, preocupada por la joven.

Al ver lo sucedido, Asami tomó una decisión, alzando la cabeza decidida.

...

-¡Eso es muy peligroso, Nakaoka-san!-exclamó Hirano, cuando la oficial de policía se ofreció a ir ella misma a por el plasma que necesitaba la anciana. Sin embargo, rápidamente le respondió Asami que poner su vida en riesgo por el bien de los demás era su deber como policía, y que haría cuanto pudiera por cumplir con su obligación. Justo cuando Kohta se disponía a tratar de disuadir a la determinada policía, Zeke apareció corriendo desde uno de los pasillos, ladrando y llamando la atención de todos al instante.

-Zeke, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Takashi cuando el pequeño perrito se puso a ladrarle y a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si quisiera decirle algo-. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Le pasa algo a Alice?

-Oh, dios mío…-dijo Miyamoto, tapándose la boca. Al girarse hacia ella, todos vieron que la joven estudiante estaba mirando algo por la ventana, con los ojos abiertos de puro espanto-. ¡ALICE!-exclamó, asustando a todos al imaginarse lo que la joven había visto, y corriendo hacia la ventana. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.

Alice se encontraba en el exterior del complejo, recorriendo velozmente el parking del centro comercial montada en la espalda de Kuro, quien pasó como una exhalación por entre las hordas de no muertos y rápidamente se perdió en la lejanía. Su objetivo era más que claro.

-Debe de haber decidido ir ella misma a la clínica-dijo Takashi, tratando de ver si aun podía localizar a la joven niña y a su acompañante. Miyamoto hizo el gesto de correr hacia algún lado, pero Busujima la retuvo.

-¡DEJAME IR! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLA!-gritó Rei, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Saeko.

-¡Cálmate! Si sales en ese estado, acabaras muerta-dijo la espadachina, tratando de razonar con ella. Sin embargo, Rei continuó tratando de liberarse. Al verlo, Takashi miró a Hirano, y ambos asintieron.

-¡Rei, no te preocupes! Yo iré en su busca-dijo, provocando que Miyamoto dejara de luchar al instante.

-Y yo le voy a acompañar-declaró Hirano, golpeándose el pecho con el puño, decidido. Al ver la valiente intención de aquellos jóvenes estudiantes de ir en busca de la joven, Asami no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

-¡Y-yo también iré!-dijo Asami, dando un paso al frente-. Es el deber de Honkan que todos estén sanos y salvos. ¡Traeré de vuelta a Alice-chan!

Del grupo de supervivientes, únicamente el joven macarra tuvo el valor de ofrecerse voluntario para salvar a Alice, y rápidamente el grupo corrió hacia la salida, parándose únicamente para agarrar las armas que Hirano y Takashi habían escondido, y arramblando un par de armas improvisadas más por si acaso. Una vez pertrechados, el grupo salió al exterior.

-" _Alice…"_ -pensó Takashi, avanzando rápidamente por el parking mientras abatían a los no muertos más cercanos, demasiado apresurados como para preocuparse de no hacer ruido-" _…mantente a salvo"._

* * *

Takashi y el resto avanzaron poco a poco por las calles del barrio, vigilando que ningún cadáver ambulante les hubiera localizado, mientras proseguían su camino en dirección a la clínica. Las profundas pisadas en el cemento de Kuro les indicaron el camino que el veloz infectado había seguido, de manera que no les resultó muy complicado seguirle el rastro. Extrañamente, no había nada ni nadie por las calles, como si la ciudad de repente se hubiera vaciado de cualquier muestra de seres vivos…o de cualquier otra clase. Ni siquiera se veían gatos o perros callejeros, ni se veía sobrevolar la zona a ninguna especie de pájaro.

-¿Dónde creéis que están todos?-preguntó en voz baja el macarra, armado con una improvisada lanza forrada de pinchos en la punta.

-Con un poco de suerte, muy lejos de aquí-respondió igualmente en voz baja Hirano, armado con su característico fusil. Asami, a su espalda, le seguía el paso con una porra extensible en la mano, y el revólver que Kohta le dio descansando en la pistolera de su cintura.

Poco a poco, el grupo fue avanzando por las silenciosas calles de la zona, con los oídos abiertos ante cualquier señal que indicara la presencia de aquellos monstruos de pesadilla. Sin embargo, nada los pudo haber preparado para lo que vieron al girar la última esquina.

-¿Qué…demonios…?-alcanzó a decir Takashi, observando con ojos de asombro y algo de pánico su destino final. A su lado, los demás observaban con idéntica incredulidad aquello que había sorprendido tanto al joven estudiante.

Ante ellos se alzaba la pequeña clínica del barrio…solo que ya no parecía una clínica, ni tampoco era precisamente pequeña. Unas extrañas vides rojas y negras habían envuelto las paredes antes blancas del edificio, recubriéndolas como si de una telaraña se tratara desde el extremo más alejado, donde las paredes del edificio habían quedado completamente cubiertas por aquellas cosas, hasta el extremo de la puerta, donde su presencia era menor. Al igual que raíces, estas vides carnosas se encontraban clavadas fijamente al suelo, agrietando sin problemas el duro cemento que formaba el suelo del edificio. En algunos puntos, las vides se habían arrejuntado tanto que formaban peculiares puentes carnosos que conectaban la clínica con el resto de edificios circundantes, envolviéndolos de igual manera con aquellas peculiares formas que parecían enredaderas. Asami tragó saliva.

-Es como…un tumor gigante…-dijo, con voz atemorizada-… pero no puede ser…

-¿Y se supone que tenemos que entrar ahí?-preguntó el macarra, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras su voz se quebraba ligeramente, traicionándole y mostrando que al igual que todos, la idea de acercarse a aquel lugar no le acababa de gustar. Takashi dio un paso al frente.

-Alice podría estar ahí dentro-dijo, con más determinación de la que en realidad sentía-. Voy a entrar.- Y dicho esto, Komuro empezó a avanzar poco a poco hacia el edificio, seguido por sus compañeros quienes, a pesar de los nervios y el creciente temor, no estaban dispuestos a dejar entrar allí solo al joven estudiante.

El grupo fue avanzando con paso precavido hacia la puerta de la clínica, siempre pendientes por si veían acercarse a alguno de aquellos devoradores de carne humana que violaban las leyes de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, ninguno había a la vista. Las oscuras profundidades de la clínica se abrían para ellos, tan silenciosas como una tumba. El aire, antes limpio, olía como un centenar de cuerpos en descomposición en pleno verano, obligando a Komuro y al resto a respirar por la boca para no vomitar. Mirándose entre ellos, asintieron, y se dispusieron a cruzar el umbral del nefasto edificio.

-Psss, hermanito-dijo una voz baja y aguda desde algún punto cercano. Sin embargo, nadie del grupo supo localizar su origen, hasta que…-. Aquí arriba-dijo de nuevo aquella susurrante voz, llamando por fin la atención de Komuro y el resto.

La voz pertenecía a Alice que, subida en la rama más alta de un árbol cercano, saludaba discretamente con su mano a Komuro y el resto, que miraron boquiabiertos la situación de la joven.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Takashi, sin importarle quien pudiera oírles. Rápidamente, trepó al muro que rodeaba la clínica, y con la ayuda de Hirano y el resto, consiguieron bajar a la niña-. ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? ¿Dónde está Kuro? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir por tu cuenta del centro comercial? ¿Es que no sabes que…?-Agarrándola por los hombros, Takashi empezó a asaltar a Alice con una ametralladora de preguntas que provocaron que la pobre niña acabara sintiéndose minúscula a su lado, la expresión del joven mostrando su absoluto enfado mientras Alice se quedó mirando con aire de remordimiento y tristeza al suelo. Justo cuando creía que Takashi iba a seguir machacándola, este la sorprendió abrazándola de repente-… ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados, Alice! ¡Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así!

Alice sintió como su hermano parecía temblar ligeramente mientras la abrazaba, resultado del alivio que debía de sentir al comprobar que Alice se encontraba sana y salva. Con sus remordimientos aumentando por momentos, Alice le devolvió el abrazo a Takashi.

-…lo siento. Lo siento mucho-dijo, brotándole un par de lágrimas de los ojos. Más relajado, Komuro le acarició la cabeza para evitar que se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo-. ¡Es que…es que…!

-Te preocupaba la abuela, ¿verdad?-preguntó Takashi, a lo que Alice asintió-. Lo siento, no quería que creyeras que no íbamos a hacer nada por ayudarla. Al final, unos cuantos de nosotros íbamos a venir a por el plasma que necesitaba cuando…bueno, tú te nos adelantaste-dijo, reafirmando esto último dándole un suave pellizco a su mejilla, a lo cual Alice respondió sonriendo y fingiendo que le había dolido.

-Alice, ¿dónde está Kuro?-preguntó Hirano, también más aliviado al ver que Alice parecía no tener ni un rasguño.

-Ahí dentro-dijo la niña, señalando al oscuro abismo que formaba la entrada de la clínica-. Cuando llegamos, el…se puso muy nervioso. Me subió al árbol, y me indicó por señas que me quedara aquí en silencio. Después, entró en el edificio, hará como un rato.

Hirano y Takashi trataron de mirar en el interior del edificio, pero las sombras eran demasiado tupidas como para poder distinguir nada. Tampoco podían oir nada, lo cual les hacía recelar más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Crees que Kuro…puede haber encontrado problemas ahí dentro?-preguntó Takashi.

-No lo sé. Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta-comentó Hirano, agarrando firmemente su fusil-. De todas formas, Kuro es bastante fuerte. No me imagino algo que pueda representarle un problema, de encontrarse con uno.

-Entonces… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó el macarra, susurrando mientras miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-Ya que hemos venido hasta aquí, deberíamos buscar nosotros también el plasma-propuso Asami, contemplando con expresión decidida la entrada de la clínica, a pesar del frio sudor, fruto del miedo que en realidad sentía, corriéndole por la espalda.

-Si, vamos a…

De repente, un estridente gruñido acalló lo que fuera que Takashi fuera a decir. El sonido provino del interior del edificio, y fue tan monumental que hizo temblar las ventanas de las casas circuncidantes, obligó a Takashi y al resto a cubrirse los oídos, y reverberó en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndoles temblar al tratar de imaginarse a la clase de criatura que debía de haber producido semejante sonido.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó Takashi, apoyándose en un muro. El gruñido había provocado un temblor de tierra que apunto había estado de tirarlo al suelo. Junto a él, Asami y Hirano no había tenido tanta suerte y habían caído al suelo, con la policía aterrizando cómicamente encima del ahora enrojecido estudiante, quien hacia lo imposible por respirar con el pecho de la agente de policía en su cara.

-¡Ha sido como un terremoto!-dijo el macarra, mirando nervioso a su alrededor por si de repente aparecía el dueño de aquel espantoso sonido.

El temblor de tierra volvió, obligando de nuevo al grupo de supervivientes a hacer esfuerzos por permanecer de pie. Takashi, arramblado contra la pared, consiguió distinguir el posible origen de aquel extraño fenómeno. Desde su posición, vio como algo de grandes proporciones parecía arrastrarse por el interior de la clínica, algo semejante a una serpiente tan colosal que su cuerpo apenas podía verse cruzando el umbral de la entrada, espantando en gran medida a Komuro. A medida que aquella cosa se movía, la estructura entera de la clínica parecía temblar, más aun que la tierra que la rodeaba, mientras sus vides carnosas parecían brillar ligeramente con luz enrojecida y adquir una tonalidad más…viva.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-empezó a decir Takashi, cuando de repente el techo de la clínica explotó. De entre la nube de polvo y cascotes salió un cuerpo alargado y gigantesco, similar a una serpiente de carne y espinas, con el extremo superior acabado en dos largos apéndices en forma de agujas, el interior de estas recubierto por numerosas espinas similares a dientes, y algo parecido a una afilada lengua situada entre las dos. Dicha lengua se encontraba en esos momentos enrollada en torno a Kuro quien, reteniendo una de las agujas del monstruo con una garra y la otra con un pie, apuñalaba repetidamente su cuerpo con la garra libre, seguramente en un intento por liberarse. El enorme tentáculo zarandeó un par de veces a Kuro en el aire, aparentemente ajeno a los intentos del pequeño infectado por soltarse de su agarre. Tan súbitamente como había aparecido, el tentáculo volvió a meterse en el interior del edificio, destrozando aun más el tejado y arrastrando a Kuro con él.

-¡KURO!-exclamó Alice, al ver que su amigo estaba en problemas. Antes de que pudiera correr en su ayuda, Hirano la detuvo, impidiéndole entrar en la clínica, la cual parecía que se iba a venir abajo en cualquier momento.

-¡Takashi, tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Kohta, cargando a Alice en su hombro a pesar de las protestas de la joven, y alejándose de la clínica a paso ligero. Takashi asintió, dedicando un rápido vistazo a la clínica, por si veía alguna oportunidad que pudiera aprovechar.

Sin embargo, el combate entre la gigantesca criatura y Kuro parecía que iba a acabar con la completa destrucción del edificio, sino de la zona. Las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse, mientras los temblores que sacudían la tierra iban en aumento. Gruesos pedazos de hormigón empezaron a caer aquí y allá, mientras la violenta contienda entre aquellos seres antinaturales seguía su curso.

Takashi tomó una decisión. No podían entrar en el edificio a por el plasma, o para ayudar a Kuro. Su único curso de acción posible era…

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-dijo, dirigiéndose rápidamente por donde habían venido. Unos cuantos de "Ellos" habían empezado a llegar por los otros callejones, atraídos por toda aquella conmoción, de manera que debían darse prisa en abandonar la zona. Alice, por su parte, trató de resistirse cuanto pudo, pero sin poder escapar del férreo agarre de su hermano, quien la alejó de allí a la carrera. Sus gritos y sollozos rompieron el corazón del resto del grupo, quienes se sentían fatal por haber abandonado a Kuro con aquella cosa, y por haber fracasado en su misión de recuperar el plasma. Su único consuelo era que habían conseguido dar con la desconsolada niña, quien siguió tratando de convencer a los demás de que fueran a ayudar a su amigo, en vano.

* * *

-¡Alice!-exclamó Miyamoto, corriendo a abrazar a la niña en cuanto el grupo de supervivientes llegó al centro comercial. Para entonces, Alice se había cansado ya de gritar, aunque sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas por las muchas lágrimas que había derramado. Saya y el resto se unieron a Rei para comprobar el estado de la niña, riñéndola por haber actuado tan imprudentemente, y suspirando de alivio porque no presentara ningún daño. Sin embargo, nadie del grupo que había salido se sentía victorioso.

-¿Habéis conseguido…?-empezó a decir Shizuka, pero la mirada de auto reproche y la cabeza gacha de sus dos jóvenes amigos le sirvió de respuesta-. Oh…entiendo…

-Lo sentimos, señor-dijo Takashi, hablando al marido de la anciana-. No hemos podido…- Sin embargo, este le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, joven-dijo el hombre, sonriendo a Takashi-. Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido, y eso es suficiente. Sé que ha sido egoísta por mi parte pediros que salierais con todo este lio.

-Niña…-dijo la anciana a Alice, su voz algo débil, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-…Por favor, acércate…-Alice fue hacia la mujer que se encontraba postrada en la cama, mirando al suelo mientras hacía esfuerzos por no llorar más. Estaba segura que la mujer le iba a gritar, o la iba a regañar por haber fallado, pero en su lugar le hizo levantar la cabeza, y le acarició la mejilla-. Gracias-dijo sencilla y sinceramente, sorprendiendo aun más a Alice.

-Pero… ¿por qué? No he conseguido su medicina, he hecho que todos se preocupen, he dejado…he dejado atrás a Kuro…-El tono de Alice empezó a aumentar, mientras una nueva tanda de lagrimas empezaba a salirle de los ojos-. ¡No he podido ayudarla! ¡Solo…solo…!

La anciana hizo un esfuerzo, y consiguió incorporarse en la cama, rechazando la ayuda de su marido cuando este vio que el gesto le había provocado aun más dolor. Agarrando a Alice, le dio un abrazo mientras esta seguía llorando contra su pecho, consolándola en silencio y asegurándole que nada de aquello era culpa suya, que ella había hecho cuanto había podido. El llanto de Alice no hizo más que agravar el sentimiento de derrota de Takashi y el resto, que se sentían impotentes ante aquella situación. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación como aquella, una situación en la que a pesar de luchar duramente, no podían ganar. Pero si que era la primera vez que su fracaso le costaba la vida a otra persona, y ese sentimiento era cien veces peor que si hubieran sido ellos mismos los que hubieran necesitado el trasplante. La anciana se moría, Kuro estaba desaparecido, y numerosas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza a la espera de respuestas. El desanimo y la derrota cubrió las cabezas de los allí presentes como una tormenta oscura que enfrió sus ánimos y les hizo apretar los puños y dientes de pura frustración, con el eco del llanto de Alice resonando en sus oídos.

-¡Eh, mirad!-dijo de repente Asami, mirando por la ventana-. ¡Es Kuro!

El grito de la agente de policía pareció sacar de su estupor a Takashi y al resto de estudiantes, que raudos corrieron a mirar por la misma ventana por la que se encontraba mirando Asami. Alice, al oir aquello, se separó de la anciana y corrió más rápido que el resto para ver si lo que decía era verdad.

Estaba herido, ensangrentado, y parecía que había recibido una buena paliza, pero si, ahí estaba Kuro. Avanzaba algo inseguro por el parking del complejo, acercándose a ellos al trote, bastante menos rápido que como había abandonado el lugar. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y cubierta de sangre, tanto rojo como negra, y…

-…su…brazo…-dijo Alice, con los ojos abiertos de puro horror.

A medida que avanzaba, cada vez era más claro que Kuro había sufrido una herida terrible: su brazo derecho había desaparecido por completo, junto con gran parte de su hombro, del cual manaba una gran cantidad de oscura sangre que marcaba como un rastro el paso del infectado. Su otro brazo, con las garras retraídas, parecía sujetar algo contra su cuerpo.

Su paso era lento e inseguro, mientras Kuro proseguía su camino hacia el centro comercial. Muchos de "Ellos" le salieron al paso para intentar atacarlo, pero Kuro los dejó atrás esquivándolos o dándoles pequeños empujones, lo cual provocó que Saya notara algo extraño.

-¿Por qué no ataca?-preguntó al ver el extraño comportamiento del infectado.

-¿Es que no ves que está herido?-dijo Miyamoto, evidentemente preocupada-. Seguro que si se encontrara bien, podría hacer pedazos a esas cosas. Pero dudo que en su estado pueda hacer gran cosa.- La respuesta de Rei parecía acertada, pero Saya intuyó que había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

Finalmente, Kuro se acercó lo bastante al complejo como para que todos pudieran ver claramente el penoso estado en el que se encontraba. Numerosos cortes sangrientos adornaban su cuerpo, con zonas del mismo donde su carne había quedado al descubierto, repleta de heridas y cubierta por su propia sangre. Su cuerpo, ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante, denotaba el gran dolor que debía de estar sintiendo en aquel momento, mientras se agazapaba ante el enorme complejo.

Kuro realizó un poderoso salto, si bien fue uno pequeño en comparación con los saltos que había realizado con anterioridad. Su salto lo propulsó contra la pared del complejo, cercana al ventanal donde se encontraban todos, al cual se agarró clavando su única garra, su cara denotando el gran esfuerzo que hacía para evitar caerse, mientras su peso lo arrastraba momentáneamente hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente consiguió aferrarse a la pared. Poco a poco, empezó a trepar por la superficie vertical de la misma, afianzando los pies contra el cemento y lanzando su garra hacia arriba lo bastante rápido para ganar un par de metros sin caerse. Pero estaba claro que sus heridas le iban a impedir llegar hasta el techo.

-¡Rápido, a la planta de arriba!-gritó Takashi, echando a correr hacia las escaleras sin girarse a ver si alguien más le seguía. Sin embargo, Hirano y el resto habían corrido de igual forma tras de ellos, dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos supervivientes, que miraban impactados al herido infectado y a los alborotados estudiantes, que se alejaron de allí rápidamente. El macarra decidió seguirlos.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?-preguntó el oficinista, al ver correr al que hasta entonces había considerado un delincuente.

-¿No está claro?-preguntó, girándose solo un instante-. ¡Voy a ayudar a esos chicos! ¡Moved el culo, si sabéis lo que os conviene!- Sin girarse ni una vez más, el macarra siguió a los estudiantes. Los sorprendidos supervivientes tardaron en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente dos o tres de ellos decidieron seguir al resto del grupo, dejando atrás únicamente a Shizuka, los dos ancianos, a un viejo fumador y cascarrabias y a un joven fanático de las películas de terror.

...

Takashi y el resto llegaron a su destino, la planta situada justo encima de la que se encontraban momentos antes. Rápidamente se dirigieron al gran ventanal que ocupaba la parte externa del complejo, a través del cual pudieron ver a Kuro luchando por no dejarse vencer por la gravedad, mientras ascendía lentamente por la pared del centro comercial. Sin embargo, era más que evidente que lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido le estaba pasando factura, ya que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Sin perder un instante, Takashi corrió hacia una de las paredes de la tienda, una cafetería repleta de pequeñas mesas redondas, en la cual se encontraba una larga manguera destinada a apagar las llamas de un posible incendio interior. Rompiendo el cristal de un codazo, agarró la punta de la manguera, y corrió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Al verlo, el macarra entendió rápidamente qué se proponía aquel chico, y cogiendo una de las mesas en alto la lanzó por la ventana, haciéndola pedazos.

En el exterior, Kuro agachó la cabeza cuando una mesa de metal le pasó a ras del cuerpo, y cuando una lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de cristal le cayó por todo el cuerpo, sin hacerle daño. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, vio que a su lado se encontraba el extremo de una larga manguera.

-¡Kuro, agárrate a eso!-le gritó Takashi desde la ventana. Si bien no lo tenía del todo claro, Kuro decidió hacerle caso, agarrándose con su garra y con los dientes. Nada más quedarse colgando de la larga tira de tela y plástico, la rueda en la que iba envuelta empezó a chirriar y a emitir crujidos, llamando la atención de los demás supervivientes. Con un estallido, la rueda de metal se separó de la pared, recorriendo la sala en dirección a la ventana, mientras Kuro patinaba por la pared en plena caída, firmemente agarrado a la manguera.

Sin perder un instante, Takashi se agarró también a la manguera, en un intento de sujetarla y detener la caída de Kuro. Sin embargo, su anormal pesó empezó a tirar también de él, arrastrándolo por el suelo sin que él pudiera hacer nada, y acercándolo peligrosamente al abismo del exterior. Justo cuando su cuerpo empezaba a asomarse por la ventana, su velocidad empezó a disminuir, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando ya la mitad superior de su cuerpo colgaba del hueco en la ventana. Momentáneamente paralizado por la impresión, Takashi miró hacia atrás, viendo con alegría que el resto de los allí presentes se habían dado prisa en imitarle, y atrapar la manguera. Con gestos de evidente esfuerzo, todos tiraban hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas por evitar que Kuro se cayera al suelo, donde un gran número de "Ellos" ya se habían reunido a causa del ruido de la mesa, a la espera de que algo carnoso cayera entre sus ávidas fauces.

-¡TIRAD!-exclamó Takashi, afianzando sus pies al suelo y tratando de izar a Kuro. Todos a una, los supervivientes trataron de levantar el descomunal peso de Kuro, obteniendo más o menos resultados por sus esfuerzos. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, cada uno centrado en sus únicos y sencillos pensamientos, demasiado concentrados como estaban en no soltar la manguera. Takashi y el resto se dejaron la piel intentando que Kuro pudiera volver a entrar en el edificio, sin plantearse siquiera dejarle ir, mientras el resto de supervivientes no lo tenía tan claro.

-¿Por qué…tenemos que…pasar por esto…?-preguntó el oficinista, apretando los dientes mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por poder decir aquellas pocas palabras.

-¡Menos hablar, y más tirar!-exclamó el macarra, tirando con tanta fuerza de la manguera que sus venas se marcaron por todo su cuello. La mujer del grupo de supervivientes fue la primera en soltar la manguera, completamente agotada por aquel esfuerzo que, a su parecer, no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¿Cómo demonios puede pesar tanto?-preguntó incrédula, mientras el resto de los allí presentes pugnaba por suplir la ausencia de su compañera en la tarea de tirar.

-¡Eh, ¿quién te ha dicho que podías soltar la manguera?!-preguntó otro de los supervivientes, distrayéndose momentáneamente y dejando de hacer fuerza. Esto provocó que todos acabaran cediendo un par de pasos, mientras Kuro trataba de aportar su granito de arena ayudándose con la garra, sus dientes lo único que lo mantenía sujeto a la manguera.

-¡Eh, no os distraigáis!

-¡TODOS A UNA, TIRAD!

-¡Me resbalo!

Alice trataba de tirar con todas sus fuerzas de la manguera, decidida a no dejar tirado a Kuro una segunda vez. Sus escasas fuerzas estaba completamente centradas en ayudar a su amigo, pero incluso con toda su fuerza de voluntad, la joven no podía ver que estuvieran avanzando nada. No por ello decidió rendirse, sin importar cuánto le dolieran las manos y los brazos por el continuo y monumental esfuerzo.

-¡Alice, aléjate!-le grito Miyamoto, tirando de la manguera como los demás-. ¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! ¡Podrías…!

-¡NO!-exclamó la niña, agarrando con más fuerza la manguera, su frente tan perlada de sudor como las de los demás-. ¡NO PIENSO ABANDONAR A KURO! ¡NO PIENSO…!

-Hazte a un lado, niña-dijo alguien a su lado, mientras dos grandes manos agarraban la manguera junto a las suyas-. No me dejas sitio para tirar.

Alice miró a quien había hablado, y vio que era el mismo hombre que aquel mismo día había intentado aprovecharse de la enfermera Marikawa. A diferencia de aquel momento, pero, esta vez poseía una expresión diferente, más determinada y mucho menos retorcida. Apretando los dientes, unió sus fuerzas a las de los demás supervivientes, aportando el empujón determinante que empezó a inclinar la balanza en su favor. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, los supervivientes empezaron a retroceder, izando el pesado cuerpo de Kuro, mientras este se agarraba como un escalador a la pared para reducir el esfuerzo que sus salvadores necesitaban hacer. Con renovados ánimos, los supervivientes prosiguieron con su ardua tarea, mientras los segundos se estiraban como minutos, y los minutos como horas, entre gotas de sudor, lagrimas y alguna que otra palma en carne viva.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la enorme garra de Kuro se agarró firmemente al borde de la venta. Algo torpemente, consiguió introducir el resto del cuerpo en el interior del edificio y soltando la manguera, tirando con ello a los exhaustos tiradores al suelo, cada uno jadeando y tratando de que les llegara algo de oxigeno a sus maltrechos músculos. Alice, sin embargo, se esforzó por correr junto a Kuro, preocupada por él.

-¡KURO! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tu brazo…?- Kuro la detuvo con un gesto, deteniendo sus rápidas preguntas y dejándola con un gesto de preocupación y algo de confusión en el rostro. De cerca, sus heridas eran parecían peores de lo que en un principio habían visto, pero lo más extraño de todo era el abdomen de Kuro: estaba hinchado y parecía que se lo tenía que sostener con su única garra libre.

Poco a poco, Kuro arrastró los pies hasta la mesa más cercana. Abriendo un poco su sudadera, empezó a hurgar con su mano en el interior. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de los allí presentes, Kuro sacó una bolsa medica que antes debía de haber contenido sangre, pero que en aquellos momentos estaba vacía y bastante destrozada, con agujeros y desgarros por todas partes. Kuro tiró los restos de la bolsa a un lado, provocando un sonido un tanto viscoso cuando esta chocó contra el suelo, y volvió a hurgar en su sudadera. Una vez más, Kuro sacó lo que parecía ser una caja de medicamentos abierta, pero a la cual le faltaba como la mitad del contenido, consistente en botes de jarabe reventados y sin su contenido. Al igual que antes, Kuro tiró los restos de la caja a un lado, provocando que los últimos pedazos enteros de vidrio se hicieran trizas contra el suelo.

Finalmente, Kuro introdujo su mano en su sudadera una tercera vez, rebuscando durante unos segundos. Sacándola, todos observaron que en su palma descansaba una bolsa amarilla cuya etiqueta la indicaba como plasma para trasplantes. Impasible como siempre, le tendió la bolsa a Alice, quien la agarró con expresión sorprendida, sin importarle las múltiples substancias que manchaban la bolsa.

-Kuro…tu…tu has…-Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a agradecerle lo que había hecho, Kuro cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa, tirándola al suelo, mientras el resto del contenido de su sudadera saltaba de su interior, revelando otras tantas bolsas y cajas, algunas rotas y otras aun enteras. Al verlo caer, Alice se apresuró a su lado-. ¡KURO!

Takashi y los demás contemplaron anonadados al caído Kuro, mientras Alice trataba entre gritos y lagrimas de reanimarlo y que le respondiera de alguna manera, intentando sacudir su pesado cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos. Sin embargo, era como si las palabras de la niña no le llegaran, ya que permaneció en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño charco de sangre negra aumentando de tamaño a su espalda.

-Oh, no…

* * *

 **Holaholahola.**

 **Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé el fic, pero es que entre pitos y flautas se me ha ido la cabeza con mil cosas y, o no escribía, o bien escribía otras historias, algunas publicadas y otras a la espera de ser publicadas.**

 **Que no se preocupe nadie, que no pienso abandonar ninguna historia. Si bien es posible que tarde en actualizar alguna que otra historia, con el tiempo iré colgando los capítulos.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: La llegada de los otros muertos

Al día siguiente:

Alice estaba muerta de preocupación.

Entre todos habían llevado el cuerpo inerte de Kuro a una de las camas del piso de abajo, salpicando todo el recorrido con la oscura sangre del infectado. Tanta se había derramado, que más de uno se preguntó cómo era que no se había desangrado todavía. Claro que, considerando que para empezar ni siquiera estaba vivo, tal vez no fuera la pregunta más acertada.

Shizuka había necesitado casi todas las vendas de las que disponían para detener la hemorragia, y aún así no habían podido evitar que la cama quedara empapada de sangre. En vista de que no parecía que el flujo de sangre fuera a detenerse, Takagi decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Armada con varios guantes de goma, desinfectante y cuantos productos químicos encontró, pidió a Shizuka su colaboración para coserle las heridas a Kuro para ver si así conseguían evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Si bien Shizuka al principio no lo vio claro, accedió en vista de que no había otra cosa que pudieran probar.

Procurando en todo momento que la sangre de Kuro no las tocara directamente, las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en la tarea de coser los múltiples cortes y heridas de Kuro, una tarea sucia y complicada ya que continuamente la sangre les molestaba y entorpecía sus esfuerzos. Aún así, se negaban a rendirse.

Alice, muerta de preocupación, tuvo que ser sacada de la sala cuando estuvo claro que no pensaba moverse del lado de Kuro hasta que no despertará, a pesar del riesgo de contaminación presente. Por suerte, Busujima y Miyamoto consiguieron convencerla de que las acompañara, asegurándole que Kuro ahora estaba en las mejores manos, y que debía ser fuerte por los dos. Aún así, ni la joven niña ni Zeke parecían muy alegres, mirando cabizbajos el suelo de la cafetería.

-Tenemos que hablar…-dijo Hirano, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos mientras intentaba en vano tratar de esclarecer que era lo que habían visto el día anterior en la clínica. Junto a él, Komuro, Asami y Tamaru Hiro, el macarra que los acompañó, también parecían inmersos en el agotador debate de intentar arrojar algo de luz sobre aquel misterio.

-¿Hablar? No quiero ni pensar en ello…-comentó Tamaru, haciendo equilibrios en su silla sobre dos patas, mientras sus pies descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Pero hay que hacerlo-puntualizó Komuro-. Somos los únicos que hemos visto lo que hay ahí fuera. Tenemos que intentar entender qué era y como se lo haremos saber a los demás.

-Es de vital importancia que intentemos saber qué demonios era esa cosa, porque si puede hacerle algo así a un ser como Kuro, entonces un humano normal no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-Si, pero ese bicho estaba allí, y nosotros aquí. ¿Crees en serio que…?

-¿Acaso sabes si esa cosa se puede mover o no?-le preguntó Hirano-. ¿Sabes cómo ha aparecido, por qué, cómo actúa o cuáles son sus debilidades? ¿Cómo sabes que no puede aparecer aquí, en cualquier momento, y borrarnos del mapa?

Tamaru, ante semejante imagen, optó por cerrar la boca. Si, realmente no quería ni tener que pensar en ello.

-No lo entiendo…-dijo Asami, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa-. ¿No se supone que todo esto fue causado por pruebas gubernamentales con armas biológicas? ¿Cómo puede un arma hacer algo así?

-No podemos estar seguros de que esa sea la auténtica causa-dijo Hirano-. Más bien me parece la única explicación que se le ocurrió al gobierno con la que poder informar a los ciudadanos e intentar aparentar que sabían lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha podido fabricar…lo que sea que fuera aquello?-exclamó preocupada Asami-. Vosotros lo visteis también. Era grande, más grande que cualquier cosa que yo haya visto, y el estado de la clínica tampoco era natural.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que sea lo que sea que haya causado esto…está empezando a cambiar-comentó Hirano con gesto sombrío.

-¿Ca…cambiar?-preguntó Tamaru, poniendo bien la silla. Tenía miedo de caerse de espaldas si sus peores sospechas se confirmaban.

-Mutar, adaptarse…crecer.

-¿Insinúas que…podrían haber más?-preguntó Komuro, tratando de mostrarse sereno.

-Insinúo que deberíamos replantearnos nuestro enfoque para el resto del viaje-dijo Hirano-. Si más cosas como esa van a empezar a aparecer o no, eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que prefiero prepararme en consecuencia, y que haya sido para nada, que no hacerlo y descubrir que tal vez debería de haberlo hecho.

-Eso, sin contar con cualquier otra sorpresa que podamos encarar ahí fuera…

Nadie quería decirlo en voz alta, pero todos pensaban lo mismo: estaban, en ausencia de una expresión mejor, jodidos a base de bien. Bastante malo era que una especie de infección hubiera empezado a extenderse por todo el mundo y que los muertos se levantaran para ir a dar caza a los vivos. Que hubieran aparecido seres aún más peligrosos como Kuro y Eva, bueno, eso ya era como para meter la cabeza en un agujero y no sacarla más. Pero que encima pareciera que más seres de pesadilla iban a empezar a aparecer, algunos lo bastante poderosos como para, aparentemente, barrer el suelo con Kuro…eso ya parecía una broma de mal gusto.

Nada claro parecía que iban a sacar de todo aquello, ni siquiera cuando Saya y las demás se les unieron junto con Alice. Esta parecía algo más recuperada de su estado de perpetua preocupación anterior, pero aún así Komuro y Hirano pudieron notar sin mucha dificultad que la joven parecía forzar la mayor parte de sus sonrisas. Estaba claro que ese valiente esfuerzo no era para ella, sino más bien para ellos, sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, como si intentara con ese simple gesto mostrarles que estaba bien para que así dejaran de preocuparse. Bromeó con ellos, intentó animarlos como pudo, e incluso picó ligeramente a Saya con el tema de Hirano y la manera en que la agente de policía parecía reverenciarlo. Lo que fuera, con tal de no pensar en Kuro y en su estado. Según Saya y Shizuka, habían conseguido con su experimento que dejara de sangrar, pero no sabían cómo hacer que se despertara. Por el momento, lo dejarían descansar, y seguirían sus progresos de cerca.

Sin embargo, pronto el alegre ambiente que reinaba se vio truncado cuando, tras contemplar algo que vaporizó por completo sus esperanzas de un posible rescate, Asami gritó las siguientes palabras:

-¡NADIE VA A VENIR A AYUDARNOS!

Fuera, caminando con paso renqueante, se encontraba su senpai, la misma oficial de policía que había dispuesto aquel punto de reunión, que había organizado a los supervivientes y que, tras dejar allí al infectado Riggs, había salido para ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba claro que no llegó muy lejos.

...

Después de darse la noticia, las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas en el interior del centro comercial.

Asami, presa del pánico, había huido a algún lugar, dejando a un entristecido Hirano atrás. Los ánimos en general eran bastante variados, dependiendo del grupo de supervivientes que se observara. Los adultos que ya se encontraban antes en el recinto estaban evidentemente asustados, tratando de organizarse a gritos mientras intentaban, sin mucho éxito, decidir qué hacer. Los estudiantes, más calmados, debatían sobre cuál era el mejor paso a seguir, ya que su escape del lugar se había visto retrasado por las heridas de Kuro. Dejarlo atrás no era una opción, no solo porque le romperían el corazón a Alice, sino porque el infectado era el único que los podría defender en caso de encontrarse con más monstruos como él, o como el de la clínica.

Mientras los demás terminaban de decidirse sobre qué hacer a continuación, Alice fue a comprobar el estado de Kuro. Al igual que antes, su fiel compañero seguía postrado en la cama, tan quieto e inmóvil que, de no saber que ese era su estado habitual, habría pensado que estaba muerto.

Sin saber si lo sentiría, Alice le cogió la mano a Kuro (la única que le quedaba). Su gran palma era demasiado para la joven niña, quien apenas podía aferrarle un par de dedos, pero ese breve contacto la consolaba en parte. Su mano, como siempre, estaba extrañamente helada y firme, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca antes le había cogido de la mano al infectado. Era extraño que algo tan inocente y sencillo como un apretón de manos fuera algo que nunca antes hubiera probado de hacer con él, y Alice temió que Kuro no volviera a despertar y le diera la oportunidad de señalarle aquello.

-Kuro…-empezó a decir Alice, tratando de contener sus lagrimas de preocupación-…tengo miedo. La agente de policía que salió…no sobrevivió. Mis hermanos y hermas están preocupados, y me parece que los demás señores también están bastante asustados, porque se gritan mucho entre ellos. Yo…-Alice acercó la mano inerte de Kuro hasta su frente, sintiendo su tacto a través de la piel. Los hombros de la pequeña niña temblaban ligeramente, mientras poco a poco empezaba a soltar todo lo que había estado conteniendo dentro-… ¡no se qué hacer! Quiero ayudar, pero no sé cómo ayudarles. No quiero que tengan miedo, ni que estén tristes. Te necesitamos aquí, Kuro…Yo te necesito…

No recibió respuesta alguna. Le hubiera encantado que no hubiera sido así, que Kuro hubiera intentado devolverle el gesto, abrir un ojo, o decirle que todo iría bien. En su lugar, permaneció tan quieto como al principio, frío e inmóvil como una estatua. Abatida, Alice permaneció a su lado en silencio, sin soltarle la mano como si ese breve contacto pudiera servir para hacer reaccionar al infectado, y que volviera con la niña que tanto lo quería.

Zeke, preocupado por Alice, le estiró ligeramente de la pernera del pantalón, reclamando su atención. Ladrando un poco y dando saltitos de aquí para allá, parecía pedirle que jugara con él animadamente. Alice, si bien no estaba de humor, sabía que poco había allí que pudiera hacer, de manera que tras apretarle por última vez la mano a Kuro, se levantó del lado del infectado, y fue con Zeke por los pasillos del centro comercial, ajena que desde las sombras, una figura lo observaba todo.

* * *

En otro lugar del centro comercial, lejos de los gritos del grupo de adultos, los planes de los jóvenes estudiantes o los silenciosos infectados, un joven se encontraba caminando silenciosamente hacia la puerta trasera del edificio.

En su mano se encontraba una pequeña mochila cargada de suministros. Su mirada atenta y desquiciada acompañaba la nerviosa sonrisa de su rostro, mientras murmuraba para sí como de idiotas debían de ser todos los de aquel lugar para haber llegado a dudar de él. En su mente se veía como un superviviente nato, alguien que sin lugar a duda conseguiría sobrevivir en el exterior. ¿No iba a llegar ayuda? ¿Y que importaba? Él no necesitaba a nadie. Abriría la puerta, escaparía de aquellas cosas, y dejaría que se cebaran con aquella panda de inútiles mientras él escapaba.

Con paso tambaleante fue acercándose cada vez más hacia la puerta, como el corredor que lucha por alcanzar la meta tras una larga carrera. A su lado, las mochilas de los estudiantes que habían llegado el otro día esperaban a que estos las recogieran para, seguramente, tratar ellos también de salir de allí, seguramente con la misma intención de abandonarlos a merced de aquellos seres. Bien, pues con él no iban a poder.

-¡Detente!-gritó alguien a sus espaldas, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Agarrando el pomo de la puerta, sintió el electrizante temblor de su cuerpo como la prueba de que estaba vivo, listo y preparado para lo que fuera que pudiera enfrentarse. Él podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

-¡PUEDO HACERLO!-gritó cargado de loca confianza, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Los rayos de sol alcanzaron directamente su piel tras varios días de tener que conformarse con verla a través de las ventanas del centro comercial, como dándole la bienvenida al nuevo y salvaje mundo que era ahora la Tierra, invitándole a desafiarla y a intentar sobrevivir en ella.

…o, al menos, así hubiera sido de no haber estado aquella cosa en la puerta, haciéndole sombra.

-… ¿eh?-alcanzó a decir el joven, con su sonrisa congelada en el rostro, cuando una gigantesca mano rolliza lo agarró por la cabeza.

* * *

Momentos antes:

Más arriba, Komuro y los otros se encontraban acabando de debatir sobre cuál sería su plan de acción a seguir. Habiendo recuperado sus armas (las cuales habían sido escondidas por Kohta y Takashi entre un montón de sostenes gigantescos, provocando las risas de ambos), habían empezado a trazar qué puntos importantes debían de seguirse si pretendían adelantar su salida a ese mismo día. Cosas como que debían encontrar a los padres de Komuro y Miyamoto, que usaran el Hunvee para pasar el bloqueo y priorizaran correr antes que pelear, que no hicieran ruido…

Takashi se sentía mal por tener que obligar a sus amigos a que lo acompañaran en aquella peligrosa empresa. De ser posible, le hubiera gustado que ayudaran solo a Miyamoto, y él podría avanzar solo, pero pronto quedó claro que nadie pensaba dejar a nadie atrás. Eran un equipo, lo llevaban siendo desde que salieron del instituto, y no pensaban dejarlo ahora que estaban tan cerca del objetivo. Ante semejante muestra de amistad y compañerismo, Takashi solo pudo dar las gracias de corazón. Rei, al borde de las lagrimas, sonrió y también agradeció en alto poder contar con gente como ellos, amigos de verdad que no habían dudado ni un instante en ayudarles desinteresadamente.

Más animados, decidieron ir a comprobar el estado de Kuro, ya que el traslado del infectado debería entrar en sus previsiones para el futuro. No solo era más pesado de lo normal, sino que había que contar con el tema de sus heridas, y como podían tratarle para que pudiera recuperarse lo antes posible. No sabían si conseguiría sanar su brazo desaparecido, pero considerando los daños que le habían visto sanar hasta el momento, tal vez solo fuera cuestión de esperar y ver qué sucedía a continuación.

Al llegar a la sección de colchones, los estudiantes se encontraron con que alguien más se les había adelantado.

-¡Asami!-exclamó Hirano al reconocer la silueta de la agente de policía. Esta, al girarse, mostro su rostro preocupado a los estudiantes, los cuales se pusieron en alerta al verla de ese modo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es…es…-dijo titubeante, señalando al frente. Cuando Takashi y los otros llegaron junto a ella, vieron qué era lo que la había sorprendido tanto.

Riggs, el infectado que supuestamente se encontraba en estado catatónico, se había puesto de pie y se encontraba, en esos momentos, situado al pie de la cama de Kuro, observándolo en silencio. La manta que cubría su cuerpo estaba plagada de las púas del cuerpo de Riggs, dándole la apariencia de un singular poncho en forma de cactus, si bien su semblante demacrado hacía que pareciera mucho más triste que en la imaginación de los demás. Al ver a Riggs mirando en silencio a Kuro, Komuro y sus compañeros se pusieron en alerta. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Acaso le iba a atacar? Cuando Kuro y el coincidieron antes, no se movió ni reaccionó de ninguna manera. ¿Acaso había esperado a este momento, en que Kuro era vulnerable, para pasar a la acción?

Algunos de los estudiantes agarraron firmemente sus armas, preguntándose para sí si, llegado el momento, tendrían la fuerza necesaria para defender a Kuro del ataque del pálido infectado. Sabían que, en circunstancias normales, no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra algo como él, pero dadas sus condiciones actuales, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

Asami, poco a poco, caminó hasta situarse junto a Riggs, quien no hizo gesto alguno de reconocer su presencia. La mano de la oficial se alzó tentativamente, agarrando finalmente la manta de Riggs. Poco a poco, cada vez ganando más intensidad, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostro de Asami, mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente a causa de su llanto.

-Riggs…no se…como decirte esto, pero…-trató de decir Asami entre lagrimas, tratando de contenerse lo justo como para poder informar al infectado de lo sucedido-…Matsushima-senpai está…Matsushima-senpai está…

Incapaz de terminar la frase, Asami se abandonó al llanto, soltando toda la pena que sentía en esos momentos por la pérdida de, tal vez, la única persona que alguna vez creyó en sus posibilidades de convertirse, algún día, en una oficial de policía competente. Enterrando su cara en la manta de Riggs, se abrazó a uno de los espacios entre las púas, llorando y amortiguando el eco de su llanto contra el cuerpo de este. Impasible como al principio, Riggs no pareció reaccionar mientras la joven oficial de policía lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado. Hirano, entristecido al verla así, avanzó hasta situarse junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Asami miró a Hirano con ojos anegados de lágrimas, y rápidamente se le tiró al cuello, abrazándolo y siguiendo llorando con intensidad, ahora con más fuerza porque ya no había nada que amortiguara sus gritos. Hirano la dejó llorar, abrazándola y dejando que soltara todo lo que tenía dentro. Los demás miembros del grupo se mantuvieron respetuosamente a un lado, en silencio, dejando que Kohta consolara a su manera a la joven policía.

Justo cuando el llanto de Asami empezaba a disminuir, Riggs se movió. Sacando una mano blanca del interior de su manta, agarró firmemente una de las púas de su cuerpo, y se la arrancó con un seco CHAC. Armado con la alargada púa, caminó hasta situarse junto a Kuro, despertando la alarma en las mentes de los allí presentes.

-¿Qué está…?- empezó a decir Saya, cuando muy para su horror vieron como Riggs apoyaba la punta en el pecho de Kuro, y la movía en diagonal desde su clavícula hasta la cintura, cortando su piel por todo el camino y provocando que volviera a sangrar.

Al ver como Riggs hería a Kuro, Hirano agarró a Asami y la apartó de allí mientras los demás preparaban sus armas y daban un paso al frente. Estaba más que claro que Riggs pensaba acabar con Kuro, aunque sus motivaciones no estaban del todo claras. El misterio aumentó cuando vieron que, en vez de apuntar al inmóvil Kuro, Riggs movió la púa y dirigió su afilada punta a su propio cuello.

-¡Riggs!-exclamó Asami, asustada al ver a Riggs comportarse de aquel modo-. ¿Qué haces?

Riggs, poco a poco, giró la cabeza y miró durante un instante a Asami. Luego, sin mediar palabra, se atravesó la garganta con la púa, generando un potente chorro de sangre negra que pronto empezó a manar de su herida como una oscura fuente. El grito de horror de Asami resonó con fuerza por la sala mientras Hirano la sujetaba para evitar que se lanzara contra Riggs, ya que no quería que entrara en contacto con la sangre del infectado por miedo a que ella misma quedara afectada. Sorprendidos por la acción del infectado, los demás estudiantes se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, mirando anonadados como Riggs se arrancaba la púa y como cada vez más y más sangre parecía manar del agujero. Dejando caer la púa al suelo, Riggs cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante como desprovisto de fuerza, aterrizando pesadamente sobre Kuro, quien seguía sangrando por la herida de su tronco. Justo en el momento en que ambos cuerpos contactaron, numerosos tentáculos aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de Kuro, envolviendo rápidamente el de Riggs como si de una araña envolviendo una mariposa se tratara. Los alargados tentáculos negros y rojos recorrieron veloces el cuerpo de Riggs, atrayéndolo cada vez más hacia Kuro y deformándolo a medida que parecían descomponerlo ante la asombrada mirada de todos. La sangre caía por todas partes a medida que Riggs parecía deshacerse, empapando la cama y provocando que cayera cual cascada al suelo, donde empezó a avanzar en todas direcciones. El propio cuerpo de Kuro pareció envolverse con aquellos mismos tentáculos, como si los suyos y los de Riggs se estuvieran entrecruzando y juntando, formando una única masa de tentáculos que se retorcía a medida que su luz rojiza iba adquiriendo intensidad.

Poco a poco, la masa de tentáculos empezó a contraerse y a formar una vaga silueta humanoide. Tal y como había pasado en el caso de Eva, una extraña fuerza pareció emanar de aquel tumulto de carne y sangre a medida que el cuerpo, ya recuperado, de Kuro aparecía. Sus numerosas heridas habían desaparecido, además de que su brazo cercenado le había vuelto a crecer como si nunca se lo hubieran arrancado. Aparte, su aspecto físico presentaba numerosas diferencias en sus brazos, como el hecho de que ahora sus brazos parecían estar hechos de numerosas fibras rojas y negras unidas unas a las otras. A primera vista parecía que sus brazos siguieran tan sólidos como al principio, pero al moverse estas se separaban y le daban la impresión de que sus garras, ahora algo más alargadas y semejantes a guadañas, estaba únicamente sujetas a sus hombros por una serie de cables que brillaban con una luz rojiza muy siniestra. Sus púas, más alargadas, ahora presentaban una ligera luminosidad en su base, como si el interior de su brazo estuviera al rojo vivo. De Riggs no quedó nada, salvo un pequeño pedazo de su ensangrentada manta que cayó silenciosa en el charco de sangre a los pies de la cama.

Kuro abrió los ojos, mirando desde las sombras de su capucha sus nuevos brazos, poniendo especial atención en su brazo nuevo. De entre la masa de enmudecidos estudiantes, salió corriendo una sonriente Alice con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-¡KURO!-exclamó ella, saltándole encima al infectado. Este, al ver como su pequeña protegida se le abrazaba al cuerpo, la llevó en alto para evitar que tocara la sangre, y se posicionó en un lugar seco. Mientras esto sucedía, Alice permaneció agarrada a su pecho, abrazada a él como un koala se abrazaría a un árbol-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba tan preocupada…-empezó a decir la niña entre lagrimas, sus palabras deformándose ligeramente mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar. Volviendo sus manos a algo más humano (si bien sus brazos seguían negros con aquel misterioso brillo saliéndole de entre los resquicios de las fibras que lo formaban), el infectado puso una de ellas en la cabeza de Alice, acariciándosela suavemente.

Mientras los demás veían como Kuro consolaba a Alice, que lloraba pegada al pecho de su recién recuperado amigo, Kohta vio como Asami se había quedado de pie, sin decir nada, junto a la ensangrentada cama, mirando en silencio el trozo de manta en el charco de sangre. Hirano no sabía que le podía decir para animarla, considerando lo que acababa de presenciar y sabiendo que su amigo acababa de desaparecer delante mismo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta decir nada, ya que Asami fue la primera en hablar.

-…creo que…el ya lo sabía-dijo Asami con voz queda-. Él…ya sabía que Matsushima-senpai estaba…-Asami se abrazó el cuerpo cuando un ligero temblor de hombros amenazó con hacerla llorar de nuevo-. Tiene sentido, ¿no?-dijo, tratando de contener el llanto mientras varias lagrimas conseguían escapar de sus ojos y caer al charco de sangre a sus pies-. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Él lo sabía, y por eso estaba…así. Y ahora, se ha ido también…Ya…no me queda nadie, estoy…estoy sola, y…

Hirano hizo el gesto de ir hacia Asami, pero esta le indicó que no era necesario, limpiándose las lagrimas con una mano.

-Disculpa, Kohta, pero… Ahora mismo, Honkan necesita…estar sola-dijo sencillamente, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose por los pasillos en dirección al tejado.

Nadie sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Lo único que pudieron hacer los estudiantes es mirar apenados a la oficial de policía, al entristecido Kohta, y con algo de alegría al tierno reencuentro entre Alice, Kuro, y el alegre perrito que corría enérgico alrededor de la peculiar pareja.

...

Después, cada uno se separó brevemente para acabar de atender sus propios asuntos. Hirano, fiel a los deseos de Asami, se quedó con Komuro para acabar de explicarle la modificación que había hecho a su arma, un pequeño pincho alargado de metal que permitiría atacar al joven estudiante cuerpo a cuerpo de una manera más eficiente, si bien le advirtió que seguramente se rompería tras el primer ataque. Alice, mientras tanto, había observado curiosa y en silencio la alegre conversación entre ambos, mirando atenta el arma de su hermano. Entonces, preguntó algo que provocó un escalofrío a ambos jóvenes.

-Hey, hey, ¿dónde está la mía?-preguntó la joven con tono inocente.

Hirano y Komuro se miraron durante un breve instante, sin acabar de tener claro qué decirle a la pequeña niña. Sabían que un arma significaba que Alice estaría más protegida ante los seres del exterior, pero por alguna razón ambos se mostraban reticentes ante la idea de tener que darle un arma a una niña, especialmente a Alice. Sabía cuánto podía cambiar una persona cuando se le ponía un arma en las manos, y ninguno de los dos quería ver como Alice cambiaba al tener entre sus manos la posibilidad de extinguir una vida con facilidad.

-A-Alice, no necesitas un arma porque…porque…-empezó a decir rápidamente Hirano, tratando de buscar una solución a aquel problema-. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo seré tu arma! ¡Y Takashi, y Zeke…!

A espaldas de la niña, Kuro abrió los brazos en cruz como si quisiera abrazarla por sorpresa, desplegando sus mortíferas garras a ambos lados de Alice como si de una prisión de hierro afilado se tratara. A su propio modo, era protector y amenazante a la vez, ya que las sombras de la capucha de Kuro impedían que nadie discerniera qué era lo que pensaba el taciturno infectado. Hirano entendió rápido qué era lo que este intentaba decir.

-¡Si, y Kuro también! ¡Todos somos tus armas, Alice! Así pues, no necesitas llevar nada de momento. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ok!-respondió alegremente la niña, dando por zanjado el asunto y alejándose de allí con paso alegre. Hirano y Komuro vieron como la alegre niña saltaba sobre una desprevenida Saya, con Zeke y Kuro siguiéndola de cerca.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que usar un arma de verdad. Lo sabes, ¿no?-le preguntó Takashi a Kohta una vez Alice estuvo lo bastante alejada como para no oírles. A su lado, Hirano suspiró con aire cansado.

-Lo sé…Se que depender solo de Kuro no funcionará para siempre, pero…No quiero tener que verla con un arma todavía.

-Si, te entiendo.

Habiendo zanjado el tema, Komuro animó a Hirano a que hablara las cosas con la oficial de policía antes de irse. Si bien podía resultar contraproducente, la verdad era que en esos instantes lo más importante para sus amigos era que Hirano fuera feliz, y si para eso tenían que llevarse con ellos a la policía, entonces nadie tenía pegas. Además, del grupo allí presente, era la única, a parte del macarra que les ayudó con el plasma, que había resultado ser una buena persona y no solo se había puesto a ponerle pegas a todo sin hacer nada.

Así pues, Hirano salió corriendo con paso decidido hacia la azotea, donde seguramente se encontraba todavía la oficial de policía. Takashi y Takagi miraron, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, como Hirano subía los escalones de dos en dos hacia las plantas superiores del complejo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora, pero lo que ambos tenían claro era que, de alguna manera, encontrarían la manera de tirar hacia adelante. Mientras se mantuvieran juntos, conseguirían superar cualquier obstáculo.

Un grito resonó por el centro comercial, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

...

Finalmente, la tensión en el ambiente llegó a su punto álgido cuando, sin saber porqué, uno de los supervivientes apuñaló al otro, huyendo de la escena del crimen momentos después. Los adultos allí presentes solo podían contemplar, espantados, como la víctima se retorcía en el suelo entre estertores de dolor, aullando y agarrándose la zona herida mientras cada vez más y más sangre le iba saliendo por el pecho. Con nervios destrozados a causa de todo lo sucedido, nadie era capaz de moverse o reaccionar, todos esperando que fuera otro el que tomara las decisiones y les dijera como iban a salir de ese lío.

Finalmente, uno de los supervivientes tuvo el acierto de correr en busca de Shizuka, la única de los refugiados que poseía conocimientos médicos y la única que podía salvar a aquel pobre desgraciado de acabar muerto. Sin embargo, al salir a la parte central del centro comercial, descubrió que tal vez tenían problemas mucho más graves que una puñalada.

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡HAN CONSEGUIDO ENTRAR!-gritó en alto para que los demás lo oyeran. Abajo, en la planta baja, varios de aquellos cadáveres ambulantes habían empezado a aparecer por la salida de emergencia del centro comercial, desparramándose y caminando errantemente por todas partes.

Sin perder un instante, los supervivientes empezaron a agarrar cuanto encontraban y a ponerlo en las escaleras mecánicas en un intento de barrarles el paso a esos seres. Si bien no podían bloquear todos los accesos a la planta de arriba, al menos así ganarían algo de tiempo mientras pensaban en cómo escapar. Obviamente, la falta de coordinación entre ellos hacía que se tuvieran que gritar entre ellos, provocando que, inconscientemente, estuvieran guiando a esos mismos seres hacia donde estaban escondidos. Poco a poco, los caminantes empezaron a subir las escaleras y a chocar contra la barricada en las escaleras mecánicas, mientras sus compañeros subían por las escaleras normales, y empezaban a avanzar por el piso hacia donde se encontraban los aterrados supervivientes.

Por suerte para ellos, pronto llegó el grupo de Takashi y los demás, quienes rápidamente empezaron a contraatacar, eliminando a los enemigos más cercanos mientras pensaban por qué lugar sería más seguro escapar de allí. Ante los gritos de ayuda de los aterrados adultos, Asami dejó claro que ahora ella se valdría por sí misma, como todos los demás, y que si querían vivir más les valía empezar a salvarse a sí mismos en vez de buscar a alguien en quien depender. Si bien muchos se sintieron escandalizados al ver que la policía ya no iba a desvivirse más por su bien, Hirano y los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír orgullosos al oír las decididas palabras de la agente de policía.

Así pues, el grupo de estudiantes se disponía a avanzar por el centro comercial en busca de la salida de emergencia de la segunda planta, cuando de repente vieron algo que les llamó enormemente la atención.

-Dios mío… ¿qué es eso?-preguntó el oficinista superviviente del grupo. Su pregunta estaba más que justificada, ya que el ser que apareció junto al resto de no-muertos verdaderamente era escalofriante.

A primera vista parecía otro más de Ellos, pero en seguida se podía notar que no era como los demás. Su cuerpo, hinchado y deformado, parecía una burda estatua de arcilla que alguien hubiera aplastado entre sus dedos. Caminaba renqueante con sus dos dispares pies, uno más grande que el otro. Uno de sus brazos había sido sustituido por una pequeña cuchilla de borde aserrado e irregular, mientras que el otro se encontraba girado en un ángulo antinatural. Su piel, a diferencia de la del resto de infectados, presentaba numerosas pústulas y bultos que parecían obligarle a andar ligeramente torcido hacia un lado. Su cabeza presentaba una gran hinchazón en la parte lateral del cráneo, retorciéndole ese lado y volviendo irreconocible esa parte del rostro. Su boca entre abierta mostraba dos filas de afilados dientes que parecían estar masticando algo bastante sangriento, a juzgar por toda la sangre que le caía por la barbilla hasta el pecho. Sin embargo, con diferencia, las dos cosas que más asustaron al grupo sobre aquel ser fueron las dos cosas que hizo nada más aparecer, y que hasta el momento nadie creyó posible ver en otros seres que no fueran Kuro y Eva: aquel ser les miró, y luego echó a correr en su dirección, mostrando una velocidad y agilidades impensables en un ser con semejante aspecto. Pronto dejó atrás a sus compañeros y empezó a subir velozmente por las escaleras mecánicas, gruñendo durante todo el trayecto como si ya se estuviera imaginando el banquete que le esperaba al final de este.

-¡OH, DIOS SANTO!-exclamó el oficinista cuando, de repente, aquel ser se subió a la barricada de un salto, y se abalanzó sobre él con su mortífero brazo en alto. Encogiéndose de puro terror en el suelo, el oficinista se cubrió con los brazos y cerró los ojos, como si dejando de ver al infectado fuera a escapar de su funesto destino.

Funcionó, aparentemente, ya que el infectado no llegó a tocar el suelo.

Al ver que seguía con vida, el oficinista abrió los ojos, y se encontró con que el monstruo de las garras que había llegado con aquellos estudiantes, el que tanto les había costado de subir por la ventana, había atrapado a aquel ser por la cabeza con una de sus gigantescas manos, deteniéndolo en el aire. Pataleando y gruñendo como un animal, el monstruo hinchado intentó liberarse de Kuro con su espada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a rozar la piel de Kuro, este se subió de un salto a la barricada y lanzó por las escaleras al infectado como si de una bola de bolos se tratara. El cuerpo de este atravesó rápidamente el espacio de las escaleras, barriendo al resto de infectados que habían empezado a subir por ella y estrellándose a los pies de esta. Sin perder un instante, Kuro saltó sobre la barandilla de la escalera y se deslizó por ella a medida que bajaba hacia la planta baja. Más o menos hacía la mitad, se propulsó en el aire de un salto, y fue a aterrizar pesadamente justo sobre la cabeza del infectado de la espada, aplastándole la cabeza justo cuando este se disponía a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?-preguntó tenso Komuro, mirando nervioso los restos del infectado que Kuro acababa de matar. Tras marcar con un rugido su victoria, este empezó a masacrar las huestes de infectados que se había desparramado por el centro comercial, entre las cuales se podían ver a más de aquellos seres tan extraños y dispares, cada uno presentando sus propias deformaciones, pero todos evidentemente más fuertes que los infectados normales.

-No son como Ellos. Son…

-"Esos"-dijo Saya, mirando nerviosa como Kuro parecía combatir sin muchos problemas a esos seres a medida que se iba perdiendo de vista, con el eco de sus destrozos como única manera de seguirle la pista-. Ya no son Ellos. Esas cosas…son Esos.

-Bueno, pues espero que Esos no aparezcan por aquí-comentó Hirano, comprobando las municiones de su chaleco-. Parecen ser más fuertes que Ellos, aunque a Kuro no parecen darla muchos más problemas. Imagino que para nosotros supondrán algo más de amenaza aunque vengan en menor número.

Alice, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en Kuro. Vale que él fuera más fuerte que los otros infectados, pero aún así le preocupaba que su amigo hubiera ido solo al piso de abajo, donde se encontraban todas esas cosas entre las que se contaban ahora esa nueva variante de enemigo. A su espalda, alguien le puso la mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el pelo.

-¡No te preocupes, Alice!-le aseguró Shizuka-. Kuro es muy fuerte. ¡Ya verás cómo no le pasa nada!

-¡Si, la enfermera tetona tiene razón!-comentó otro de los supervivientes, el mismo tipo barrigudo que había chocado contra la enfermera al llegar los infectados. Si Shizuka se había molestado por la forma en que la habían llamado, no lo aparentaba-. Quiero decir, ¿qué podría haber ahí abajo que le diera problemas a un tipo tan fuerte como ese?

Un poderoso rugido, mucho más grave que el de Kuro, resonó de repente en el interior del centro comercial, alertando a todos los supervivientes y poniéndoles la carne de gallina. ¡BLAM! El eco de un poderoso golpe precedió a la llegada del cuerpo de Kuro, que atravesó volando el espacio central del centro comercial por donde había pasado y fue a estrellarse de espaldas en las escaleras mecánicas, atravesándolas con el cuerpo y quedando clavado en ellas. Los demás contemplaron anonadados la llegada de Kuro.

-… ¿tenías que preguntar, verdad?-le preguntó una molesta Saya al superviviente que les había gafado con aquella pregunta.

POM. . Se oyeron una serie de estallidos que parecían hacer temblar todo el centro comercial bajo sus pies, su sonido en aumento a medida que el ser o ente que los estuviera generando parecía acercarse al espacio abierto de las escaleras. Cada temblor parecía que fuera a tumbar el edificio entero, obligando a Takashi y compañía a agarrarse a la barandilla o a donde pudieran para evitar irse al suelo. Los infectados, menos coordinados, cayeron aparatosamente al suelo, evitando momentáneamente su avance y facilitando la tarea de los supervivientes.

Un gigantesco cuerpo apareció en el otro extremo de la plaza. Era…difícil de describir. Se trataba de una mole de casi tres metros de alto por otros casi tres metros de ancho. Su piel era gris y semejante a la piedra, además de presentar una oronda barriga que casi tapaba las pequeñas piernas rollizas que sujetaban aquel monumental cuerpo. Los brazos de aquel ser, tan largos que casi tocaban el suelo, eran anchos como los troncos de un árbol, con los antebrazos casi el doble de grandes y con unas extrañas protuberancias rocosas que semejaban a las piezas de una gruesa armadura, solo que con aquel tamaño casi parecían grandes escudos. Las manos de aquel ser, con sus dedos pequeñitos, eran casi el doble de grandes que su cabeza, minúscula en comparación a su gigantesco cuerpo, pero no por ello menos aterradora y amenazante, ya que la boca parecía estar compuesta por tres mandíbulas diferentes dispuestas en un mortífero circulo de dientes afilados.

Cada paso de aquel monstruo hacía temblar el edificio y resquebrajaba el piso bajo sus pies. Lo infectados que se ponían en su camino eran lanzados con facilidad a un lado por sus monstruosos brazos, o acababan aplastados bajo sus pies como si de hormigas se trataran. Deteniendo su avance, aquel ser lanzó un poderoso rugido a Kuro, que para entonces se había desencajado de las escaleras mecánicas, y devolvió el desafiante rugido con su propia voz.

-¿…pero…que…?-trató de decir Takashi, incapaz de expresar con palabras el ser que acababa de aparecer.

-Ni siquiera puedo empezar a pensar en qué demonios puede ser esa cosa-dijo Saya, mirando aterrada al nuevo monstruo que acababa de aparecer.

Los supervivientes vieron como Kuro se abalanzaba de frente contra aquella mole, con las garras preparadas a ambos lados para destripar a ese ser en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. El otro monstruo, quieto en el sitio, levantó ambos brazos listo para interceptar a Kuro en cuanto se le pusiera a tiro. Por desgracia para él, la agilidad de Kuro le permitió saltar a un lado justo en el momento en que el infectado más grande bajaba ambos brazos, aplastando con facilidad el suelo sobre el cual se había encontrado hasta hacia unos instantes Kuro. El impacto provocó tal temblor en el edificio que muchos escaparates y ventanales se hicieron pedazos. Las alarmas saltaron, el contenido de las tiendas cayó al suelo, y tanto los vivos como los muertos acabaron por caer aparatosamente al suelo.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Menuda fuerza!-exclamó Takashi.

-Si no salimos de aquí pronto, esa cosa derribará el edificio con nosotros dentro. ¡Deprisa!-dijo Saya, liderando al resto de estudiantes y a los adultos que se les habían pegado en un intento de sobrevivir.

Varios de estos últimos cayeron por el camino mientras avanzaban por el edificio, presa de despistes que les hacían caer en emboscadas de los lentos infectados. A uno de ellos, el anciano que no dejaba de fumar, lo atrapó uno de Esos cuando le clavó por la espalda su afilado apéndice, levantándolo sin mucho esfuerzo en el aire y estampándolo contra el suelo, donde empezó a comerse el cadáver mientras apartaba al resto de Ellos como si pretendiera acapararlo.

Mientras corrían, Alice de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para presenciar el tenso combate entre Kuro y el gigantón que acababa de aparecer. Si bien este había conseguido mantener a raya a Kuro hasta el momento gracias a los amplios ataques de sus grandes brazos, la agilidad y los saltos de Kuro le permitían esquivar sus ataques sin gran dificultad. En un momento dado, Kuro consiguió saltar por encima de la cabeza del otro monstruo y subírsele a la espalda, donde empezó a acuchillarle y a rajarle la cabeza y el cuello con sus garras. La mole infectada empezó a tambalearse y a moverse erráticamente por toda la planta baja mientras intentaba librarse del infectado más pequeño con sus brazos, destrozándolo todo a su paso con su fuerza y su gran peso. Finalmente, consiguió atrapar una de las garras de Kuro con su mano, y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro contra el suelo, haciéndole atravesar las baldosas del centro comercial y medio enterrándolo en el suelo. Después, antes de que Kuro pudiera levantarse, levantó ambos puños y los descargó contra el cuerpo de Kuro, enterrándolo aún más en el suelo.

-¡KURO!-exclamó Alice al ver a su amigo en peligro. Por desgracia, no pudo quedarse a ver como seguía el combate ya que enseguida sus hermanos y hermanas la llamaron para que se diera prisa, ya que salir de allí era la prioridad en esos instantes.

Los pasillos de las plantas superiores estaban atestados de Ellos, que caminaban erráticos movidos por el eco de las alarmas y los pasos apresurados de los supervivientes. De vez en cuando, el grupo se veía obligado a luchar para así abrirse paso, machacando cabezas a la vez que proseguían su huida de aquella trampa mortal. Con diferencia, los que más problemas les daban eran Esos, los cuales aparecían de improviso por los pasillos mientras hacían a un lado a los más lentos, o trepando por alguna barandilla desde el piso inferior. Hirano podía encargarse de ellos con sus precisos disparos a la cabeza, y en cuanto Miyamoto y Busujima se acostumbraron a su potente estilo de combate, el cual casi consistía únicamente en golpear con todo el cuerpo, pudieron hacerles frente de una manera más eficaz. Esas cosas tenían una fuerza considerable, bastante más que los otros infectados, y su afilado apéndice los convertía en enemigos peligrosos que consiguieron cobrarse las vidas de otros dos miembros del grupo. A pesar de ello, el resto siguió avanzando.

Abajo, Kuro seguía peleándose contra el infectado grandullón. Si bien sus ataques le habían hecho mucho daño, había conseguido salir del hoyo en el que le metió su enemigo antes de que pudiera seguir repitiendo sus aplastantes golpes contra su cuerpo. Lanzó varios tajos más que fueron a impactar contra el duro vientre del monstruo y contra las defensas de sus antebrazos, tan resistentes que estas y las garras de Kuro provocaron varias chispas al impactar las unas contra las otras. En vista de que no servía de mucho luchar de frente contra aquel ser, Kuro trató de saltar una vez más por encima de este para volver a atacar la cabeza, pero por desgracia era como si aquel ya se lo hubiera estado esperando, ya que en cuanto Kuro saltó fue interceptado por uno de los gigantescos puños de su enemigo, y enviado a volar al interior de una cercana y diminuta tienda de juguetes.

Enterrado en una montaña de peluches, Kuro sintió crecer su furia. Ese monstruo era fuerte, duro, y encima parecía que aprendía bastante rápido, de manera que iba a necesitar una nueva estrategia para abrirse paso y ganar. Sintiendo el distintivo BOM, BOM de los pasos del gigantón, supo que estaba de camino hacia donde se encontraba él. Así pues, salió de entre los rotos peluches y se encaró a su enemigo. Este, situado frente al roto escaparate, parecía ocupar por completo el espacio con su enorme cuerpo, estirando un brazo como si pretendiera atrapar con él a Kuro. Desde donde estaba Kuro quedaba fuera del alcance de aquel ser, de manera que ni siquiera necesitó moverse para evitar ser atrapado. Mientras miraba fijamente como el gigantón movía torpemente la mano de un lado para otro en un intento de cogerle, Kuro tuvo una idea. Ese tipo no parecía capaz de entrar del todo en la tienda debido a su gran cuerpo, ya que de momento se encontraba con el brazo, hombro y cabeza encajados en el hueco de la tienda como si eso fuera todo lo que podía meter en esos instantes.

Sin perder un instante, Kuro agarró la mano del monstruo, pillándolo por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera pensar en tirar de él hacia fuera, Kuro tiró de él hacia dentro. El sorprendido monstruo fue encajado del todo en el reducido espacio de la tienda, con su barriga aplastada contra el suelo y el otro brazo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Girando sobre sí mismo, Kuro le retorció el brazo a aquel ser y siguió tirando hasta oir el distintivo CREC que señalaba que le había conseguido romper el brazo, sin contar obviamente con el rugido de dolor e indignación que soltó su mortal enemigo. Lanzándose sobre este, Kuro empezó a rajarle la cabeza y la cara con sus garras. El monstruo lucho y se retorcía, intentando apartar su expuesto rostro de los ataques de Kuro, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Subiéndosele a la nuca, empezó a clavar sistemáticamente las garras en su cráneo, tratando de atravesárselo.

El dolor enfureció a la gigantesca abominación, quien con un rugido de pura ira rompió la pared que aprisionaba su otro brazo, y la afianzó en el suelo. Apoyándose en esta, aplastó a Kuro contra el techo, y siguió presionando hasta hacerle atravesar este, poniéndose de pie. Su brazo herido se curó poco después, y consiguió atrapar a Kuro de nuevo antes de que este pudiera apartarse. Decidido a no soltarlo por segunda vez, el monstruo agarró a su enemigo con sus dos gigantescas manos y empezó a apretar haciendo uso de su portentosa fuerza. Kuro sintió como la presión en su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar a medida que sus huesos amenazaban con ceder y romperse antes semejante poder. Incapaz de mover sus brazos, atrapados entre las manos del monstruo y su cuerpo, Kuro solo podía rugir y tratar de debatirse en un intento de soltarse antes de que le aplastaran. Sin embargo, no parecía que hiciera ningún progreso, ya que su gigantesco oponente se limitó a aumentar la fuerza ejercida mientras empezaba a notar como se le rompían los huesos a Kuro.

Alice, tras encender los petardos que distrajeron a los caminantes lo bastante como para que pudieran pasar, notó que Kuro estaban en peligro. Abocándose a la barandilla, vio como el gigantón había atrapado entre sus manos a Kuro, y como este parecía patalear y rugir de dolor. La mole gris abrió los brazos y atrapó a Kuro en el aire en un abrazo del oso contra su abultado torso, apretando tanto que Alice y el resto de supervivientes empezaron a poder distinguir el crujir de los huesos de Kuro. Los gritos de Kuro asustaron mucho a Alice, quien sentía que su amigo no aguantaría demasiado en semejante situación.

-¡Alice, cuidado!-exclamó Miyamoto cuando, de repente, uno de Esos apareció de debajo de la barandilla e intentó atrapar a Alice con su deformada mano. Por suerte, Rei consiguió clavarle la bayoneta de su arma en la cara, provocando que cayera inerte de vuelta al piso inferior-. ¡Alice, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-¡NO! ¡No podemos dejarle! ¡Si lo hacemos…!

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! ¡Solo nos queda confiar en él y esperar a que venza a esa cosa!-dijo Hirano, agarrando a Alice por la muñeca y medio tirando medio arrastrándola de allí.

Pronto Alice volvió a perder de vista a Kuro, escuchando impotente los rugidos de dolor de su compañero y casi sintiendo el mismo dolor que este. Tenían razón, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No era tan fuerte como para derrotar ella sola a ese ser, y sus hermanos estaban ocupados intentando defenderles a todos como para arriesgarse a ir a ayudar a Kuro. Solo podía rezar por él, y creer en su fuerza. Sentía miedo y preocupación por su bienestar, y aunque creía que abandonarlo allí no era justo, también sabía que podía confiar en Kuro. "Kuro…" pensó preocupada Alice, dirigiendo todas sus esperanzas y pensamientos a su fiel amigo. "No te rindas. Lucha. Sé que tu puedes…".

-¡Ya veo la salida!-exclamó otro de los supervivientes, señalando la puerta de emergencia que, con suerte, les llevaría al exterior.

Mientras tanto, Kuro seguía debatiéndose en el prieto agarre del monstruo. Sus brazos estaban aplastados, y sus costillas empezaron a crujir a medida que su fuerza se iba viendo superada por la del otro monstruo. En cosa de un minuto o menos, ese ser conseguiría aplastarle y sus entrañas saldrían por su cabeza como la pasta de un tubo dentífrico enrollado. Si no hacía algo pronto… ¿pero el que?

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente. No era una idea, frase, ni siquiera algo que pudiera entender con facilidad. Era algo así como un sentimiento, algo externo a él que le llegó de algún lugar desconocido. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber quién era la que le había enviado toda aquella preocupación y ánimos: Alice. Esa pequeña niña aún creía en el, a pesar de todo, y esperaba ansiosa que ganara a ese otro monstruo para así poder escapar todos juntos de allí.

Kuro empezó a revolverse con más fuerzas. El otro infectado, sorprendido por la repentina fuerza y energía de Kuro, acrecentó la fuerza de su agarre para así evitar que escapara. A pesar del aumento en la presión del ataque, Kuro se negó a rendirse y siguió peleando. Apretó los dientes y, a pesar del dolor, siguió revolviéndose y luchando por evitar que lo aplastaran como a una mosca. Tenía que salir de allí pronto, tenía que sanarse, y luego tenía que arrancarle la cabeza a ese monstruo por haberse atrevido a dañarlo de aquel modo.

Ante la sorprendida mirada del gigantón, Kuro torció la cabeza en dirección a su hombro, y agarró con los dientes una de las púas de su hombro, la cual se arrancó de un fuerte tirón. De repente, Kuro volvió a mirar al infectado a la cara, y le escupió la púa con todas sus fuerzas en el ojo, clavándosela y provocándole un gran dolor. Tal era el dolor y la impresión, que el infectado soltó a Kuro mientras este caía aparatosamente al suelo, aprovechando aquel breve momento para concentrarse en restaurar sus malogrados brazos. El gigantón, con la púa aún clavada en el ojo, se vio incapaz de sacársela dadas sus torpes y gigantescas manos carentes de dedos hábiles. Sus torpes movimientos solo consiguieron que se clavara aún más la púa en el ojo, arrancándole nuevos alaridos de dolor y que todo se volviera más confuso para él.

Kuro, con sus brazos otra vez operativos, no esperó ni un instante más y saltó sobre el desprevenido infectado que se retorcía de dolor y soltaba golpes por doquier fruto de la confusión. Antes de que pudiera librarse de él, Kuro clavó profundamente sus garras en las clavículas del gigantón, afianzando su posición e impidiéndole alzar los brazos a partir de cierta altura. Medio ciego y herido, el gigantón empezó a correr por el centro comercial, chocando contra todo y todos en un intento de sacarse a su mortífero jinete de encima. Este descubrió que podía dirigir brevemente los movimientos de su enemigo gracias a sus garras, forzándole a ir de un lado para otro mientras le hacía barrer con sus erráticos golpes las hordas de enemigos que poblaban el piso inferior. Los infectados salían volando hechos pedazos con cada ataque del horondo infectado, destrozados e incapaces de apartarse a tiempo del camino mientras seguían buscando en vano a los supervivientes que acababan de escapar del centro comercial. Los establecimientos se aplastaban cuando el sendero de destrucción de Kuro y su enemigo los llevaba a chocar contra los escaparates, o a adentrarse en las tiendas y derribar tabiques como si estuvieran hechos de papel durante el confuso avance del monstruo., hundiendo las secciones correspondientes del piso superior y demoliendo parcialmente el edificio. Finalmente, Kuro vio el final del centro comercial, una amplia pared con ventanales que daba al exterior. Delante de él unas escaleras fijas ascendían hasta la segunda planta, ya ocupada por los infectados, la cual le dio a Kuro una idea sobre como rematar el combate.

Tirando de su enemigo con las garras, obligó a la mole a avanzar rápidamente por las escaleras, aplastando los escalones a cada paso y destrozando las escaleras que, si bien hechas polvo, aguantaron lo bastante como para que el gigante subiera hasta la planta de arriba. Después, Kuro dejó que siguiera avanzando medio ciego hacia la vitrina, y…

¡CRASH! Ya estaban fuera. En el aire, pero fuera.

* * *

Una vez fuera, el grupo de supervivientes se había separado. Varios de ellos, en vista de la situación, optaron por probar suerte en el tejado del centro comercial, donde confiaban con poder parapetarse y resistir el ataque de los infectados. El grupo de estudiantes, acompañados por Asami, Hiro y el tipo enorme que intentó aprovecharse de Shizuka; se despidieron de ellos y bajaron hasta el aparcamiento, donde pronto empezaron a correr en dirección a su Hunvee.

La idea que tuvo la agente Asami de utilizar petardos para atraer la atención de Ellos y facilitarles el camino funcionó bastante bien, ya que unida a la mejor movilidad de la que disponía Alice gracias a su bicicleta era capaz de ir y venir sin problemas por el parking, lanzando petardos de manera que Ellos abrieran el camino hasta su Hunvee. Aún quedaban varios rezagados que se lanzaron a intentar detenerles, aparte de que parecía que Esos eran inmunes a la distracción de los explosivos, pero gracias a las habilidades combativas de los jóvenes estudiantes pudieron seguir avanzando sin problemas. Parecía que pronto iban a alcanzar el Hunvee, cuando…

-¡SOCORRO!-oyeron exclamar a alguien. La voz pertenecía a un joven adolescente como ellos, ensangrentado y subido a lo alto de una furgoneta junto al centro comercial mientras varios de Ellos estiraban los brazos en un intento por atraparlo-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor, AYUDADME!

-Debe de ser quien abrió la puerta-comentó Takashi, valorando el riesgo que correrían si se desviaban para ayudar a ese tipo. Dado el peligro y el número de cadáveres andantes que le rodeaban, sin contar las pocas ganas que tenía de jugarse el pellejo por el tipo responsable de todo aquel lío, Takashi no veía muy prioritario el rescate del gimoteante estudiante.

-No creo que nadie más pudiera haberlo hecho…-coincidió Saeko, quien tampoco se planteaba el ir hasta allí para salvarlo. Sin embargo, en su grupo había alguien que si que parecía planteárselo.

-…Bien, supongo que depende de mí-comentó Shimada, el grandullón que les había acompañado hasta allí y quien jamás pensaron que fuera a ser el que diera un paso al frente. Armado con un bate, trató de no mostrarse asustado a pesar de saber que a donde iba tal vez no regresara-. Voy a hacer lo que pueda por ayudarlo.

Takashi y los demás no se creían lo que oían o veían. Habían creído, a partir del incidente con Shizuka, que aquel tipo no era más que un bravucón que se aprovechaba de su fuerza para hacer lo que quería, un criminal que había intentado violar a su amiga aprovechándose del caos y las circunstancias. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida desinteresadamente por alguien que había provocado la desaparición del primer lugar seguro que pudo encontrar. Ya ninguno de ellos sabían que pensar de ese tipo.

-¡No lo haga, señor!-exclamó Alice, preocupada por él a pesar de saber que no era tan buen tipo como sus hermanos. Aún así, no quería ver como moría allí fuera, aunque tampoco quisiera que el chico de la furgoneta muriera. Alice simplemente no quería que nadie más muriera.

-Hmpf…-murmuró Shimada, sonriendo-. Que me llamen señor hace que me sienta viejo…-Agarrando el bate con fuera, dio un paso decidido en dirección a la furgoneta-. ¡No necesito que me llamen…!

Antes de que pudiera dar un segundo paso, todos escucharon algo que les llamó mucho la atención. Una serie de estallidos, seguidos de un temblor que ya antes habían experimentado, les hizo girarse en dirección al centro comercial. Atravesando a toda velocidad los gigantescos cristales de su fachada aparecieron el monstruo gris y musculado que habían visto aparecer junto al resto de infectados, y a Kuro, quien seguía firmemente agarrado encima de él con sus garras. El estudiante que abrió la puerta, alertado por el estruendo y los cristales rotos, solo pudo alcanzar a ver como la gigantesca mole caía desde el segundo piso del centro comercial justo encima de donde estaba él.

-Ah…ah… ¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó de espanto el estudiante al ver como aquella cosa se le venía justo encima, demasiado aterrado como para apartarse o decir nada coherente. El gigantón y Kuro aterrizaron pesadamente sobre la furgoneta, aplastándola bajo su peso combinado como si estuviera hecha de papel. El estudiante literalmente se hizo pedazos cuando su cuerpo, aplastado y reventado por completo bajo el peso de los monstruosos combatientes, acabó por esparcirse a los cuatro vientos cuando los daños de la furgoneta provocaron la explosión de su depósito de gasolina, envolviendo la zona en llamas y obstaculizando la visión con la enorme columna de humo que enseguida generó.

Los supervivientes habían presenciado sorprendidos la aparición de los infectados y el truculento final del estudiante que abrió la puerta. Menudo golpe combinado…

-…Bueno…Ya no hay nada que hacer. Mejor seguir adelante-dijo rápidamente Shimada, internamente aliviado de no tener ya que ir a rescatar al mierdecilla que les había jodido a base de bien. Su castigo, si bien exagerado, no le pareció que fuera menos merecido.

Mientras Takashi y los demás seguían corriendo, Alice alcanzó a ver como el gigantesco cuerpo del infectado con el que había estado peleando Kuro salía de entre las llamas, humeando y visiblemente herido. Kuro, su contrincante, seguía subido a su espalda como un terco jinete, humeando al igual que él, pero no parecía que tuviera ninguna herida seria. Rugiendo de rabia y dolor, consiguió levantar uno de sus brazos a pesar de las garras de Kuro, y arrancárselo de encima para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra uno de los coches allí aparcados. El cuerpo de Kuro chocó pesadamente contra la carrocería del vehículo, abollándolo y provocando que acabara patinando sobre sus cuatro ruedas un par de metros a causa de la fuerza del impacto. Satisfecho, el gigantón empezó a correr todo lo rápido que sus cortas patas se lo permitían en dirección a Kuro.

Este, agitando la cabeza para recuperarse del fuerte impacto, vio acercarse al gigantón a una velocidad mayor de la esperada en un ser de ese tamaño. Apretando los dientes, Kuro clavó su garra sin dejar de encarar a su enemigo en el interior del coche, agarrándose a él con sus afiladas garras tras enterrar por completo su antebrazo en él. El gigantón siguió cargando hacia Kuro, que permaneció inmóvil en su sitio mientras esperaba que su enemigo se le acercara. La distancie entre ambos se fue acortando. 10 metros. 7 metros. 3 metros…

El gigantesco monstruo, tirando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, descargó un poderoso directo en dirección a Kuro con toda la intención de arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe. Este, sin embargo, no se quedó quieto y le permitió cumplir su voluntad. En vez de eso, saltó de improviso hacia su enemigo cargando con el vehículo accidentado en su brazo, y antes de que el otro consiguiera entender que acababa de pasar, Kuro utilizó el coche para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a su oponente. La fuerza del impacto aplastó el morro del coche al golpear el duro cuerpo del monstruo, que salió despedido hacia atrás varios metros antes de chocar contra el suelo. Sin perder un instante, Kuro atravesó otro coche con su otro brazo de la misma manera, y esta vez fue él quien cargó contra su enemigo.

El gigantón, atontado por el puñetazo, consiguió aclarar la visión de su ahora único ojo lo justo para ver como Kuro, quien había corrido hacia el aprovechando que se encontraba a cuatro patas, descargaba un poderoso upper-cut que le levantó la cabeza y lo puso de pie. Aprovechando el impulso de su golpe ascendente, Kuro también saltó y se posicionó a la misma altura que el otro, momento en el que golpeó con el otro coche justo encima de la cabeza del gigantesco infectado y lo mandó de nuevo al suelo, donde rebotó una sola vez. Cada vez que el gigantesco infectado levantaba la cabeza, era recibido por un puñetazo reforzado con metal directo en su cara que lo hacía retroceder, el eco de cada impacto resonando por el parking y llamando más la atención del resto de Ellos que cualquier petardo.

Kuro trató de volverle a asestar un golpe, pero el infectado demostró no estar aún acabado cuando, de repente, se cubrió la ensangrentada cabeza con uno de sus brazos, deteniendo el ataque de Kuro en seco. La enorme mano del infectado atrapó el coche antes de que Kuro pudiera retirarla, y tirando de él en su dirección, le asestó un directo en plena cara a Kuro.

Sangrando por la nariz, boca y varias heridas de su cabeza, Kuro salió despedido hacia atrás. El fuerte impacto le desencajó del brazo el vehículo que el otro infectado había atrapado, el cual fue desechado por la peligrosa mole antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo en dirección a su caído enemigo. Adolorido por el golpe, Kuro se puso de pie, mirando con ojos enrabiados al tipo que acababa de pegarle. Ese tipo…era muy fuerte. Otro golpe de esos, y le arrancaría la cabeza. Sabía que había conseguido hacerle mucho daño, pero estaba claro que no conseguiría la victoria intercambiando puñetazos con esa cosa, de manera que si quería ganar, iba a tener que buscar otra estrategia. Un pequeño goteo que provenía de su brazo le llamó la atención. A diferencia de lo que caía de su cara, no era sangre. Era…

La mole siguió avanzando hacia Kuro. Este, tras colocar el vehículo de su brazo entre él y su enemigo, se parapeteó al otro lado, como si pretendiera esconderse del monstruo que iba a por él. Esta criatura no entendía que se proponía su adversario, pero si lo que quería era que lo sacara de su escondite, por él encantado. Al llegar junto al coche, el gigantesco infectado agarró el coche con ambas manos, y lo levantó sin esfuerzo por encima de su cabeza, esperando ver al otro lado a su enemigo, agazapado y muerto de miedo…

…salvo que allí no había nadie. ¿Adonde…adonde había ido?

Un chirrido, como de metal fregando metal, llamó su atención, no solo por el sonido en sí, sino porque parecía que este parecía provenir de encima suyo. Levantando la cabeza, el monstruo vio que un par de relucientes garras habían atravesado la parte inferior del coche. Al retirarse, un líquido maloliente brotó de repente del interior del destrozado vehículo, cayendo sobre la cabeza y cuerpo del desprevenido infectado y obstruyendo su sentido del olfato al verse duchado por tan repugnante sustancia. Kuro, escondido dentro del coche, saltó por la puerta de nuevo al suelo, justo enfrente de la confundida mole.

Con su ojo sano bañado en aquella sustancia, y su nariz invadida por su intenso olor, apenas pudo distinguir la borrosa forma de su adversario apareciendo justo enfrente de él. No sabía cuando se le había ocurrido esconderse dentro del coche, ni qué era eso en que lo había bañado, pero lo que si tenía claro era que se lo iba a hacer pagar. Cogería ese coche, lo aplastaría con él, y seguiría y seguiría hasta que no quedara más que una mancha informe en el suelo.

Antes de que este pudiera cumplir su objetivo, Kuro posicionó una de sus garras apuntando al empapado cuerpo del infectado, y sin previo aviso pasó rápidamente su otra garra por encima de esta. El metal de ambas garras, al fregarse, creó numerosas chispas que fueron a caer sobre el tenso cuerpo del infectado. La gasolina que lo bañaba prendió al entrar en contacto con las chispas, extendiendo el fuego rápidamente por todo el cuerpo del sorprendido infectado. Su cerebro, momentáneamente saturado por la información de todos sus nervios abrasándose a la vez, no acabó de registrar como el fuego ascendía por el torrente de gasolina que aún caía del vehículo desde su cuerpo al dañado depósito del coche. Kuro, que si lo vio, se cubrió con sus brazos y saltó hacia atrás para amortiguar la inminente explosión.

¡BUM! El coche, situado justo encima del dañado y sorprendido infectado, hizo explosión con fuerza. La fuerza de la explosión sacudió a Kuro, mandándolo a volar y separándolo de allí gracias a que había saltado para evitar que los daños sufridos en él fueran demasiados. Un rugido de dolor salió del epicentro de la explosión, en la cual se encontraba el gigantesco oponente de Kuro. Su piel estaba empapada en su sangre, quemada por las numerosas llamas y con fragmentos de metal que la explosión había introducido como metralla en su cuerpo. Su cara, ensangrentada y cubierta de quemaduras, presentaba su ahora destruido segundo ojos, dejándolo ciego y desorientado por el dolor. Kuro no se lo pensó dos veces.

Con las garras listas, corrió de nuevo hacia su moribundo oponente, quien seguía descargando golpes a ciegas con la esperanza de encontrar al monstruo que le había hecho aquello. El suelo del parking temblaba a cada golpe y paso de la mole, pero Kuro no se detuvo. Uno de los brazos de su oponente se lanzó en su dirección describiendo un arco descendente que lo hubiera clavado al suelo de no haber tenido el acierto de aumentar su velocidad. Pasando por entre las piernas, Kuro saltó en el aire mientras giraba. Una de sus garras rajó la espalda de aquel ser, obligándole a girarse, y antes de que pudiera este pensar en atacar a Kuro, la segunda garra de Kuro golpeó con fuerza en la garganta de aquel ser. Las afiladas garras de Kuro seccionaron el dañado cuello del monstruo, seccionándole la mitad y provocando que un gran torrente de sangre negra empezara a manar de la herida. Herido de muerte, el infectado cayó de rodillas, tratando de comprender cuando le habían herido de aquella manera. Apoyándose brevemente en el suelo, Kuro saltó una segunda vez en el aire, realizando una pirueta en el aire que culminó con el acabando de seccionar la cabeza de aquel monstruo de un golpe descendente.

Más sangre cayó al suelo por la agrandada herida, generando un charco de sangre en el que cayó la cortada cabeza del monstruo, seguida segundos después por el resto del cuerpo. Kuro se permitió unos momentos de contemplación del cuerpo de su enemigo derrotado antes de alzar la cabeza y rugir en señal de victoria.

Habiendo alcanzado finalmente el Hunvee, Takashi y Saeko empezaron a supervisar el embarque de sus compañeros, vigilando que ningún infectado se acercara demasiado a medida que iban subiéndose al vehículo militar. El interior de este acabó algo lleno por tener que llevar a tantas personas, pero de momento parecía que iban a poder moverse. Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos listos, Saeko y Takashi empezaron a subirse cuando de repente escucharon el rugido de Kuro. Girándose, vieron a su infectado compañero junto al cuerpo caído de aquella mole, y rápidamente entendieron que Kuro había ganado.

-Lo…

-¡LO CONSIGUIÓ!-exclamó Alice desde el interior del Hunvee, adelantándose a Saeko y Takashi. El resto de ocupantes del vehículo miraron extrañados un momento a la sonriente niña, y luego pudieron contemplar por la ventana que parecía tener razón. El cómo había podido saberlo sin mirar por la ventanilla, eso a nadie le preocupó, aliviados como estaban de saber que aquella cosa había muerto.

De repente, Kuro se giró de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de la gigantesca mole, y clavó ambas garras en su cadáver. Numerosos tentáculos salieron del cuerpo de Kuro a medida que este tiraba y troceaba con rabia la carne de su enemigo, clavándose firmemente en él a medida que parecían chuparle algo que nadie de los allí presentes se imaginaba que pudiera ser. Poco a poco, todos notaron como el cadáver del infectado parecía ir encogiéndose y marchitándose, como el embase de un zumo al que hubieran desprovisto por completo de su contenido. Para cuando Kuro se separó del derrotado monstruo, su cadáver parecía ya solo una cascara vacía de lo que había sido antes. Su cabeza cercenada, en la cual se concentró luego Kuro, acabó de un modo similar, chupada y arrugada como su Kuro le hubiera arrebatado sus partes importantes y solo hubiera dejado atrás lo que no le hacía falta. A medida que Kuro se apresuraba a ir a su encuentro, se podía apreciar que la mayoría de sus heridas parecían haber desaparecido.

-¡Vale, ya está! ¡Shizuka, sácanos de aquí!-exclamó Takashi al ver que Kuro avanzaba hacia ellos. Sin perder un instante, la enfermera pisó el pedal del acelerador y empezó a conducir por el parking en dirección a la salida. Aquellas vides que les habían cortado el paso seguían allí, pero si querían seguir tendrían que sortearlas de algún modo.

-¡Un momento, esperad!-dijo de repente Asami, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Shizuka, por puro instinto, pisó el pedal del freno y mandó a todos los ocupantes del vehículo al suelo a causa del repentino frenazo.

-Ay, ay…-se quejó Saya, en el suelo, mientras se apartaba molesta de encima a un mareado Hiro-. ¡¿Pero se puede saber para qué quieres que paremos?!

Aparentemente ajena a los gritos de la furiosa pelirosa, Asami se giró hacia Hirano.

-Kohta… ¿podrías…prestarme un momento el fusil?- Hirano, quien en ninguna otra circunstancia se hubiera separado de sus armas, vio la mirada suplicante de Asami y acabó por ceder, entregándole el arma sin hacer preguntas.

Una vez el fusil estuvo en su poder, Asami abrió la puerta superior del vehículo, y se asomó al exterior. Haciendo uso de la mirilla, buscó rápidamente por el parking hasta encontrar aquello que andaba buscando: el cadáver andante de su senpai.

-Matshushima-senpai…-dijo Asami para sí, apuntando decidida a la cabeza de la mujer a la que una vez ella llegó a admirar tanto. A pesar de las lágrimas, el pulso de la policía era firme para variar-…gracias por todo. Asami…seguirá esforzándose cada día. No para ser una mejor policía…sino para ser una mejor persona. Gracias por todo, Matshushima-senpai…y adiós-dijo con una sonrisa final Asami, antes de apretar el gatillo.

Nadie le recriminó que hubiera disparado, alertando de su posición al resto de infectados. Hirano no dijo nada cuando Asami le devolvió el arma. Nadie dijo nada mientras Shizuka conducía el Hunvee, alejándoles de allí, mientras Asami lloraba en un rincón del vehículo.

No había nada que decir.

* * *

Una solitaria figura, subida a uno de los edificios cercanos al centro comercial, observaba en silencio como el Hunvee se alejaba del parking.

La pelea de ambos infectados había sido interesante, cuando menos. Algo de lo que valía la pena informar.

Antes de que los supervivientes alcanzaran a abandonar el recinto, la figura ya se había ido.

* * *

 **Y por fin nos acercamos a la parte que tanto rato estuve esperando (y en parte temiendo) de Highschool of the Dead…el final del manga.**

 **Ya sé que aún le quedan varios capítulos por delante hasta llegar a donde se cortó, pero es a partir de este punto que empezaré a añadir un par de tramas originales que, poco a poco, nos conducirán a la parte siguiente de la historia, enteramente original.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto o más de lo que me va a gustar a mí escribirlo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Las respuestas de los muertos

Dos días después:

Desde que los muertos se habían alzado para dar caza a los vivos, numerosos cambios habían azotado la ciudad, haciéndola casi irreconocible para los pocos supervivientes que aún trataban de aguantar día a día el ataque incesante de las hordas de monstruos que anhelaban hincar sus podridos dientes en su carne. Algunos eran más que evidentes, como la presencia de los inquietantes caminantes de cuerpos rotos que pululaban libres por las calles y edificios de la ciudad, moviéndose por instinto hacia cualquier pequeño sonido que pudieran detectar, esperando encontrar allí a su siguiente presa. Otros, como la destrucción que el apocalipsis había traído, eran más visibles y peligrosos, ya que numerosos fuegos incontrolados y edificios dañados habían convertido la antes brillante urbe en un mero recuerdo, ahora plagada de ruinas y vehículos abandonados y rotos.

Pero, por encima de todos, había un cambio más sutil que verdaderamente hacía que aquella ciudad pareciera más para los supervivientes a un gigantesco cementerio que no lo que una vez fue su hogar: el silencio.

Un silencio inquietante, denso, tanto que parecía un manto que hubiera cubierto la ciudad por completo. Los coches no se movían. Las personas no caminaban ni hablaban. Los aviones ya no volaban sobre el cielo azul de la ciudad. Era como si, al igual que sus ciudadanos, la propia ciudad se hubiera infectado y muerto, convirtiéndose también en un monstruo deforme que amenazaba con tragarse a sus habitantes y retornarlos como sus semejantes.

Ese silencio no solo inquietaba a aquellos que permanecían agazapados en sus escondites por temor a ser detectados por los monstruos, si no que los hacía más vulnerables ya que cualquier pequeño sonido o ruido acababa viajando muy y muy lejos por entre los desérticos edificios. Por ello, cuando alguien gritó de repente, todos los no muertos de la zona giraron sus cabezas al unísono, empezando a moverse en silencio hacia el origen de aquella conmoción.

El grito provenía de uno de los callejones secundarios de la ciudad, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño grupo de supervivientes que habían conseguido atrincherarse al final del callejón a base de ocuparlo con coches y demás basura, haciendo una barrera que hasta el momento les había permitido permanecer aislados de los muertos andantes. Aquel día, pero, sus defensas habían saltado literalmente por los aires. Los coches permanecían humeantes a la entrada del callejón, reteniendo momentáneamente a la horda de podridos cadáveres, mientras los muros improvisados de basura yacían destrozados a los pies de sus invasores. Uno de ellos, vestido con un traje blanco como un yakuza, miraba con cruel alegría a los aterrados supervivientes, mientras su compañero alzaba por el cuello a uno de ellos.

Su compañero, a diferencia de él, vestía de una forma más común, sin contar el casco de motorista que cubría sus facciones. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color beige y una camisa rosada bajo una chaqueta de color verde oscuro. A pesar de ello, todos pudieron ver gracias a sus mangas arremangadas y a sus perneras cortas como su piel era pálida y sus venas negras. El superviviente capturado, un hombre mayor y barrigudo, había sido alzado sin demasiada dificultad por la extraordinaria fuerza de aquel ser, el mismo que se había abierto paso con tanta facilidad por su campamento.

-¡PADRE!-exclamó una de las supervivientes, una joven de unos 17 años de edad que trató de ir al rescate de su padre. Los demás supervivientes, pero, la retuvieron por miedo a lo que podría sucederle.

-N-no…No te acerques, Oyuki…-consiguió decir aquel hombre, el aire a duras penas llegando a sus pulmones debido al férreo agarre de aquel ser. Los balbuceos entrecortados del padre de familia parecieron divertir enormemente al yakuza, quien se limitó a dirigir su burlona mirada al grupo de aterrados supervivientes.

-Ah, ¿no es tierno? El amor de un padre, anteponiendo su vida a la de sus seres queridos…-comentó el yakuza, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Dime, Esbirro… ¿Crees que deberíamos concederle su deseo? ¿Qué pueda demostrar cuanto los quiere…muriendo por ellos?- El ser llamado Esbirro apretó un poco más su agarre sobre el aterrado hombre, que abrió los ojos por completo cuando su garganta se cerró completamente. Boqueando, pero sin articular sonido alguno, el hombre empezó a patalear en un intento por liberarse, completamente en vano. Al verlo mientras era estrangulado delante de sus narices, su familia empezó a chillar y a suplicar por su vida.

-¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Déjele ir, le daremos lo que pida!-exclamó la misma joven de antes, llorando completamente aterrada.

-¡No, por Dios, NO! ¡No lo haga!-exclamó otro, seguramente un hijo más mayor. A su lado, una mujer mayor parecía llorar desconsoladamente, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Hm… Eso me gusta más-comentó sonriente el yakuza-. Esbirro, suéltalo.

El hombre cayó a peso al suelo, tosiendo y respirando entrecortadamente mientras trataba de introducir algo de oxigeno en sus castigados pulmones. Al verlo en el suelo, su familia intentó ir a rescatarlo, pero dando un paso al frente el ser del casco los detuvo. La sonrisa del yakuza se ensanchó aún más.

-Bien, vale… Veréis, no soy un mal tipo. Simplemente soy alguien a quien le gusta el que las cosas sigan su curso normal, y que todo se haya ido al infierno no me parece una excusa de peso para que eso cambie. Yo me dedico a la seguridad, como seguramente os habréis estado preguntando, y esta es la calle que protejo. A cambio de un pequeño pellizco, me aseguro que la gente no…sufra accidentes, y pueda vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Un maldito, eso es lo que eres!-exclamó valientemente el padre de familia, habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento. Su familia trató de detenerlo, pero llegaron demasiado tarde-. Es repugnante que escoria como tú se dedique a extorsionar a la gente de esta ciudad, pero que encima lo hagas en una situación como esta… ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN…!

Una patada por parte del yakuza acalló lo que fuera que iba a decir el hombre, quien escupió un montón de sangre por la boca a causa del impacto del pie de su agresor contra su cara. No contento con ello, empezó a patearlo repetidas veces en el cuerpo, mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor y gemía a cada patada que recibía. Su familia, en presencia del monstruo del casco, solo pudieron ver como recibía una tremenda paliza hasta que, de pronto, dejó de gemir y retorcerse. De su rostro hinchado manaba una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no parecía ser capaz de moverse.

-Pa… ¿Papa…?-trató de decir la llorosa joven, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Sus gritos de insistencia fueron en aumento, hasta que llegó un punto en que empezó a desgañitarse mientras llamaba a gritos a su padre. Este no se levantó de nuevo.

-Hijo de puta… Manchándome los zapatos de sangre…-comentó despectivo el yakuza, mirando molesto el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Tras patearlo una última vez, dirigió su atención al resto de su familia-. En fin… Como iba diciendo, esta calle es mía, pero no recuerdo ni haberos dado permiso para vivir aquí, ni haber recibido pago alguno por vuestra protección. Por tanto, sois unos morosos, y a los morosos… se les castiga.

-¡CABRÓN! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE…AAAARGH!-exclamó el joven, antes de ser agarrado por el pelo. El yakuza alzó al joven hasta ponerlo a su nivel, contemplando con fríos ojos el rostro de aquel joven.

-Mira, mierdecilla, no abuses de mi paciencia porque me estoy empezando a quedar sin ella. Esta es mi puta ciudad, ¿te enteras?, y si aún vivís es porque aún podéis resultarme útil. Y si no lo hacéis…-dijo, para después golpear con el puño el estomago del joven. Este se dobló por la mitad ante el impacto del puño del yakuza, para después caer adolorido en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera alzar la cabeza, pero, el yakuza se la pisó y rió cruelmente-. Este es el trato, mierdecillas. De ahora en adelante, salvo que queráis recibir otra visita de mi Esbirro, vais a traerme todo lo que podáis sacar de estos edificios. Comida, medicamentos, dinero… Me da igual, todo es para mí. Si lo hacéis, os dejaré quedaros una parte, y os protegeré del resto de monstruos. Si no…-dijo, apretando su pie contra la cabeza del joven-…, os echaré a esas cosas para que se ceben con vuestros apestosos cuerpos.

-Eso…es…imposible…-alcanzó a decir el joven. Si salían, había muchas probabilidades de que no llegaran vivos a su base, mucho menos con lo que ese monstruo con aspecto de hombre les pedía. Decidieran lo que decidieran, iban a morir igualmente.

-Con esa actitud, lo más seguro es que así sea-comentó el yakuza, riendo cruelmente-. De todas formas, seréis un estorbo menos del que encargarse. ¿Acaso creéis que sois los únicos en arrimar el hombro? Pedidles a vuestros vecinos que os echen una mano. Total, a ellos también les interesa cumplir con sus cuotas.

-Desgraciado… ¿¡A CUANTOS MÁS TIENES ATERRADOS DE ESTA MANEAR!?-exclamó furiosa la llorosa joven, quien al ver a su padre y hermano en semejante estado ya no pudo aguantar más. La mirada molesta que le dedicó el yakuza, pero, pronto se tornó en una pensativa, y de ahí se volvió lujuriosa.

-Hmm…-dijo, dejando al hermano tranquilo y avanzando hacia la temblorosa pareja madre hija. Al verlo acercarse, ambas se abrazaron como si creyeran que así se iban a poder proteger-…oye, niña… ¿Y si tú y yo hacemos un trato…?

-¡NO LE ESCUCHES!-gritó el joven, tratando de alzarse del suelo. El yakuza, girando los ojos, se limitó a chasquear los dedos, lo cual provocó que su Esbirro avanzara hacia el joven y atravesara su rostro de un puñetazo. La sangre salió despedida de su cabeza como si un globo hubiera reventado, aumentando los gritos de la aterrada pareja. El yakuza, pero, siguió sonriendo a la joven.

-Este es el trato… Ven conmigo, y te prometo que no deberás volver a pasar un solo día más de terror. Tendrás toda la comida, comodidades, y seguridad que puedas desear. Tendrás que dejar a tu madre, por supuesto, pero es que las viejas no son lo mío. ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó el yakuza, relamiéndose los labios al mirar el cuerpo de la joven. A pesar de no aparentar ser más que una estudiante, la verdad era que tenía un buen cuerpo que en seguida había llamado la atención de aquel hombre.

La joven Oyuki miró asustada a aquel hombre que la tenía en su punto de mira, desviando la mirada al ser incapaz de sostenérsela por el terror y el miedo. Sabía que, si iba con él, le iban a pasar todo tipo de cosas malas. Sería un juguete en manos de aquel hombre, el responsable de la muerte de su padre y hermano. A pesar del dolor y el miedo, decidió Oyuki, no iba a permitir que semejante monstruos se saliera con la suya en aquel aspecto también. Antes prefería morir que ser la muñeca viviente de aquel depravado. Su madre, pero, parecía tener otros planes.

-Por…por favor…-dijo débilmente-…llévesela…

-¿Ma…mama?-preguntó extrañada la joven, incapaz de creerse lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Oyuki pudo ver en sus ojos anegados por lágrimas la silenciosa decisión a la que su madre había llegado. Si se quedaba, nada le esperaba más que la muerte a manos de esas cosas, pero si se iba… Por lo menos viviría. No suplicaría por su propia vida, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hija muriera allí con ella. Oyuki no compartía su decisión, pero-. Mama… ¡MAMA, NO!

-¡Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Oyuki!-gritó la madre, llorando desconsolada-. Si te quedas… morirás también. Vete…vete y vive… ¡Vive, Oyuki! ¡Vive pase lo que pase!

-Bueno, el consentimiento de la madre también me vale-comentó como si tal cosa el yakuza, agarrando a Oyuki por la cintura y separándola de su madre. Ambas trataron de agarrarse inútilmente de las manos, pero el yakuza las separó antes de que pudieran despedirse siquiera-. ¡Hasta la vista, señora! Recuerde que si sobrevive, deberá cumplir con sus cuotas, ¿eh?-comentó con aire gracioso el yakuza, cargándose a una chillona y llorosa Oyuki al hombro. La madre de esta solo podía contemplar, con lagrimas en los ojos, como aquel hombre empezaba a andar despreocupadamente por el callejón, el cual lentamente había empezado a llenarse de cadáveres ambulantes. Las risas del yakuza y el lastimero gemido de esos monstruos era lo único que sonaba en el callejón, aparte del llanto desgarrador de una hija que estaba siendo separada de su madre.

¡BLAM! Algo aterrizó con fuerza sobre uno de los coches del callejón, aboyando su techo como si estuviera hecho de papel. El sonido llamó la atención de los allí presentes, que sorprendidos se giraron para ver quién o qué acababa de aterrizar con tanto ímpetu ante ellos.

A primera vista, parecía un hombre normal y corriente, salvo por el hecho de que acababa de caer desde varios pisos de altura, y que había socavado el techo del vehículo sobre el que cayó como si no fuera nada. Vestía unos pantalones marrón oscuros largos, cubriendo por completo sus piernas, y sus pies negros como el carbón apenas parecían afectados a pesar de haber machacado aquel armatoste de metal sin protección alguna. Encima de su cuerpo llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo de una banda de heavy metal, dejando sus dos brazos pálidos al descubierto. A la espalda portaba una pequeña mochila que mantenía sujeta a su cuerpo mediante cintas atravesadas a su tórax. Su rostro era joven y anguloso, como si se tratara de alguna clase de atleta, y sus cabellos que le llegaban hasta los hombros eran blancos como la nieve. El rasgo más singular en aquel…hombre, sin embargo, eran sus ojos.

O más concretamente, la venda que portaba alrededor de ellos, cubriéndoselos y aparentemente cegándolo.

En silencio, tal y como había llegado, se irguió cuan alto era. Nada más verlo, el ser del casco se puso a gruñir y a sisear, presintiendo alguna clase de peligro. El yakuza, al verlo, no pudo sino sorprenderse. ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde…? ¿…por qué?

-Grrr… Esto no me gusta. Esbirro, **¡CÁRGATELO!** -gritó el yakuza, apartándose rápidamente del recién llegado mientras buscaba con la mirada algún hueco por el que salir de allí. Las entradas estaban ocupadas por los cadáveres ambulantes aquellos, de manera que no iba a poder salir sin la ayuda de Esbirro.

Este, al recibir la orden, se impulsó desde el suelo hacia el recién llegado con un puño tirado hacia atrás, listo para atravesar de un puñetazo al ser vendado. Este, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, se limitó a agacharse y saltó del coche aplastado girando en el aire, para después aterrizar sin muchos problemas en el suelo. Había sobrevolado el callejón hasta situarse prácticamente detrás del yakuza, que creyendo que iba a por él optó por correr hacia su Esbirro. Pero el ser no le atacó. En su lugar, este caminó hacia otro de los coches del callejón, apoyó su pie en él, y como quien movería un sillón de su sitio, lo hizo derrapar por el suelo de un poderoso empujón. El destrozado coche, más carrocería que nada, fue patinando y echando chispas mientras se llevaba por delante cuantos cuerpos habían conseguido entrar en el callejón, hasta detenerse finalmente a la entrada de este. De esta manera, la entrada quedó algo más obstruida y el flujo de invasores se redujo considerablemente.

Esbirro, aprovechando ese momento, había echado a correr contra su oponente, creyendo que lo iba a pillar desprevenido si lo atacaba por detrás. Pero nada más dar aquel empujón, el ser saltó de nuevo y esquivó el ataque de Esbirro, quien se encontró golpeando de nuevo el aire. El ser vendado fue saltando de pared en pared, aplastando con facilidad los ladrillos de las paredes mientras rebotaba de aquí para allá con suma facilidad. El yakuza, quien creía que su monstruo era el más fuerte de todos, estaba visiblemente irritado por dos razones: Esbirro no era único, y encima ese bicho estaba jugando con ellos a pesar de no poder ver. Era como si se riera de ellos.

Y nadie, NADIE, se reía de él.

-¡Esbirro, deja de hacer el idiota y usa tu lengua, estúpido!-le gritó el yakuza, apartándose aún más de la acción por miedo a verse involucrado. La joven Oyuki seguía temblorosa en su poder, mientras la madre de esta solo podía mirar en mudo asombro y terror como aquellos seres se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro.

Esbirro, al recibir la orden de su amo, levantó la visera de su casco, mostrando brevemente el brillo de sus dos ojos rojos. De las entrañas del casco salió una maraña de tentáculos que, moviéndose como serpientes, empezaron a brotar y a extenderse cuan largos eran. Después, todos a una, los tentáculos salieron disparados en dirección al saltarín infectado.

Este no parecía haber visto venir el ataque, pero sin embargo ni uno solo de los tentáculos de Esbirro alcanzaron su cuerpo, ya que este se limitó a saltar aún más rápido, o a contorsionarse en el aire. Los tentáculos pasaban a ras de su cuerpo, ninguno alcanzando a tocarle. Por mucho que se esforzara Esbirro, atrapar a aquel ser se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible.

-¡Maldición! Especie de saltarín ciego de mierda… ¿¡CÓMO COÑO PUEDE SER QUE NO LE DEMOS NI UNA VEZ!?-gritó frustrado el yakuza, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

...

No muy lejos de allí, aunque sí lo bastante como para que los gritos del yakuza no le llegaran apenas, había alguien que contemplaba atentamente la pelea a través de unos prismáticos. Los ojos de esa persona observaban la escena con sumo interés, a la par que iba susurrando palabras con una voz extraña y femenina que no sonaba para nada como la de un humano normal.

- **…gira en el aire…salta…salta…mortal hacia atrás…desciende un metro…salta hacia arriba…**

A cada palabra de aquella mujer, el ser de la venda parecía moverse de una manera diferente, siempre de la manera exacta que la mujer del prismático acababa de decir. A pesar de la situación, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. Llevaba días siguiendo a esos dos en concreto, pero no había sido hasta descubrir lo que planeaban que no se había decidido a actuar. Ni siquiera se planteó hablar o decirles nada. Simplemente, al ver cómo asesinaban a aquellos dos hombres, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto finalmente.

Con su mano libre, la mujer cogió una pequeña barrita de cereales, y le arrancó el papel con los dientes.

-Vale…ahora…-dijo, para después darle un sonoro mordisco a la barrita. La sonrisa de sus labios se había ensanchado ligeramente-… **ataca…**

...

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado estúpido para mi gusto…-masculló el yakuza, tirando a un lado el cuerpo de la joven Oyuki. Aprovechando que su atención estaba centrada en el enfrentamiento entre los dos seres de piel pálida, Oyuki corrió junto a su madre, ambas abrazándose mientras miraban temiendo por su vida el peculiar enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo lugar allí delante.

Después de haber estado saltando y esquivando las lenguas de de Esbirro, el ser vendado había cambiado por completo de estrategia y se había lanzado contra él a base de patadas y puñetazos, iniciando un intercambio de golpes entre los dos. A pesar de llevar los ojos vendados, aquel ser luchaba mejor de lo que cabía esperar, ya que bloqueaba los golpes de su enemigo y sus ataques siempre impactaban contra su enemigo, ya fuera contra sus brazos al protegerse o contra su cuerpo al sortear sus defensas. Esbirro estaba perdiendo, a pesar de que le otro no parecía haber utilizado ninguna clase de habilidad especial, y eso ponía muy nervioso al yakuza.

Esbirro lanzó una serie de puñetazos contra su oponente, el cual se limitó a esquivar balanceándose como un boxeador. De derecha a izquierda y al revés, el ser vendado parecía poseer alguna clase de sexto sentido que lo alertaba del peligro, evadiendo cada ataque sin importar de donde viniera. Esbirro incluso intentó atacarlo por la espalda más de una vez, pero no tuvo más éxito que de frente. Por otra parte, estaba recibiendo más daños de los esperados, habiendo recibido varios puñetazos contra su cuerpo y varias patadas a sus brazos y piernas que había tardado en sanar. No eran graves heridas, pero eran heridas al fin y al cabo. Al final, sería cuestión de tiempo que su oponente le tomara demasiada ventaja y concluyera la pelea. Necesitaba un impulso…y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Cuando el ser vendado lanzó una patada contra su cuerpo, Esbirro se limitó a saltar hacia atrás en dirección a la entrada del callejón. Allí, atrapó a unos cuantos de los cadáveres ambulantes que habían conseguido entrar allí, rompiendo sus cuerpos con sus manos desnudas y absorbiéndolos gracias a los tentáculos de su cuerpo. En pocos segundos, las magulladuras del cuerpo de Esbirro habían desaparecido por completo, y su fuerza había aumentado ligeramente. Se sentía mejor, y listo para el segundo asalto contra su enemigo.

El yakuza, al ver lo que hacía su Esbirro, sonrió. Sí, era una buena idea, pero esos cadáveres solos no significarían la victoria absoluta en aquel combate. No, lo que Esbirro necesitaba era…

-¡Eh, Esbirro!-gritó el yakuza, cogiendo a Oyuki por los pelos y separándola de nuevo de su madre-. ¡Aquí tengo carne fresca! **¡Que la disfrutes!** -y dicho lo cual, tiró a Oyuki al suelo sin piedad ni miramientos. Su madre lloraba aterrada en su sitio, gritando su nombre mientras suplicaba al yakuza que se la devolviera. Oyuki, atontada por el golpe, solo podía tratar de mantener su conciencia despierta mientras sentía su sangre correr por su cara. Debía de haberse hecho una herida al caer, si bien el golpe la había dejado algo insensible todavía. Lo único que podía ver, era la sombra del monstruo del yakuza corriendo hacia ella…y como otra silueta se interponía en su camino-. Hmpf, ese desgraciado querrá comérsela él mismo…-musitó el yakuza, apartándose de la muchacha-. ¡Esbirro, asegúrate de que no salga con vida de aquí! **¡CÁRGATE A ESTE PAYASO!**

Sin perder un instante, Esbirro se arrancó el visor y lo tiró a un lado, liberando aún más tentáculos de su interior mientras cargaba apresuradamente hacia su enemigo. Este, sin moverse de su sitio, permaneció entre Esbirro y la joven Oyuki, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Oyuki, desde su posición, miró brevemente al ser que parecía estar protegiéndola, todavía tratando de entender quienes eran esos dos, qué estaba pasando allí…y por qué ese en concreto tenía los pies tan negros. Fue al fijarse en sus pies, precisamente, que Oyuki notó algo peculiar en ellos.

Los pies de aquel ser, si bien de apariencia normal, eran negros y parecían ser duros como el acero, como si más que unos pies fueran un par de zapatos de metal. Además, en la parte del talón y el tendón, Oyuki alcanzó a ver una serie de púas que parecían ascenderle por la pierna hasta llegar al gemelo, donde parecía ocultarse en el interior de sus perneras. Finalmente, fue gracias a estar tendida en el suelo que Oyuki vio que las perneras de los pantalones de aquel ser parecían ser…bueno, que en realidad no parecían ser del pantalón de ese ser. Más bien, parecía que alguien se las hubiera cosido encima. Era un detalle menor, pero la cabeza de Oyuki estaba demasiado pesada y su mente demasiado confusa como para pensar en cosas más acuciantes como la siniestra criatura que corría en esos momentos hacia ella, con deseos de arrancarle la carne a mordiscos y devorar su cuerpo por completo.

De pronto, sin razón aparente, el ser vendado empezó a andar hacia Esbirro. Se separó un par de pasos de Oyuki, y se posicionó con su pierna derecha hacia atrás como si pretendiera patear algo. Esbirro, por otra parte, salto desde su posición en trayectoria directa a donde estaba su oponente, con sus múltiples lenguas alrededor y listas para atrapar a su presa en cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

El yakuza sonrió. Sí, ya estaba… Esbirro atraparía a ese idiota con sus tentáculos, y lo aplastaría como al insecto que era. No había forma alguna de que se librara de esa. Victoria.

El ser vendado esperó…esperó… y lanzó su ataque.

Ni el yakuza ni Oyuki llegaron a verlo. Para ellos, la pierna de aquel ser había desaparecido como por arte de magia, y de golpe y porrazo había aparecido junto a la cabeza de Esbirro. Además, ya no se parecía a la misma pierna de antes. Las espinas del talón de aquel ser parecían haber crecido y se habían extendido, recubriendo la totalidad de la pierna del ser vendado como si de una armadura se tratara. La parte trasera de su pierna ahora estaba plagada de aquellas espinas, tan juntas como un cepillo de alambre, mientras que del pie hasta la rodilla estaba cubierta por una serie de placas de aspecto duro y resistente. El resto de la pierna, entre la rodilla y la cintura, estaba cubierta por esas mismas placas.

Con un estallido semejante al de un cañonazo, la pierna reforzada de aquel ser impactó contra el casco de Esbirro, reventándolo en mil pedazos al tiempo que mandaba a volar su cabeza contra la pared del callejón. La falta de espacio hizo que el vuelo fuera más bien corto, terminando abruptamente cuando la cabeza atravesó como una bala de cañón la pared de ladrillos, perdiéndose rápidamente en su interior. Solo algunos tentáculos que todavía se retorcían en el agujero servían de testimonio de lo que había pasado. El resto del cuerpo, desprovisto de vida como cuando a una marioneta le cortaban los hilos, cayó escupiendo sangre a los pies del ser vendado.

Nadie dijo nada al principio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Había ido todo tan rápido que, sinceramente, había sido casi imposible saber en qué momento en concreto la cabeza de Esbirro había salido volando por la patada, o siquiera cuando el otro la había lanzado. Tan pronto como bajó la pierna, las protecciones de esta empezaron a retraerse de nuevo, bajando por su pierna y ocultándose en el interior de sus pantalones a través de sus pies, los cuales volvieron a su estado anterior. Lo único que probaba lo que acababa de hacer, eran las manchas de sangre de su empeine, relucientes contra el negro cromado de sus pies. Lo único que se oía en esos momentos en el callejón eran los ladrillos que aún caían del boquete que hizo la cabeza al atravesarlo, y el lastimero gemido de los muertos que poco a poco habían empezado a superar la barricada.

Sin perder un instante, el ser vendado agarró el cuerpo del vencido Esbirro, y empezó desmontarlo con sus propias manos como si le estuviera arrancando las plumas a un ave. Pieza a pieza, fueron siendo atrapadas por unos tentáculos que brotaron del cuerpo del vencedor, atrayéndolas a su cuerpo mientras este las asimilaba en su interior, dejando no más rastro que un par de gotas de sangre. En poco menos de un minuto, del cuerpo de Esbirro no quedaba ya más que unas manchas de sangre en el suelo. Incluso la cabeza fue devorada por aquel misterioso ser, que la recuperó del interior del edificio en el que la había empotrado. Nada más completar su siniestra merienda, el ser empezó a temblar y a agitarse, numerosos zarcillos y tentáculos ondulando bajo su piel a medida que parecía gruñir y agarrarse el cuerpo. Finalmente, con un estallido final, el ser volvió a la normalidad… o a lo que para él debía ser algo normal. Fue entonces cuando centró su atención en la pareja de mujeres.

Al ver que aquel ser parecía tomar conciencia de ellas, Oyuki corrió a cubrir a su madre, mientras esta se abrazaba a ella. Ninguna de las dos tenía la esperanza de poder sobrevivir a una cosa como aquella, pero tampoco estaban dispuestas a abandonar a la otra a pesar del miedo y el terror. Si todo se iba a acabar en ese instante, se irían juntas, como una familia. Llorando, Oyuki y su madre se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos cuando aquel ser se plantó a su lado, preparándose para el golpe final que…

…no llegaba. Era bastante raro, ya que habían pasado varios segundos y ese ser no les había hecho nada. Tentativamente, Oyuki abrió un ojo, y se encontró con una estampa algo extraña. El ser parecía estar rebuscando algo en el interior de su mochila, palpando con su mano, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. De la mochila sacó una serie de tarjetas de cartón, las cuales sostuvo enfrente de su cuerpo para que tanto ella como su madre pudieran ver lo que estaba escrito en ellas.

"No tengáis miedo. Soy vuestro aliado"

Al cabo de unos instantes, el ser pasó a la siguiente tarjeta.

"Estamos reuniendo a los supervivientes en un hospital cerca de la costa"

"Podemos ofreceros transporte y protección gratuitas hasta allí si queréis"

"No tenéis por qué temernos"

Finalmente, el ser sacó una última tarjeta, la cual tendió a Oyuki para que la tomara.

"¿Necesitáis que os ayudemos?"

Oyuki y su madre leyeron detenidamente aquella corta pregunta, y luego se miraron interrogativamente a los ojos. Realmente no era lo que ninguna de las dos se había esperado que hiciera aquel ser, pero la verdad era que las había salvado y protegido. Aún no confiaban plenamente en él, pero si lo que decían las tarjetas era verdad, entonces era su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Así pues, Oyuki le devolvió la tarjeta al ser, y asintió.

-S…sí. Por favor, ayúdenos-dijo, ayudando a su madre a ponerse en pie. No sabían muy bien qué iba a pasar, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí solas.

-Es…espera un momento… ¡Espera un puto momento, te digo!-exclamó el yakuza, reclamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Hasta el momento, había guardado silencio mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Su monstruo invencible, su Esbirro, había sido derrotado y destrozado por ese otro…"Esbirro", y luego además lo había absorbido como si tal cosa. Era algo…difícil de procesar, incluso para alguien como él. Pero incluso alguien así podía entender que ese monstruito pensaba largarse con las dos mujeres y dejarle allí tirado. Ni de broma pensaba quedarse en semejante agujero por sí mismo. Si había podido comandar a Esbirro, entonces debería de poder comandar también a ese otro bicho. Una pequeña sonrisa tensa se formó en sus labios-. Eres fuerte, cabrón. Me gustas… ¿Qué te parecería ser mi nuevo Esbirro? Tendrías toda la comida que pudieras necesitar, todo el respeto que pudieras desear… Solo tienes que seguir mis órdenes. ¿Qué, qué tal te suena eso, hm?

El ser no pareció que le hubiera escuchado. En su lugar, se limitó a guardarse sus tarjetas de nuevo en la mochila, y cogió bajo cada brazo a las dos mujeres, las cuales se mostraron francamente sorprendidas ante el repentino agarre de aquel ser. El yakuza no se tomó demasiado bien que le ignoraran de aquella manera, creyéndose aún el amo de los monstruos. Por lo tanto, no iba a permitir que semejante idiota le faltara al respeto de esa manera. Avanzando hacia él, lo agarró por un hombro y trató de forzarlo a darse la vuelta.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Te he dicho que ahora eres mío! ¡OBEDÉCEME, ESTÚPIDO MONTÓN DE…!-empezó a exclamar furioso el yakuza, solo para sentir un explosivo dolor en su pie derecho. Con el rostro contorsionado en una muesca de agonizante dolor, el yakuza miró hacia abajo, tratando de identificar el origen de aquella espantosa sensación.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, el ser había alzado ligeramente un pie, y lo había bajado en forma de tremendo pisotón, el cual fue a caer justo donde se encontraba su pie derecho. Este acabó completamente aplastado bajo el tremendo peso y fuerza que aquel pisotón llevaba detrás, reventando su zapato y mostrando el amasijo de sangre y carne que una vez fue la extremidad del criminal. Más que un pie, ahora parecía un bollito de mermelada estrujado, con todo su contenido desbordándose de su interior. En ningún momento, pero, el ser vendado dedicó una simple mirada al yakuza.

Al ver su pie en semejante estado, el yakuza cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor, retorciéndose mientras chillaba incontrolablemente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, incapaz de creerse cuanto dolía aquello. Era un dolor que le ardía como una brasa, como si de la propia herida latiera un segundo corazón que a cada latido enviaba nuevas y crecientes oleadas de dolor, sus sentidos incapaces de procesar otra cosa que no fuera su pie aplastado. Ni pensar podía en ponerse de pie, simplemente rodando por el suelo mientras golpeaba con sus puños el duro suelo, como si creyera que así conseguiría mitigar el dolor de su pierna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, BASTARDO! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ POR ESTO! ¡AAAAARGH!-gritaba el yakuza, atragantándose con su propio odio mientras se desgañitaba maldiciendo a su agresor.

Oyuki, bajo el brazo de su rescatador, simplemente contempló como el asesino de su padre y hermano se retorcía en el suelo. Al principio, creyó que no iba a sentir nada al ver como aquel hombre sufría tremendamente, su pie destrozado sin posibilidad alguna de que sanara. Pero al final, poco a poco, Oyuki sonrió. No porque aquel hombre estuviera sufriendo, sino por lo que sabía que iba a pasar después. Después, dedicó un momento a contemplar los cuerpos sin vida de sus seres queridos, apagándose su alegría y recordando con pena que ya no estaban entre ellos. En circunstancias normales habría insistido en que se llevaran los cuerpos para enterrarlos, pero tal y como estaban las cosas… Su padre jamás hubiera aprobado que se pusieran en riesgo por algo que ya no tenía remedio.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor-pidió Oyuki al infectado, sin saber si este le escuchaba o no. A modo de respuesta, aquel ser dio un fuerte salto que lo impulsó varios metros en el aire, aterrizando en una de las paredes del callejón. Saltando entre ambas paredes, fue ganando altura hasta que finalmente llegó a la azotea, donde pronto se perdió de vista.

El yakuza solo podía ver, tendido en el suelo, como las dos perras y el gilipollas de pelo blanco que le había hecho aquello se marchaban por el aire. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, pensaba acabar con esos tres. Aunque le tomara toda una vida, pensaba perseguirlos y enseñarles lo que pasaba cuando uno desafiaba a alguien como él. Lamentarían profundamente el día que decidieron dejarle con vida, insultarlo de esa manera, abandonarlo a… Fue entonces, abriendo mucho los ojos, cuando el yakuza entendió lo que le habían hecho.

Girando su cabeza, vio que toda la entrada del callejón estaba ahora llena de esas cosas podridas. Sin Esbirro y el otro bicho peleando, habían conseguido superar la barrera de los coches y habían empezado a guiarse por sus gritos hasta donde estaba él. Desde donde estaba, sería cuestión de un minuto que lo atraparan, de manera que tendría que refugiarse en la base de aquellos… No, cierto, ya no había base. Esbirro y él la habían destrozado antes, creyendo que así conseguirían presionar más a la familia. Y con su pie en ese estado, no podía huir o pensar siquiera en esquivar a esas cosas. Simple y llanamente…

-…estoy jodido…-masculló aterrado el yakuza, viendo como su muerte avanzaba inexorablemente hacia él, sus múltiples brazos estirados en su dirección y sus fauces abiertas mostrando sus muchos y variados dientes.

Dos minutos después, los gritos cesaron por fin en el callejón.

* * *

Lejos de allí:

-Hmm…-murmuró Alice, mirando detenidamente y no por primera vez el rostro descubierto de Kuro. Aprovechando que dentro del Hunvee no le daba la luz directamente, Alice le había quitado la capucha para así poder comprobar algo que llevaba ya algún tiempo rondándole por la cabeza-…hmmm…Tanaka.

Kuro, sin parpadear siquiera, no se movió. Tampoco apartó su mirada de Alice, quien gruñó ligeramente al ver que se había vuelto a equivocar.

-¿No? Pues… Arata-. Kuro siguió sin reaccionar-. Eiji… Daiki… Goro…-La frustración iba aumentando en el interior de Alice, quien no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente-. Grrrr… ¡Fudo, Hajime, Kazuhito…eh… Kenta, Kenichi…SHIMADA!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shimada, asomándose desde el asiento de delante del Hunvee. En el interior se encontraban solo él, Alice, Kuro, el perro Zeke, mientras Hirano y Saya vigilaban desde el techo. Habiendo aparcado en el parking de un abandonado bloque de edificios, esperaban pacientemente a que sus compañeros volvieran de ir a buscar comida. La presencia de los tres supervivientes extras que habían recogido en el centro comercial había hecho necesario que replantearan la distribución de sus recursos, por lo que se habían visto obligados a reponer existencias. Takashi, Rei y Hiro habían ido a buscar entre las tiendas de los alrededores comida y demás artículos, mientras que Busujima, Shizuka y Asami salieron a buscar una clínica en la que reponer sus suministros médicos. Así pues, a los demás no les quedaba otra que esperar pacientemente a que volvieran. Además, así descansaban todos un poco del estrecho Hunvee, que con las tres nuevas personas que se les habían unido había acabado resultando ser demasiado pequeño para que todos pudieran acomodarse. Al ver que, en realidad, Alice parecía estar gritándole a Kuro y no a él, Shimada encarnó una ceja con gesto interrogativo-. ¿Pero qué haces, niña?

-Intentaba ver si adivinaba el nombre real de Kuro, pero no parece que sea ninguno de los que he dicho-respondió Alice-. Llevo toda la mañana, y nada. Ni una simple reacción.

-¿Y qué mosca te ha picado a ti con eso de querer saber cómo se llamaba? ¿Acaso importa?-Alice hinchó los mofletes, molesta.

-¡Por supuesto que importa! Es muy importante, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Shimada, rascándose la barbilla-… ¿y por qué?

Alice fue a responder, solo para encontrar que realmente no tenía una razón de peso para ello. Simplemente, le parecía correcto tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre Kuro, como quién había sido, qué había hecho, de donde venía… Había intentado preguntarle todo eso en el pasado, pero nunca había recibido respuesta alguna. Las pocas veces que Kuro le había contestado, había recibido algunos gruñidos y vagos gestos que se asemejaban a como alguien se encogería de hombros. Pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, lo resolvía sí o sí, sin importar lo complicado que pudiera ser.

Claro estaba, también había que tener en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a sus preguntas si el que tenía sus respuestas simplemente se encogía de hombros una y otra vez, pero ella no se iba a rendir.

-Esto…pues…-empezó a decir Alice, sin saber bien como responder a su interrogador. Finalmente, ruborizándose ligeramente, hinchó los mofletes y agitó los puños mientras gesticulaba con aire molesto aunque avergonzado-. ¡B-bueno, ¿y qué pasa?! ¡Kuro es amigo mío! Es muy normal que quiera saber más de él, ¿o no?

-Eh, a mi me da igual. Llámalo como te dé la gana, que me va a importar lo mismo. Aún así, sí que es cierto que sería interesante saber qué demonios le pasó para que sea así. Quiero decir, no me importaría tener un par de brazos como esos-comentó Shimada, señalando los peculiares brazos de Kuro. Para variar, sus garras estaban extendidas y reposaban peligrosamente afiladas sobre sus dos piernas, haciendo que el pequeño espacio disponible en el Hunvee fuera, encima, más angosto ante la posibilidad de ser empalado por ellas. Kuro, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado, ya que en ningún momento hizo el gesto de retraerlas.

-Sí, ya… ¿Y qué harías tú con unos brazos así, gorila?-preguntó Saya, asomándose por el agujero del techo-. ¿Crees que así cogerías mejor las bananas, o qué?

-¿Go… ¡"Gorila"!?-exclamó enfadado Shimada, girándose aún más para encarar a la impasible Saya-. ¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡No creas que por qué…!

-¡C-calma, por favor!-exclamó Alice, interponiéndose entre Shimada y la cabeza de Saya. Hirano, en el techo, se limitó a suspirar mientras seguía vigilando (a la par que intentaba no mirar debajo de la falda de Saya, totalmente expuesta ahora que estaba con la cabeza en el Hunvee).

-Aún así, debo reconocer que la enana tiene razón. Sería interesante saber más cosas de quien era Kuro antes, o cómo fue que se convirtió en un ser así. Tal vez nos sirviera para saber más cosas de los que son como él, o para saber qué son o cómo empezó todo este lio-reconoció Saya, metiéndose en el Hunvee-. A ver… ¿Estabas intentado averiguar su nombre, no?

-Sí, pero no parece que reaccione a ninguno de los que le he dicho.

-No me extraña. Dudo que su mente sea la misma ahora que no es humano. No solo su cuerpo ha cambiado, sino que su propia psique debe de haber sufrido cambios también para adaptarse a esta nueva condición.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "psique"?-preguntó Shimada. A pesar de la pregunta, parecía que Saya había optado por seguir ignorándolo, muy para creciente irritación del adulto.

-Tu planteamiento es acertado, si bien está claro que no va a dar resultado. Además, hay una manera más fácil todavía de averiguar el nombre de alguien, si bien es muy posible que no vaya a resultar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?-preguntó Alice, mirando visiblemente interesada a su hermana mayor.

Sin decir nada, Saya se acercó a Kuro mientras lo miraba de reojo. Sabía que supuestamente era un aliado suyo, pero la verdad era que aún le ponía algo nerviosa el estar muy cerca del infectado, sobre todo cuando este tenía las garras al descubierto. Aún así, no hizo el intento de atacarla cuando le agarró de las manos y las apartó de sus piernas. Más relajada, Saya empezó a abrir las cremalleras del pantalón de Kuro, y a rebuscar en su interior. El resto observó la escena en silencio, como si Saya estuviera realizando una complicada intervención quirúrgica y ninguno deseara sobresaltarla para que su pulso no flaqueara. No sabían cómo podía reaccionar Kuro a semejante asalto de su privacidad, pero mientras nadie hiciera nada para alterarlo, supusieron que nada pasaría.

Finalmente, Saya acabó de revisar el contenido de los bolsillos de Kuro. Sus pocas posesiones estaban en un más que evidente mal estado, fruto del ajetreo, las peleas, las transformaciones y demás sucesos que le habían pasado a Kuro, lo cual hacía que fuera casi un milagro el que algo hubiera sobrevivido. No había nada peculiar o fuera de lo común entre sus hallazgos, como las llaves dobladas de una moto, algo de calderilla, un móvil completamente destrozado… y una cartera manchada de sangre.

-Bingo~…-murmuró Saya, agarrando al cartera y abriéndola con cuidado. La falta de equipo sanitario hacía que no dispusiera de guantes con los que manipular aquella cosa, por lo que hizo cuanto estuvo en su poder para evitar que su piel rozara siquiera aquella sustancia negruzca. El riesgo de contagio era elevado, de manera que Saya intentó que la cosa fuera lo más segura posible, aunque para ello tuviera que demorarse como si estuviera intentado desactivar una bomba. Ante la expectante mirada del resto de supervivientes (Saya tuvo que gritarle a Hirano que volviera a vigilar), Takagi abrió la cartera.

Se trataba de una billetera normal y corriente, con un par de billetes manchados de sangre y un par de tarjetas y carnets doblados y rajados. En uno de ellos, una identificación personal, pudieron ver la foto del tipo que había sido una vez Kuro, cuando aún parecía un humano y estaba claro que era mucho menos letal que en la actualidad. A diferencia del ser que era ahora, antes Kuro parecía ser que había tenido el cabello negro oscuro, similar al de Takashi, y su piel era mucho más morena que ahora. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, y parecía mirar a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que tanto Saya como Alice no pudieron evitar comentar que resultaba ser bastante atractiva. En resumen, parecía ser un joven atractivo y alegre como los demás, no un arma biológica o alguien que pudiera levantar coches por encima de su cabeza.

-Vamos a ver… Maldición, la sangre ha tapado el nombre-comentó Saya, examinando el resto del carnet. Una gran y oscura mancha negra había tapado gran parte del contenido del mismo, dejando a la vista poco más que la foto y un par de palabras sueltas. En vista del éxito, Takagi empezó a sacar carnets en busca de uno en que pudieran saber finalmente el nombre real de Kuro, pero parecía que todos habían sufrido un destino parecido al del primer carnet. Si hubiera sido sangre normal, Saya hubiera podido lavarla con facilidad, pero algo había en aquella sangre que la hacía diferente de la sangre normal. Era como si la secarse se hubiera vuelto tinta, tan sólidamente pegada al plástico del carnet que lo había arrugado y destrozado como el agua estropearía un simple papel. La sangre de Kuro había estropeado además gran parte del resto del contenido de la cartera, haciendo casi imposible el averiguar gran cosa de él. Lo único que sacaron en claro fue, curiosamente, su apellido, la única parte que se había salvado en el permiso de circulación de Kuro-…hmm… Iwazuki. El nombre no está claro, pero lo que sí lo está es que se apellidaba Iwazuki.

-Iwazuki…-repitió Alice, mirando pensativa a Kuro-… Hm… Kuro Iwazuki…Hmmmm…-murmuró Alice, cruzada de brazos con expresión de gran concentración. Sus murmullos y gruñidos fueron en aumento, hasta que pareció que iba a explotar. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro, y miró abatida a Kuro-. Nada… No importa cómo lo mire…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shimada, mirando extrañado a la niña. Alice, con una lagrimita en el ojo, miró al resto de ocupantes del vehículo.

-…no le pega nada-declaró, con aire tristona. El comentario de Alice provocó que el resto de supervivientes cayeran al suelo de forma bastante cómica, todos preguntándose que qué podía tener esa niña en la cabeza para preocuparles estúpidamente por algo tan bobo. Incluso Hirano se había precipitado del techo del Hunvee, demostrando que había estado escuchando a escondidas a Saya y a los demás, y provocando que esta le gritara que volviera a su puesto inmediatamente. Saludando con aire militar, un azorado Hirano volvió a subir a toda prisa al Hunvee.

Habiendo descartado la cartera, Saya empezó a examinar el móvil de Kuro. La pantalla estaba resquebrajada en un millón de pedazos, y la carcasa estaba doblada. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero aún así Takagi trató de encender el teléfono, sin éxito. Estaba claro que el pobre aparato no había sido diseñado para la clase de estilo de vida de un ser como Kuro.

-Vaya… Me pregunto si…- murmuró Saya, trasteando con el aparato.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alice, viendo como Takagi trataba de abrir el teléfono, tomando como precaución que no lo acabara de partir en dos por accidente.

-Quiero ver si la tarjeta de memoria se puede utilizar todavía-explicó Saya-. Si consiguiéramos sacarla y ponerla en otro teléfono, tal vez podamos averiguar algo por su contenido.

-Para, que así lo vas a romper-comentó Shimada, viendo como Saya seguía tratando en vano de desmontar el lastimado aparato-. Anda, trae…-dijo sin muchas ganas, tendiendo la mano.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Saya con aire ofendido-. ¿Y que puede saber un gorila como tú de teléfonos?-Takagi sonaba genuinamente extrañada, como si realmente le pareciera una idea tan descabellada el que él pudiera saber algo sobre aparatos electrónicos. Tratando de no enfadarse demasiado, Shimada forzó una tensa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Para tu información, niñata, este "gorila" se ganaba la vida arreglando tratos como ese móvil de ahí. Sé mejor que ninguno de vosotros como manejar un problema así, de manera que si no tienes más inconvenientes…-comentó Shimada, muy para irritación de Saya. A regañadientes, acabó por tenderle el teléfono al grandullón, que sin perder un instante empezó a manipular con destreza el destrozado aparato.

No había mucho más que el resto pudieran hacer salvo esperar y ver cómo trabajaba Shimada, quien fiel a su palabra consiguió desmontar el aparato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin romperlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Según él, la tarjeta se podría salvar, aunque haría falta conseguir un teléfono de una marca parecida al que tenía Kuro para que funcionara. Por suerte, Saya recordó que el móvil de Takashi era bastante parecido a ese, de manera que si esperaban a que volviera con el aparato tal vez consiguieran apañarlo para que funcionara.

Por el momento, pero, solo podían esperar.

...

Horas más tarde:

-…vale, ya está-comentó Shimada, cerrando finalmente el aparato de Takashi. Él y el resto de miembros del grupo habían vuelto con los artículos que habían ido a buscar, todos sanos y a salvo. La zona estaba considerablemente limpia y libre de Ellos, lo cual daba a entender que o bien sus antiguos ocupantes habían conseguido escapar, o Ellos se habían desplazado a otra zona. Como fuera, tan solo hizo falta romper un par de cabezas, y no hubo ningún incidente digno de mención.

Una vez volvieron al Hunvee, Takagi les explicó qué planeaban hacer, y la propuesta recibió un considerable apoyo e interés por parte del esto del grupo, salvo por Takashi que no ardía precisamente en deseos de que trastearan con su móvil. Con la promesa de devolvérselo a su estado anterior una vez hubieran acabado, finalmente acabó por entregar su teléfono móvil, todo esto mientras una sonriente Alice le consolaba acariciándole la cabeza. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente había necesitado aquello.

Al oir a Shimada, los ocupantes del Hunvee se apresuraron a subírsele todos al hombro, deseosos de poder ver el contenido de la tarjeta. Huelga decir que la presencia de tantas personas mirando por encima de sus hombros y apoyándose encima de él para así poder mejor consiguió sacar de quicio a Shimada, quien a gritos reclamó que se apartaran de él de una maldita vez. Una vez consiguió poner orden en el Hunvee (Hirano, Asami y Hiro habían subido al techo, mirando por la abertura, mientras el resto se habían acomodado lo mejor posible en la parte de atrás, con Shizuka y Shimada todavía en los asientos de delante), Shimada encendió el teléfono y mostró la pantalla para que el resto la vieran, como si de un televisor se tratara. A medida que la pantalla de carga seguía su curso, los silenciosos ocupantes del Hunvee miraban con nerviosismo la pequeña pantalla, cruzando los dedos para que su apaño funcionara. Kuro, quien vigilaba fuera con la espalda contra el costado del Hunvee, no parecía muy interesado.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la pantalla se iluminó y mostró el fondo de pantalla del móvil, uno completamente diferente al que Takashi usaba para su móvil. Así pues, el teléfono había aceptado la tarjeta.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Takashi, secundado por el resto de sus amigos. Animados, examinaron con detalle la imagen que ocupaba en esos momentos la pantalla del teléfono. La imagen mostraba lo que parecía ser el salón de un apartamento, amueblado de forma elegante y luminosa gracias a sus blancas paredes y a sus muebles de aspecto nuevo. Pero lo que estaba claro era quién era el verdadero centro de aquella imagen: la joven de cabellos castaños que parecía sonreír, sentada en el sofá, a quien fuera que hubiera tomado aquella foto. Vestida con un uniforme escolar que nadie consiguió reconocer, parecía que la habían tomado por sorpresa, a juzgar por su gesto avergonzado y su sonrisa tímida.

-Hm, es guapa-comentó Hiro, mirando desde el techo-. ¿Quién creéis que puede ser? ¿Su hermana? ¿Una novia?

-¿Acaso tú llevarías la foto de tu hermana en el móvil? Está más que claro que tiene que ser su novia-comentó Saya con tono molesto, irritando a Hiro por la manera en que lo dijo. Hacía que pareciera que hubiera dicho algo tremendamente estúpido, cuando en realidad le parecía una pregunta bastante normal-. Probemos a ver si Kuro reacciona a ella. Tal vez despierte algún recuerdo, o algo.

Dada la falta de espacio en el Hunvee, el móvil fue pasando de mano en mano hasta aquel situado más cerca de la ventana en la que se encontraba Kuro, que en este caso se trataba de Takashi. A pesar de golpear en el cristal un par de veces con el nudillo, Kuro no se giró ni pareció reaccionar a la llamada de Komuro, muy para incomodidad de este. No sabía si sería acertado seguir picando, llamarle a gritos, o él que sabía el qué.

-Kuro-dijo Alice, abriéndose camino por el Hunvee hasta acabar sentada en el regazo de Takashi. A pesar del grueso cristal que los separaba, Kuro pareció reaccionar a la llamada de Alice, ya que se giró y miró de reojo con sus brillantes ojos rojos a los ocupantes del Hunvee desde las oscuras profundidades de su capucha. Tras recibir el teléfono de manos de Takashi, Alice le mostró la foto a Kuro-. Mira. ¿Te suena de algo?

Kuro miró la foto en silencio, como de costumbre. Nada en su postura o mirada indicaba que aquella foto significara algo para él, y cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta y asumió de nuevo su postura anterior, quedó claro definitivamente que o bien no se acordaba, o bien aquella foto no significaba nada para él realmente.

Mientras los demás lanzaban suspiros y exclamaban fastidiados ante aquel primer fracaso, Alice cogió el móvil y miró la foto de la chica. Era realmente guapa, y parecía bastante feliz, si podía tomar su sonrisa como referencia. Parecía una buena chica, como sus hermanas mayores Shizuka, Saya y Saeko, y estaba segurísima que si se hubieran conocido, ambas se habrían hecho buenas amigas. La apenaba un poco que Kuro pareciera no reconocerla, ya que estaba segura que si él una vez consideró oportuno tenerla siempre presente en su teléfono, entonces es que debía ser alguien muy especial para él. De ser posible, Alice quería que Kuro volviera a recordar cuando aún no era…bueno, como era en ese momento, ya que estaba convencida de que si lo conseguía, entonces Kuro se pondría muy contento y sería más feliz.

-Alice-dijo la oficial Asami, reclamando su atención-, ¿por qué no pruebas de mostrarle más fotos? Seguro que tiene que tener unas cuantas en la tarjeta.

Con un poco de ayuda del resto de ocupantes del vehículo (Alice había insistido en hacerlo ella misma), Alice acabó por abrir la pequeña galería de fotos del teléfono, una mezcla entre las que Takashi había guardado en el teléfono y las de la tarjeta de Kuro. Con la ayuda de Takashi, consiguieron apartar las que no le pertenecían, y así seleccionar solo aquellas que Kuro hubiera tomado con su teléfono en el pasado.

La gran mayoría mostraban lugares exóticos del extranjero, en algunas apareciendo el hombre que Kuro una vez fue mientras posaba o sonreía a la cámara. En otras, pero, Kuro parecía posar con otro tipo con un aspecto bastante similar al suyo, alguien de quien se colgaba en algunas fotos como si de camaradas se trataran, como si fueran los mejores amigos o compañeros. Fuera como fuera, esa otra persona parecía haber acompañado a Kuro en muchos de sus supuestos viajes, ya que ambos aparecían en la mayoría de fotos. Otras, en cambio, salían Kuro y la chica del fondo de pantalla, abrazados en algunas fotos y en otras besándose por turnos en las mejillas, corroborando la teoría que tenían que aquella joven debía de haber sido su novia.

-Vaya… Debían de quererse mucho-comentó Shizuka al examinar las fotos de la feliz pareja. En algunas más viejas salían vestidos con sus uniformes escolares, mientras que en otras más recientes aparecían con ropa de calle, mostrando por su aspecto un cambio en el tiempo y demostrando que su relación debía de haberse iniciado en el instituto, evolucionando a medida que ambos se hacían mayores.

-Se me hace raro ver a Kuro tan…expresivo-comentó Hirano, viendo las fotos en las que este salía sonriendo, riendo, o más comúnmente, poniendo caras graciosas. Además, estaba el hecho de que sus cabellos eran negros, su piel no era tan pálida, y sus manos definitivamente no eran dos brutales garras. El cambio entre uno y otro era considerable-. ¿Qué demonios le pasó para que acabara de esta manera?-medio preguntó medio murmuró Kohta mientras miraba pensativo la figura callada de Kuro.

-Hmm…-murmuró Takagi, examinando una foto en la que salían Kuro y el tipo aquel tan parecido a él. A diferencia de Kuro, este otro tipo parecía más mayor con su barba descuidada, y sus cabellos recortados en otro estilo. A parte de esos detalles, su parecido era casi familiar-. Este podría ser su hermano. Son casi idénticos.

-Mirad esto. Alguien estuvo intentado ponerse en contacto con él muchas veces-señaló Busujima. Realmente alguien había estado tratando de llamar a quien hubiera sido Kuro antes, ya que el buzón de mensajes estaba completamente lleno, y su teléfono indicaba no menos de 50 llamadas perdidas en la última semana. Curiosamente, todas estaban escritas bajo dos nombres: "Ai", y "Hermano".

-Considerando lo que sabemos…-dijo Saya, cogiéndole el teléfono a Alice. Esta, que hasta el momento había estado mirando fascinada las fotos, se molestó y trató de recuperar el aparato de manos de Saya, quien se limitó a mantenerlo en alto mientras Alice estiraba inútilmente los brazos hacia el cielo, incapaz de alcanzarlo-…, "Ai" puede ser la novia de Kuro, y su hermano el tipo de las fotos.

-¿No podría ser su madre, o una amiga?-propuso Takashi.

-No lo creo. Su lista de contactos no parece muy extensa, por lo que…-comentó Saya, manipulando el aparato con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía a raya a Alice, quien aún seguía exigiendo de vuelta el teléfono mientras trataba de cogérselo a su hermana mayor. Esta ni siquiera le prestaba atención mientras le apoyaba la mano en la cabeza, impidiéndole avanzar-… ¿ves? Lo que yo decía-indicó Saya, mostrando lo que había encontrado a Komuro. En la lista de contactos había dos que figuraban bajo los nombres "Papa" y "Mama"-. El que tenga a su hermano como "Hermano" simplemente indica que Kuro es de los que etiquetan a la gente para hacer más fácil el distinguirlos de otras personas con el mismo nombre. Era de lógica suponer que sus padres figurarían por el título y no por el nombre, ergo "Ai" no es el nombre de su madre. Solo nos queda suponer que es o una amiga, o su novia, y considerando esta situación, me atrevería a apostar por la segunda opción. ¿No os parece más lógico pensar que una pareja sentimental llame a su compañero en un momento como este, más que si no fueran simples amigos?

La lógica de Saya era irrebatible, y nadie le llevó al contraria. Liberando a Alice, Saya dejó que esta se precipitara sobre su regazo, apoyando rápidamente sus codos en la espalda de esta e inmovilizándola. Alice solo podía patalear y quejarse bajo el peso de Takagi, quien siguió hablando como si nada.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora qué, Takashi?-preguntó Saya, mirando a Komuro. Al ver como las miradas de todos se centraban en él, Takashi se sintió un poco cohibido, aunque procuró que no se le notara demasiado.

-Hmm…-Takashi reflexionó rápidamente sobre qué hacer a continuación. Sabía bien la prioridad en esos momentos era buscar un lugar seguro, fortificarlo, y reunirse con sus familias para llevarlos allí. El orden en que lo hicieran no era tan prioritario como la velocidad, ya que el ritmo al que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control era cada vez más rápido. Primero, había sido un solo tipo golpeando la verja de la escuela. Ahora, los habían a miles caminando por las calles, mientras seres deformes pululaban entre ellos, los edificios escondían seres de tamaños gigantescos parecidos a serpientes, y algunos monstruos con poderes extraordinarios decidían corretear por ahí sin saber bien qué razón podían tener. Aún así, el que Kuro hubiera estado recibiendo tantas llamadas probaba que, por lo menos, su familia debía de estar en un lugar a salvo, ya que no se imaginaba a alguien luchando por su vida y llamando tantas veces al mismo número, sin recibir nunca respuesta. Si conseguían algo de información sobre a dónde dirigirse a continuación, entonces ponerse en contacto con esas personas les podría hacer mucho bien. Además, y esto lo pensó Komuro mientras miraba de reojo a Kuro…, se merecían saber qué había sido de él-… Takagi, pásame el teléfono-dijo Takashi, mirando a su amiga con decisión.

En seguida Takashi escogió uno de los números que habían estado llamando a Kuro y, sin vacilar, pulsó la tecla de llamar y accionó el altavoz. Mientras él oía los pitidos a la espera de que alguien al otro lado respondiera, en el Hunvee se hizo un silencio absoluto, todos expectantes de la respuesta del pequeño aparato. Los segundos parecían ir marcados con el rítmico pitido del móvil, poniendo cada vez más nervioso a Komuro y al resto. Parecía que nunca lo iba a coger, y a punto estuvo Takashi de colgar cuando…

-¿…la?... ¡¿HOLA?! ¡Takeru, ¿eres tú?! ¡TAKERU!-respondió a gritos alguien al otro lado del teléfono. Su voz sonaba aguda, femenina, por lo que supusieron que se trataba de la novia de Kuro-. ¡Takeru, soy Ai! ¡Respóndeme, por favor!

-¡Ah, esto…! ¡No, lo siento, no soy…Takeru…!-respondió algo sorprendido Takashi, quien no se había esperado que le gritaran nada más responderle.

-Takeru…-repitió Miyamoto, mirando pensativa el semblante estoico de Kuro-… Takeru Iwazuki. Así que ese es el verdadero nombre de Kuro…

-Takeru…-repitió Alice, calmada de repente y todavía bajo la presa de Saya-. Hmmm… ¡Me gusta!-exclamó alegremente, provocando que más de uno se diera con la mano en la cara. Esa niña…

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

-Me llamo Komuro Takashi. Yo y mis amigos escapamos de nuestro instituto y ahora estamos en… bueno, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro dónde estamos-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa Komuro, que provocó que el resto de supervivientes rieran también ante lo absurdo de su comentario. Incluso Shimada se permitió una pequeña sonrisa-. Respecto a lo del número, lo he conseguido de…

Fue entonces, justo entonces, que Takashi se dio cuenta de una cosa: ¿qué demonios le iba a decir? Se había lanzado a llamar sin pensar qué iba a decirle a esa otra persona sobre Kuro, o Takeru, o como rayos se llamara. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir, que ahora era una especie de máquina de matar? ¿Qué le habían cambiado de nombre? ¿Qué le habían arrancado un brazo, pero que no se preocupara, que le había vuelto a crecer? ¡Era de locos! Y aún así, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. La pregunta era… ¿cómo?

-…Iwazuki. Su teléfono se rompió, así que le cambiamos la tarjeta y al ver las llamadas te he llamado.

-Iwa… ¿Takeru está ahí, con vosotros?-preguntó Ai, esperanzada-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes pedirle que se ponga, por favor?

-Ah…-dijo Takashi, mirando de reojo a Kuro. No le hizo falta pensar mucho al respecto para saber que nada sacaría poniendo a Kuro al aparato. Si bien sabía hablar, realmente tenía sus dudas sobre lo que el monstruoso infectado podría decirle a su novia aparentemente olvidada-…es…complicado.

-¿Complicado? ¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ai.

-Es… Será mejor que te lo muestre, mejor que decírtelo. ¿Dónde estáis vosotros?-preguntó Takashi, masajeándose las sienes. Sabía que la cosa no estaba saliéndole tan bien como esperaba, pero necesitaba esa información sí o sí.

-Yo… Estamos en un pequeño refugio, junto al distrito comercial de Kazuya-dijo Ai. A juzgar por su tono, parecía algo temerosa tras las palabras de Komuro-. La…policía consiguió asegurar un almacén y hemos estado aguantando dentro, lejos de esas cosas.

-Junto al distrito comercial, entendido-dijo Takashi, asegurándose de haberla oído bien-. De acuerdo. Intentaremos llegar hasta allí. ¿Podremos entrar una vez lleguemos?

-Yo… avisaré de que venís. No creo que os impidan venir, aunque tendréis que aseguraros de que no os sigan-comentó Ai-. Antes de colgar… ¿Está Takeru con vosotros de verdad? ¿Está…está ben?-preguntó Ai de nuevo, su voz revelando el profundo grado de preocupación que parecía sentir por su amado.

Takashi no sabía bien como responderle, pero al ver las caras de sus compañeros supo que no sería justo para nadie que ahora le pasara el teléfono a otro. Era su responsabilidad, y no pensaba huir de ella.

-Sí… Bueno… es complicado, ya te lo he dicho. Está aquí, con nosotros, pero ahora mismo no te lo puedo pasar, lo siento.

-Oh…-dijo Ai. El silencio se hizo de repente en la línea, y Takashi temió que le hubieran colgado. Momentos después, pero, Ai volvió a hablarle-. Yo… Por favor, daros prisa. Y aunque no puedas pasármelo…hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál? Dime.

-…dile…dile que le quiero-dijo Ai antes de colgar. Nadie podía asegurarlo, pero todos sabían que había empezado a llorar por cómo había sonado esa petición. Los ánimos en el interior del Hunvee habían caído de nuevo, como si el haber conseguido averiguar tanto sobre Kuro no solo no les hubiera alegrado, sino que les hubiera entristecido todavía más. Al final, fue Takashi quien tomó la iniciativa.

-…vale. Escuchad-dijo, reclamando la atención de todo el mundo-. Ya la habéis oído. Están junto al distrito comercial. No nos pilla de camino precisamente, pero si es tan buen refugio como parece, entonces es nuestra mejor opción en estos instantes. Creo que vale la pena que vayamos a echarle un vistazo.

-Coincido. Disponer de una base protegida nos permitirá operar mejor por la zona, aparte de que dispondremos de otras ventajas como la protección de un grupo mayor.

-Ya, como que la última vez esa "protección" nos sirvió de mucho…-comentó con aire bromista Hirano, totalmente ajeno a la mirada asesina que le envió Takagi. Alice se vio propulsada por los aires cuando su hermana mayor, que se había levantado como un resorte, cargó contra el agujero y atrapó al joven entusiasta de las armas antes de que este pudiera escapar. El resto de ocupantes del Hunvee solo podían ver la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Saya, y escuchar los gritos furiosos de esta y los de dolor de Hirano. Asami hacía cuanto podía por calmar a la cabreada estudiante, pero no parecía que esta la estuviera escuchando ya.

-Además…-dijo Rei, quien hasta el momento ha´bia estado callada-…, ha dicho que lo organizó la policía. ¡Mi padre podría estar allí!

-Cierto. Un refugio así me suena como algo que tu padre haría-coincidió sonriente Takashi. Miyamoto, ante las palabras de Komuro, sonrió esperanzada ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su padre-. Muy bien, pues si nadie tiene objeciones…

Nadie dijo nada. Se limitaron a asentir decididos, algunos sonrientes y otros con semblante firme, como si hubieran tomado una importante decisión.

-…, pongamos rumbo al refugio.

* * *

 **Fiu…, sí que me ha costado escribir esto.**

 **Hacía ya mucho que no actualizaba, y me ha fastidiado bastante. Intento escribir de todos mis relatos un poco, pero voy según mis ganas y la inspiración. Y ahora mismo, tengo más ganas de escribir otras historias que no las que tengo publicadas. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, eso sí.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
